Trick or Treat?
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Yugi left the Puzzle home. Yami breaks it and gets his own body but he's now in Anzu's bathroom. He decides to hang out with Anzu on this special day. Leading all of them into an adventure of discovering his past, who he really is, and what's Blue hiding?
1. How'd I get Here?

_**M: M here bringing you a new story! And it's my first Yu-Gi-Oh one! I hope you enjoy it. If the characters are a bit OC then I'm sorry. I tried my best but I just recently started watching some Yu-Gi-Oh episodes again and finally figured out how to win in the blasted game for the Nintendo Gameboy of Yu-Gi-Oh so I'm happy. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She just owns her OC Blue and any other OC's that may appear.**_

It was that time of year again! The day were everywhere you look you see smiling faces. People are making noise and the children seem to be on sugar rushes running everywhere with glee while parents trail behind with amusement and worry. But now this story isn't about the definition of this holiday. This is a story about the Yu-Gi-Oh gang on this particular day. And _no _it's not Christmas. What holiday am I talking about then? Why Halloween of course.

Anyway, getting off track here, so why don't we go to the very beginning of our story. And that my friends starts in the beautiful Domino City in a small, quaint game shop.

"YUGI! HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Grandpa shouted up the stairs as he moved around trying to find the bag of candy he bought for the trick or treaters.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Yugi yelled back as he scurried around his room getting last minute details about his costume ready. Yami's translucent form appeared sitting on Yugi's bed as he watched with curious amusement as Yugi ran back and forth.

"Yugi…why are you dressed like that?" Yami asked as he looked at Yugi. It was the most peculiar thing. Yugi had on rusty brown jeans that were ripped in several places with stains on it. He was wearing the oddest shirt Yami thinks he has ever seen. It looked as if it was the chest of Exodia, The Forbidden One. Not to mention that it seemed to have some kind of padding in it that made it look like Yugi had _muscle_. No offense to him but Yugi did have what he believes people call stick arms…or was it chicken arms… It wouldn't hurt if he started doing some weights light ones of course…Yami didn't want Yugi to over excerpt himself by carrying weights far too heavy that it would stop the growth he has yet to have from arriving.

Yugi after destroying his room for the millionth time suddenly allowed a shout of "AHA!" break through his mouth as he ran under his bed. He then came back out holding a rather large mask of…yep…you guessed it… Exodia, The Forbidden One. He then ran to his mirror and started fighting with his unruly hair that just refused…to…go…into…the…darn…mask! Finally he was able to cover his whole head. He then turned around to face Yami and Yami must say he was impressed. Yugi now looked like a mirror image of Exodia…except of course smaller… and without the aura of power and imitation that usually followed Exodia's presence. "How do I look?" Yugi asked his voice coming out a bit muffled from the mask.

"Good but you never answered my question?" Yami stated.

"Oh right! It's Halloween!" Yugi stated happily assuming that one word would answer Yami's question.

"What is Halloween?" Yami asked.

"YUGI! YOU'RE KEEPING YOUR FRIENDS WAITING!" Grandpa shouted from downstairs.

"Can't talk now! Got to go! Bye Yami!" Yugi yelled out as he zoomed downstairs yelling "I'm going grandpa! I'm going!" Before Yami heard the sound of a door slamming.

Yami sighed. Sometimes it astounded him how forgetful Yugi was. It seems that he was such a regular spirit in Yugi's life that Yugi forgot that Yami goes where he goes due to the Millennium Puzzle…wait a minute! If Yugi already left then how could he still be here! Unless…

Yami didn't recall seeing Yugi wearing the Puzzle come to think of it…Yami immediately looked around Yugi's room…which was a mess…he sighed and closed his eyes focusing on the Puzzle's energy before he pinpointed it's location. It seemed to be under a pile of Yugi's dirty…um…underwear…

Yami felt intense hatred for Yugi at that moment. How could he have this in his room! And no less he left the Puzzle there. Yami concentrated till the Puzzle levitated out of the pile. He cringed at the thought of were it was. Should I wash it? He immediately decided that he should. He levitated the Puzzle all the way to Yugi's bathroom and tried to turn on the sink…which of course since he was a spirit… failed… He concentrated but since Yugi did not have the Puzzle on him Yami's powers seemed to be a bit…off…

Instead of turning on the sink the whole bathroom started shaking, the lights flickering on and off. A second later the light bulbs exploded sending glass shattering everywhere. Yami closed his eyes. He never felt the glass pierce his skin. In fact he never felt anything. He only heard something shatter and he could no longer feel the Puzzle's presence…in fact… he was no longer levitating it. A fragrance soon wafted into his nose. It smelled like sweet lavender…Yugi didn't have anything that smelled this good...he didn't even have cologne…in fact…this smell reminded him of…_Anzu_!

He snapped his eyes open to find himself staring at his own reflection…_**Yugi doesn't have a mirror in his bathroom?**_ Yami thought to himself. He then looked around and saw that even though he was in a bathroom, he was not in Yugi's. For one thing it smelled too good to be his and the second and third reason was that it was tidy and _feminine. _The door to the bathroom opened. He hastily turned around to find himself staring at Anzu who was wearing nothing but _short short_, and did I say _short _**shorts **along with a ripped tank top that only went up to her midriff and seemed to be a bit tight on her.

Feeling relieved that someone he knew found him until of course he remembered that since he's a Spirit no one but Yugi (when he had the Puzzle) could see him. That thought didn't stop him from engraving Anzu's image into his mind. Anzu just stood there looking directly at where he was. For some odd reason she seemed to be frozen.

_Yami _Anzu thought airily as she took in the sight before her. Yami, The Spirit that resided not only in the Puzzle but in her heart as well was standing before her in her bathroom. There was no mistaking him. For his hair was more unruly and more amazingly breathtaking then Yugi's, not to mention that he was taller, tall enough to be a couple inches taller than herself, and was tanner. The aura he permitted was a fierciestness that young little naïve innocent Yugi could not attain no matter how he tried. At first Anzu thought that it was a figment of her imagination due to the amount of candy she had already eaten but his eyes…_**his eyes**_. His deep sharp eyes that at times are a dark violet (darker than Yugi's) yet at times turn crimson red like blood. No matter how hard she tried Anzu could never come up with how deep and intense his eyes were and everything they held. They held grief, pain, sorrow, pride, and passion.

Those emotions were always there but at times you would see the faint glimmer of happiness make his eyes sparkle or you would see the sheen of anger that would make his eyes darken even more so then they already were. And there at times she noticed that something would flicker in his eyes when there gazes were caught to each other but she was never actually sure what it was. She had her belief…wishful thinking on her part…but she doubted it so much that she would deny the thought itself.

"Anzu" Yami couldn't help but murmur as he locked his gaze with her (assuming that she couldn't see him) as he took a step closer to her.

Her breath hitched upon hearing his beautiful, deep voice. His voice literally made her knees buckle every time she hears it. It was then that she noticed something.

Yami was in her bathroom…wearing nothing but his choker and boxers. An ear piercing scream erupted from her mouth (albeit a bit too late) as she stumbled back in shock, losing her dancers grace for a moment as she fell on her butt. Yami stumbled back upon hearing her scream and immediately looked around for the source of Anzu's panic. Upon seeing nothing he turned to give Anzu a confused gaze.

"Y-YAMI! What are you doing here?" Anzu hissed out in shock as she stared at him from her place on the floor.

Yami looked surprised and sputtered out "You can see me!" Anzu nodded her heard still in shock. "But…how… I am still in Spirit form… and have not taken over Yugi's body…" It seemed as if he was speaking more to himself then to her. Either way it wasn't getting processed into her mind as a major blush soon took form on her face from embarrassment as she hid her face in her arms. "Anzu? What is wrong?" Yami questioned kneeling on the floor next to her raising her head up with his finger. He looked into her eyes with his worry and concern in his depths.

"N-Nothing!" Anzu stuttered out looking at everything but him.

"Why do you not look at me?" Yami questioned.

"Y-you only have on boxers…" Anzu stuttered out.

Yami immediately stiffened, getting up at the speed of light, looking down at himself, before feeling a blush consume his face. "I- I am sorry" Yami stuttered out looking for a towel only to find that there was none.

"I-it's okay…" Anzu stuttered out. Really it wasn't the fact that he was in boxers because she has a little brother not to mention an older brother who think it's funny to parade around the house constantly with only boxers on. And it's not like she hasn't seen Joey, Tristan, and Yugi with only boxers (the first day of high school comes to mind when upperclassmen found it funny to steal their clothes in P.E. leaving them only in their boxers) but the fact that it was Yami and with the weird fact that she wasn't expecting on finding him or anyone else in her bathroom.

It was then that something caught her eye. "Yami…isn't that the puzzle on the floor" she said her shyness leaving her as she hopped off the floor to stand next to Yami. He looked over only to get the shock of his life. The Puzzle…was **broken!** All the pieces were scattered about looking just like how they were originally before Yugi put it together.

"Oh NO! The Puzzle!" He shouted falling onto the floor to round up the pieces. "What will I tell Yugi! He worked on this for years!" Yami stated panicking.

_**M: DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I was sick on Halloween so was unable to dress up as anything or do anything! I think that's why I thought up this story! Consider this a late Halloween gift to you, my fellow readers. So readers I hoped you enjoy this chapter! There is more to come! So please REVIEW! **_

_**BTW: Trick or Treat! Reviews are my candy! (Shows a bucket in the shape of Yami's hair where I hope many reviews will fill it)**_


	2. What is Halloween?

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer! Thank you BlackRoseDragonCK!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Oh NO! The Puzzle!" He shouted falling onto the floor to round up the pieces. "What will I tell Yugi! He worked on this for years!" Yami stated panicking. _

Anzu bent down giving him a side- hug to calm him down. "hey…It's not your fault…" Anzu finally was able to get Yami to get up shakily the puzzle's pieces all in his arms. Anzu quickly ran out of the bathroom to come in with a shoebox. "Put them in here" she stated. He quickly deposited the pieces giving her a thankful smile.

It was then that a thought crossed her mind. "Yami…if the Puzzle broke…then how are you still here?" Anzu's question seemed to make Yami stop to think.

After some time he responded "I do not know…but I do not wish to question it. Nor will I question how I got here for surely if you had not been here with me I would still be panicking." Anzu felt a blush rise to her face. It was then that the family clock struck.

"OMG! I'm LATE!" Anzu yelled out.

"For what?" Yami questioned turning his head slightly to the side giving Anzu the impression of a cute little puppy.

"To our school's HALLOWEEN DANCE!" Anzu yelled out, grabbing Yami by the hand and dragging him out of her bathroom into her room, double checking that the door was locked and her windows closed. She didn't want anyone (cough her family cough) catch Yami (a boy) in her room. She ran to her closet taking something out before rushing to the bathroom.

"What is Halloween?" Yami's voice rang out in question stopping Anzu in her track. She backpedaled to look at him sitting comfortably on her bed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You don't know what it is? Didn't Yugi explain it to you?" She questioned.

"No he did not. He ignored me…and he even left me! Well…the Puzzle in his room!" Yami responded.

Anzu giggled slightly and said "he must have forgotten since he's meeting Rebecca."

"Why?" Yami asked surprise. "Are they doing another outing like we did? I believed Yugi called it a "date."

Anzu felt herself blush. "Um…kind of…" she responded. "There going to the dance together."

"This Halloween dance you speak of?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Anzu said nodding. "But let me answer your question. Halloween is a day were you dress up as anything you want. You can either go trick-or-treating…" on seeing Yami's confused expression she clarified "you go around knocking on houses and you say trick or treat and the people who answer the door usually give you candy." After Yami nodded his head confirming that he understood Anzu continued feeling a bit self-conscious at how Yami was staring at her. "Or you go to a Halloween Dance. Usually Joey or Tristan do a party but this year our school decided to do one."

"I see. So that is why Yugi was dressed like Exodia, The Forbidden One." Yami clarified.

"He's going as that? Really? I was so sure he was going as the Dark Magician like he's done every other year." Anzu couldn't help but let out a grin. "It's about time he's changed his costume."

"What about you Anzu?" Yami questioned in a soft voice. "What are you going to be?"

"Oh…um…you'll see…" Anzu stated blushing as she went into her bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. As Yami waited for Anzu he glanced around her room, wondering if Anzu was going with someone just like Yugi was. A couple seconds later Anzu shouted from the bathroom for him to close his eyes. He complied and a couple seconds later he heard the bathroom door open. Anzu finally said "open your eyes." He opened them and he felt like he was blown away.

Anzu was dressed as LaMoon. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that was tight yet not tight at the same time and went up to mid-thigh. She had a satin yellow fabric wrapped around her midriff forming into a bow in the back. Wings that were white and a light pink combined were coming out of her costume's back but they looked so real and were placed so perfectly that if Yami didn't know any better he would have thought that she was an actual angel.

Matching purple ballet-looking shoes covered her feet, a purple ribbon extending from them wrapping up to right below her knee. Pinkish skin colored gloves up to her elbow covered her hands and arms. She also had a golden colored choker on her neck. She even had the purple pointy looking ears sticking out of her head and to finish it off she was holding the golden-yellow scepter. "Y-You look… beautiful…" Yami muttered his eyes never leaving her as he was still taking her in.

"T-Thank You" Anzu squeaked out feeling a blush rise to her face. She never thought that Yami would ever tell her that.

"You'll definitely impress your date…" Yami murmured to himself but Anzu heard him.

_**M: Hope you liked this chapter! You know what they say! Reviews make a writer's hands type faster! So trick or treat! (Brings out Dark Magician Girl shaped bucket and begs with those adorable irresistible anime eyes) REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	3. Anzu's Flashback

_**M: M here bringing you another new chapter! Aren't you guys lucky getting two new chapters on the same day! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my OC Blue and any other OC that may appear.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**You'll definitely impress your date…" Yami murmured to himself but Anzu heard him.**_

"I don't have a date…" Anzu stated looking a bit flustered.

"You don't?"

"N-No…"

"So you're going with friends!" Yami stated.

"N-not really…" Anzu muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Yami questioned.

"Well…you see… I am going to meet up with our friends…but…they all have dates…"

"They do?" Yami questioned.

"Yes…Yugi has Rebecca…Tristan has Serenity…and Joey has Mai" Anzu said before her voice lowered to the point that it was almost a whisper "…even though I'm going to be a third wheel…I figured it was best if I went…there's nothing else to do…"

Yami somehow heard her and those words, along with her tone, and her eyes that had darkened with sadness filled his heart with pain for her. How could someone so kind and beautiful be in so much pain?

"Anzu, surely someone must have wanted to be your date if not then all those boys are foolish for you're beautiful and kind" Yami said blushing after the fact. _**She wasn't suppose to hear that.**_ But then he continued "Anzu? Don't tell me that not one guy asked you?"

Anzu felt herself blush even more but she meekly thanked Yami for the compliment feeling a bit shy and embarrassed at the moment as she then responded "I was asked…by three different guys…but I said no…"

"Why?" Yami asked surprised.

"Because… they had other _things_ in mind and weren't asking me for the right reason…" Anzu refused to look at Yami as she stared at the ground.

A thought suddenly occurred to Yami. "Anzu…please tell me it wasn't those filthy _mortals_" Yami asked feeling anger rumble throughout his being as he remembered what those mere insignificant filthy mortals had tried to do to Anzu. Anzu did nothing but nod her head. A primal growl of anger escaped Yami's throat as he seethed and said "I thought I told them to stay away from you!"

"Yami…this happened before the "incident" Anzu said as she remembered the incident that happened.

"You mean that's why they tried to do that to you" Yami asked surprised. Anzu nodded her head feeling tears prickle her eyes as the unpleasant memory surfaced into her mind."

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was finally the end of the day and Anzu had just arrived to her locker. She entered the combination 10-10-10, her locker springing open as she started to unpack the books she didn't need and packing the books she did need. As she grabbed her phone she noticed that there seemed to be a wad of paper right behind it. She grabbed it thinking it was the homework assignment she had lent Joey and Tristan to copy. **_

_**She opened it getting ready to straighten it out to put in her binder when she noticed that it wasn't the homework assignment. It was a note. After reading it quickly she felt a blush rush to her face. She re-read it several times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. After the confirmation that it was actually on paper she checked the handwriting to make sure that it wasn't Tristan or Joey playing a joke on her(Yugi would participate but he failed at impersonating handwriting) **_

_**It wasn't either of their work and she didn't recognize the handwriting so it made even more sense that it was from the recipient written on the paper. She immediately closed her locker and ran down the hall towards the exit, the note grasped firmly in her hands. Joey and Tristan were outside already waiting for her and Yugi was nowhere to be seen giving her even more confidence that it was who it was in the note. She sped past them not giving them a second thought and ignored their cries asking where she was going. She looked down at the note again for a second and in that quick second she bumped into a girl. **_

"_**Sorry!" Anzu yelled falling back a bit before continuing her run. She never heard the girl reply nor did she care. She just ran and ran, running through the park till she got to her destination: The Fairgrounds (KaibaLand) she immediately made her way towards the Depths of Love ride. It was a small quaint little ride where couples would sit in a Duel Monster personified little cozy boat (think of The Lion King 2 flower petal seat thing) **_

_**She looked down out of nerves to the paper to see that it was no longer in her hands. Rats! She must have dropped it! Oh well…it was less important then what was about to happen. She still couldn't believe it! Who would have thought that he had to tell her something so important that he refused to have the others with them or let Yugi know what his intentions were. She felt as if she was in a dream and her prince was about to confess his love for her. It didn't even bother her that the fair grounds were deserted since it was closed(Mokuba had snuck out keys to the park right from under Kaiba's nose and had given them to her and her friends in case they ever needed or wanted to go there when it was closed)**_

_**She heard footsteps behind her and happily turned around only to have her smile fade into a small frown. In front of her was not the man she thought she was meeting. In front of her was Johnny. "Anzu…glad you could make it" he drawled out smiling lewdly at her as he took a step closer. **_

"_**Johnny…" Anzu answered looking at him distrustingly. "What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly. **_

"_**Why…whatever do you mean? I told you to meet me…well us here didn't I?" He answered as two other guys (Jo and Luk) soon joined him seemingly appearing out of nowhere. **_

"_**What! You guys sent this note!" Anzu questioned shocked. "I…I thought…" she couldn't finish her sentence feeling embarrassed and like a fool. She had truly thought that it was indeed HIM that had sent the note. **_

"_**You thought it was someone else" Jo finished smiling smugly at her. **_

"_**We hoped you would think that. It would be the only way you would have come." Luk said his voice carrying a nasally tone. **_

"_**W-What do you want then!" Anzu barked out, feelings of embarrassment leaving her to be replaced with heartbroken fury. **_

"_**We want you to go to the dance with all three of us. We'll have fun before, during, and after the dance" Johnny said grinning in what he thought was a handsome way pure trouble in his eyes.**_

"_**I already said no to you. To all three of you" Anzu answered putting her hands at her waist annoyed. It's true this whole week all three of them had come up to her separately three times at least every day to ask her to dance. They just didn't get it through their thick skull-brained heads that SHE was not interested. **_

"_**Hmm…we were hoping that you would change your mind" Jo answered looking as if he was thinking thoughtfully which of course was ruined since it was hard to take a 5'9' guy, in heavy-weight division in wrestling, and that had all his hair chopped off but had tattoos of snakes and things taking his hairs place. **_

"_**I thought you guys said she would HAVE to change her mind if she came here!" Luk nasally whined as he flicked out his pierced tongue from his mouth. Luk had a buzz-cut and his whole face was pierced. His lip, his tongue, his nose, his eyebrows, and his ears. **_

"_**It doesn't matter. Because if she doesn't go with us then she ain't going…anywhere" Johnny said putting extra emphasis on the anywhere part making Anzu tense as she figured out what he had just implied. **__There gonna kill me_ _**Anzu thought as she started looking worriedly for an escape route. **_

"_**But!" Jo and Luk said.**_

"_**Don't worry we'll still have our fun…we can actually have fun for days instead of just the night of the dance." Johnny said a glint of malice apparent in his eyes. Anzu threw her bookpack at them making them duck and took off running. There was yelling behind her and a couple seconds later heavy weight was on her and she was thrown down onto the floor unceremoniously. She looked up, scrapes covering face, arms, hands, and legs.**_

_**A little bit of blood was dripping down her arm and leg. She was trapped. Johnny, Jo, and Luk were around her. Luk grabbed her forcing her roughly up to stand. She noticed that they were all wobbling and when she looked in their eyes she noticed that they weren't really there. The smell of alcohol and smoke surrounded them as if it was actual air. **That explains it** Anzu figured.**_

_**She knew they were trouble and bad. Real bad. But they weren't as bad as to actually want to do what they were planning to do to her…were they? She hoped not. If it was the large amount of alcohol and smoke (everyone knew they smoke pot) talking then in this current intoxicated state they would actually do it. She was trapped. Her life was going to end here, but… she wasn't going down without a fight. **_

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! Is Anzu going to get out of this alive or…dead. If you want to find out then REVIEW PLEASE! They make my day!**_


	4. Yami's Flashback

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Zip! I only own my OC Blue and any other OC. enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**She was trapped. Her life was going to end here, but… she wasn't going down without a fight. **_

***While Anzu is having a flashback***

Anzu seemed to be deep in thought as she stared down at the floor he sapphire colored eyes misted over. Yami couldn't help but think back to what had happened the other day.

_**Flashback:**_

_**The bell rang signaling the end of the day but poor Yugi was still stuck in his Geometry class. He and the half majority of the class had yet to finish the test so the teacher was making them stay in class to finish it. He was almost done he was in number 30 out of 50…on second thought… he still had a long way to go…**_

"**Yugi" Yami's voice vibrated in his mind. **

"_Not now Yami! I'm busy!" Yugi answered._

"**But Yugi…something's wrong…" **

"_Yeah no kidding. I'm going to fail this test. I can't afford to fail!" _

"**No Yugi! I mean something's wrong!"**

"_What do you mean?" **Yugi questioned as he glared at number 35 hoping that his glare would scare the question and make it give him the answer. Sadly that was impossible.**_

"**I…I do not know…I just have a bad feeling…we must go now…"**

"_Yami! I can't! I'm taking a test!" **Yugi protested.**_

"**But Yugi!" Yami said his tone sharp. "YUGI! YUGI! DON'T YOU DARE IG…" _Yugi blocked Yami out forcing him back into his mind room so he could concentrate on his test. Yami in his mind room was yelling insults left and right at Yugi, knowing in vain, that Yugi could not hear him. It was IMPORTANT! He never acted so demanding with Yugi but he felt it! Something bad was going to happen if he didn't go…somewhere…He didn't know where he had to go or anything he just knew that if he didn't get there in time something horrible would happen._**

_**He started pacing nervously back and forth waiting for Yugi to forget to block him out. Finally it happened. **__Number 40! I'm almost done! __**Yugi's thought fled into him. Now was his chance. "**_**I'm sorry Yugi" **

"_What!" Yugi questioned alarmed. **Yami forced himself into taking control of Yugi's body something that he had stopped doing a while go because him and Yugi had always been in sync for these types of things but not right now. He ignored Yugi's protests and being the stronger of the two (both physically and at the moment mentally since Yugi was tired out from the Geometry) he was able to overpower Yugi sending him to his mind chamber. **_

_**Yugi started protesting but Yami blocked him out for two reasons. One he felt that HE was the one that had to face this problem whatever it is and Two: Payback for blocking him out! He immediately got up and sped out the door ignoring the cries of the teacher. So Yugi hadn't finish his test. So what! There was something far more important to do. Yami was sure of it. **_

_**He sped out of the school ignoring Joey and Tristan till a strong hand gripped his arm sending him sprawling back. He immediately turned to give the person a death glare and mind crush them due to how intense the feelings of urgency were inside him. He stopped dead in his tracks though of mind crushing the culprit since it was Blue.**_

"_**Hold your horses Yu-Yami" Blue said immediately correcting herself when she noticed who was controlling the body. **_

"_**Let me go Blue!" Yami snarled struggling to get out of her single-hand grip as Joey and Tristan came running over. **_

"**_NOPE!" Blue answered gripping him tighter as she dragged him over to Joey and Tristan throwing him in between all of them. Yami stumbled back and glared at her only to see her giving him his glare right back at him. _Like looking in a mirror.**

_** "What's going on Yug?" Joey questioned. "Why'd you run off like that?"**_

"_**Is something wrong?" Tristan questioned.**_

"_**YES! THERE IS!" Yami yelled outrage trying to leave but Joey and Tristan refused to let him go. **_

"_**What's the problem?" Joey asked.**_

"_**I DO NOT KNOW!" Yami seethed out outraged. **_

"_**What do ya mean that you don't know what the problem is! I think your losing it Yug!" Joey stated. Yami let an odd animalistic growl escape from his throat. He could feel the darkness in him threatening to mind crush his own friends for not letting him leave.**_

_**Blue's face looked startled for a moment before fear gripped her. "I think I know what the problem is!" She stated.**_

"_**What?" Yami questioned trying to push his darkness back inside.**_

_**Blue said nothing but move her hand into his leaving in his grip a crumpled up paper.**_

"_**Anzu dropped this…" was all she said looking him in the eye gravely sending him the message: Go! Hurry! **_

_**His eyes widened as fear gripped him. Anzu! Was she the one in danger! Blue pushed Joey and Tristan out of the way allowing Yami to take off down the road at full speed.**_

"_**What was that all about!" Joey and Tristan complained getting off the floor glaring at Blue. **_

_**It still amazed them that Blue for a girl who was only 5'6' and younger than them for she was 15 and they were 17 could be so strong when she had to be…and intimidating…her glares rivaled Yami's… It made them sometime think if she was in possession of a Millennium Item or something as well…but they knew that it was just her. She was delicate, sweet, caring, and weak but when she had to be they swear she could turn into the Devil himself. **_

"_**Nothing…" was all she said giving them the look that said "Don't You Dare Ask" before grabbing them both and heading down the other side of the street.**_

"_**Hold on! Where we going!" Tristan complained.**_

"_**To the police" Blue responded.**_

"_**The police? Why we going there?" Tristan and Joey asked. Blue ignored them and just continued to drag them down the road as she made her way to the police station.**_

_**Meanwhile as Yami ran he opened the crumbled up piece of paper. His eyes darted quickly reading what was written in the paper before he gritted his teeth and ran even faster if that was possible to KaibaLand. It soon came into view and he saw that though it was closed the gate was already open. Fear and anger rippled through him as he ran into the deserted park his grip on the crumbled paper strengthening with rage. **_

_**He had done a Shadow Spell on Yugi to make sure that Yugi would be out for the count even if Yami forgot to block him. He felt bad for doing it but he had to. It was a NECESSITY. He soon saw four figures up ahead. One was running away while the other three were chasing it. **_

_**As he got closer he saw who it was. Anzu was being chased by Johnny, Jo, and Luk. Uncontrollable rage went through him. "ANZU!" He yelled out running towards the figures.**_

_**M: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Yugi and Yami consider each other brothers and you know how it is: One brother does something to the other; well the other has to do the same thing back to him. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did a good job portraying the characters. I know Yugi and Yami might be a bit OC but that's okay cause I need them like this for the story. **_

_**I hope you guys liked Blue, the OC I introduced in this chapter. By the way she's the only OC that might come out a bit more in the story. But not much. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and are willing to Review! So pretty please REVIEW! Bye!**_


	5. Anzu's and Yami's Flashback

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to say thank you to the following people because they've either reviewed, put my story in favorites, or put my story in story alert! You guys rock! And so do any other fellow reader out there:**_

_**BlackRoseDragonCK**_

_**MutantEnemy6789**_

_**Angileee2010**_

_**8393**_

_**Alalaya**_

_**Oh and to answer your question MutantEnemy6789 on the buckets: You just gotta go up to Kaiba and bug and annoy him until he gives up and pays someone to make you the bucket you want. To make it easier though make sure you have Mokuba backing you up. Lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Thank You! Now on with the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**ANZU!" He yelled out running towards the figures.**_

_***Both Anzu and Yami flashback***_

_**Anzu heard the deep voice that she loved call out her name. She glanced back to see Yugi…no…not Yugi…Yami! He came! But wait! The note wasn't from him! Anzu faltered in her step shocked upon seeing that Yami somehow knew where she was. That faltered step caused her greatly for Johnny grabbed her right at that moment. "YAMI!" She screamed out frightened.**_

"_**LET HER GO!" Yami yelled out finally appearing perfectly in view. His eyes were now crimson red like blood as he glared furiously with pure hatred at Johnny. **_

"_**NO! I SAW HER FIRST!" Johnny yelled out like a little kid before laughing drunkenly wobbling in place as Jo and Luk appeared next to him joining in his drunken laughter. Yami gritted his teeth at there actions. **_

"_**Let...HER…GO!" Yami roared out again clenching his fists even tighter than before drawing out his own blood as he grinded his teeth together almost to the point that he could have broken them. His eyes were looking wild and dangerous.**_

"_**What part of First come First serve don't you understand…" Jo drawled trying to be smart but failing. **_

_**A thought then occurred to Luk. "You're Yami? You're the guy we used to get Anzu to come here. You! You look just like Yugi!"**_

_**Johnny, ignoring what Luk said, pushed Anzu in front of him keeping one arm wrapped around her waist not letting her escape while the other arm went around her neck keeping her close and pushing it enough that she started choking.**_

"_**Hurt her and you WILL regret it! I PROMISE YOU!" Yami spat out taking a step closer making a strategy to be able to get pass Jo and Luk, get to Johnny and somehow get Anzu.**_

"_**Oh really…let's see about that!" Luk said before turning to Anzu grinning wickedly. He grabbed her hair and pulled making her scream out in pain as her head was pushed forward. Her cries of pain were soon silenced as Johnny pushed his arm even closer to her neck choking her to the point that she started seeing black dots in her vision.**_

"_**I WARNED YOU! NOW YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE!" Yami yelled out his forehead and puzzle glowing a bright golden aura that gave the feeling of intense darkness instead of light.**_

"_**SHADOW GAME SHALL BEGIN!" He yelled out as the ground beneath them started shaking. **_

_**Startled the trio stumbled back. Johnny loosened his grip on Anzu as he stumbled back. Anzu took that chance and kicked her leg back hitting him. He cried out in pain. She then broke free from his restraint and started running towards Yami. Jo and Luk grabbed her though. "What's going on man! What is this!" Johnny bellowed from the floor angry.**_

"_**A Shadow Game. This will decide your fate. You guys win I leave. You guys lose not only will you get a consequence but you WILL NEVER get near Anzu again! If I hear or see you near her I will make sure you never awaken!" Yami yelled out rage coming off of him in rage. **_

_**Suddenly something materialized behind Jo, Anzu, and Luk. "Dark Magician Girl? What is she doing here?" Johnny yelled struggling to get up. Jo and Luk looked back only to come face to face with her. She bonked both of them over the head with her staff. They stumbled and fell back; taking Anzu with them but another form materialized ripping Anzu from their grip. **_

"_**DARK MAGICIAN!" Anzu cried out in shock and relief. He nodded to her in acknowledgement before passing her on to the Dark Magician Girl who then disappeared with her.**_

"_**HEY! WHERE'S THE GIRL!" Jo yelled from the floor recovering a bit from the blow.**_

"_**She will not be present for the Shadow Game. A lady such as Anzu should not have to be in or see such a terrifying game. My Dark Magician Girl is keeping her safe in Kaibaland. Us four on the other hand…we are locked away in a shadow dome were the Shadow Game will be. The dome will not disappear until there is a winner." Yami stated his voice morphing to be the voice of your biggest fear in the dark.**_

"_**I think I'm gonna pee my pants man…" Luk whispered looking terrified as he looked around for any kind of light. **_

"_**Too late…I beat you to it…" Jo muttered.**_

"_**Enough! We will win this Shadow Game whatever it is and then you'll leave us alone to be with Anzu!" Johnny ordered stepping in front of Jo and Luk's scaredy-cat forms.**_

"_**Very well…" Yami answered a smirk of evil crossing his face. "The game is simple. You see this chest…" A large chest came out of the ground, the darkness falling away from it, as it stood between Yami and Johnny. "This chest you see before you contains every single Duel Monster Card ever created." Yami stated. "Including the god cards…" Yami stated as Jo, Luk, and Johnny's faces changed into greedy expressions. **_

"_**Each of you will come forward to the chest and with your eyes closed you will stick your hand in and grab a card at random. Then you will move back without looking at your card. Then I will go and pick two cards. For there are three of you and one of me but I have already activated by Dark Magician…" Just as those words leave his lips the Dark Magician materializes in front of him nods his head minimizes and his card falls into Yami's hand. **_

"_**Afterwards we shall duel with the chosen cards. You each can duel me separately or you can duel together against me. Whichever card has the strongest attack points will attack first then the second strongest will attack and so on. You may help each other as well. Understood?" Yami questioned.**_

"_**Perfectly. Now let's get on with it!" Johnny stated walking towards the chest confidently. He closed his eyes and stuck his hand digging through it for a bit assuming that the strongest cards would be near the bottom. He finally picked a card and went back to stand on his side of the field. Jo and Luk did the same as Johnny following his example to dig through the chest until they reached the bottom. **_

"_**It is my turn" Yami stated as he walked smoothly to the chest closing his eyes. Unlike Johnny and his friends Yami simply got the first two cards his hand touch before making his way back to the field. **_

"_**Now turn your cards over." Yami stated.**_

_**Johnny, Jo, and Luk complied and turned there cards over. Luk couldn't help but let out a smug grin once he saw what card he had gotten. Black sparkles seem to appear in front of him and soon the form of Swamp Battleguard appeared in front of him. 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points.**_

_***Author Interruption***_

_**I appear with a podium and a projector beside me. I turn the projector on and a picture of Swamp Battleguard appears. "Swamp Battleguard is a loutish, troll-like warrior with thick muscles and build. His type is Warrior and his Summon is Shadow.**_

_***End Interruption***_

"_**Not bad. Not bad at all I must say." Luk says smugly seeing that his monster had 1800 attack points. It would be hard for Yami to have a monster with higher attack points or so he thought forgetting that Yami already had The Dark Magician. **_

_**Jo and Johnny looked impressed with Luk's choice figuring that there monsters would be just as strong as his. Johnny, with a smug grin on his face, looks down at his card only to have the smugness ripped out of him. His face turned ghastly pale. Green sparkles appeared before him and Muka Muka was soon appeared. 600 attack points and 300 defense points.**_

_***Author Interruption…Again***_

_**I change the slide and now instead of Swamp Battleguard a picture of Muka Muka appeared. "Muka Muka…" I say. "Is an extremely irritating bug that annoys foes into huge rages. It is adept at goading the furious foes into going out of control. Its Type is Rock and its Summon is Earth.**_

_***End Interruption***_

"_**W…WHAT IS THIS!" Johnny shouted outraged. "How could I get such a low pathetic card!"**_

"_**No card whatever it may be is pathetic" Yami said.**_

"_**Only a fool would think that this card is valuable to him when it is out on the playing field." Johnny said seething.**_

_**Jo, a bit worried at seeing that Johnny had a bad card looked down worriedly at his card. A grin of relief broke out on his face. Blue sparkles appeared before him and Two-Headed King Rex soon materialized. 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points.**_

_***Another Author Interruption***_

_**Slide changes to have a picture of Two-Headed King Rex. "This is a two-headed dinosaur that can attack in two directions at once. It is one of the stronger dinosaur cards. Its type is Dinosaur and its Summon is Earth.**_

_***End Interruption***_

"_**What! What is this! Why did you two get good cards and I have this pathetic one!" Johnny shouted in outraged. Muka Muka looked back at him, hurt somehow appearing in its face.**_

"_**We were lucky I guess" Jo states. Johnny soon starts arguing with him and Luk since he couldn't handle having the weakest card. **_

"_**I believe it's my turn" Yami's voice breaks through their arguing. "As you know I have Dark Magician." Purple sparkles appear before Yami, materializing into the Dark Magician. "My other card is…" Yami states flipping his second card over to show…" Silver sparkles appear and from them the Time Wizard appeared. 500 attack points and 400 defense points.**_

_**Johnny, Jo, and Luk all let sinister grins cross their lips. "Looks like your gonna lose in your own game." Johnny stated.**_

"_**Yeah! Even Johnny's weak monster can destroy that clock!" Jo taunted. Johnny went rigid for a moment, glaring at Jo and Luk who had started laughing before the sinister smile returned to his face. **_

"_**Let's deal with him now!" He shouted. "Muka Muka! Attack his Time Wizard!" Muka Muka did not attack it though. It went into attack mode but it did not attack. "What are you doing? Attack!" Johnny yelled out getting angry.**_

"_**You can not attack for I have not called on my third monster and your monster is not the strongest." Yami stated calmly. "Have you forgotten the rules already?" **_

_**Johnny growled and said "Call your monster!"**_

_**Yami smirked his own smile and looked down at his third card. Red sparkles appeared before him; Baby Dragon materializing. 1200 attack points and 700 defense points. "I believe this will turn things into my favor" Yami stated his deep voice echoing through the field.**_

"_**So what! Two of our monsters are stronger than that" Luk yelled out.**_

"_**Very well. Then let the duel begin!" Yami stated. "Following the rules of the game the duelist that can make a move first is the one with the strongest monster on the field and since my Dark Magician has an attack power of 2500 that means I get to go first." Yami stated.**_

_**Johnny, Luk, and Jo all froze at that. They had forgotten that Dark Magician was the strongest thing in play. The Time Wizard and Baby Dragon were making so much movement and the Dark Magician was just standing there it became part of the backdrop. They were doomed! They could all be taken out by the Dark Magician! There going to have to attack it together to defeat it. But for now they could do nothing.**_

"_**It's my move" Yami stated. "And I chose to use the special ability of my Time Wizard!" He shouted sticking has arm out, palm facing The Time Wizard. "GO! Time Wizard! Speed the age of Time!" **_

_**M: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Wow three updates in one day… I'm impressed with myself. And just to impress myself even farther I'm updating for the fourth time...on THE SAME DAY! Can I hear a woot-woot!**_

_**Lol! Enjoy and don't forget to review! M out!**_


	6. Dark Magician Girl and LaMoon

_***With Anzu and The Dark Magician Girl***_

_I hope Yami is okay… _Anzu thought worriedly. The Dark Magician Girl had taken her out of the Shadow Game. They were now standing outside of the dome of darkness created by the shadows in KaibaLand. The sun had already set and night time was approaching quickly, the moon already out in full view.

"Do not worry Anzu." The Dark Magician Girl said floating in front of Anzu. "The odds are in his favor. He will come out victorious." She said her voice comforting as she placed a hand on Anzu's shoulder giving her a comforting smile.

"They ought to! After all he is called The King of Games" a soothing bell like voice that almost sounded like a lullaby said. Anzu looked around quickly wondering who said that.

The Dark Magician Girl let a smile of joy appear on her face as she flew slightly upward. "LaMoon! It's so nice to see you again!" Anzu looked up to see the female spell caster, flying down from the night time sky, the moon's glow shining off her skin, giving her an unearthly glow.

*Author Interruption*

You don't have to worry I'm not going to give you a lecture on the Dark Magician, Time Wizard, or Baby Dragon. But I am giving you a lecture on LaMoon. LaMoon is a female spell caster who makes her home on the moon. She allures foes with the magical powers of the moon. Her type is Magician, her Summon is Light. She has 1200 attack points and 1700 defense points. Thank You for listening.

*End Interruption*

"Likewise Magician Girl!" LaMoon stated in her lullaby voice meeting Dark Magician Girl halfway to give her a hug. She then flew down to greet Anzu "Hello. You must be Anzu. The one the Pharaoh is fighting for."

"Pharaoh?" Anzu questioned.

"Yes…The Pharaoh…" LaMoon said raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you do not know that your friend Yami is…" The Dark Magician Girl hastily covered LaMoon's mouth with her hand.

"She didn't say Pharaoh! Why would she say that! Though he certainly has the aura of a Pharaoh he's not one!" The Dark Magician Girl said hastily and nervously. "She meant that you're the one Yami is fighting for in the Shadow Game."

"Oh…kay…" Anzu said raising an eyebrow feeling a bit wierded out by their odd movements. A thought then occurred to her. "Not to be rude or anything but how are you here?" Anzu questioned LaMoon.

LaMoon stopped giving The Dark Magician Girl a confused look to answer Anzu. "Oh I just got bored being stuck in the Shadow Game Chest of Cards and it was such beautiful night and the moon was so beautiful I figured I'd soak it all in and when I heard that Magician Girl was here and the girl P- Yami" LaMoon said correcting herself when she got another glare from the Dark Magician Girl "was protecting by fighting in a Shadow Game for her I'd figure I'll hang out with you two."

After getting silent stares LaMoon shrugged her shoulders and said "What? What I'd say?"

"N-Nothing. I just didn't know you guys could do that. And what do you mean Shadow game Chest of Cards?" Anzu questioned.

"Uh we normally can't do that but there are certain times that we can… like in a Shadow Game or something" LaMoon said shrugging. "And The Shadow Game Chest of Cards is…"

"Something used for Shadow Games. You don't really want to know how to play a Shadow Game do you Anzu?" The Dark Magician Girl said.

"No…I don't…" Anzu stated. "I've seen Yami and the others play them before and I've been involved in many of them…"

LaMoon's eyes widened in shock "Involved? How? You duel too?"

"Not really…" Anzu answered rubbing her foot in the ground playing with a small pebble.

"Then how…" LaMoon questioned looking at The Dark Magician Girl for answers.

"She's usually kidnapped, used as bait, or what not to get Yami to go save her." The Dark Magician Girl answered LaMoon's questioning gaze.

"Really!" LaMoon said her eyes widening. "Then that means you've got to be pretty close to Yami then! Say, are you his girlfriend?"

"What! No! We're friends!" Anzu answered blushing but LaMoon saw the longing in her eyes.

"But you want to be more than friends" LaMoon and The Dark Magician Girl both stated at the same time nodding their heads. Anzu blushed but didn't deny it nor confirm it.

_**M: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Next chapter will contain the rest of the Shadow Game! So if you want to know what happens next then REVIEW! Bye! I gotta go bug Kaiba to make me more special ordered buckets bye!**_


	7. Shadow Game!

_**M: M here with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"But you want to be more than friends" LaMoon and The Dark Magician Girl both stated at the same time nodding their heads. Anzu blushed but didn't deny it nor confirm it.

_***Back with Yami in the Shadow Game***_

"_**It's my move" Yami stated. "And I chose to use the special ability of my Time Wizard!" He shouted sticking has arm out, palm facing The Time Wizard. "GO! Time Wizard! Speed the age of Time!" **_

_**Time Wizards clock started spinning and spinning getting quicker by the second. A green aura soon surrounded Yami's side of the field and his Dark Magician and Baby Dragon's forms started coming and going. Suddenly a bright light enclosed them getting bigger and bigger. **_

_**Once the Time Wizards clock slowed down, the light seized leaving in its place two new monsters. Instead of the Dark Magician and Baby Dragon, Dark Sage and Thousand Dragon stood in their place. Dark Sage with an attack power of 2800 and 3200 defense points and Thousand Dragon with 2400 attack points and 2000 defense points.**_

"_**WHAT! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHANGED YOUR MONSTERS!" Johnny yelled out pointing a wobbly accusing finger at Yami.**_

"_**No I did not. I used my Time Wizards special ability to speed time allowing my Dark Magician and Baby Dragon to age. I have done what is acceptable in any duel."**_

_**Johnny, Jo, and Luk cringed and seethed in anger. Now there really was no chance of them winning. **_

"_**Now! Dark Sage! Attack Luk's Swamp Battleguard!" Yami ordered. His Dark Sage nodded its head before raising his staff to face Luk's monster. He chanted a spell under his breath and a dark magic shot out of his staff hitting Swamp Battleguard in the middle of its chest. With a demonic howl of pain Swamp Battleguard was destroyed. **_

Luk's own demonic cry echoed right after as spasms of pain washed over him as the shadows ate him up. They had thrown him out of the Shadow Game and he collided against the Dark Magician Girl. She let out a scream of bloody murder making LaMoon fly upward into the sky out of fear and bonked him on his head with her staff sending him sprawling onto the ground before she proceeded to breathe deeply.

Anzu watched in shock as Luk's demonic cries filled the silence of the amusement park as he withered on the ground in pain thrashing everywhere as if a great monster was tearing him up. Anzu felt mortified seeing that and let out her own scream.

LaMoon quickly aimed her staff at Luk's withering force sending her own powers at him causing him to become mute and putting him to a deep painful sleep. "It is alright" she consoled Anzu.

"_**Hey! Where did Luk go!" Johnny and Jo shouted out as they saw Luk get swollen up by the shadows his howls of pain still ringing in their ear. "What did you do to him!" Jo shouted pointing a finger at Yami.**_

"_**He has lost so the Shadow Game has dealt with him accordingly" was all Yami said for an answer.**_

"_**Now! Thousand Dragon attack Jo's Two –Headed King Rex!" Yami shouted. His Thousand Dragon complied letting out a long roar before spitting out a large powerful fire that heated up the whole area from his mouth before it collided a second later on the Two-Headed King Rex. With a cry of pain Jo's monster was destroyed. **_

_**The same fate that fell on Luk fell on Jo as well as his demonic howls of pain were the last thing heard as the Shadows ate him up.**_

And just like with Luk, The Shadows threw him out of the game and once again he fell on the Dark Magician Girl and the same thing happened again as her bloody murder scream echoed in the park as she hit him. And once again LaMoon had to put him into a painful sleep. Anzu's face had a look of pure terror and her face was deadly pale. LaMoon and The Dark Magician Girl looked at each other with worried. They did not know how much more Anzu could see.

"_**NO! JO!" Johnny yelled out as he saw Jo disappear. He truly felt immense terror now. His two "sidekicks" had been defeated by one blow each and the horror they faced…he doesn't want to go through that. And though he is safe for now because all of Yami's monsters have had a turn and he can eliminate Yami's Time Wizard it would still not be enough to defeat him. **_

"_**My turn is done." Yami stated. After several seconds of Johnny just staring transfixed at the field with a look of horror on his face Yami stated "It's your move Johnny."**_

"_**I know that!" Johnny snapped glaring harshly at Yami who in returned just raised his eyebrow at him. Johnny just stood there looking at his monster seething "M-Muka…Muka Muka…a...aa…" For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to say the word attack. "I…I…I forfeit! I surrender!" He cried out looking crazed as he looked around widely for the Shadows to eat him.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Yami questioned.**_

"_**Y-Yes! YES I'M SURE! IF I WASN'T I WOULDN'T SAY IT THEN!" Johnny screeched out like a banshee. **_

"_**Very well! But since this isn't a regular duel were you can just forfeit your turn is merely skipped so it comes back to me." Yami answered.**_

"_**Wha! What!" Johnny yelled out. **_

"_**Dark Sage! Attack Muka Muka and end this Shadow Game!" Yami yelled out. Dark Sage once again attacked sending a beam of dark energy from his staff hitting Muka Muka straight on. It was immediately destroyed. It seemed time had stopped for a spit second as Johnny's look of horror intensified before his demonic scream of pain broke out as the Shadows engulfed him. **_

_**Yami's voice rang out when the Shadows had him almost fully engulfed stopping them from consuming him. "I have won this Shadow Game. That means you or your friends can NEVER EVER get near Anzu again." Once Yami finished talking the Shadows continued to engulf Johnny. Soon all was silent in the Dome of Darkness.**_

The Shadows threw Johnny out of the dome and he ended up hitting Dark Magician Girl again. She let out the loudest bloody murder scream she could muster and started hitting Johnny's withering form already engulfed in unbearable pain and demonic howls coming out of his throat with her staff repeatedly repeatedly and repeatedly adding more to his pain.

"THAT DOES IT! IF ONE MORE PERSON HITS ME I'M GONNA SEND THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM MYSELF!" Dark Magician Girl yelled out outraged her face pure red from anger as fire seethed out of her ears.

"Um Magician Girl…you don't have the power to do that yourself…" LaMoon stated sweatdropping as Dark Magician Girl continued to rant.

"SO!" She yelled turning to face LaMoon. "I'll find a way! I'll get Dark Magician and Dark Sage and all the other magicians and spellcasters to help me!"

LaMoon let a breathy sigh come out of her mouth as she muttered under her breath "Dark Magician has to do some serious R&R with her. He's the only one that can calm her down…"

LaMoon then noticed that while she had sent Jo and Luk to sleep she had yet to send Johnny. She got an anime angry mark on her forehead and she smashed hers scepter onto his head yelling "Shut up and go to sleep!" Her patience had wared thin already.

It was then that she noticed Anzu's struck, petrified gaze on the three sleeping _jerks_. LaMoon internally winced knowing that it was going to take awhile for Anzu to get over this incident…that is… if she ever gets over it…She thought the Dark Magician was going to have a lot on his hands comforting and calming down the Dark Magician Girl but in truth the Pharaoh…um…Yami she thought correcting herself is going to have to do everything in his power and more to calm Anzu down and help her. Her legs were even shaking. The thought of _what if she faints _crossed LaMoon's mind for a moment but it immediately disappeared when the Dome of Darkness started vibrating.

The Dome started shaking as well immediately catching the attention of Dark Magician Girl and LaMoon as they got in front of Anzu just in case. The Dark Magician Girl turned to look worriedly at Anzu's ghostly pale face when something came out of the dome smashing into her.

LaMoon put a hand to her mouth to smuggle her giggles when she saw who had smashed into Magician Girl. "THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" The Dark Magician Girl yelled out turning around raising her staff as she yelled "FEEL MY POWER!" Before stopping dead in her tracks.

"What's this about sending me to the Shadow Realm?" Yami questioned getting up off the floor raising an eyebrow at his Dark Magician Girl. Her face then turned red out of embarrassment instead of anger. The Dark Magician then appeared looking at the Dark Magician Girl with a Did you seriously just say that face. She blushed even more out of embarrassment as she put her head down waiting to get lectured but The Dark Magician merely patted her on the head making her spring into action her eyes happily cheerful as she then proceeded to hug the life out of him.

Yami let a small smile form on his lips watching his two magicians interact. He couldn't help but feel as if he had known them before. The same feeling of familiarity that he had with Yugi and everybody else. Especially Anzu. His two magicians then disappeared going back into his deck.

His eyes roamed the perimeter seeing the knocked out forms of his challengers and he wondered what happened that their screams of agony had stopped but then his eyes settled on LaMoon. Now it all made sense she sent them into the sleep where they would still be feeling the wrath of the shadows but in silence. He raised his eyebrow though at her wondering why she was here. She just smiled guiltily and waved sheepishly before flying out of the way. His eyes then landed on Anzu's shaking form.

He locked eyes with her and saw in her eyes fear and terror. His heart felt a pang of hurt when the thought that she was looking at _him _with those feelings crossed his mind. "A-Anzu…" He whispered taking a step closer to her.

Her lip quivered and before he knew it she ran with such force and desperation into his arms yelling out his name, making his arms quickly wrap around her shaking frame as she cried and whimpered into his chest. The burden in his heart disappeared when she did that. Yami now knew that the look in her eye was not directed at him. His eyes then landed on the forms of Johnny, Jo, and Luk before landing on LaMoon who nodded and got closer.

"She's really affected by this" LaMoon stated. Yami nodded his head. "Do you want me to…" She said never finishing her sentence because Yami already knew what she was going to ask and had already nodded his head for her to do it.

She nodded her head and got her staff ready calling on the moon's powers. "I'm sorry Anzu…" Yami muttered into Anzu's ear his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

A white beam of energy shot out of LaMoon's staff hitting Anzu who was still in Yami's arm. Anzu started feeling a warm calmness envelope her even more so then just being in Yami's arms. She then started feeling very tired and her eyes started closing as her breathing started becoming calmer and calmer before her shaking stopped completely. She went limp in Yami's arms her head landing even more so on his chest before her eyes closed and she went into a peaceful sleep.

The beam of white energy stopped as LaMoon pulled back her staff. "Sweet Dreams…_Anzu_…" Yami whispered before crouching down a bit and getting back up Anzu now in his arms sleeping as he was now carrying her bridal style.

"Are you going to…" LaMoon questioned.

"I do not know…" Yami answered already knowing what her question would be. _Are you going to erase her memory of what happened?_ "She deserves to know what happened but I do not want her to remember what caused her to be like this" Yami stated. "Perhaps I will only erase parts of her memory."

LaMoon nodded her head. "I thank you though I do not know what you were doing out here but I thank you. If you had not been here I surely do not know how worse of a condition Anzu would be in if you had not silenced them." Yami said nodding towards the unconscious forms on the ground.

"No prob and I was just taking a walk. It's really boring in the Chest." She stated nervously starting to fly upward.

"You are not from the chest" Yami stated looking at her evenly. "If you were when the Shadow Game had finished you would have disappeared. She froze in her tracks as she turned to look at him.

"You caught that didn't you…" Yami merely nodded his head.

"Aright alright…I'm from Blue's deck…I figured you might need help" Yami knew that she was not telling the full truth but it was enough for him. She then flew away.

A shout soon broke the silence. It was one of Kaiba's security guards. "HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THE PARK IS CLOSED!" Yami did not respond to his question. Instead he merely took out his Time Wizard card and held it up facing the guard.

"Time Wizard. Freeze Time for me" He stated before the Time Wizard card shone bright, The Time Wizard appearing before stopping time. The guard was now frozen. "Thank you my friend" Yami stated. Time Wizard nodded and disappeared back into the card. Time would be frozen long enough for Yami to leave the park

"Mind warp!" Yami simply said as he passed the guard walking to the exit with Anzu in his arms erasing the guard's memory of seeing him and Anzu. All he did was get out of the entrance that five police cards swerved into view in front of him stopping him in his tracks. From the last police car the door slammed open and Joey and Tristan pushed their way out of the car falling onto the ground. Blue merely stepped out of the police car, connected eyes with Yami and nodded. He then saw up in the clouds LaMoon's form. She smiled at him and disappeared materializing into small little sparkles before quickly descending and heading into Blue's deck.

The other police cars doors were opened to see policemen come out. "There in there gentlemen." Yami stated nodding into the park. "With the security guard. I was able to get there in time before they did anything to her. She passed out due to shock. My friends and I will take her home." Yami stated. The policemen look back towards Blue who nodded her head. A bushy black hair soon popped out of the car behind Blue as Yami walked towards his friends…it was _Mokuba._

"You go on ahead. We'll deal with everything here." Joey stated.

"You just focus on taking Anzu home safe." Tristan said.

"The police already know everything I already told them" Blue merely stated "and I got Mokuba to come so he could help us out."

"Don't worry I'll make sure big brother never finds out about this and that those creeps get what they deserve" Mokuba stated before walking with Blue to talk to the head policeman. Yami glanced at Joey and Tristan.

"She baby-sits him. Who knew" They answered his unspoken question shrugging their shoulders. Yami nodded and started making his way to Anzu's home. Once he got there he closed his eyes. The Puzzle glowed and when he opened them he was in Anzu's room. He laid her down on the bed and after checking aura's to see if anyone was in the house he made his way to the kitchen getting the emergency kit and a wet towel before going back to Anzu.

He cleaned and bandaged her small cuts. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead. The eye on his forehead glowing. It was done. He looked through Anzu's memories of tonight and he erased the parts that made her feel fear and terror. The sight of those three _mortals _after they were kicked out of the game. He then made his way home, knowing that once he got home, he was going to have to explain everything to Yugi.

Meanwhile in the park Joey and Tristan had gone with some of the police to get Johnny, Jo, and Luk. Something about if they were awake they wanted to give them a piece of their mind. Mokuba was talking to the head of the police working his magic so they wouldn't include Yami and Anzu in the report. Blue was standing at the gate leaning against it as she looked out onto the site. A paper flowing in the wind hit her foot and stopped there. She picked it up. _Perfect_ she thought.

It was the note those creeps had written to Anzu. It seems her two favorite soon to be lovebirds were both a bit of a butterfingers.

_Anzu,_

_ Please meet me in Kaibaland. I must speak with you about something that I only wish to speak with you. Do not mention this to anyone. I do not even want Yugi to know. I am keeping this from him. What I want to say to you is far too personal and it is meant for only your ears. I hope something even better will come out of this._

_Yami_

Blue's grip on the note tightened as she made a fist. The only reason why those creeps knew about Yami…sort of… was because they had overheard the gang when they would talk about Yami with Yugi and when Anzu would talk to her about him. She knew they were up to no good when she saw them just standing there stupidly next to her locker pretending to wait for Jo's little brother(a freshmen that looked just like Jo except smaller) when she and Anzu were in a big discussion over if Anzu should tell Yami how she feels and what not. Anger coursed through her.

They would have to be more careful from now on. A mistake like this could not be made again because Yami got there in time…but what if next time…he doesn't…

The world is a cruel place and even more so is time and fate. They have no sympathy for its all part of there owns game…a game so big that humans can not understand…The Game of Life.

Mokuba's voice rang out distracting her from her thoughts. He was calling her over to talk to the policeman. _Yami better find out about his and everyone else's past soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep the truth a secret _she thought as she made her way over to Mokuba.

_**M: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! It was hard writing that Shadow Game! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What is it that Blue knows? What "truth" is she keeping a secret? If you want to find out more then REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! (Holds out bucket in shape of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) Trick or Treat! Reviews for the authoress please!**_


	8. White Magical Hat

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Blue and any other OC that appears. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Mokuba's voice rang out distracting her from her thoughts. He was calling her_ _over to talk to the policeman__** Yami better find out about his and everyone else's past soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep the truth a secret**_. _She thought as she made her way over to Mokuba._

Anzu stared at the floor for another good minute before reality crashed into her breaking her out of her flashback. She just realized that though she remembers Yami entering a shadow game with the creeps and coming out victorious and she knows that she fell asleep with him holding her but that's it. She doesn't remember what happened to Johnny & Co. It's all like a big blur. She decides that now is a good time as any to question Yami about it.

"Y-Yami…" Her soft voice chimed throughout her room breaking the spell of silence around them.

"Yes Anzu" Yami answered looking up to gaze at her from his sitting position on her bed there eyes clashing.

"Yami…what happened…that day…what happened to Johnny, Jo, and Luk?" Anzu quietly asked.

Yami closed his eyes knowing that he was going to have to tell Anzu. Hearing it and seeing it are two entirely different things so he knew Anzu could handle what happened to them by hearing it. What worried him was her reaction to finding out that he erased some of her memories. He was worried that she would think that he invaded her privacy and would think the worst of him. If Anzu got angry at him he would never forgive himself...and there was also the fact that he asked LaMoon to make Anzu fall into a deep sleep filled with happiness.

"Anzu…I fought them in a Shadow Game…" Yami answered trying to be sly hoping and praying that she would just accept that…she didn't.

"I know but I can't remember what happened to them?" Anzu answered.

"They lost"

"No Yami I mean _What _happened to them? What was their penalty?" Anzu questioned wondering why Yami was so hesitant on telling her.

"The…the shadows ate them, threw them out of the dome, and left them withering and crying out from the unbearable pain…" Yami answered.

"Why don't I remember that?" Anzu questioned trying to share eye contact with Yami. She noticed that he was avoiding her eyes.

"Because I…because I erased them from your memory…" Yami answered guiltily already filling dread and guilt filling him up to the core.

"Erased…my memory…" Anzu said. "W-Why?"

He looked up sharing eye contact with her. "Because…because it left you traumatized Anzu…you've never really seen the true pain a shadow game can cause on a person… you've only seen small pieces of it…never the true horror…I've always shielded you some way from the horror…but I was unable to that time…and you saw it…and…and you looked so scared…I knew it wouldn't let you be who you were originally so…I erased the true horror from your memories…to protect you…" Yami said softly.

Anzu's eyes softened as he spoke and she felt tears of gratitude rise in her eyes. He had erased her memory to protect her. "I-I'm sorry Anzu…I know it was wrong of me to do so… without your consent…" Yami meekly said looking down.

Anzu said nothing but walked over to him enveloping him in a hug. "Thank You…for worrying about me so much…and I trust you Yami…with everything: my life, my mind, and soul." A second later Anzu noticed what she had just said and felt herself start blushing.

Yami was blushing even more and wrapped his arms around her returning her hug. "Thank you Anzu…"

"For what?"

"For being you" He answered smiling as he let her go.

She smiled at him but the smile quickly fell when she asked "Did you send them to the Shadow Realm"

Yami came out of his "dopey-lovey" mind set and said "I did but not forever. I sent them into a comma for a while in the Shadow Realm."

"That's why I didn't see them for the rest of last week and this week?" Anzu questioned.

"Yes…they should be awakening soon I just do not know exactly when."

Anzu nodded and her eyes strayed to her alarm clock. _The dance already started. I should head over there now but I don't really want to. It's pointless that I go. All my friends have dates so I'll be the third wheel. And I'd rather be with Yami…_

"I…I'd better go…the dance already started…" Anzu muttered turning around to check herself in her mirror one last time.

"Oh…I see…" Yami answered feeling a sadness well up inside him now that the thought that he won't be with Anzu settled in. He gazed fondly though with a look of sadness in his eyes as Anzu checked herself over. It was then that he noticed that she too appeared to be sad on having to leave.

"Anzu" Yami started getting up and walking closer to her.

"Yes" she answered turning around only to be caged in against her mirror and Yami as he put his hands next to her head caging her in his arms so he could stare into her eyes. "I know that you already have plans to go to the dance…but I want to know…do you really want to go?"

Anzu lost her voice as she gazed into his eyes that just sucked her up into their endless pit.

"G-Go?" Anzu squeaked out not fully comprehending what he asked her due to their close proximity.

"Yes go to the dance. Do you really want to? Because if not I was hoping if you'd like to spend this day…_Halloween_ with me?" Yami questioned.

All possible thought process was killed by a bullet. Was…was Yami asking her to ditch the dance to be with him… her eyes immediately sparkled as she opened her mouth to say the only response possible "I-I'd like to spend the day with you."

Yami's eyes seem to sparkle as well as a wide grin broke out on his face. She felt so _special_. For several reasons: one she was going to be hanging out with Yami. Two: he wants to hang out with her. No one's ever seen him this excited and happy before and lastly she was going to hang out with Yami. And did she mention that she was going to hang out with Yami and it was HIS idea!

"Great. Let's go!" he said excitedly grabbing her hand in his and started walking to her door, opening it. Something then dawned on Anzu.

"WAIT! YAMI!" Anzu whispered yelled pulling him with her hand causing him to stumble back. "I have to see if my brothers and parents are still here."

"MOM! DAD! You home!" She yelled. No response. "JAKE! HARRY!" No response. "I guess they left" Anzu stated walking out of her room, Yami behind her. She turned around to smile at him to notice that he was still in just boxers.

"Come on" she said dragging him to a room that was two doors down. It was her brothers Harry (the oldest) room.

"Why are we in here?" Yami questioned.

"You can't go out in just boxers Yami. It's Halloween but people won't consider that a costume" Anzu stated.

"Oh yes of course I forgot" Yami stated. Anzu figured he felt comfortable like that since it's very possible that back in Ancient Egypt he dressed like Tarzan with a brown pelt.

"I wonder if my brother still has some of his old costumes here" Anzu muttered looking through his closet. "What about this?" She questioned bringing out a Pharaoh costume.

"No. It would be disrespectful to impersonate a Pharaoh" Yami stated.

"Yeah I guess your right" Anzu answered shuffling through the closet again. "What about this?" She brought out an Ash Ketchum costume.

"Is that not just regular clothing?" Yami asked.

"Well yes but you would be dressed like Ash from Pokemon. The guy that has Pikachu" Anzu answered.

"Oh he is the guy that I've heard people say is really dense" Yami answered.

"You know what. Never mind. He's not a good choice for you cause your not dense…my brother on the other hand…" Anzu stated putting back the costume as she let a grin form on her face. Yami couldn't help but smile as he watched her destroy her brother's closet.

"Alright pick from these two" She stated holding out a costume of Tarzan which just consisted of wearing a brown pelt low on his hips. She knew that Yami would look good in it…she's just not sure if she wants him to catch that much attention especially from other girls. "Or this costume" she said holding out the White Magical Hat costume.

"I will go with White Magical Hat. It will match you better" he stated sincerely. Anzu felt a blush rise on her face. Usually couples matched their costumes together…not that she was complaining. She gave Yami the costume and they went back into her room. Her waiting on her bed as he went into her bathroom to change.

***Author Moment Interruption***

**A picture of White Magical Hat appears behind me. White Magical Hat is a mystical thief with a dazzling white cape and top hat. Despite his eye-catching attire, he has never been caught. His type is Magician and his Summon is Light. Has 1000 attack points and 700 defense points. Thank You**

***End Interruption***

Yami came out of the bathroom a minute later wearing a purple tuxedo (that includes the dress pants) with the first couple of buttons of the tux open showing the white dress shirt and black dress shoes. Anzu had to admit that he looked **nice** in the tuxedo. "Anzu" Yami stated holding the cape in his arms along with the hat. "Could you help me put on the cape?"

Anzu smiled and got up walking towards Yami. She took the cape from his hands and put it on him. The clasp of the white cape was a red bow tie that matched with the inside of the cape that was bright velvet red. Anzu couldn't help but comb Yami's hair with her hand fixing it a bit as she stared into his eyes. He stared back and when he felt her hands in his hair couldn't help but close them enjoying her touch. She then noticed what she was doing and placed the white top hat on his head. A purple ribbon encircling the hat near the bottom.

She took a step back to examine Yami. "You look great" she said smiling.

"Thank you" Yami answered. "But you truly look stunning. I have no doubt that even the moon itself will envy you when you step foot out of this house." As he said that he walked past her grasping her hand in his and was on his way down the stairs towing Anzu.

A blush rised to her face as she said "Thank you but I'm not that pretty"

"Your not." Yami answered. "You're beautiful."

And that was that. He had said it in his do not argue with me for what I say is true voice. Anzu said nothing but blushed brighter than she ever blushed before. They opened the door and stepped outside into the crisp, cool, night air, the moon being the only light. As she turned around to lock the door Yami looked around wide-eyed as he saw millions of people walking in the night all dressed up. People of all ages from wee little babies' possibly only months old to "elders" around the ages of 60s and 70s.

"Alright let's go" Anzu stated turning back around jus in time to see Yami's amazed expression. She smiled lightly to herself as she grasped his hand in hers and walked with him down her house's step and started walking in the sidewalk. Yami turned to look at her and his breath escaped him.

The moonlight was shining on Anzu. The glow from the moon gave her skin a beautiful moon goddess glow. Yami will forever remember this sight. Anzu was a goddess…to him…and now more than ever he wished to know what status he had in Egypt. He wanted to be worthy of being able to be with Anzu…his goddess… a queen in her own right.

"Beautiful…" Yami whispered to the wind staring at Anzu who was staring at a large group of children on the other side of the street. "Simply beautiful…"

_**M: DONE! Hope you liked this chapter! Added a bit of cuteness between Anzu and Yami. Kind of ironic isn't it that Bakura is the Thief but Yami is dressed up as a Magician that is known to be a thief. The bigger irony is that Yami refused to wear the Pharaoh costume because it would be disrespectful since he is not a Pharaoh when in truth he is. But he doesn't know that of course. In this story they still don't know anything about his past other than the fact that he's from Ancient Egypt. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon! So pretty please with little baby Yami/Atem on top.**_

_**PS: have you guys seen Yami/Atem in Ancient Egypt as a baby walking to his dad and then falling into his dad's arms crying? SOOO CUTE! I would just want to hug his baby form FOREVER! Got off track there sorry! Hehe…so pretty please Review! Anyone who reviews gets to hug baby Yami/Atem. Bye!**_


	9. Mokuba

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and before I forget we have a special guest star! Let me just go get him! **_

_**A portal appears before M and she jumps into it. When she comes back she is dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing and is holding the one the only…THE ADORABLE Baby Pharaoh Yami/Atem! **_

_**Isn't he adorable! Now he's going to give a hug to the three that reviewed chapter 8.**_

_**In line formation:**_

_**PhilThePersonaGuy**_

_**MutantEnemy6789**_

_**BlackRoseDragonCK**_

_**Baby Pharaoh Yami/Atem goes one by one trying to walk and falling into each person's arms crying. After 15 minutes (each person has 5 minutes with him) he finally comes back to M. There's loud shout of anger as the portal opens. **_

_**What! But I haven't spent time with the baby! M shouts. Angry guards with spears and swords and what not come out of the portal.**_

_**Give us back the future ruler! They shout. NEVER! M shouts as she runs away holding the baby Pharaoh and the guards give chase, chasing her around the small room.**_

_**Mokuba appears. "Well since M is busy trying to steal the baby I'll do the disclaimer: M does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. If she did own it we would be seeing this problem in the anime. A girl getting chased by the guards for taking the baby Pharaoh. **_

"_**I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM FOR A BIT!" M shouts as she runs pass Mokuba. "ENJOY THE STORY!" she yells before disappearing out the door, the guards hot on her trail.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Beautiful…" Yami whispered to the wind staring at Anzu who was staring at a large group of children on the other side of the street. "Simply beautiful…"**_

"Yami" Anzu said turning to him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You see that group of kids?" Anzu asked signaling with a nod of her head at the large group of costume clad kids on the other side of the street.

"Yes" Yami answered stopping with Anzu to look at the group. There were kids dressed as princesses, superheroes, duel monsters, and any other costume you could think of. "Why?" Yami questioned her.

"Doesn't one of them look familiar to you?" Anzu questioned.

Yami looked at the group of kids long and hard before recognizing Mokuba. He was clad in a Dark Prince costume. Black pant legs, a black shirt with tinges of gold and with black belts slung across his hips like Yami usually has them, a sword with a golden hilt slung through them. A dark black cape that went down to his ankles blew lightly behind him.

"Mokuba" Yami answered Anzu's question confirming who the kid was.

Anzu nodded her head. "Yami… there's something wrong…"

Yami nodded his head agreeing with Anzu. Mokuba was trailing behind the group of kids trying desperately to catch up with them and be part of the group, a simple black bag swinging in his hand as he ran to catch up with the kids. Once the group stopped at a house to collect candy Mokuba was able to reach them. He tried talking but they all looked at him, glanced away and walked away leaving him alone.

Even from across the street Anzu and Yami could see the sad and hurt expression on his face as he was continuously ignored by the group. It then seemed to take a turn for the good when the group stopped in front of the grumpiest old man's house. They signaled to Mokuba to knock. He smiled and walked happily to the door. He knocked and said trick or treat.

The door opened and the old man let a snarl take residence on his lip before saying something and then he threw something…Anzu and Yami were to far away to see, but whatever it was sent Mokuba a couple steps backward, the item bouncing off his head and falling somewhere on the ground. The old man then slammed the door in Mokuba's face.

The sound of children's laughter filled the area as the group pointed and laughed at Mokuba's sad and embarrassed formed as he turned around to face them, tears glistening in his eyes. They then left him once again, leaving him to trudge sadly back to the sidewalk and start the chase all over again.

It was then that another thing caught Anzu and Yami's eyes. While the children's bags were overflowing with candy and were already fat in size, Mokuba's bag was still skinny and seemed to still be very light for as he chased after the group the slight wind he made as he ran filled the bag with air expanding it. It was then that Anzu and Yami noticed that the reason it was like that was because it was empty.

Mokuba suddenly tripped over his own cape and crashed onto the ground. He cried out to the group. The group stopped and the two biggest boys of the group walked back to Mokuba. Anzu and Yami shared a glance not liking the events they had witnessed and started crossing the street.

The shorter of the two boys showed his hand to Mokuba. Mokuba grabbed it smiling thankfully at him. The boy pulled him up. A split second later the other boy tore the bag away from Mokuba's grip and the boy who held his hand pushed him back onto the ground.

As they got closer Anzu and Yami could see the tears falling down Mokuba's cheeks.

Anzu felt a wave of anger burst through her as she picked up her pace. Yami's hand tugged her back forcefully making her crash into his chest as a speeding truck passed by. If Yami hadn't pulled her back when he did the truck would have certainly killed her.

"G-Give me back my bag!" Mokuba said getting off the ground himself trying to hold back his tears as best as he could.

"Why? It's not like you have any candy in it? It's empty! I guess no one likes you enough to give you candy just like your parents didn't like you enough to stay and take care of you." The bigger of the two boys said turning the bag upside-down to prove his point that indeed the bag was empty.

"T-That's not TRUE!" Mokuba shouted. "They did love me! They didn't choose to leave!"

"I bet they did! And I bet your brother doesn't even love you either! A successful duelist like him doesn't have time to deal with annoying mosquitoes like you! He probably wishes that you died with your parents in that crash too!" The second boy said sneering.

"HEY! HEY YOU!" Anzu shouted before losing her sight of them as a group of five abnormally tall girls, all dressed like the Dark Magician Girl surrounded her and Yami.

"LIKE! OMG! It's the KING OF GAMES HIMSELF!' They shouted squealing. "And you're his girlfriend!" They said noticing Anzu. "Can we have both of your autographs? And can we take photos with both of you! We think you two are like the cutest couple ever!" they said. Anzu must say this was a first.

Usually when they found themselves with some of Yami's fangirls they usually either A. ignore Anzu or B. Hate her and try to take Yami's attention from her. This was a nice change of pace. Anzu and Yami both felt a blush rise on their face. They tried to maneuver themselves out of the grasps of the girls but it was no used. As Yami and Anzu respectively signed the autograph books that mysteriously came out of nowhere the girls were talking bout how cute it was that Yami and Anzu coordinated their outfits. They were so sure that they would dress as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, hence why they dressed like DMG.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Mokuba cried. "YOU'RE LYING! SETO LOVES ME!"

"That's what you think!"

"STOP IT! I SAID STOP IT! STOP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Mokuba cried out.

"Or what? You gonna bug your brother even more than you do now and tell him to what? Threaten us or something" The kid snarled.

"M-My brother will deal with you!" Mokuba yelled.

"No he won't. You won't waste his time with this stupid thing. Just give it up. He doesn't care about you. That's why you're all alone on Halloween. Face it kid! You're just a shadow of your brother that no one wishes to know or see. Just go home!"

Mokuba's tears fell more quickly now as he looked despairingly at the group of kids he thought were his friends from school. They seemed to like him in school but outside of it…

"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Anzu yelled out once she and Yami were able to escape his overly friendly fans. The group turned only to gasp in shock. Coming from the street was The King of Games with Anzu, the girl every single male wanted as their "trophy" or arm candy.

"I suggest you listen to her" a soft steel like voice said. They turned around only to have their eyes widen. Behind Mokuba's crying form was a girl wearing a black dress that went up to a little bit before her knees that seemed to be a corset top and a black skirt put together. The top had silver glitter sprinkled on it perfectly. A bright blood red cape with a hood was tied against her neck enveloping her body in its warmth. Black biker boots and two biker bracelets (you know those black bracelets that have those silver spikes) one on each arm accompanied her outfit.

Even though she looked pretty her face was set in stony anger. Her eyes were glaring harshly at the two boys, intimidating them, and daring them to try something. "B-Blue!" Mokuba said eyes widening as he turned around quickly to see Blue, dressed in a…Red Riding Hood gone Biker costume? He decided not to question it since she looked good in it and also cause she was here. He couldn't help but encircle his arms around her stomach as he hugged her.

"Blue?" Anzu said once she and Yami got there. "What are you doing here?"

"You know The King of Games and his girl!" The boys question awe in their eyes. "How?" but of course they were ignored.

"Looking for Mokuba. Seto called me and said that he wasn't going to be able to hang out with Mokuba this Halloween and wanted to know if I would be able to. He said he was going out with a bunch of friends from schools"

"YOU KNOW KAIBA PERSONALLY!" The two boys yelled out shocked. They were once again ignored.

"But with what I'm seeing I wouldn't call these kids friends" Blue stated narrowing her eyes at the two boys and the group behind them who instantly started looking anywhere except Blue's eyes. "What do you think? Yami? Anzu?" She questioned never taking her eyes off the twerps.

"Bullies" Both Yami and Anzu responded.

"There not bullies" Mokuba's scratchy (due to all his crying) muffled voice broke through the air as he finally let Blue go and turn around to face the boy. The boys grinned at him thinking that he still considered them his friends.

"There GOLDDIGGERS!' He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the two boys and the group of kids behind them. "They all act like my friends in school so I share my things with them and so that they can go to my house and play with all my things and to just meet my brother! But that's alright! I'll tell Seto and he'll deal with you!"

"Who says you need Seto to deal with them?" Blue's seething voice said. "When you've got me here…" Her eyes narrowing even more if that were possible as a smirk that could rival Kaiba's appeared on her face.

She then leaned the upper part of her body forward quickly as if she was about to sprint. The two boys let out a cried as they turned around and ran…running past the group of children who stared wide-eyed at them not believing that they were leaving them, and disappeared turning in a corner.

Blue issued a smirk at the group causing them to turn around and run after the two boys. A proud smirk flitted through Blue's lips as she made a tch noise and muttered "Babies" under her breath before turning around to face Yami, Anzu, and Mokuba. Yami and Anzu staring at her confused and Mokuba staring at her happy.

"Did Kaiba really call you?" Anzu questioned.

"To go trick or treating with Mokuba?" Yami finished off Anzu's question.

Blue snorted and said while crossing her arms. "Yes and No. He did call me but he called me yelling that I was suppose to be babysitting Mokuba and I was late and he threatened to cut my pay short." Blue finished off shrugging her shoulders.

"Did he? Cause if he did I'll fix it!" Mokuba proclaimed.

"No he didn't." She then allowed a teasing smirk cross her lips as she continued. "We argued the whole time I was looking for you. But come on, do you really think Kaiba can beat me!" She then winked playfully and said "I so owned him."

Mokuba let a grin appear on his face. "So it's true what Joey and Tristan said. That you baby-sit Mokuba." Yami muttered.

"Huh?" Anzu said turning to look at Yami. "She does?"

"Yeah I do. Though I only do it for Mokuba. I can't stand Kaiba let alone work for him really."

"I don't think anyone can stand Kaiba…No offense Mokuba…" Yami said grinning Anzu nodding and backing him up. Mokuba shrugged signaling no worries.

"Now what I would really like to know" Blue started turning her gaze onto Mokuba "is why I found you getting harassed by your "so called friends" and why Yami and Anzu are here?" She finished glancing back and forth from Mokuba (her little angel) and the two lovebirds.

"I figured I would go trick or treating with them since Seto refuses to and I didn't know that he was gonna have you baby-sit me. And I thought they were my friends…but I guess not…" Mokuba stated sadly and honestly he looked a bit ruffled up with anger…looking a bit like both Blue and Seto at the same time.

"We were just walking and recognized Mokuba and saw him getting bullied…"Anzu started.

"So we headed over here to intervene but it looks like you took care of them" Yami simply stated.

"Okay you know what. Whatever. I'm getting bored with this conversation. Mokuba, you and me will trick or treat and I'll make sure this is the best Halloween you'll have yet. And you two can continue with your date"

"We're not on a" Anzu started blushing but Yami put a finger to her lips silencing her as he grabbed her hand with his giving it a light squeeze.

Blue smiled happy that Yami was finally making some moves. A thought then crossed her mind "Hey Anzu? Weren't you going to the dance?"

"Um…I was but then…"

"I changed her mind" Yami stated.

"oh okay…by the way I hear that there's a mansion near the museum that is suppose to be haunted on Halloween only. You two should check it out. Everyone does." Blue stated smiling innocently as she grabbed Mokuba by the arm and directed him to start walking. "See ya!" She yelled as she grabbed Mokuba by the arm once again and took off running.

After staring at the speeding faster then a car friends of there for a second Yami turned to Anzu giving her hand another affectionate squeeze making her turn her head to look at him. "What do you say? You want to check out that haunted mansion?"

Anzu stared into his compelling orbs called eyes before saying "Let's go" giving Yami the smile that made him melt. He grinned at her before turning, his hand still in hers, as he led the way down the street.

_**M: (comes running back into the room still holding the baby but her jeans are slightly ripped and she has mud and cuts all over her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel horrible for Mokuba! I love him! But it had to be done! Here's a little spoiler: Next chapter Yami and Anzu will end up in the museum and Yami will find out a bit about his past. **_

_**Reviews make me write chapters quicker! So REVIEW PLEASE! (Guards surround M)**_

_**Give us back the baby!**_

_**Okay Okay! Don't kill me! M shouts hugging the baby one last time before putting him down and seeing him walk quickly and fall crying into his daddy's(who is in the portal waiting for him) arms crying. The dad gives M a glare for stealing the baby. **_

_**Uh…sorry bout that…bye…hey wait! Could I baby-sit him for you! M shouts running after the guards and kings into the portal. Review please! Is the last thing heard as M goes into the portal as well.**_


	10. Ishizu

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Sorry I took a bit longer than usual to update but school has been hectic! So to make up for it I gave you an extra long chapter! This chapter has 19 pages in word! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Anzu stared into his compelling orbs called eyes before saying "Let's go" giving Yami the smile that made him melt. He grinned at her before turning, his hand still in hers, as he led the way down the street.**_

After ten minutes of walking they finally saw the museum up ahead. It was then that they noticed that there was a large crowd of parents with children there and a huge orange banner that had the words HAPPY HALLOWEEN in red paint made to look like blood on the top of the museum's entrance. They then saw workers dressed as people from the past. Pocahontas and John Smith were some of them. The teenage volunteers were dressed more…fictional…some dressed up as zombie mummy's(this greatly insulted Yami) and others dressed as gods and goddesses(which also insulted Yami since it would be forbidden to pretend to be a god)

"Hey Yami it looks like the museum is doing something. Why don't we go check it out? Who knows we might see Ishizu and maybe we'll find out more about your past." Anzu said releasing Yami's hand as she grasped her hands together gleefully as she gazed hopefully into Yami's eyes.

"Alright we will…but…What would a museum have about me? I was probably a commoner at the most" Yami stated looking away from Anzu.

"B-But maybe you weren't! Maybe you were high class or something…" Anzu argued.

Yami smiled fondly at her and ruffled her hair a bit before saying "Anzu…let's not argue about such trivial matters. So…shall we go?" Yami said sticking his hand out to her. Anzu looked at him curiously before a smile broke out on her face as she grasped her hand in his. They then made their way to the museum.

Turns out the museum was doing a Halloween scavenger hunt. People could still go into the museum even if they were not doing the scavenger hunt but they would have to pay. Anzu and Yami went to the semi-large line waiting for their turn to go in.

As they waited they had to deal with some hyper active Yami fans. But it was okay since the fans were children ranging from the age of 3 to 13. Yami tried to be a bit friendlier with them then since he was always very standoffish especially with fans. Anzu couldn't help but smile happily seeing Yami interact with all the children. Yami soon dragged her into the mess as well and pretty soon both Anzu and Yami were interacting with the children.

Everyone near Anzu and Yami noticed the change that overcame Yami once he got Anzu involved. He actually became friendlier and more carefree. He played with the children, and talked happily with the parents.

His face no longer looked uncomfortable and basked in the warmth and affection he was receiving from the children with the help of Anzu. She was really good with kids he noticed.

They all seemed to take an immediate liking to her but of course this did not surprise Yami since he could not comprehend how someone could _not _like Anzu. The children, the parents, and Yami himself dragged Anzu into the photos. As child after child sometimes the whole group would talk to Anzu and Yami animatedly about _this _or _that_ Anzu would lean slightly against Yami and his arm was wrapped slightly around her waist his hand laying softly and comfortably on her hip, gripping Anzu's hand in his.

In photos Yami would pull Anzu closer and wrap his arm around her waist more tightly as the child/children would pile in front of them. These actions did not go unnoticed by everyone especially the children. The parents would whisper amongst themselves that they made such a cute couple.

The small children would grin upon seeing their "loving though unconsciously done actions" and the slightly older fans (especially the girls) would take a glance at them and just start giggling madly resulting in getting slightly confused looks from Anzu and Yami but those would only last for seconds since their attention would then be taken by another child or person.

Though it never crossed Yami's mind nor did he and Anzu noticed but they were acting like a Pharaoh and his Queen of the people. Treating their people kindly. Playing with the children, treating everyone correctly and showing everyone that they would be good, just leaders that had the intentions of doing what is best for their people in their heart and in their rule.

Anzu was having a blast playing with all these kids especially with Yami at her side. She loved children! She used to work as a babysitter before getting that job in Burger World…and then quitting it…A thought then crossed her mind…she had quit doing both jobs because of some creep.

Her babysitting job was going great until that day the older brother of one of the children she took care of tricked her saying that he and the parents were going to be out and they needed her to baby-sit the twins.

She had agreed but when she got there no one answered and she had wiggled the door knob and the door opened. When she went in she found that indeed the parents had gone out…but they had gone out with the twins. The older brother was the only one home.

Turns out he wanted to hang out with her, have a couple of drinks with her…and well…let's just say that after she taught him a lesson by hitting him somewhere very painful and had rushed out of the house pissed beyond beliefs…she never did another babysitting job again.

She then chose to work as a waitress in Burger World but everyone knows how that turned out. She quit after getting blindfolded and being held at gunpoint by an escaped convict.

Yami had saved her though she didn't know it was him till later but if it wasn't for those two horrible job experiences chances are that she might have never met Yami…so in reality…she should be thankful that those things happened.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the group of children said bye to her and Yami giving them both big hugs before entering the museum. She and Yami smiled at each other and were going to head to the museum's entrance when they were stopped by a small voice. "W-wait!"

They turned around and saw a little boy…he must have been about 3 walking wobbly towards them. He was wearing khaki shorts and a dark blue tee along with black tennis shoes. Once he got to them he turned his head upward to stare at Anzu and Yami. They both smiled nicely at him and he allowed a toothy grin to cross his face.

"H-Hi!" He stated happily a bit of shyness in his voice.

"Hello" Yami said smiling lightly as he looked at the flushed shy 3 year old.

"Hello there cutie! What's your name?" Anzu stated crouching to have eye contact with the adorable little boy.

A slight blush of embarrassment rose to his face at Anzu's words and Yami couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "M-My n-name i-is J-J-Jason M-M-Mam!" Jason sputtered out face turning redder.

Anzu and Yami both smiled lightly at that. This little boy reminded them (especially Anzu) so much of Yugi. He had the same innocent baby eyes except they were a dark brown mixed with specs of gold. His hair even looked like Yugi's! It was spiked exactly like his except it wasn't as big as Yugi's and his hair was black…as in a beautiful dark midnight black but he also had hot red tips and small strands going through his hair here and there.

Anzu smiled what Yami found to be a beautiful and kind smile as she said "Well Jason. It's very nice to meet you. What can we do for you?" She questioned tilting her head cutely in plain curiosity. Yami felt a blush rise to his face at his thoughts. He then crouched down as well following Anzu's lead to be able to talk to the kid and let's face it he was closer to Anzu now.

"U-Um…well…I…I"

"It's alright…you can say it…go on…" Anzu urged softly.

Yami nodded his head agreeing with Anzu and he muttered out in a soft comforting voice "Go on Jason. Tell us."

"Um…I…I…I'm…I'm your biggest fan!" He yelled out face turning into a tomato with how red it got. "Yami! The King of Games! I recognized you from afar! You're an amazing duelist! And I hope to be just like you when I grow up!" He yelled flushing letting out everything in one breath.

"Oh really now? Why thank you." Yami said. "I really appreciate the support."

Jason just flushed with happiness his adorable baby eyes enlarging even more as they sparkled with happiness.

"You see! One day I'm gonna be just like you! I'll be a King of Games too!" Anzu and Yami smiled at that. The energy radiating off this kid could make anyone happy. He then added as an afterthought "And I hope to find a special girl to be the Queen of Games just like you have!" He said.

"Queen of Games?" Yami and Anzu questioned.

"Yeah! I mean that's what Anzu should technically be called since you and her are together and your title is KING of GAMES!" Jason said smartly nodding his head as confirmation of his words. Anzu and Yami blushed brightly at that. They shared a mutual look of agreement.

This kid was so full of life and happiness and belief…they didn't want to even have a chance to break his thoughts by telling him that they weren't together. Though it didn't stop them from wondering how a 3 year old kid could even think technically let alone even know how to say the word. They shrugged it off figuring he must be some really bright kid…maybe like Mokuba or Rebecca…maybe even Yugi…

"Can we take a photo?" Jason asked giving Yami and Anzu the "infamous" puppy dog eyes Mokuba was famously known for (Though Yugi sometimes used the trick too)

"Of course" Yami answered. Jason's mom they assume appeared literally out of nowhere camera in hand poised and ready to shoot picture after picture. She hustled Jason closer to Yami and Anzu who were crouching(she demanded that they stay crouching for a photo) Yami and Anzu's crouched forms were far closer than they had ever been(exceptions being all the times Yami saved her or what not) and Jason was standing in front of them.

Jason's mom frowned and said her eye already looking through the abnormally large old-styled camera "I don't like it! Anzu dear kneel on your knees oh and face your right fully! And Yami! Um…well…uh…why don't you…turn fully to the left…yes face Anzu alright now kneel on one leg…no! The right leg so the left one can be seen down. Alright now Jason step in between them yes alright now! It looks great but something's still missing…but what…"

Anzu, Yami, and Jason all shared desperate looks of "is this lady nuts?"

"MOM!" Jason whined! "Just take the photo!"

"Now now Jason! Don't rush me! I want to make sure that this photo comes out picture perfect! It's not every day you get to take a photo with the King of Games…and that girl you have a crush on…Anzu…I believe you called her the Queen of Dance & Games."

"MOM!" Jason yelled out flushing furiously. Anzu looked surprised before letting out a giggle and Yami let a chuckle leave him.

Normally he would go rigid if he knew that someone liked Anzu but since it was Jason and Yami liked this kid. He was his biggest fan after all…and he was also only 3 so Yami felt no threat what's so ever for Anzu's heart…wait…since when did he want her heart…oh who was he kidding! He loved her! And he knew it! And so did the whole world…except Anzu!

"Jason! Hush! I finally got it! Anzu I want you to put your arm around Jason's stomach and pull him towards you in a hug!" Anzu and Jason sent each other questioning looks before Anzu complied.

"Now…Yami I want you to put your right arm around Anzu's shoulder pulling her in for a hug! Good good! Very good! Now put your left arm around Jason's neck. Perfect! Now smile real big!" She said. Anzu, Yami, and Jason all smiled happily. She shot and shot and then shot again.

Three photos came out of the camera. The mom waited a bit before she nodded her head confirming that they came out good. She then gave one copy to Yami, one to Anzu, and the last one to Jason with a stern "Don't put your fingers on the photo) warning.

Jason smiled happily at how the photo came out, and Anzu and Yami both smiled respectively at their photo. Looking down at the photo each of them held they allowed a small flush appear on their cheeks as the same thought ran through their head. _Is this how it will be if I have a family with Yami/Anzu._

Jason and his mom thanked them before continuing down the road. Anzu and Yami both noticed at the same moment as they turned around that Jason wasn't wearing a costume. They turned around quickly to ask why but saw that Jason and his mom were no longer on the road. They had disappeared. And that was impossible.

Anzu and Yami felt a shiver creep down their backs at the same exact moment as the same thought crossed their minds. _Were they ghosts? Spirits? _It's not like that would be impossible being that Yami had originally been a spirit and they were near the supposed "haunted" mansion Blue had told them about.

There musings were broken when the mummified teenage volunteer yelled at them that it was their turn to go in to the museum. They walked up the steps towards the door he was holding. Right when they passed the guy winked at Anzu making her shiver and get closer to Yami. Yami saw Anzu's shiver and the guy's wink and threw his arm over her shoulder having his hand grasp hers as she clung tightly to his side.

Once they got out of sight of the teenager they let go of each other but Yami never fully let her go. As he removed his arm he allowed it to travel down her arm up to her hand and grasped it. Anzu smiled shyly at him and they walked through the museum liked that. They got to the office and asked for Ishizu.

The 20-something year old secretary at the desk who's mouth had fallen open on seeing Yami, The King of Games, but had quickly gone back to normal upon seeing him and Anzu holding hands directed them towards the office.

Once Anzu and Yami disappeared down the hall the secretary let out a breath and slumped down in her chair not believing how many important people that she never thought she would ever see she saw in just an hour.

Yami and Anzu made it to Ishizu's office and saw that the big oak wooden door was closed. Yami knocked on it, the loud sound of his knocking echoing across the hall. But there was no answer. Yami and Anzu shared a glance as he tried the knob but the door was locked.

He pounded slightly harder as he yelled "Ishizu! Ishizu!"

_**With Ishizu an hour before:**_

Ishizu was checking through some files trying to figure out what artifacts she would like to have come in for the museum. More dinosaur bones? Ancient Egyptian jewelry? Stone tools from the first humans? Or should she ask for that solar system monitor and make a new section of the museum called The System. OH! So many decisions! She leaned her elbows against the table and massaged her forehead feeling the beginnings of a migraine settling on her.

A knock on the door broke her out of her "Why did I want to have a job! Thanks to my families Tomb keeping heritage we get taken care of by the people! But no! I had to go open my big mouth saying I wanted to earn the money myself! And where is her brother! He said he would be here over an hour ago!" rant in her mind.

She figured that it must be her brother so she said "Enter!" In her gruff angry voice. The door opened and someone came barreling in dragging someone else by the arm. It was not her brother like she thought.

"P-Princess!" Ishizu stated immediately getting up rushing to be in front of her desk before falling on the floor kneeling.

"Oh Psh Posh! I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Y-Yes of course Protector!"

"Or Protector" The voice responded.

"I am sorry my Savior!" Ishizu yelled out.

"ISHIZU!" The girl's voice ranged out annoyed. "Don't call me by any of my old titles! Just call me by my actual name!"

"Why did she call you all of that? What's going on?" The person the girl was dragging asked ripping themselves out of her grip to rub their sore arm.

The girl sighed and said "let me explain" as she started walking to the desk…or more precisely the desk's seat. "Ishizu get the door" she stated. Ishizu immediately got up and closed the door locking it. The girl then threw herself into the chair sideways to have her legs dangle from the armrest.

Ishizu turned around to stare at the person the girl brought. "Why did you…"

"Because I had to. If not I wouldn't have brought him. Trust me. But that's not the point. I came here because I need your help in making Yami remember his past…and also to set Anzu and him up. I figured he can help with that" The girl said shrugging her shoulders.

"But before that." She said straightening up. Her attitude immediately changed from aloofness to dead serious business (imagine how serious Kaiba is) "We've got to tell him a couple of things." Ishizu nodded her head knowing how serious the matter at hand was.

_**With Ishizu a couple of minutes before Yami knocked:**_

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell them about there past. It is written that he must remember himself. Surely the gods would punish me for interfering in their plans."

The girl huffed in annoyance knowing that what Ishizu said was true. She had to hold back a snicker though when Ishizu said that it was the god's plans. It was not there plan. They don't know where there standing half of the time and they don't know what's going on in the world. It was Destiny and Times plan or more so game. Everything that happened Time and Destiny had caused it. Everything was just a step or a chess piece in there game…a never-ending game that would continue purely for their amusement.

Though she refrained from saying anything because she knew that it was not time to let even Ishizu know about the whole truth. Better to play it safe.

"What you say is true Ishizu. Though I do not think the "gods" would punish you for giving them a bit of a push in the right direction. I mean how can they expect him to find out if he has no clue for what he's searching for."

"I also see your point. But still…I do not know if it would be wise…" Ishizu stated.

"I know Ishizu I know…but I'm just trying to help…"

"I know that is why you hold the titles of Princess, Protector, and Savior."

"Ishizu…" the friend of the girl said. "From what I've just been informed of…shouldn't you be willing to do what she asks."

"Well yes but she's asking me to speed up a process that was already set in stone."

"Merely because the time it is needed in has sped up." The friend said.

"Please Ishizu…Help me…help everyone…All I'm asking is that you push him in the right direction…push him to the tablets that hold his past…and his destiny…they are in this museum for that purpose are they not?"

"Well yes…but…"

"And he shall surely be able to read the hieroglyphics if he truly is from Ancient Egypt" The friend's voice spoke putting in his two cents.

"I really wish to help but the repercussions are too dangerous…"

"Ishizu…if something was to happen… and the "gods" like you say get angry I will take full blame and full responsibility. I will intervene against them on your behalf."

"Yeah! That's right! She can take them!" The boy cried.

"Remember even though you are truly powerful and have gained great favor with them you can still not fully go against them. They are far too powerful for you."

"I know but either way I will take responsibility. I promise you. And you know that a promise I make…is a promise I keep…always" the girl said getting up from the chair smoothly as she looked into Ishizu's eyes with intense and determined eyes.

Ishizu looked at the girl for a couple of seconds and then at the boy and then at the girl again. She sighed. "V-Very well. I shall help you. But only because of who you are and nothing else. And even though I wish that Yami and Anzu would get together soon I can not help you in your matchmaking scheme if I help you with this. Nor will I be much of help for anything else until the time has come. You shall be on your own from here on. Understood."

"Thank You Ishizu" the girl said smiling gratefully at her.

The boy smiled and nodded his head saying "We can handle the rest! Don't worry!"

"You will not be able to handle everything. There are some things far too dangerous for you to do. There are things that only I can do. You understand that" The girl said.

"Of course. But don't worry. I'll do everything I can to help." The boy smiled brightly at her his face showing pure excitement contrasting greatly with his dark outfit.

A knock was heard on the door silencing all possible talk. They froze. A knock was heard again and Yami's voice rang out loudly.

"Ishizu! Ishizu!"

"G-Go!" Ishizu whispered. "Do not worry. I will do it. Just go! Behind the bookcase! It's a secret passage! It leads back to the secretary! Go!" The girl and boy nodded before dashing behind the bookcase where Ishizu had already pressed the button that would open the secret passage. Once the bookcase closed Ishizu opened the door.

"Yami! Anzu!" She stated surprised. "What brings you two here?"

As Ishizu chatted with Yami and Anzu the girl and boy were going through the secret passage till they got to a part where it went off in darkness. Either the light bulbs ran out of electricity or Ishizu never put light there.

"How are we gonna find the exit if we can't even see?" The boy questioned looking at the girl perplexed as he tripped on his cape and tripped on the girl's cape.

The girl stayed silent thinking.

"Like this I suppose" she said taking out her deck.

"With cards?" The boy asked confused.

"Give me a sec." She said looking through her cards. "Aha! Here we go!" She said smiling. She grabbed two cards out of her deck and holding them both separately in her fingers held them out as if they were in attack mode in her hands.

"Axe Raider! Baby Dragon!" The girl shouted. "Come forth!" A sudden white silvery wind came out of nowhere and formed two miniature tornados in front of them. "I need your assistance!"

There were two loud cries and once the tornados died down in there place was Axe Raider and Baby Dragon.

"What! How!" The boy cried shocked.

The girl smiled and said "Don't be so shocked. I told you that I had some powers."

"Is it safe to assume that summoning your duel monsters without your dueling disk is one of them?" The boy questioned rhetorically.

The girl knowing that it was a rhetorical question still answered "yep"

"So how are they gonna help?" the boy questioned since what they needed was light…and these two monsters didn't give light.

The girl ignored him and turned to look at her two monsters. "Can you two help us out here?"

They nodded waiting for instructions.

"Okay Axe Raider…I know that the club is like your life but I need you to let Baby Dragon put it on fire…" Axe Raider started yelling shocked. "I know I know! But Axe I need it so we have light! I'll get you a new club!" It seems that the girl could understand them.

Oh boy if he told his brother about this he could just imagine his face of disbelief especially since it had to do with this girl who's suppose to be babysitting him. It looks like the girl finally convinced Axe to let Baby B burn his club. A second later a great light filled the area lightning up the darkness in front of them enough that they could see.

Axe Raider gave the burning club to the girl. "Thank You" she said before Axe Raider and Baby Dragon disappeared going back into their cards. She then pocketed her cards and started making her way through the passage. "Come on!" She shouted. The boy ran after her.

The passage led them to a dead end…or so it seems. At one glance it indeed looks like a dead end but the wall was actually another hidden door. The thing is that it's a bit heavy,

"HEAVE! HO!" The girl shouted as she and the boy pushed and pushed the door. After the 5th Heave! Ho! She shouted the wall door opened without a thought sending the girl and boy tumbling out into the open. The club almost landing on the ground but the girl caught it luckily.

They were right in front of the secretary desk and the secretary was looking at them oddly wondering where they came from and why the girl was holding a burning club. They hastily got up and the girl blew out the fire throwing the burned club into would you look at that a fireplace.

They looked over to the secretary, and smiled innocently before they both made a run for it.

The secretary continued to look in the direction they ran off blinking confused and filled with bewilderment. _Today's a weird day. First I get the Princess of Games Blue here with Seto Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. Then I get the King of Games here with his Queen of Games. Then I see Blue and Mokuba seemingly come out of nowhere and run off…I need a vacation…_ The secretary thought before going back to typing in the computer.

Blue and Mokuba ran out of the back door of the museum and were going to go through the front of the museum again with a big group of trick or treaters so Yami and Anzu wouldn't see them. As they made their way down the street a 3 year old boy and his mother were walking towards them. Once they got closer Blue stopped frigidly.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked noticing that Blue stopped and got tense all of a sudden.

The boy and the mother stopped as well once they caught sight of Blue. The boy's eyes seemed to water and his mouth broke out into the happiest smile of life. The mother looked shocked but smiled nodding at Blue. Blue couldn't take her eyes off the little boy. _Her _little boy.

_What is he doing here? And with the nurse? _She couldn't believe it. It had been so long since she had seen him…he…had never been reincarnated…nor did the nurse…Time and Destiny did not feel like they were necessary to be reincarnated before their true time. So why were they here?

Blue's heart panged with seeing her child…lost from the past…unborn in the present…and shall be born in the future…that is…if there is a future…Yami has to remember his past though for there to even be a chance for the future.

The child and the nurse passed and the nurse whispered in her ear "Your son wished to see you. Good luck with helping Atem" Blue nodded and the nurse and boy disappeared down the block but not before the boy grasped Blue's hand in his for a split second and Blue gave it a light squeeze.

"That was weird." Mokuba stated.

"No not weird…it just was…" Blue said holding back her tears. _I have to make Yami remember…remember about his past as Pharaoh along with Anzu…His Queen…_She shook her head to get her thoughts and emotions back together and said "Come on. Let's go" as she continued heading to the museum.

**M: DONE! What did you think! If you're horribly confused then good! That was my intention! I can only imagine how many questions you all must be having! **

**Like why was Blue referred to as the Princess, the Protector, and the Savior? What does she, Ishizu, and Mokuba now know? How is it that this kid Jason is Blue's child and that his "mom" is the nurse? And since we've discovered this odd thing of Blue having a child that has never been reincarnated again like the others who do you think would be the child's father? I have a feeling none of you will ever guess it…but try yes they really were Spirits and no Jason is not the Jason from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX. And remember that Anzu, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, etc. were all reincarnated from there Ancient Egypt forms so Blue was also reincarnated from Ancient Egypt except she seems to know something just like Ishizu. That's all I'm giving you so you can be less confused…some what.**

**And this is just plain curiosity but how many of you knew that the girl and boy were Blue and Mokuba before I stated it? So if you want to find out what happens next (and I really hope you do) then REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Truth and Power

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Its 24 pages!**_

_**(Jason appears through the wall) Hi M! (He waves)**_

_**AACCKK! GHOST! M yells as she jumps literally up to the roof and stays up there like a scaredy cat using her hands and feet's as if she has claws to stay up there. **_

_**It's me Jason says.**_

_**Hi there Jason! M shouts. I'll be right down…she looks around herself and sweatdrops… um or not…Jason do me a favor and say the disclaimer while I try to figure out how to get down from here.**_

_**Okay Jason says giving a tooth grin. He turns to the audience.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! She only owns her OC Blue who is my past mommy and any other OC (Like me!) that may appear in the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**No not weird…it just was…" Blue said holding back her tears. I have to make Yami remember…remember about his past as Pharaoh along with Anzu…His Queen…She shook her head to get her thoughts and emotions back together and said "Come on. Let's go" as she continued heading to the museum.**_

Ishizu was leading Yami and Anzu away from the office section of the museum chatting happily with them but mostly asking questions. "So are you two here on a date?" She questioned giving them a teasing smile as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I guess you could say that" Yami stated winking towards Anzu causing her to blush. "But it's purely friendship" He stated.

"That's what they all say" Ishizu commented rolling her eyes. "Then before you know it there engaged and getting ready to have kids"

Anzu and Yami both blushed brightly at that. "ISHIZU!" Anzu whined her face turning redder than ever before. Could blushing so much be bad for your brain quickly crossed her mind since blood does rush to your face when you blush so…yeah she never actually had time to ponder that since Ishizu chuckled lightly.

"So may I ask exactly what you two are doing here because as you know the scavenger hunt is for little kids and you two are far from being little anymore" she said smiling.

Anzu giggled lightly while a short smile possessed Yami's lips. "Our friend Blue told us about the suppose "haunted" mansion near her so we figured we'd check out" Yami stated.

_Blue…you sly dog you _Ishizu thought.

"And we had to pass by here so we figured we'd come visit you" Anzu stated happily. She then added as an afterthought lowering her voice slightly so only Yami and Ishizu could hear "And also to see if we could find anything else about Yami's past."

Ishizu nodded her head pretending to contemplate the idea. "Well…I suppose that couldn't hurt but…I don't know what you could find out besides maybe the lifestyles of all the different social status of the Egyptian society since well…the odds are very…" Ishizu stated her words stopping. _Pretending I don't know anything is harder than it looks._

Yami nodded and said "very little chance that I may actually be from a high status that my history is literally here."

"Well yes…mostly the only known high status Egyptian's we have here in the museum are people from the Royal family really. Pharaoh, High Priests, and so on…" Ishizu stated.

"It wouldn't hurt to look though. I mean even if he isn't from that maybe something will still click if he sees stuff of that. Maybe he'll remember a bit of his life like if he lived during a certain Pharaoh's rule or something. Really any little piece of information could help" Anzu, always the optimistic one, stated.

"You do have a point Anzu…that is why I agreed…" Yami said.

"Oh really…it has nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to please your future girlfriend?" Ishizu stated mischievously.

"ISHIZU!" Anzu and Yami both yelled faces blood-red. Ishizu just started laughing her head off as she hurried on in front of them getting out of their range of killing. _Alright…I'm not helping in setting them up but it doesn't mean I can't mess with them. _

She immediately sobered up though when a large group of kids from the scavenger hunt surrounded her. "Are you dressed like an Egyptian?" They all asked. Ishizu stopped dead in her tracks looking a bit taken aback. Why on earth would they think that she was dressed in a cos-oh never mind she knew.

She was wearing a long flowy white tunic dress that was sleeveless. On her feet she had on light brown strapped sandals that almost had her barefooted. She was also wearing the custom Egyptian makeup for the eyes and she did have her Millennium necklace on her that did indeed look Egyptian. But it's not a costume…this was her daily outfit!

She felt a bit insulted but knew it wasn't there fault. She chose to dress like this willingly since she and her brother have the job of Tomb Keeping and she plans to stay true to her Egyptian heritage. Now a days they could wear regular clothes but she was determined to stay as true to her lineage as possible…though her brother didn't really share the same point of view.

She knew that he never wore the Egyptian clothing when she wasn't around. He only wore it when he knew she would be there. She wasn't stupid she caught him in the act she just never told him letting him think in his poor stupid mind that she had no clue and that he was a brilliant deceiver.

Quite frankly she just wasn't in the mood to get in an argument with him over something as stupid as clothes. Unless of course he refused to wear the Egyptian clothing during a ceremony now that would not be tolerated…EVER!

"Are you suppose to be Cleopatra? You need to work on your outfit a bit more if you are because she doesn't look like that" A snobby 12 year old girl stated giving her the once-over. She was wearing a…would you look at that…a sparkly dress and a ribbon across it with the words Ms. PreTeen Beauty on it and a fake crown that was larger than her…seriously and heels that she could barely walk in.

Ishizu breathed in deeply trying to restrain herself from saying a curse at the girl in Egyptian. _Remember…there little kids _she chanted to herself. "No…I'm just dressed as an Egyptian Priestess…we look like this…" Ishizu stated.

"Why would you want to be a Priest…" the girl asked wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I'd rather be Cleopatra…"

"She's being original! Everyone dresses up like Cleopatra!" Another girl who looked about 13 stated, her red hair whipping around her as she turned hastily to her friend.

The rest of the group of kids, were younger, and thus lost their attention span and ran away to continue there scavenger hunt leaving the two girls arguing over if it was better to be original in a outfit or be more pretty in a common outfit.

Ishizu glanced both ways before carefully retreating backwards away from the two arguing girls. She ran into Anzu and Yami but quickly put her hands over their mouths silencing them as she dragged them quickly away from the scene.

They had been in the Native American part of the museum and hoped that those two girls didn't get the spears on display some how to fight each other. The thought of sending a security guard to watch them quickly crossed her mind but she shook it off. No doubt Albert would let them fight each other first before taking them off the premises.

Meanwhile Blue and Mokuba had successfully snuck into the museum…again (Blue refused to go past the zombie-mummy teenager who was hitting on every single teenage girl) They were hiding…unsuccessfully with a bunch of 8 year old scavenger hunter kids. A thought then crossed Blue's mind.

"What are we doing on the scavenger hunt? Come on Mokuba! Let's find Yami and Anzu!" She turned around only to find Mokuba (he's12) talking to an 11 year old girl dressed like a Pop Star. The girl was giggling and smiling with Mokuba.

He on the other hand had a wide grin on his face while he helped her figure out how to decode the secret message of the scavenger hunt map to find one of the "treasures" Blue raised an eyebrow at this. Were those two flirting?

Blue felt a smile cross her face at the thought. Oh if only Seto could see this…he would probably have a little hissy fit seeing Mokuba flirting with a girl…_He'd probably go on a rampage saying that he's to young and he's gotta focus and girls take away your focus and yada yada yada _Blue thought snickering in her mind. As much as she hates to have to tear Mokuba from his new found girl she had to…or did she…hmm…she'll just leave and come right back…

Blue turned around and quietly made a run for it praying that Mokuba hopefully found a good friend in that girl. She centered her mind on finding out where Ishizu, Yami, and Anzu were as she closed her eyes while she ran. She started probing with her mind sending out aura signals waiting to recognize the auras. She may not have a Millennium Item but she did have powers thanks to the gods, Time, Destiny, and who her family was.

She felt the aura's of all the children. White and bright…pure and innocent. In the midst of the aura's she felt Mokuba's white with a tinge of blue in it, and she felt a pure white one that suddenly turned into pure black with only tinges of white…She frowned…_what is Bakura doing here? Why did he change with Ryou? _She ignored that though and continued her search.

She finally pinpointed their auras. Ishizu's was a mix of white and gray, Anzu's was a pinkish white and Yami's was a reddish purplish color. They were just leaving the Native American section. They had to go through the American History section, then the Hall of Presidents(which she was just in…and where she left Mokuba…ooops…hopefully he'll be gone by then) to get to the Ancient Egyptian section.

She quickened her pace and made it in record time to the Ancient Egyptian section almost ramming into a large group of kids. Now she had to do several things:

1. Make everyone leave this section

2. Find the stones which held the Scriptures of Truth, Time, and Destiny

3. Activate some and hide others.

Alright first thing first was to make everyone evacuate…luckily that would be the easiest part of this mission. She walked to the center of the room and pretended to be looking at the old Egyptian scroll that they had on display. She unfocused her eyes and something stirred in them. No one noticed but her eyes changed from their mixture of violet blue to bright gold. _I hate to this but I must._

A couple seconds later everyone that was in the section suddenly walked out of there like zombies leaving Blue all alone surrounded by dead mummies and old artifacts…_feels just like home_ she thought wryly as she took out her deck and started looking for certain cards.

"Time Wizard!" She shouted holding the card like she did in the secret passage. "Freeze time in the museum!" Time Wizard popped out of the card and waved his little scepter around freezing time everywhere in the museum and everyone in it. "Thank You" Blue said as Time Wizard nodded and went to stand next to her.

She then started walking around looking for the stoned scriptures. Hidden in a dark part of the section where no light entered was the Stoned Scriptures. 5 large columns of stones stood there all aligned against the wall making it seem as if the Stoned Scriptures was the wall.

She walked over there and chanted something under her breath. The club she had thrown into the fireplace appeared in her hand in perfect condition and burning brightly with a flame. She gave the club to Time Wizard to hold as she walked past the Stoned Scriptures trying to find a certain one, Time Wizard trailing in front of her giving her light.

She stopped suddenly making Time Wizard stop. She had found it. The Stoned Scripture that mentioned the three gods: Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer (images included) and Time and Destiny. She took a deep breath and took out the needed cards. "Come forth!" Blue shouted. "And assist me my friends!"

Several different wind tornados appeared out of nowhere in front of her. They then faded and in their place were the duel monsters Blue needed:

Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Dark Sage, and of course her trusty pal LaMoon. She would have called her other magicians and sorcerers out as well but figured that with her dad's three favorite duel monsters and her favorite duel monster that it would be enough.

"It's time…" Blue stated. They all nodded. She then turned to the stoned Scripture and placed her palm in the center of the stone where faintly outlined was a hand print. Her hand fitted the hand outline perfectly. It **was** her hand's outline. She closed her now golden colored eyes and focused all her magic into going to her palm and into the stone.

The duel Monsters (minus Time Wizard) all aimed their staffs and scepters towards Blue and the stone. Once bluish electricity started crackling on the stone where her hand was all the Magicians and Sorcers shot their magic onto Blue and the Stone. Blue gritted her teeth from feeling their magic and also from the drain she was feeling from sending all her magic into the stone. The magic of her duel monsters were combining with her magic and soon the bluish electricity became gold electricity.

"I, Blue, The Princess, Protector, and Savior from Past Ancient Egypt and the Future call for The Awakening."

The eye that was on every Millennium Item appeared on the top of the stone shining brightly. Soon the bright golden light took over the whole stone and started traveling up Blue's body before engulfing her fully giving her a godly outline. Blue snapped her eyes open the gold in them shining as bright as the gold electricity.

Her monsters and she were no longer in the museum but in a complete stone room that was cozy with couches and a fireplace and everything that could make you feel at home. Items from every century were littered around the area. Things from the past that you would only see in textbooks and maybe museums and things from the future that you have never seen and sometimes you may never get to see them.

Blue's outfit had changed. Instead of being her Halloween costume it was now what she used to wear in Ancient Egypt yet not quite. She was wearing a black dress exactly like the one from her costume except it was made to be armor.

They had combined mud, steel, a bit of leather, and silk to make this outfit for her. It would serve as armor and it was also comfortable and pretty. They being the gods, and Time and Destiny themselves. Her once blood red cape was a deep dark blue made purely for royalty and there was no cape and it blowed behind her impressively even though there was no wind.

She did not particularly like the cape so she never really wore it except during ceremonies when she was required to wear it. Her biker jewelry was gone. Instead she had a dark blue belt that matched her cape that started on her ribs and slanted downward till it landed on her hip(think of how Yami and Yugi wear there belts to get a better idea).

You could easily see the hilt of the sword peaking out from the belt. It was of pure gold and had intricate designs of vines, a bit of flowers, and the eye of the Millennium Items. The sword's shield was built by them somehow so that it would be invincible to anyone except the true wielder and sometimes you could not even see the hilt of the sword. And to Blue's delight she still had her biker boots on.

She then noticed that it was eerily quite. Since this is Time and Destiny's home there's usually lots of shouting and screams of outrage.

A loud deep scream of anger and outraged sounded throughout the area shaking the wall's and floor as if there was an earthquake. _Ahh much better…wait a minute…that's not Time or Destiny…that's…_Blue ran out of the room and around the mansion till she got to where a loud argument of rage could be heard. She heard Time and Destiny arguing with the god Obelisk (that explained the Earth-shaking yell) she could vaguely hear Slifer and Ra in the mix as well.

She let out a large sigh before standing straight and getting into her commander-General setting. "Alright! What's going on here?" The gods and Time and Destiny all stopped yelling and quickly turned their heads to look in the direction of the voice. Blue stepped into the room, the signature smirk she always wore around them now on her face, her pose aloof.

"Yo, Dr. D!" Blue stated walking into the room passing the shocked gods on her way heading towards an empty armchair. "Hey Timey! What up!" Blue said as she fell onto the armchair putting her feet up on the coffee table.

Everyone blinked for a second before Destiny noticed that Blue had her feet on HER table!

"GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE!" Destiny shouted glaring at Blue with her silver colored eyes flashing. "How many times HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE!"

"Hmm…I don't know…about…let me see…" Blue started. "How many times have I been reincarnated already?" She asked Time or how she likes to call him…Timey.

"Um…let me see…Yami and the others have been reincarnated about 11…12 times more or less…so you've been reincarnated like around 10 times." Time answered rubbing his clean-cut chin.

Blue nodded satisfied with that answer and turned towards Destiny who she likes to call Dr.D and said "Then I'll say maybe 200 times…more or less…"

"AND YET YOU CONTINUE TO DO IT!" Destiny yelled outraged her pure as silver, wispy long hair flowing around her head as she ranted and ranted moving her arms around everywhere to make her point.

"Oh calm down Destiny. Let her put her feet on the table. She's only young once…" Time said then froze as everyone in the room raised their eyebrows. "Uh…that came out wrong…I meant to say…she's only young once every century."

Before Blue knew it Destiny and Time got into another famous argument. _Ah…Time and Destiny…what a pair_ Blue thought amusingly. The original Time and Destiny retired and gave their positions to their grandson and granddaughter respectively.

Time's grandson looked nothing like the old man. For one he was young still…only about 300 years old. With wispy light light blond hair and light light eyes that are always changing colors depending on the sun's position in the sky. His beard hadn't even come in…heck he still didn't have any stubble. That's Time's biggest embarrassment. He still hadn't gotten the beard…His grandfather had the biggest beard Blue would swear. It was long going up to the middle of his chest and was white as snow with only a couple of strands gray. But the grandson has never had any hair grow on his face. He was bare and the Timekeeper always always has a beard but he didn't have one.

Which Blue found to be perfectly fine because the beard is what always made them look old. He looked like being in his 20's and only because of the slight wrinkles he had around his eyes.

Now the granddaughter of Destiny looked to be even younger, barely passing for a 19 year old physically but in reality she was 250 years old. She just like all the other Destiny's has a problem with people putting their feet up on something. The last Destiny had a problem if you put your feet up on a chair.

And Time and Destiny always and I mean always have problems with each other and are always fighting. It's just the way it goes. Usually it's over which one is more important.

Destiny thinks it's her because she's well Destiny. Everything that happens is because of her. Time thinks it's him because well without Time nothing would ever happen so Destiny would technically ever happen.

Blue turned to the gods who were being unusually quite, allowing Time and Destiny to fight. "So Obey wanna tell me why you were screaming?"

Obey a.k.a. Obelisk let out a growl as he glared at Blue while Ra and Slifer snickered. Time and Destiny even stopped arguing for a second to snicker, laugh, and point fingers at Obelisk before returning back to their argument.

"My name is not…OBEY!" Obelisk yelled thunder appearing around him while another Earthquake filled the room.

Destiny turned around thunder around herself as she threw a chair at Obelisk yelling "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CAUSING AN EARTHQUAKE IN THIS HOUSE!"

Obelisk barely had time to dodge before the chair smashed against the wall. Blue honestly didn't know why he was called The Tormentor because he feared Destiny's wrath. Besides he was just a bunch of bluish stones…but she would never tell him that…maybe…she might say it if he get's her pissed…hmm…decisions decisions. She let out a quick giggle before deciding to continue annoying Obey.

"Oh don't be silly Obey! Of course it's your name! It's your nickname!" Blue stated happily. Obey did another growl but before he was able to say anything else Slifer wrapped its tail around his mouth silencing him.

"H-H-He…" Slifer started slithering every word out. "G-G-Got-t-t a-a-angry-y-y b-b-because-e-e-e h-h-he l-l-lost i-i-in a-a-a g-g-game-e-e o-o-of c-c-chess-s-s-s a-a-against-t-t-t b-b-both-h-h-h D-D-Destiny-y-y-y a-a-and-d-d-d T-T-Time-e-e-e."

"So he got angry because he's a sore loser." Blue stated trying to make sure she understood Slifer correctly.

"H-H-He t-t-thinks-s-s-s t-t-they-y-y c-c-cheated-d-d-d" Slifer responded.

"So he's a sore loser" Blue stated nodding her head in understanding, Ra snickering.

Obey threw Slifer off of him and said "NO! THEY CHEATED! I'M SURE OF IT! Destiny knew my every move!"

"Duh she's Destiny!" Blue stated.

"And it ain't cheating if it's who I am" Destiny stated, her and Time stopping their argument to see this more amusing sight.

"It is too!" Obelisk shouted.

"You're acting like a big baby…Obey…" Destiny answered using his nickname that Blue gave him to tease him. Obey let out a growl and pounced onto Destiny but Slifer got in his way and tried to hold him back. Time immediately jumped into action to help Destiny. Ra went and sat next to Blue as they both just stared at the fight.

"How is life going?" Ra asked pleasantly trying to make conversation.

"Good. How's life with those two?" Blue answered.

Ra let out a sigh as he poofed up some calming tea and started drinking it. "Alright I suppose. Tiring but alright. Would you like some?"

"Sure." A calming tea appeared in Blue's hand. She took a sip and almost spitted it out. It tasted horrible at least to her. She forgot that God's taste differed from humans and so did their food and drink. When Ra wasn't looking she pointed at the tea and a second later instead of tea the liquid was coke. She then started drinking it.

Ra chuckled seeing it and raised an eyebrow at her. Blue just grinned sheepishly. "Should we stop them?" Ra questioned watching the fight become more physical.

"Nah…let's pretend to be the more sophisticated and wise ones of the group until we finish our drinks" Ra second that and after they drank their drinks they got ready to stop it.

"Oy! Obey! What does it matter anyway it's just a stupid game!" Blue shouted distracting them all. Ra then rammed Obelisk onto the ground and held him down.

Slifer nodded his head agreeing with Blue. "See! Even Slify agrees with me!"

"M-M-MY N-N-NAME-E-E- I-I-IS N-N-NOT-T-T S-S-S-LIFY-Y-Y!" Slify shouted. Ra released Obey when Obey started laughing calming down. Slify and Blue started a glaring contest. "A-At L-LEAST I-I N-N-NEVER M-MARRIED …" Slifer started but Blue let out her own growl as she tackled Slifer not letting him complete his sentence, therefore not letting him say who Blue had married in the past.

Obey, Ra, Time, and Destiny were all stunned for a second before they tried to stop the fight between Blue and Slifer. Blue was in such a rage that Slifer actually started running away from her. Obey immediately grabbed Blue but not even his strength could stop Blue when she had woman's rage. Soon you could see Slifer running away while Blue chased after him, dragging Obey with her since he had his arm around her.

Ra decided enough was enough and grabbed Blue and started calming her down. "Slifer didn't mean that…don't worry…" Blue soon calmed down and somehow a red dragon like Slifer could turn pale…who knew.

"How come the only one who doesn't have a nickname is Ra?" Time asked suddenly noticing that while Blue called him, Destiny, Obelisk, and Slifer with a nickname Ra was just called that…Ra.

"Because I'm special" Ra stated.

"No it's just that I knew you guys since I was born so yeah…"

"But why Obey!"

"W-W-Why-y-y S-S-Slify-y-y!"

"Why Dr. D…not that I have a problem with it."

"Why Timey?"

"I was TWO!" Blue shouted blushing embarrassedly. "I couldn't pronounce any of your names so I did the best I could!"

"Then why is Ra…"

"Because his name was easy. It was just Ra. But I could always call him RaRa if that makes you guys feel better." Blue stated shrugging her shoulders. Ra turned pale and shook his head no rapidly causing everyone to start laughing.

When they calmed down Ra got down to business. "Blue…why are you here?"

Blue immediately sobered and said "Because I came here to ask Time and Destiny to allow The Awakening to happen."

"So soon?" Destiny asked.

"It's already time. It came faster than expected but…" Blue said trailing off.

"Why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Destiny shouted at Time making him cringe.

"What is The Awakening?" Ra, Slify, and Obey asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You never asked" Time stated.

Before they could start another argument Blue stepped in "So…you agree that it's time…"

Destiny and Time shared a look and nodded their heads. "It's time…"

"Time for what?" the gods asked confused.

"It's time to allow Yami to remember his past, for his friends to remember, and to let Blue have her full power, and let her do what she was meant to do." Time and Destiny both answered their voices morphing eerily to be the same voice that answered.

"We'll explain later just shush" they said when the gods opened their mouths. They complied and actually shut up for once. Time and Destiny nodded for Blue to follow them. They walked to another room, the gods in tow. They made her stand in the center where the Sennant Eye (I think that's what is called) was painted.

They on the other hand stood outside the eye on opposite sides. Blue took out her sword and stabbed it into the eye before bowing down on one knee as she bowed, gripping the sword's hilt with one hand.

Time and Destiny nodded to each other before they changed into their true clothes. Time with the brown cloak, a large golden clock on a gold necklace being in the middle of his chest, brown roman sandals on his feet, a long brown staff(a bit bigger than him) with a large clock on the edge in his hand.

Destiny was wearing a long purple cocktail dress. Beautiful silk velvet strands flew around her as her hair turned curly and even more silver than before. A staff made of different colors a bit smaller than her appeared in her hand. "Let the ritual begin" Time and Destiny both said in their eerie monotone voice that was one and the same. Blue closed her eyes, still bowing.

Time and Destiny both pointed their staffs at Blue and chanted "Let the Awakening Begin!" Light flew from both of their staffs hitting Blue and her sword square on. Blue ignored the pain that was ripping through her every being. Even though she had done this before it still hurt like hell.

"PRINCESS, PROTECTOR, SAVIOR! AWAKEN AND LEAD THE WAY TO THE TRUTH!" Ra, Obey, and Slify were all gaping shock at these turned of events. They then noticed that they themselves were becoming outlined. Ra in gold, Slifer in red, and Obelisk in blue. They felt and saw their own powers go flying towards Blue, joining Time and Destiny's power.

They always knew about this but they had never been present to see how their own powers would go into Blue. Now they really were shocked. There's no way a normal human could survive such power going into their body. But then they had to remember.

They chose Blue and so did Time and Destiny to be their human fighter and she was from the royal family line that owned the Millennium Items, and she was a Pharaoh's daughter meaning that the blood of Millennium Power flowed through her. She was a Princess of Egypt…a future ruler…a future Millennium Item holder though she never got hers…she was the best warrior Ancient Egypt ever had. She was the commander, the general of their army. She was a warrior. She was the lost warrior. She was the heart of the people…

Finally Time and Destiny stopped sending the god's and their own powers towards Blue. First the god's lost their outlines one by one: Slifer, Obelisk, and then Ra. Then Destiny and Time both stabbed their staffs into the ground at the same time as they shouted "AWAKEN AND RISE!"

Blue snapped her eyes open. Her eyes changing color every second as all the different powers went through her body. They then stayed in gold as she raised herself up slowly. Her grip on the sword's hilt tightened a bit and then she took it out of the ground raising it up for a second. In that second all the power she contained flew around the roof using the sword as a lightning rod to control her power. In one quick motion she sheathed her sword as she took control of the power. Her golden eyes flickered before going back into her original eye color: purplish bluish.

"Be careful." Destiny stated.

"I'd be fine as long as I don't get killed by getting in the way of a 200mph car going straight at a little kid like I did last time."

Time and Destiny sweatdropped as they looked sheepish. They remembered perfectly. Last time Blue, Yami, Anzu and the others had been reincarnated everything was going as plan until Blue was suddenly killed in a car crash saving a little kid. The goods news: Thanks to her the kid lived…the bad news: Blue didn't thus not letting the true Destiny happen.

"Sorry about that. The Fates were over playing a game." Time said.

"And they got into an argument with us saying that they were the most important for the world because without them no one would be born and the way of life would never happen." Destiny said huffing.

"And they brought out their strings and they were showing us yours and then there was an Earthquake and they accidentally cut it…hehe…" Time said.

"And since I don't always look at Destiny 24 seven I never knew that was going to happen so yeah…" Destiny said. "If I did I would have stopped it."

Suddenly a large puff of smoke appeared and out came the Three Fates. "It won't happen again…we promise" they all stated together at the same time. They were at the least 500 years old but decided that today they felt like looking like 12 years old because it was HALLOWEEN and they love going around the world Trick-Or-Treating…basically candy is their obsession but there only allowed to eat it on Halloween because The Fates on a sugar high…is never good…either there's a sudden rise and I mean sudden rise of births or there's a sudden, sudden, rise of deaths.

"It better not" Blue stated her now full power filled eyes glancing at The Fates with a look saying "Try it again and I'd kill you"

The Fates flinched and said "Look so that there are no problems here…" A small jewelry box appeared in Blue's hands. She raised an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not that little box contains every single person on the Earth's life thread. Keep it here so we DO NOT disturb anyone's life thread."

Blue turned to Time and Destiny. "We'll keep it safe. We promise" They said before taking it from Blue and putting it in Destiny's Safety Vault. That definitely means it'll be safe.

Blue nodded to them all before closing her eyes. A bright light filled the area and when it disappeared so was Blue. Blue opened her eyes and blinked several times before almost falling over but luckily her monsters caught her. She nodded to them before going to the Stone Scripture that talked about her.

Any mention of who she really was and what her name was would be erased from the Stone until further notice. Though Yami needed to learn his past and so did his friends they could not know about her position and purpose in all of this…not yet…not until they remembered. The only context she left in tack that talked about her was The Lost Warrior. But only because he wouldn't know that it was her. No one knew…because no one could remember how the Warrior even looked… it was complicated but all would be revealed soon.

She returned all her monsters thanking them all knowing that they were as wiped out as she was before she made her way out of the section going in the opposite direction to make sure that she would not run into Yami, Anzu, and Ishizu. Time Wizard had started time again but before she left she casted a Shadow Spell on the area so it would stay deserted that way the only ones who could go in would be her Ishizu, Yami, and Anzu for the time being. Until Yami remembered.

Even though she now owned her full power she was weak. Going into the world of the Gods, Time, and Destiny was tiring and even more so was the ceremony to gain full power. It seriously wipes a girl out all that power running through your body like hundreds of lightning bolts per second…not to mention painful.

"Blue…" A deep, dark voice said. Her head flew upwards, her eyes widening in shock, all she was able to do was gasp before the full effects of the wipeout hit her. She was hoping to find Mokuba before this happened but obviously not. Dang Stupid Destiny.

She knew of this but didn't tell her. If she knew she would have brought out her other magicians and sorcerers or maybe Axe Raider to carry her to Mokuba but no Destiny finds it fun to play Let's Not Tell Blue Anything So She Can Be Surprised Game. She then closed her eyes as the faint spell took full effect.

She felt herself falling backwards and the person caught her with a scared cry that now sounded lighter as they yelled "Blue!" Before it once again became a deep dark voice saying her name with worry. "Blue!"

_**M: Done! Hope you liked this chapter! So I hope I answered some questions and I've dropped a couple of hints here and there on to who Blue really is but there not enough for you to fully figure it out…at least I don't think so. Anyway, who do you think is the one who caught Blue? What do you think of the whole ordeal?**_

_**And here's a little Spoiler: Next Chapter Yami learns about his past.**_

_**So if you want to read more REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	12. My Name Is

_**M: Hey! It's M here! And yes I am still stuck on the roof!**_

_**Joey and Honda are dressed as firemen's and are trying to lift a really large but heavy ladder to go rescue her. Hang on M! We'll save you! Joey yelled before Tristan lost his grip on the ladder and it fell on Joey's foot. All was silent for a couple of seconds before Joey started screaming; face red with tears in his eyes as he hopped around holding his foot.**_

_**M: This is gonna take awhile (sweatdrop) **_

_**Sorry Joey! Tristan yells looking sheepish.**_

_**M: (Shouting trying to be louder than Joey) Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own my OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy the story! Tristan! Shut JOEY UP!**_

_**I'm trying! Believe me! I'm trying! Tristan shouts.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**She felt herself falling backwards and the person caught her with a scared cry that now sounded lighter as they yelled "Blue!" Before it once again became a deep dark voice saying her name with worry. "Blue!"**_

Ishizu, Yami, and Anzu had finally made it to the Ancient Egyptian section after Ishizu had to do everything in her power to make Yami and Anzu believe that they did not see Mokuba at one point. Immediately stepping into the section suspicion arose in Ishizu's mind as her eyes narrowed. It was empty…The Ancient Egyptian exhibit was NEVER empty!

"It's like a ghost town in here…" Anzu muttered inching closer to Yami the mummies that were on display were slightly creeping her out since they seemed to be leering at her.

Yami nodded his head agreeing, his own eyes narrowing with suspicion. It was indeed odd that the whole museum was packed but yet this area was not. Very odd indeed.

Ishizu briefly wondered if Blue had something to do with this. She did not know fully what Blue possessed but she did know that the power she possessed was great. And it would explain the mindless "zombies" who almost ran her, Yami, and Anzu. They then suddenly looked dazed and were looking around them confused. Ishizu would have tried to sense if there was any magic done here but didn't want to risk Yami noticing that she was sensing magic and in turn try to sense it himself.

She cleared her throat and took a couple steps forward acting like a tour guide and said "And this is the museum's pride and joy! Ancient Egypt!" She smiled nervously when Yami and Anzu raised their eyebrows.

"Pride and Joy huh…" Anzu mused. "Then why is it…"

"Empty" Yami finished.

"Uh…good question…I don't know really… maybe because everyone already passed by here in the scavenger hunt…" Ishizu stated desperately hoping that Yami was not so good at knowing when someone lied now as he was in the past.

Yami looked at her suspiciously before musing himself "I suppose so…"

"Well…feel free to look around…" Ishizu stated nervously moving to the side and signaling with her hand for Yami and Anzu to continue. They walked forward and started looking at everything. Anzu's eyes were sparkling with interest as Yami read the context the museum had placed explaining what each item was and how it was used and so on. There were some things that Yami recognized and thus he would explain what it was from his own knowledge.

Ishizu silently crept towards the Stone Scriptures. When she was near them she looked them over quickly with her eyes and saw that Blue was indeed here. The text talking about her was completely gone. Only the story of the Lost Warrior remained. Ishizu also noticed that the faded hand outline on one of the stones was now more prominent and deeper. It looked like it was just made.

Ishizu briefly wondered what Blue had done but she wasn't able to get very far in her wondering since Yami's voice broke through her cloud of thoughts. "Ishizu?"

"Yes" Ishizu stated still not fully there as she slowly came out of la-la-land.

"What is this?" Yami questioned as he got closer with Anzu in tow. "I do not remember seeing these the last time we came."

"Oh uh…there new additions" Ishizu stated. She wasn't lying though. They really were new additions. They had mysteriously appeared in the exhibit in crates with large fleece blankets draped all over them. Everyone was puzzled but took it as Ishizu and her brother forgetting to tell them of the new additions. The more mysterious part was that the original Stone the museum had (the one Yami and Anzu looked at on their "date" in the show) was gone leaving room for the five new Stone Scriptures.

Ishizu's eyes had widened when she had started translating them figuring out what they were. She never translated the Scriptures. She was not meant to. It was suppose to only be read by the royal family and people with strong ties to the family. Sure she had been a priestess in her past life so she would be allowed to read it but there had been a strict warning that no one except Blue and Yami could read it first.

Ishizu looked down at her "non-existent" watch and said "oh! Look at the Time! I gotta go do something for the…SCAVENGER HUNT!" She proclaimed smiling as she power-walked away.

Before she could leave Yami's voice rang out pausing her in her walk. "Ishizu?"

"Stay here as long as you like looking at the things! Bye!" She then quickly dashed off reminding Anzu of Joey and Tristan when they raced to lunch.

"We'll what do you think these big stones are?" Anzu questioned since there was no card explaining what they were.

"I do not know…" Yami said as his eyes raked over the different stones. Something caught his eye though. "Look…the three gods…Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra" he said pointing at each one respectively.

"How can you tell?" Anzu questioned.

"It would be an insult if I called myself Egyptian and did not know how the three gods looked like" Yami stated smiling lightly at Anzu.

Anzu smiled back giggling a bit embarrassingly and said "yeah…you have a point…"

"Hey!" She said brightening up. "Since your Egyptian maybe you can read the hieroglyphics!" At Yami's questioning glance she explained her reasoning. "Like you said you're Egyptian so you have to know the three main gods so maybe you know how to read the writings! Maybe you still remember!"

"Perhaps…" Yami stated looking at the stones with a scrutinizing eye.

"Come on Yami! Try! It won't hurt!"

"Alright…" Yami conceded. He trained his eyes on the first line of hieroglyphics concentrating. They still looked like things he could not read but then he noticed that they started wavering and soon what was once in Ancient Egyptian was becoming clear English before his very eyes.

"I-I can read it!" He said amazed as he read the first thing on the first Stone.

"You can!" Anzu said happily.

"Y-Yes!" Yami whispered shocked eyes wide a smile slowly gracing his face. "It says that these are the Stone Scriptures."

"Stone Scriptures?" Anzu repeated wrinkling her nose as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes…Stone Scriptures…it says under it The Scriptures of Time, Destiny, and the Truth…"

"Time? Destiny? Truth?" Anzu repeated pondering. "Do you think it's talking about a prophecy, a legend, or some religious thing?"

"Yes…I think so…" Yami answered slowly racking his brain to see if those words brought any memory of recognition in his mind. But they didn't.

"I doubt that it's religious because I remember the religious customs perfectly." Yami stated.

"So maybe it's a legend or a prophecy of some sort? Did you guys have prophecies back then?" Anzu questioned turning to gaze at Yami.

"I do not really know but I would assume so" Yami answered eyes never leaving the stone as he slowly read it. "I think it is a prophecy…" Yami said more to himself then Anzu.

"Really? Why?" Anzu questioned perking up.

Yami placed his fingers lightly on the hieroglyphics as he trailed through them as he read. "Here lies the Destiny of the Royal Family. How they will stop the darkness threatening Egypt and how they shall win yet fail. Win they will but their lives will be the price. They shall be reincarnated again and again until…" Yami stopped suddenly scrutinizing the hieroglyphics.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Anzu questioned.

"It is missing hieroglyphics…"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a sudden blank in the writings and then it says shall find them, gaining full power, and bringing memories back to the royal family…"

"That is weird…is it missing hieroglyphics anywhere else?" Anzu questioned.

Yami scanned all the Stones quickly. "Yes…in several places…"

"Maybe they faded out due to old age…" Anzu said seeing the suspicious look on Yami's face.

"No…there would still be a slight indentation of the hieroglyphics marks on the stone and there's not…it's blank…if this is so important they would not make a mistake when writing it…"

"So what do you think?" Anzu questioned suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable as she suddenly started feeling an intense heat. But it was just freezing minutes ago…

Yami did not answer her since his eyes caught sight of the hand outline. "Look…this is fresh…" Yami stated lightly touching the hand print with his fingers.

"But…how can that be?" Anzu asked.

"I do not know but I feel as if it is familiar…" Yami stated trailing off as he noticed something. On the top of the Stones the Sennant Eye had appeared glowing brightly on every stone. Yami stumbled back slightly in shock before taking action. He grabbed Anzu and pushed her behind him knowing full well that trouble could ensure fairly quickly.

The hieroglyphics soon started glowing the same way as the eye: a bright golden yellow. It soon passed over all the stones sending off a blinding light. Anzu muffled her face in Yami's back closing her eyes in an effort to block out the light. Yami felt his own Sennant Eye now glowing on his forehead. He threw his arm in front of him as he squinted his eyes trying to take the blinding light.

A hot, sand filled wind blew around the area. Sand got in Yami's eyes making him close them. A second later when he opened them he no longer had Anzu with him.

"A-ANZU!" He yelled worried.

Three forms appeared in front of him: The gods.

"OBELISK! SLIFER! RA!" Yami shouted not caring that they were gods. "WHERE IS ANZU?"

"W-W-Why-y-y i-i-is-s-s t-t-this-s-s t-t-the-e-e f-f-first-t-t t-t-thing-g-g h-h-he-e-e a-a-always-s-s t-t-tells-s-s u-u-us-s-s" Slifer asked flicking out it's red snake tongue.

"He's whipped. That's why!" Obelisk answered laughing haughtily. Yami could just picture him dressed as a sailor, drunk, and holding a large glass of beer.

Ra sighed and rubbed his temple. "Ugh…now is not the time for this you two! Behave!" Obelisk and Slifer pouted and snarled and grumbled but they complied.

"You, my dear friend, Yami…" Ra started wisdom etched onto his every word. "We are here to help you remember your past."

"You are?" Yami questioned.

"Y-Y-Yes-s-s" Slifer hissed out.

"But where is Anzu?" Yami questioned.

"He's whipped I tell ya! Whipped!" Obelisk bellowed out.

"SILENCE!" Ra shouted silencing everything…a cricket started chirping but stopped when Ra glared at it. "Do not worry. She is safe and in your world. You are currently unconscious and are being held by Anzu. Your head is on her lap" He stated.

"And she's whispering for you to wake up and shouting for help but no one can hear her!" Obelisk said.

"T-T-Thanks-s-s-s t-t-t-o-o-o s-s-shadow-w-w m-m-magic-c-c!" Slifer said in a sing song voice.

"Do not be alarmed! The one who placed the Shadow Spell is good. The caster is far more closer to you and her then you will ever think" Ra said glaring at Obelisk and Slifer for almost giving Yami a heart attack.

"Yami… you lived in Ancient Egypt…you lived in the palace…you were of the royal family line…you were Pharaoh my young friend"

"P-Pharaoh!" Yami cried.

"Yes Pharaoh! Ruler of all of Egypt!" Obelisk cried thumping his hand upward in celebration getting odd looks from everyone.

"Was he drinking?" Ra muttered to Slifer looking at Obelisk warily.

"I-I-I a-a-am-m-m n-n-not-t-t s-s-sure-e-e" Slifer answered looking at Obelisk with raised eyebrows.

Ra rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Yami ignoring the singing Obelisk while Slifer tried to silence him. "Yes Pharaoh. You were the just ruler of all of Egypt. Never was there such a great Pharaoh. You were just and your wife was even more just!"

"M-my wife!" Yami croaked out.

"Y-yes! Your wife! Though you must find out who she is on your own! Don't worry you shall remember." Ra comforted.

"B-But how could I be Pharaoh…"

"You were…no actually…you are…" Ra stated.

"The only other thing I can tell you is…do you remember the Lost Warrior?"

"N-No…" Yami stop his eyes widening as memory came back to him. He knew the "Lost Warrior" at one point. The figure was a black shadow so Yami could not remember how he looked…or if it was even a he…

He remembered that the Lost Warrior knew him since he was little…The Lost Warrior trained him in combat when he was 10…The Lost Warrior helped him admit his feelings for his wife…though he could not remember her…The Lost Warrior was of the palace but at the same time was of the people…The Lost Warrior was the leader of the army…The Lost Warrior was the one who found a poor poor commoner and made him into a High Priest, thus making him and his new wife move into the palace… and was always butting heads with another High Priest…who mysteriously disappeared the same time The Lost Warrior disappeared.

The Lost Warrior had been present in the wedding ceremony…and had disappeared about three years later when one of the High Priests wife announced that she was pregnant. He remembers that the Lost Warrior had gone off on a horse to catch up with the troops but never came back. Some people say that the Lost Warrior died in combat…others say that the Lost Warrior survived in combat but never returned back to Egypt roaming the desert for eternity to keep it and the travelers safe.

Most people thought that the Lost Warrior was sent by the gods to help them and once the mission was completed the gods took the warrior away. Since the Lost Warrior had been such an important figure in the lives of many that Yami remembers building a little ark of remembrance which they would visit in memory of the Lost Warrior at times and always left flowers…red and blue roses usually.

That ark of remembrance was open for everyone in the courtyard of the palace. Commoners, slaves, the royal family, no matter their status were together there to remember the Lost Warrior that helped them so much. Whatever the reason in every ceremony, in every festival, in every occasion, even if it was to go off in a fight or when Yami had found out that his wife was pregnant. They always visited the Lost Warrior in memory. But the weirdest thing was that no one: even the royal family who was the closest to the Lost Warrior could not remember how the Lost Warrior looked or what his or her name was.

They just knew that the Lost Warrior existed even though the memory of everyone failed.

Yami was brought out of his trance when Ra said "You will learn more as you discover. But for now the last piece of information I can give you is that your name Pharaoh…your true name…was Atem…"

"A-Atem…" Yami pronounced the foreign name slowly as it rolled off his tongue.

"Atem" He said proudly as recognition went through him. He indeed was the Pharaoh of Egypt! He was the Unknown Pharaoh who no one knew the name of! He was Atem!

"Now go back to your precious Anzu who is worried sick about you and remember the rest of your past…" Ra said as he took his hand out palm facing Yami as he chanted something. A great bright golden light filled the area. Yami closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was once again in the museum, head on Anzu's lap as Anzu cried a bit, her eyes closed as her tears caressed her face before falling slightly on Yami's face. She was whispering "Yami…wake up…please…" as she ran one hand threw his hair trying to calm herself down.

"A-Anzu…" Yami croaked out.

Anzu's eyes snapped open as she stared into Yami's orbs.

"YAMI!"

_**M: Done! What do you think! This is 11 pages! Yay! So are any of you close to tying things together? Like what Blue has to do with them? Can you guess who everyone is? I don't think you can yet but more info will come soon! Yami already regained a bit of his memory! Now it's up to him to fill the shadow forms of his past with the present and discover who everyone is! And let's not forge: Who caught Blue? If you want to find out what happens next then REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Hey M! We're coming to get you! Joey and Tristan yell before they start fighting over who gets to climb the ladder and rescue M.**_

_**M: Oh brother… (She looks at Joey and Tristan with an Are you serious face) Why is it that the only help I could get was these two idiots…Somebody help! And Review!**_


	13. Kaiba & Bakura

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hoorah! **_

_**Kaiba walks in to see Joey and Tristan fighting over who gets to save M. **_

_**You two losers still haven't gotten her down" Kaiba asked in his monotone I'm better than you voice.**_

_**Hey! We're not losers! Tristan and Joey shout.**_

_**Shut up Mutt! Kaiba says. And Mutt's Friend **_

_**Hey! I ain't no mutt! Joey yells. Tristan technically didn't get insulted so he played it cool. Since Joey was now distracted he started climbing the ladder to rescue M.**_

_**Geez hello Kaiba. It's nice to see you two. Who me? I'm fine and you? M says sarcastically.**_

_**Kaiba looks at her for a second but that's it. **_

_**Hey what! She ain't good enough for ya to answer! She's the writa ya know! Joey shouts.**_

_**Don't worry Joey. He's just mad cause I haven't given him any screen time in the story. I've only mentioned him M says as Tristan starts trying to coax her to let go of the roof.**_

_**Why would I want to be in your story Kaiba answers. I don't want to be anywhere near the Mutt and his friends.**_

_**M does nothing but rolls her eyes knowing not to get offended by Kaiba.**_

_**Joey glares at him hands balling into fists and runs at him but Kaiba easily sidesteps him. This is a waste of my time he says before turning around and leaving or well trying to. The door was gone!**_

_**Hey what is this! Kaiba yells.**_

_**Ha! Now ya stuck here like the rest of us! Joey shouts gleefully.**_

_**Kaiba do the disclaimer please M asks.**_

_**No**_

_**Please**_

_**No**_

_**Please with a cherry on top**_

_**No**_

_**If you do it the door will appear quicker**_

_**Fine. Disclaimer M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear…Hey! You tricked me! The door's not back!**_

_**I never said it would be back right this instant! I just said it would appear quicker. Enjoy! M shouts as she lets go of the wall falling into Tristan's arms screaming.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**ATEM!"**_

Blue groaned softly as she forced her eyes open blinking them several times since all she saw was darkness. Her head was killing her! Stupid Faint Spell that comes with awakening all her powers! Her eyes started getting into focus again but she noticed that either way there wasn't much to see since it really was pitch black. And the floor was hard and made a creaking noise every time she twitched her body trying to get feeling back. The smell of dust and oldness was in the air.

She looked around wondering where she was. Finally her eyes settled on a figure that was on the other side of the room looking outside a window. The faint glow of the moon shined through the window sharing its light and allowing Blue to see who it was that caught her. _Bakura…_

Bakura was standing there looking out the window the glow of the moon illuminating him. His snow white hair seems to camouflage with his white button down shirt. Faded blue jeans that were a bit low on his hips and had some rips here and there adorned his body. His hands were stuffed inside his jean pockets. Now normally Bakura would only be a little bit taller than Blue; they were more or less the same height; but as Blue looked at him from the floor he looked way taller than what he was.

And how did Blue know that it was Bakura she was looking at and not Ryou since she couldn't even see his face. Because Bakura like Atem had a different aura around him. Bakura still had to take control of Ryou's body like Atem usually does with Yugi. Blue noticed something at that moment. She never questioned Anzu and Atem about being out even though she knew Yugi had a date with Rebecca. But they never found it odd.

She knew that Atem was really Atem when she saw him because well…it was thanks to her that he got his own body today…but that's beside the point. Anyway she could recognize Bakura a mile away! She did take care of him in their past life just like she did with Atem…though it hadn't start off good with Bakura. "You're AWAKE!" a happy voice yelled out before two arms threw themselves around Blue as the owner of the arms hugged her.

"Mokuba!" Blue said surprised as she hugged Mokuba.

"Thank goodness you're alright! When I saw Bakura carrying you I grew worried and…and…" Mokuba was going far too quickly for Blue at the moment with her head still feeling like it was shattered in two.

"Give her some air kid" Bakura's slightly rough and scratchy voice said making Mokuba stop his sputtering. Blue and Mokuba (glaring) looked up at Bakura who had turned his head slightly to catch eyes with Blue. There was something different about his eyes.

They weren't filled with the treachery, mischief and pervertedness that the King of Thieves always had…though he never did have those things in his eyes when he looked at Blue but there was something else there. That's when it hit Blue like a 500 pound truck. It was a compassionate, somber look of _**remembrance**__._

_Shit_ Blue thought. She remembers having eye contact with him before she passed out…and she also remembered that there was another side effect when she received her full powers besides the fainting spell. The first person she had eye contact with after getting her full powers wasn't suppose to be someone that was reincarnated from her past…if she did…then they would remember everything of their past lives…_oops_.

That's why she had wanted to find Mokuba. Because if she had eye contact with him nothing would happen. Mokuba doesn't have an Ancient Egyptian counterpart. He would have but…his Ancient Egyptian mom…had a miscarriage…so Mokuba's past life never actually got born…so he wouldn't gain any memories.

She remembers that once word got out that Kaiba's Ancient Egypt mom had a miscarriage that was when she actually grew a bit closer to Kaiba. Since they were little toddlers living in the palace Kaiba and Blue hated each other's guts…or rather Kaiba wanted nothing to do with Blue or any other kid. They should have been best friends since they were actually the only kids in the whole entire palace at the time. All the other children were from the village.

Blue remembers that since she could walk she had tried to befriend Kaiba but merely got ignored or pushed out of the way and after a year of trying to be his friend she had given up accepting the fact that Kaiba was a cruel, cold, heartless kid. But then…that fateful day happened when everyone found out about the miscarriage. She remembers it clearly: It was the day that she found that Kaiba actually had a heart and wasn't as cold and emotionless as he made himself out to be.

_***Flashback from Ancient Egypt:***_

_A 9 year old Blue was walking slowly through the private royal outside patio courtyard deep in thought. There was two courtyards: The original royal courtyard was now open to the People of Egypt 24/7 in case they wished to visit the ark of remembrance for the Lost Warrior. So this private courtyard had been made behind the palace just for the royals. It was a tiny imitation of the large courtyard out front including the beautiful garden that was to die for. _

_Her royal blue sleeveless dress that went up to a bit before her knees swished softly against her skin as the wind blew a gentle breeze. She was coming from her daily training in the art of fighting and weaponry (normally a female let alone one from the royal family wouldn't do this training but apparently the gods, Time, and Destiny had chosen her when she was born for what no one knows so of course naturally she needs to know how to defend herself) when she had been told the news. Kaiba's mom had a miscarriage. She lost the baby they said. _

_When she asked how she lost it they told her that the baby ran away but Blue wasn't stupid. She knew what miscarriage meant…she wasn't suppose to though…so she stole books from Mahad through Mana to read. So what? She's her father's daughter and he didn't exactly follow the rules when he was a child either she had heard so it would be expected that she might have some rule issues growing up._

_She blew a couple strands away from her face with a small puff as she stopped in front of the small reflection pond. The water was so light that it was almost transparent she could see the small fishes perfectly as they swam. She could also see her reflection in its depth. _

_So the baby died…she thought staring at the fishes swimming. A miscarriage…she felt bad for Kaiba's parents. They had been so happy when they found out that they were having another baby. They were excited too thinking that maybe Kaiba would become more happy and pleasant if he had a little brother or sister. _

_They said that his eyes sparkled with happiness when they had told him that they were having a child and that he may be having a little brother. That he had shown excitement for only a moment before regaining his control. Blue had a hard time believing that though. She had never seen Kaiba happy…let alone have a smile on his face._

_But still she felt bad for him…he was going to have a little brother or sister and now he wasn't…just like that. She knew that she better go to her room and have her nurse prepare her for the ceremonies of mourning no doubt would take place in a couple of hours. It would be two ceremonies: one would be a religious ceremony of mourning since Kaiba's dad was a High Priest and the other would be with The Lost Warrior just telling the warrior of what happened._

_She still didn't quite understand the purpose of that. She heard stories. She knew that some people believed that the Lost Warrior didn't die and she knew that the ark wasn't a grave. And no one could even describe the Lost Warrior other than personality traits but nothing physical not even if it was a guy or a girl! _

_People said she would understand later on in life when she was older. Maybe so but she did understand that the Lost Warrior was or is very important to everyone. People told her that the Lost Warrior was very close to the royal family and they wished to keep the Lost Warrior informed about their lives._

_She turned around to walk to her room when she heard the sound of…crying? She turned around and listened intently seeing if it was just the wind playing with her. There it was again! The sound of crying! Someone was crying! Her curiosity overwhelming her she silently crept towards the large trees. She listened intently trying to figure out from which tree it was coming from. She finally pinpointed it._

_The farthest one from the group of trees, at the back, where it was the darkest. That's where the crying was coming from. Blue slowly crept over to the tree and looked behind it to see twelve year old Kaiba curled up in a ball crying, his form shivering with each sob that racked his body. Blue stumbled back shocked before shaking her head to get herself back on track here. "K-Kaiba…" Blue softly said._

_Kaiba's head spun around rapidly tears running down his now raw cheeks, his puffy red eyes with tears in them "B-Blue!"_

"_Are you okay?" Blue questioned taking a step closer to him her eyes softening._

"_G-Go away!" He shouted turning his face away from her closing his eyes stubbornly trying to look as unemotional as usual but the tears falling down his face ruined that chance._

"_But Kaiba…" Blue started ignoring his cold demeanor as she crouched down next to him. "You're crying…" She put her hand on his shoulder softly grasping it attempting to try to comfort him. _

"_I said GO AWAY!" Kaiba shouted pushing Blue roughly with his hand before ripping his shoulder out of her grasp causing her to fall back onto the ground a couple steps away from him. Blue felt tears fill her own eyes since he did the exact same thing he had done to her when she was 2 and he was 5 and she had tried to play with him._

_She closed her eyes tightly holding back her tears. She had cried fully when he did that to her when she was little but not this time. Her parents, especially her father always told her that she was strong. A strong girl who would only grow stronger as time passed by. And she needed to be strong for she would deal with lots of tough things later in life. _

_This was one of those times. She was sure of it. She vaguely recalled a story she had heard of the Lost Warrior. How the Lost Warrior had stopped Egypt's army from attacking the enemy's son because the boy was only 4 years old and was not responsible for anything. He was a child and therefore was innocent._

_She remembers that thanks to that The Lost Warrior got captured by the enemy but she did save the enemy's son and the boy had taken a liking to The Lost Warrior. The Lost Warrior was held captive for years taking care of the boy. Then one day once the Lost Warrior was sure that the boy no longer needed assistance escaped and came back to Egypt._

_She may not be a full believer on how the story of the Lost Warrior finished but she did believe that either way what the Lost Warrior's story show were values to have and she strived night and day to try to become like the Lost Warrior. She remembers that her mom always says when someone cries and tells you to leave them alone that is when you should stay put and be there for them because that's when they really need you._

_She opened her eyes, new determination in their depth and got back up before attacking Kaiba. He let out a startled yell as she tackled him against the tree, hugging him like her life depended on it. "G-Get off! Get OFF!" He shouted struggling and though he was older and stronger he was too week emotionally to throw her off._

"_No!" Blue shouted determination in her voice. "My mom says that when someone cries and says go away it's because they really need someone. And you need someone. Right now!" _

_Kaiba struggled for a couple more seconds before he surrendered and stayed still, as tears once again sprouted from his eyes. Blue held on to him tightly as he cried, his head in the crook of her neck as his own arms wrapped around her tiny frame. _

_Blue then started to rub his back softly trying to comfort him. She felt odd doing this since Kaiba has never shown her an inch of kindness in her life. But she knew that she was doing the right thing. _

_He seemed to calm down after a bit, sniffling. Once Blue was sure that he wasn't going to break into tears again she slowly let him go. It took a bit before Kaiba realized that she was trying to separate from him and he hastily took his arms off her. She layed down on her knees and looked into his swollen, red rimmed eyes and spoke in a soft tone he had never heard anyone use with him before. _

"_You were crying because of the lost of your brother…" She stated slowly._

_Kaiba sniffed and tried to put his front up but really did not have the strength to so he just turned his head away from her and said in a scratchy voice from crying "N-No! What makes you say that! He was never even born!"_

_Blue sighed knowing that the little moment of helpless Kaiba had passed and she would probably never see it again. But it did show her that Kaiba under all that rough, mean, cold, heartless, emotionless shell he was in there was a heart. "Then why are you crying if it's not for your "lost" brother?" Blue asked crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly._

"_I-I wasn't crying!" Kaiba said. _

"_Oh really? Then what do you call tears falling out of your eyes"_

"_Uh…I had something in my eyes! Like dirt or sand or something" _

"_In both eyes?" _

"…_Y-Yes! In both!" Kaiba said setting his head stubbornly as he looked at Blue as he crossed his own arms over his chest._

"_Liar! You're a liar, liar, Tunic on Fire!" Blue shouted pointing an accusing finger at Kaiba. _

"_AM NOT!"_

"_ARE TOO!"  
>"AM NOT!"<em>

"_ARE TOO!"  
>"AM NOT!" Kaiba yelled outraged as he tackled Blue to the floor. He had her pinned onto the floor and smirked knowing that he had won.<em>

_Or Not._

"_ARE TOO!" Blue yelled before pushing him off her. They then resulted to roll around on the grass wrestling with each other as they continued to argue while yelling. There noise attracted attention and pretty soon they had been found…and by Kaiba's father. When he came upon them he had found Blue on top of Kaiba one hand gripping the neck area of the tunic, her other hand up in the air, in a fist, and getting ready to punch Kaiba in the face. _

_Kaiba had one hand gripping the wrist of the arm that had the fist and the other was on Blue's shoulders trying to push her off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kaiba's father shouted as he stomped over to them, his own red-brimmed eyes from crying now filled with rage. Blue and Kaiba's head shot over to his direction and they both got horror-stricken faces. They immediately separated from each other as he got closer to them._

"_Father! I can expl…." Kaiba never got to finish his sentence since his father slapped him in the face. Kaiba's head was thrown fully to the right side and Blue winced as she heard the loud slap sound throughout the garden. Kaiba's left cheek was now throbbing and was pure red. His eyes were widened in shock. _

"_Shut up Boy!" His father said seething. "It is a time for mourning the loss of your unborn brother and instead I find you trying to take advantage of a girl! Let alone The P…" _

"_But Father! I wasn't…" _

"_SILENCE!" Kaiba's father shouted his hand striking out again but it did not hit his target. Blue's arm interceded the blow. She stood her ground and did not let out a single cry of pain though the force of the hit sent her backwards a bit and her arm now throbbed viciously and was pure red. Both Kaiba and his father's eyes widened at that. Neither had expected Blue to do what she did._

"_Ugh…" Kaiba's father said the furious look leaving his face only to be replaced by a horror-stricken expression. "I am sorry! I did not mean to hit you my…"_

"_Enough" Blue's steady voice said hiding the pain she felt from the blow. "We shall not talk about this and you shall not punish your son. Understood" Kaiba's eyes widened in shock while his father shocked nodded his head. "Good. Now if you excuse me. I have places to be" Blue briskly walked away and once she was out of sight she immediately went running to her room._

"_Oh hello…OH MY!" Blue's nurse yelled dropping the clothing she had been collecting when she saw Blue's red arm. "What…" She did not get to finish as Blue interrupted her._

"_It is nothing. I just fell" Blue said waving her hand around airily. "Could you please call Mana to come to look at it…maybe bring some of those herbal medicines of hers." The nurse immediately nodded before running out of the room returning shortly with Mana at her heal a whole bucket filled with herbal remedies, The Book of Spells being balanced on top of it all._

_Blue broke down and told her two most trusted: The Nurse and Mana what had truly happened. But she begged them not to tell a soul! She didn't want word getting to her father. They agreed after some time. After Mana fixed the redness of the arm with some herbal medicine and lessoned the pain with her magic, The Nurse then prepared her for the mourning ceremonies. _

_Blue caught sight of a somber stricken Kaiba in the religious ceremony and it looks like his father stayed true to his word. Kaiba did not look like he had gotten any other hits. And the redness in his cheek was already fading. _

_Evening passed and it was now nightfall. Blue truly thought that everything would be aright and her father had not heard of what had happened earlier in the day. Her luck quickly vanished when a guard named Joey, who was a close friend of her father, knocked on her door asking for entree. It was of course given and after bowing he said _

"_Blue. You're needed in the throne room. Your father will like to speak to you." Blue immediately paled. DANG IT! She thought as she followed Joey. He opened the door and led her in. She could see her father with his arms behind his back hands clasped as he glared daggers at Kaiba who was coming in through the other door, being escorted by the guard named Tristan, who was another good friend of her fathers._

_Her father's eyes turned to her softening as she came into the room before standing a couple steps away from Kaiba, Joey at her side still. Her father dismissed Joey and Tristan with a quick nod of thanks. Before they left they grinned and wink playfully at Blue, calming her down from her worry. Her father's eyes trained on both her and Kaiba. "The High Priest told me what happened" he simply stated._

_Blue felt a blush of anger rise to her face "BUT I TOLD HIM NOT TO" She yelled before gasping clasping her hands around her mouth. A quirk of a smile crossed her father's face before he cleared his throat._

"_Well yes but some things you can not keep a secret. Like of how he found my daughter and his son today."_

"_You're H…" Kaiba started but Blue caught him off._

"_Father! It's not true! We were just wrestling!"_

"_Wrestling?" Her father questioned raising his eyebrows._

"_Yes. Wrestling." Blue snapped. "We got into an argument and since there was no one there to stop it; it actually became a physical fight."_

"_And I was the one who started the argument and the fight. Not him. So blame me" She quickly added knowing that her dad would immediately attack Kaiba if he knew that he tried to hurt his little girl._

"_Oh really? Is that so?"_

"_Yes it is!" Blue snapped as her eyes clashed with her fathers._

"_Very well. See High Priest. There was nothing to worry about. It was just one of those child quarrels." Her father said. Out of the dark corners the Priest emerged nodding his head before leaving._

"_Can we go now?" Blue asked tapping her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_Her father nodded and she ran out of their so fast you would think she hadn't even been there. Kaiba like always walked calmly out but he did quicken his pace until he was able to grab Blue's wrist. She turned around sharply to face him, fire in her eyes._

"_What?" She snapped._

_Kaiba didn't recoil like most people do when she snaps at them. "Why did you put all the blame on yourself? It was I who started the fight"_

"_So?"_

"_So? So I should be the one getting punished. Not you."_

"_Don't worry about it. Getting a firm shake of a finger and a firm Don't do that isn't exactly a hard punishment to take" Blue said rolling her eyes._

_Kaiba opened his big fat mouth again to say something but Blue once again cut him off. "Besides my dad would never hurt his little angel and besides he'd have to kill my mom to hurt me and he would never never ever kill my mom. He'd die and he still wouldn't do it" She stated firmly._

_Kaiba stared at her for a moment before doing something very very unexpected and very un-Kaiba like. He pulled her into a quick hug releasing her quickly. She looked at him shocked and a faint blush was seen on his face as he mumbled a quick "Thank You" before turning around and running away. _

_***End Flashback***_

After that day Blue and Kaiba had gotten to a mutual understanding. Though they acted the same as they did before, butting heads and being mean to each other there were times when they would catch eyes and just smile at each other. The jabs Kaiba would make at her and vice versa did not seem as hurtful and mean as before. But that was in the past. Not here in the future. Blue and Kaiba have yet to have one of those "moments." Bakura's voice brought her out of her many flashbacks from her past life. "Blue…" Drats, even the way he said her name sounded different now. So Stupid! So Stupid! She should have been more careful.

She slowly got up on shaking legs, Mokuba supporting her as he stared suspiciously at Bakura still not trusting him. "Yes" she said looking up at him to see that he had crossed the room and was now standing in front of her. He said nothing but pulled her into a hug, a tear falling onto her shoulder as he whispered "I remember. You were the one who took care of me all those years." Blue was shocked but hugged him back, knowing that now she had even more to explain to Mokuba.

Once Bakura composed himself he let her go and took a couple steps back from her to look at her better. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I acted different around you from the start but it never ranged a bell. I remembered your past self and what you did for me but I couldn't remember how your past self looked or that you were even a girl. But now I know. It was you. It _is _you. You are the Lost Warrior" He stated eyes sparkling. _Yep… this is gonna be one loong explanation _Blue thought as she smiled her quirky half smile she inherited from her father at Bakura, making him give her that large childish grin she hadn't seen him grin so long.

"I don't get it. What do you guys know that I don't?" Mokuba asked confused.

"It's a long story" Blue said.

"Then let's go sit down" Mokuba stated marching over to the old slightly broken couch and jumped on it causing a big cloud of dust to come out. Resulting in him having a cough attack as Blue and Bakura sat down, gently in the other couch.

"Aright…Here goes…" Blue said as she delved back into her memories and told Mokuba about Bakura. Bakura listened to her a look of reminiscent in his eyes.

_***Flashback of Ancient Egypt***_

_Egypt was currently in a fight with a large band of thieves who intended on taking over Egypt using force and cunnery. Half of the army had been sent to deal with them but the thieves proved to be good in war being quick on their feet and agile as cats. Pharaoh Aknamkanon heard of the situation and called for Blue. Two gruff looking guards brought Blue and his son Atem who had now not only pass Blue in height but had passed her in age as well. _

_He was now 16 while Blue was merely 15. But how could this be? People would question. If she arrived to us at that same age when Atem was merely a couple months old how can it be that he is now 16 yet she has not aged a bit and continues to be 15?_

_This question was actually brought on the day Atem turned 16. And the answer was simple and all believed it to be true. "Blue, who suddenly appeared to us in the palace, when our son was only a couple months old, was sent by the gods to help us. And she has stayed true to that. She has help raise my son Atem, giving him a friend, an advisor, a teacher, a protector and she has given that to all of us." Aknamkanon had preached. _

"_She has gone to war with us and has led us to victory. She has become the general and commander of our army and always finds a way to win. She is merciful when mercy is due. She has courage unlike anything we've ever seen and she has a heart of gold and a mind of Ra to back it up. Therefore, the gods have granted her immortality so that she may forever help us until we no longer need it. And who are we to say when we do not need it. The day the gods decide to take her away from us…because we no longer require help…will be a joyful yet sad day…but until then I will celebrate in knowing that I have a Great Warrior with me."_

_Everyone agreed to that speech and simply took it as that. So whenever someone would question the answer would be The Gods sent her thus she is immortal._

_Atem was laughing wholeheartedly at something Blue said though she did not look amused. A couple words later Atem was glaring at her while she smirked. She had commented that it seemed as if Atem had been flirting with there good friend Anzu. He laughed denying it and she straight-out told him that she knew him since he was in diapers and she KNEW that he liked Anzu thus resulting in him glaring at her._

_Blue turned to look at the Pharaoh, Atem's father and saw a slight grin on his face. She returned the grin with a bit of mischief in it. She had mentioned to him already that it seemed as if Atem had taken a very strong liking to Anzu and vice versa. And it looked like they would get together one day even though Anzu was a commoner. _

_She also threatened him that if Atem and Anzu got together and wished to get married that he better allow it or he would have to face her and he better not force Atem into any arranged marriage and if there was one already to tell her now so she could go and break it._

_But the Pharaoh just laughed shaking his head, killing her fears saying that he would be filled with pride if a girl such as Anzu was to become Atem's bride and not to worry there would be no arranged marriages. Blue figured that the Pharaoh knew that she was already implanting the idea of confessing to Anzu in Atem's mind._

_The guards were dismissed and Blue cordially walked closer to the Pharaoh Atem by her side or rather…her by his side. "Father" Atem said nodding his head in acknowledgement. _

"_Son" He said nodding. "Blue" he said smiling. _

_Blue bowed to him quickly but slightly only moving her upper torso a bit down as she bowed her head slightly. "Pharaoh"_

"_You wished to speak with me."_

"_Yes. Atem. Excuse us." The Pharaoh said motioning with his hand for Atem to leave them. Atem looked a bit annoyed but complied leaving, and closing the door behind him grumbling about how he was the next ruler but every time the Pharaoh had to speak with Blue he wasn't allowed. _

"_Blue…the war with the Thieves is growing" The Pharaoh said seriously. She did not answer knowing that he would continue speaking. "Each day the war grows in violence. I think we must send the rest of the army to stop them."_

"_I know that's why I already prepared them and there just waiting for me to march out of the city's border and join the fight." Blue answered. _

_A smile threatened to form on the Pharaoh's face as he said "You think I would be used to this by now."_

"_All I need is for you to say the word and I shall be off" Blue stated._

_The Pharaoh nodded his head and said "Go."_

_Blue bowed slightly. "Pharaoh" She said before turning around and walking out of the throne room her aloof stance and aura changing into one of a commander/general. Her aura dangerous. Atem had scrambled from the door when she opened it. She rolled her eyes as she looked at him knowing that he had his ear pressed against the door trying to listen into the conversation._

_She said nothing though as she walked passed him. Now was not the time for fun and games. He quickly sped up to be next to her as she made her way to her room. "Is it really bad?" Atem asked after walking in silence for several minutes._

"_Yes. It is" Blue answered as she opened her door heading to the desk where she had left her cape. _

"_Do you really have to go?" Atem asked concerned. He knew that this war was one of the worst that Egypt had ever faced and he and all their friends were worried for Blue. She was the only girl in the army and she was the head of it. And truthfully Atem always had this fear that one day Blue would never return from the fight like so many soldiers. _

_Joey, Tristan, and him always want to go off into the fight but Blue and his father never allow it. "Of course I have to. I am the leader" Blue said fighting with her stupid cape and looking for her miniature set of swords. Once she found them she hid them in her boots and after making sure that she had everything she needed she left the room, Atem in tow. _

_Joey and Tristan appeared round the corner. "Is it true?" Tristan said._

"_Are ya really goin' inta war?" Joey asked._

"_She is" Atem said as Blue continued walking ignoring them as she started thinking up strategies and going over everything in her mind. Blue had to order some royal guards to hold Atem back as he wanted to escort her like Joey and Tristan were doing to the boundary of the city were her army would be waiting._

_The Pharaoh nodded to her one last time before she, Joey, and Tristan made their way into town. Once they got out of the palace Blue had to close her eyes to ignore the stares and gasps and murmur of the crowd. Everyone knew that seeing Blue getting escorted and with her cape now after seeing in the morning the army head to the boundary that it was a war. _

_Once they got to the boundary they saw her army waiting there perfectly in position. Anzu was there though and came running looking worried. "Blue! Joey! Tristan!" She yelled as she went running over to them._

_She stopped in front of them but Blue noticed her eyes darting around looking for a certain someone. "Atem's stuck in the palace in case your wondering" Blue said grinning slightly._

_Anzu blushed but decided not to answer knowing that it wasn't the time for that. "Is it true? Has it really become a war?"_

"_It has" Tristan answered._

_Anzu nodded looking worried. "Don't worry. It'll probably be over tomorrow morning" Blue said trying to comfort Anzu. Anzu nodded her head as Jeff, a 17 year old soldier came walking over with a great light brown mustang with a white crescent moon on its forehead: Blue's horse._

"_Is everyone in position?" Blue questioned taking the reigns of her horse. _

"_Everyone's in position and just waiting for your command" The guy responded looking nervously at Joey and Tristan. He had never seen royal guards up close. _

_Blue nodded before shouting out "Alright. Move out!" Just like a domino effect chain reaction all the soldiers stood up straighter and started moving as one marching out of the city. Blue nodded to the young soldier to follow before turning around to say goodbye to her friends._

"_Oh and before I go. Anzu, I want you to stay in the palace until further notice."_

"_Wat!" Anzu questioned._

"_For safety reasons. Atem would kill me if this war got a bit out of control and they got into the city and you got hurt. You live too close to the border. You're staying in the palace and Atem himself can make sure your safe." Blue answered before turning around and double checking the saddle and the reigns on her horse._

_She then jumped up onto the horse and tightened the rings. "Be careful" Joey said._

"_Always am" Blue answered before giving one last nod at them before taking off on her horse at a fast gallop immediately catching up with the army. She led the army to where the fight was taking place just in time for their soldiers were getting tired out but on seeing the arrival of the rest of the army new energy surged through them. The fight continued for hours. It was getting close to nightfall when the thieves retreated. In the midst of the retreat Blue heard a small cry. _

_She looked over to see one of her soldiers, a big grumpy 30 year old man who was known as the Snake for never showing mercy and whose eyes never blinked when he shot his sword through his enemy rounding up on a small 5 year old boy putting him against the cliff's edge. He was part of the thieves she could tell by how he was dressed but why was he here. She wasn't sure but she couldn't let one of her own end the life of such a young child. _

_She ran over there and blocked his sword with her own. _

"_What are you DOING? HE'S ONE OF THEM!" the Snake yelled spit coming out of his mouth. _

"_It does not matter! He is a child therefore he's innocent! And I will not have one of my soldiers end the life of an innocent person let alone if there a child. He does not have a say in this fight."_

_Snake grumbled and turned to leave but quickly shot out pushing the boy over the cliff's edge as he threw Blue against the ground. Blue felt pain ripple through her spine as she collided against the floor but that didn't matter. The little child's scream pierced her soul and she took action. She got up swiftly and jumped off the cliff, the horror-stricken sounds of her army resounding as they yelled seeing her fall. She could hear them rounding up on Snake blaming him for it._

_She flattened her arms against her chest and put her legs together to gain speed. She was getting closer to the child but she still couldn't reach him. A fast flowing river called the Rapid was below them. Before she could grab the child he fell into the water her soon following. The soldiers looked from above, straining their eyes trying to catch sight of their leader. But with the lack of light and how far of a distance they were they couldn't see. _

_They feared the worse but decided to stay there until morning to see if Blue would find them. Meanwhile deeper and farther off in the river Blue's head shot out of the water. She was gasping for breath as she held the little boy who was unconscious in her arms struggling to keep both of their heads above the water. She was able to fight the current and get onto land. The damp dirt led its way to a small cave. Blue half dragged, half-limped herself to the cave carrying the little child. _

_She placed him against the wall and took off her cape placing it on the floor to dry as she made a fire. Once the fire started burning she started checking the kid for injuries until her cape was dry before putting it over the little boy. Other then a couple of scratches and bruises he was fine. _

_She went to look from the cave's entrance to see if she could see her soldiers but no such luck. It was too dark and she knew that the river pushed them away from them. She then went to sleep…a fitful sleep and woke up early in the morning. She replenished the fire and tried to wake up the little boy. After a bit of shaking the boy's eyes slowly opened. He let out a pained groan before shakingly getting up looking around him before his eyes adjusted as he looked at Blue._

"_Where am I? Who are you!" he said putting on a "fierce" look but Blue could tell that he was frightened._

"_It's okay. Your safe" Blue told him smiling slightly as she stuck out her hand, a red apple in her grasp. "It's not much but it's what I found" She said as he carefully took the apple from her before biting it._

"_I'm Bakura…what's yours?" The boy asked as he bit into the apple feeling calmer as each second passed as he stared at the girl in front of him who was dressed a bit oddly._

"_Blue" Blue answered smiling at him. _

"_Can I ask you what you were doing in that fight, Bakura?" Blue asked._

"_Um…My daddy sent me saying that I need to learn how to fight…" Bakura answered looking down sadly his pure white hair hiding his eyes from view._

"_To learn how to fight!" Blue said shocked. She couldn't believe it. What man in his right mind would send his 5 year old son to war to have him "learn" how to fight more like get him killed._

_Bakura just nodded his head. "What about your mother? Surely she could have stopped him"_

"_My momma's dead…She died a couple months ago…" Bakura responded._

"_Oh…I'm sorry" Blue said feeling bad for him._

"_What about you?" _

"_What about me?"_

"_Why were you… a girl…in the fight?" Bakura questioned looking worried._

"_Oh…um…because…it's my job…" Blue finished lamely not sure if she wanted to tell him that she was head of the army. He's scared already as it is no need to get him more worried._

"_Y-You saved me…from your own comrade…just because I'm a kid…" Bakura stated._

"_Well yes…It's not right to kill an innocent person. Especially a kid"_

_Bakura nodded before saying softly a blush rising to his face "Thank you…"_

"_You're welcome…Now…how about we go find my sol… I mean comrades and then take you home…"_

"_Won't they hurt me?"_

"_Nah. Not if they see that you're with me" Blue said winking at him giving him a smile._

_Bakura laughed feeling better before nodding his head agreeing. Blue grabbed her cape, giving it a nasty look again before putting it on mentally grumbling about it being extra weight. They then started off. It took them half a day to climb back up the cliff and walk back to where the fight had been. When they got there, the place was deserted._

"_There…gone…" Bakura said sadly._

_Blue said nothing as she looked around. They were gone…they probably thought that she was dead…Oh SNAP! THEY THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS DEAD! Great just great! Anzu's gonna be crying, Atem's gonna be comforting her but that's not bad but he's gonna be yelling profanities in his mind. Joey and Tristan are gonna be as pale as vampires. The Pharaoh is going to be shocked and filled with grief as well as the people. _

_And there all gonna put the blame on Snake which ain't so bad either she never liked that guy but still…oh and Kaiba…how can she forget Kaiba…he won't show any emotion but will be in a turmoil of what and how and I knew she couldn't handle it…GRR…Kaiba…she started seething as she thought of how he probably would say I told you, you couldn't handle it…_

_Ugh…her horse isn't even here. Great…now they've gotta walk…the whole way…joy…_

"_Looks like it's just gonna be me taking you home" Blue said smiling happily at Bakura trying not to worry him. Truthfully she felt a bit worried. She was going to go into enemy territory by herself…with a little kid…hopefully he lived in the boundary._

"_So where do you live in the band of thieves?" Blue questioned as they started walking._

"_In the palace"_

"_What!" Blue shouted freezing. "You're kidding?"_

"_No…I'm the King of Thieves…"_

"_Son…" Blue said shocked. Leave it to me to save the enemy's leader kid and have to return him. Bakura nodded. "Alright then…let's go…" Blue said._

_Finally after two days travel they reached the city of Thieves. Blue was surprised that no one recognized Bakura as the Prince of Thieves. "They don't know who I am…" Bakura muttered to her as they got closer to the palace. "My dad's never let anyone who doesn't live in the palace knows that I'm the Prince…"_

"_For safety reasons?" Blue guessed._

"_No…he say's I'm an embarrassment…"_

_Blue was feeling more hatred grow for this man then she felt when he was attacking Egypt. Getting into the palace she thought would be difficult but it wasn't since all the guards were um… "Busy" with some woman. Even going to the throne room was easy though Blue did feel disgust at all the indecent sights she saw on the way. Horrible place for a child to grow up._

_They entered the throne room to see a tall, lean man sitting on the throne, a crown Blue recognized to be stolen from Rome sitting on his head. His head was shiny silver and his eyes were slanted like a cat. Ten women sat around him on the floor._

_Blue controlled the urge to roll her eyes as they all flirted with him shamelessly. "Father…" Bakura's voice rang out hesitantly. His father tore his eyes away from a red-head to look at his son._

"_What?" He muttered annoyed._

"_I-I'm back…" _

"_Yes I know. The troops arrived yesterday…now leave…" Blue felt her eye twitch. DID THIS MAN NOT EVEN NOTICE THAT HIS OWN SON WAS MISSING! _

"_He arrived today. I brought him." Blue seethed out through clenched teeth. Bakura's father's eyes went up to look at Blue. _

_He sneered at her. "Why did you do that? Well no matter. Leave…wait!" He yelled as he looked at Blue again. He looked her up and down. "YOU! SON! GET AWAY FROM HER! GUARDS!" Bakura jumped and Blue tensed as ten guards bursted through the doors, their shirts ripped open and some of them were already shirtless. They pushed Bakura away from Blue as they surrounded her, swords out. Blue's hand immediately went to her sword and she ripped it out, just waiting for one of them to move._

"_Father! What's going on?" Bakura asked confused._

"_She's my friend"_

"_You! What are you doing here?" Bakura's father asked ignoring his son._

"_I was escorting your son home"_

"_Lies! Do you expect me to believe that Blue!"_

_It was then that everything clicked in Bakura's mind. This Blue…was the Blue from Egypt. The General of the Army. How could he not realize this sooner! Her name was Blue and she was from the army! He's so stupid! His father's right! He is an embarrassment. _

"_Kill her!" He yelled and all the guards sprang like Jacks in the box. Blue immediately sprung into action as well fighting them off the best that you could. Luckily for her most of them were drunk and were stumbling so she was able to easily take them out. _

"_WAIT! DON'T KILL HER!" Bakura shouted._

_The guards stopped attacking and Blue stopped fighting back. She had one of the guard's in a headlock as she fought the others with her sword. She immediately let the headlock guy go and he fell to the floor ungracefully. Bakura's father turned to him eyes blazing. "What!"_

"_Father! Don't kill her! She saved me!" Bakura pleaded eyes welling with tears._

"_What! Then what do you want me to do with her!" His father shouted back._

_Bakura only had a second to think. "Let her be to me what she was to Prince Atem…" He stated._

"_She took care of him…and I am missing a mother…and she did teach him how to fight…" He stated hoping that his father would agree._

"_Hmm…having Egypt's Pride take care of the Thieves son and raise him…I like it!" Bakura's father said. "You shall be Bakura's prisoner! You shall be to him everything you were to Atem!" He then started laughing a deep evil laugh. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. _

_The guards grabbed Blue by the arms but she shook them off glaring at them and with an "I can walk myself." She then walked over to Bakura who was signaling for her to leave with him. They closed the doors and Blue could still hear the madman's laughter._

"_Sorry that I did that. It was the only way I could assure that you wouldn't be killed or worse…"_

"_Nah. It's okay. Besides after seeing how a madman is your father I think I gotta stay here for a bit and make sure you're safe" Blue said winking at Bakura not wanting him to worry. _

_Bakura gave her a giddy smile before grabbing her hand and taking off running yelling "let me show you my room."_

_Throughout the day Bakura showed her around the palace, teaching her the quickest and safest routes. She took note of everything and quickly made an escape plan. She wouldn't doubt that the King of Thieves would still try to kill her and also…she never knew when she has to leave._

_Later that night, Blue was pacing around her new room thinking if she should escape now or stay a bit. Bakura didn't have a mother… and his father wasn't very good… and he seemed to not have any friends… and the company in the place wasn't very good either…_

_She went to look out the window and closed her eyes asking the ones who had sent her what to do. She then got a response. To stay there and take care of Bakura. And once he became 16 to leave. But what about Atem and the others. I can't stay 11 years here I'm suppose to be… She was shushed and the voice sounded out I will put a spell all over Egypt next week. Time shall stop. Age shall stop. They shall be frozen until the day you go back to Egypt. Do not worry. Time flies when you're babysitting…_

_So it was decided. For the rest of that week Blue learned how to handle everyone. She learned how to maneuver around the place. She stood by Bakura's side almost 24/7 keeping him safe and just trying to make him happy knowing that he was hurting. His father and she had several confrontations already in less than a week. The guards had taunted her the first couple of days but she quickly stopped them…she got in trouble but hey a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do._

_She started teaching Bakura to be different. She hoped that he would not turn out like his father in the future and strived to keep him different. She took him out of the palace several times to play with the children though she saw that those children were actually worse influences then the people in the palace. _

_She now knew why it was the Kingdom of Thieves…everyone from the youngest age of 3 were thieves stealing what didn't belong to them and stealing for just the sake of stealing. Trickery too seemed to be a great value. More than once Blue had to save Bakura from falling to those tricks. She also learned something else…that these people tend to be very inappropriate…especially Bakura's father._

_Bakura told her that he wasn't always like that. That this kingdom, though always stealing and tricking was a good place and his father and the guards were always respectful but after his mother died his father went down and so did the rest of the kingdom. _

_Everyday Blue worried that Bakura was getting a very large amount of bad influence and Blue herself was getting into fights almost every day either because they messed with her or they messed with Bakura. These people were not only unfair fighters but they were rougher. Several times Bakura had to sneak around getting medical supplies so Blue could bandage herself up. She figured that Bakura would have to learn to fight and so she started teaching him in private though. _

_She was teaching him not anyone else. Years passed and Blue saw that indeed her fear was becoming a reality. Everyday Bakura was changing and becoming more and more like his father except only in public…when it was just her and him he would be the same little giddy smile Bakura. _

_She noticed that he was basically wearing a mask to make people think differently about him. By the time he was 14 she started catching him speaking inappropriately and behaving inappropriately. Though when she was around he refrained from any type of inappropriateness and tended to stop others from behaving so. _

_She only knew of that change because she would sometimes hear or see it when he didn't know she was there. He was growing up to be a very handsome man. Everyday he looked more and more like his father with only slight differences. The training he and Blue did regularly was also helping him like it did with Atem physically giving him muscles in the right places and helping him become strong. Though he did stray from the path sometimes trying to trick and cheat in his fights against Blue which resulted in Blue defeating him quickly and harshly along with a lecture._

_Blue claimed that he was a good enough fighter without it but she also knew that he probably needed to be like that in his kingdom but still she did reprimand him but not too hard and besides he was at the age where he just rolled his eyes. Soon he was her age and in a blink of an eye he was 16. Blue was of course still 15. It was his 16th birthday when Blue escaped._

_She was planning on leaving after the celebration but it seems that it was not an option. As Bakura grew older Blue wasn't with him 24/7 and now was one of those times. He was off who knows where but Blue had a feeling it was with some pesky girls she had seen around him a couple days ago. His father had demanded that she go to the throne room. She rolled her eyes when a guard that she had slightly taken a liking to since he wasn't such a bad guy…when he was sober that is otherwise he was just annoying._

_When she went into the throne room she was surprised to see a sort of sober King of Thieves. He first started; thanking her for all she had done for Bakura blah blah blah; then he said that though he should feel grateful for helping Bakura with the loss of his mother he felt as if she overstayed her stay but he wasn't letting her leave._

_He brought out his sword, Blue quickly following and he sprang ready to kill her. Blue blocked him and as they fought Bakura stormed through the door yelling "STOP!"_

_Time seemed to freeze as Bakura brought out his own sword and pointed it at his father. "Father! I demand a duel to the death to see who owns the throne."_

"_What!" His father yelled outraged turning to Bakura._

"_You heard me! So stop fighting a girl and fight a man!" His father let out an angry cry of war as he ran at full speed toward Bakura. Bakura looked at Blue and nodded his head, The message was clear: To leave. Blue gave him a nod and a grateful smile before turning around and leaving._

***Freeze in Flashback***

"By the way what did happen in the duel?" Blue questioned turning to look at Bakura.

"We did fight till the death…I killed my father and thus took control of the throne and the kingdom…as I should have."

"So...you killed your own father?" Mokuba asked a bit mortified.

"He was going to kill me anyway" Bakura stated leaning back on the couch as he crossed his arms. "I overheard him in the drinking parlor more than once." He stated shrugging his shoulder. "Either way he was never my father. Never acted like one. Blue was the closest thing I had to a parent…and a friend…" He said.

"Aw! Bakura!" Blue squealed glomping him in a hug.

"What happened next?" Mokuba asked glaring daggers at Bakura.

"Oh well…" Blue stated going back to normal. "You see…"

_***Continue Flashback***_

_Blue ran out of the palace of Thieves to see one of the stage boys walking Fighter. Fighter was a pure black mustang. He was The King of Thieves Horse. Without a second thought Blue ran over yelling "Sorry!" As she pushed the stage boy and hopped onto Fighter galloping away. She could hear the cry of the stage boy behind her but ignored it as she pushed the horse into full speed. She was soon out of the kingdom and in the desert. She kept the horse running at full speed for at least an hour just in case but soon slowed it down so it wouldn't get so tired._

_It took her a day of riding non-stop to finally see Egypt's border. Once she entered Egypt she saw no one in the streets and there was complete silence. In a couple seconds an exhausted Fighter got her to the palace. Everyone in the village was there in the courtyard and in the balcony were the Pharaoh, his Queen, Atem, Anzu, Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan. _

_Blue got off of Fighter, and taking him by the reigns put her foot in the courtyard. Right when she put her first step into the courtyard Time started once again. There was a gasp once people saw her and they parted for her. Once she got to the front the Pharaoh spoke with joy. "BLUE! YOU'RE BACK! After all these years!"_

"_You're ALIVE!" Joey and Tristan shouted._

"_Of course I am."_

_The Pharaoh noticed the horse she had and said surprised "you were in the Kingdom of Thieves!" Everyone in the crowd let out a shocked gasp._

_Blue rolled her eyes at their antics and spoke "yes. I was. I saved a child from the enemy from being slayed by Snake. You know my belief of children being innocent. By the time I got back my army had left. I do not blame them though. So I took the child myself to his kingdom where I found out that he was the King of Thieves son. I was held captive there for years taking care of his son. Even though you noticed that time was passing none of you could move or age until I returned. And I have."_

"_I do not need to hear anymore. We are just glad that you are back" Pharaoh stated before saying "let there be a celebration!" And thus a celebration happened for three days for the return of their great warrior._

_***End Flashback***_

"So…that's it?" Mokuba asked.

"Pretty much…" Blue stated shrugging.

"I took over the kingdom from my father and continued the attack to Egypt after meeting Atem."

"Why?" Mokuba asked confused.

"I don't know I just didn't like the guy"

"And vice versa" Blue stated shrugging her shoulder. "He came a year later to visit a month after Atem had confessed his feelings for Anzu and it was the week before their wedding. He entered the throne room and said a perverted comment to Anzu, not knowing that she was Atem's girl…and it just so happens that Atem, Joey, Tristan, and I entered at the moment and yeah…it wasn't pretty…" Blue stated. "Atem and he started a fight. I ended up intervening sending them both to separate corners of the room as if they were children and thus started the rivalry."

"He connected eyes with me and…" Bakura started.

"Some stupid man ego territorial thing probably started" Blue stated rolling her eyes. "Let's hope you never become like that Mokuba and you keep a cool head…"

"HEY!" Bakura shouted.

"It's true. Ever since then you did attacks to the palace."

"It was really just to see you…" Bakura muttered.

"So Blue fought you?"

"Yep! I gave him a run for his money! And it was never a full on to the death fight. We talked as we fought" Blue said grinning cheekily.

"Yep! It was a way to keep in touch!" Bakura stated grinning cheekily as well.

"Teenagers are weird" Mokuba stated smartly nodding his head to support his deduction.

Blue and Bakura sweatdropped as they laughed nervously.

"Bakura…you willing to help us set Yami and Anzu up?" Blue questioned.

Bakura was about to say no when Blue did her own puppy eyes, before elbowing Mokuba to do his. "Fine…I will…but I won't like it…" He grumbled out.

A grin spread over Blue and Mokuba's faces as Blue attacked Bakura yelling "Thank you!"

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! Sorry for the wait but I had no computer. To make it up to you I wrote a 37 page chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to show why Ryou (who is basically Bakura's reincarnation) is so different from him so I wanted to delve into Bakura's past and why he became how he is. Next chapter will be back to Yami (Atem) and Anzu. So REVIEW PLEASE! (Holds out a mailbox with the words REVIEW written on it in pretty handwriting.**_


	14. Haunted Mansion

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Kaiba: When can I leave?**_

_**M: When I say so. **_

_**Joey and Tristan: Yeah! Whenever she says so!**_

_**M: Tristan! Disclaimer!**_

_**Tristan: Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear.**_

_**M: Enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

A grin spread over Blue and Mokuba's faces as Blue attacked Bakura yelling "Thank you!"

"YAMI! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Anzu yelled out as she attacked Yami into a hug. Yami stayed frozen, eyes wide for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arms around Anzu ignoring the pain that was throbbing throughout his whole body. He nuzzled his face into her hair breathing in her scent trying to get all the information that was flying through his head under control.

A couple seconds later he had everything organized. He had seen Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer and recovered his memory…sort of. He was Pharaoh of Egypt and his real name was Atem. And…he has to remember who everyone is…

He felt Anzu relax her group on him and he slowly pulled back and gazed into her eyes. _Could Anzu be someone from his past? _He wondered looking at her before fixing his gaze onto her eyes. He doesn't know why but now, staring into her eyes, the pull he always felt around her in his heart suddenly grew stronger. To try to lessen this pull he changed his gaze, his eyes falling onto her lips.

That was even worse, now the pull escalated into something far stronger. He was getting urged by some unseen force to kiss Anzu right there and now. He struggled and looked up into her eyes but it did no good. The feeling was still there and getting stronger by the second. He tried to rip his gaze from her but found that his body would not listen to him and he really didn't want to tear his gaze from her.

Anzu didn't know what happened but when Yami looked into her eyes, the fluttering feeling she always felt in her stomach escalated into almost a painful sensation. And her heart started going so fast it sounded like it was in a marathon on its own. She felt an odd feeling of familiarity with him but it felt as if she had known him before she knew him and that was impossible. She didn't know him until Yugi completed the puzzle.

Her eyes traveled down his face and landed on his lips. A blush immediately spread over her face as her heart started pulling and demanding that she kiss Yami. She looked back up into his eyes but the feeling still persisted. Her eyes were locked in a cage in his own eyes and she couldn't escape.

Slowly but surely Yami and Anzu's heads started getting closer and closer tilting slightly as Yami placed one hand behind Anzu to balance himself as he slowly got up from his position on the floor to be kneeling over Anzu who kneeling herself went backwards a bit. She placed a hand on his neck softly. Yami's eyes closed a bit as Anzu's eyes fully close just waiting for Yami's kiss. They could feel each other's breaths on their lips. Yami's was warm and deep while Anzu's was cool and light. There lips were an inch from touching.

Right when Yami's lips grazed hers his eyes closed but snapped open quickly as his eyes widen with panic. He immediately ripped himself away from Anzu, stumbling back and falling on his behind as he breathed deeply shocked with himself. Anzu's eyes slowly open wondering why he hadn't kissed her before seeing the look of panic and grief on his face.

"Y-Yami…" Anzu whispered slightly hurt that he had pulled back. _Does this mean that he doesn't like her?_

They just stared at each other, the feeling, the need, the want; the urge to kiss had died down just leaving them confused and in Anzu's case, confused and hurt. Yami couldn't believe that he almost kissed Anzu. "I…I'm sorry…Anzu…" He stated hanging his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I…I shouldn't have done that…"

Anzu didn't know what to say. He was apologizing for something he didn't even do. He didn't even kiss her. Maybe Blue was wrong. Maybe Yami really didn't see her as more than friend. "I…I don't know what came over me…" He said stiffly as he got up and showed his hand for Anzu to take.

Anzu, ignored his hand, and got up herself worried that the urge would come back again and as she dusted herself off said "S-Same here…" She muttered looking at him with hurt eyes. Yami glanced up quickly and cringed before turning his head away seeing the pain in Anzu's eyes. It's not like he didn't want to kiss her…he did…but he couldn't…not now… that he found out a bit of his past.

He had to find out who everyone was and there could be no distractions. And the fact that he had a wife…what…what if he and Anzu got involved and one day he found his past wife and feelings sparked again…he couldn't bare hurt Anzu and he only wanted to be with Anzu. His hands tightened into fists as he seethed inside. In order to stop heartache from taking him and Anzu in the future perhaps he was allowing it to happen now when there was nothing really to be hurt from yet.

It would be fine as long as he didn't kiss her or confess his feelings. At least until he remembers who everyone is and who his wife was. "L-Let's go…" he stated before walking off, Anzu trailing behind him silently.

They left the museum quickly not wanting to be near the place where the almost kiss happened. Ishizu saw them leave and casted a worried look through a window at the pair. _What happened back there? _She wondered before coming out of her thoughts by a steel like voice "Where is Blue? And my brother?" She sighed knowing that this was going to be one long night for her…now she has to deal with an overprotective jerk. She wondered what he had to do with Blue but she vaguely wondered if he was like this in his past life as well.

"D-Do you wish to go to the mansion?" Yami's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence between him and Anzu.

"Where?" She asked still feeling a little bit dazed.

"To the haunted mansion…or would you rather go back home or go to the dance…"

"NO! Let's go to the haunted mansion! I haven't been to one in years and you've gone. It'll be fun!" Anzu said placing a fake smile on her face not wanting Yami to know that she was really hurt by his actions.

Yami looked at her oddly knowing that she was lying but decided to go along with it. Maybe this haunted mansion whatever it is will break the barrier that had once again been placed in between him and Anzu. He went to grab her hand but thought better of it and placed his hand hastily into his pocket as he said "Great…let's go then" before he started walking.

Anzu sighed to herself mentally feeling hopeless. The barrier that had taken her forever to break between her and him was back and at full force. She so desperately wanted to walk closer to him and hold his hand in hers like they had been doing the whole night but knew that she couldn't…not now.

Once they got to the so called haunted mansion, Anzu looked at it quizzically. There was no one around and these places were always packed. And there were no decorations outside or anything. It was just an abandoned old slightly destroyed mansion…unless that was how it was suppose to look. "Is this it?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow as he too stared at the mansion quizzically.

"I guess so…" Anzu stated. "It is where Blue said it would be…"

"Only one way to find out if it is" Yami stated before walking up the steps heading to the door, the floorboards creaking under his feet.

"Yami! What are you doing?" Anzu questioned from the sidewalk looking at the dead grass.

"Checking if this is the place" Yami stated before knocking on the door. No reply. He knocked two more times slightly harder and tried the doorknob but it was locked. Then suddenly a loud creaking noise was heard as the door opened slowly and creepy like making Yami take a step back. It was pitch black inside the house, the light from the moon only allowing Yami to see a dusty, dirty, blood red he assumed carpet that led up to a semi-broken wooden stairway.

"A-Anzu…" Yami started. "Come here" Anzu jogged over to him, feeling a shiver of fear creep down her spine since she thought she saw two bright red eyes look at her from one of the top windows. "The door…it opened by itself…" Yami stated looking at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Then I guess it is the Haunted Mansion" Anzu stated giggling lightly at Yami's confused expression. "A Haunted Mansion is suppose to scare people"

"Scare people? But it's a house?"

"Well yes…but monsters come out and you hear weird sounds and it's scary but fun!"

"Monsters?"

"There usually mechanical or just dummies and sometimes there people dressed up. Don't worry Yami. It's just for fun to put people more into the Halloween Spirit and besides the people dressed up aren't allowed to touch you."

Yami looked suspiciously into the mansion getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure but he thought he felt a bit of Shadow Magic in this place. "Anzu…I don't think we should…" He never got to finish his sentence since Anzu, giggling grabbed his hand tightly with hers.

"Come on Yami! It'll be fun!" He lost all train of thought and his voice as he forgot about what he was saying on seeing Anzu's eyes go back to the sparkling sapphires he loved as her grip on his hand tightened as she pulled him along into the house the door shutting ominously and loudly behind them, leaving them in pure darkness.

Yami instantly tensed as his grip tightened on Anzu's hand as he pulled her closer to him. "It's okay Yami. I'm sure this is just part of the show" Anzu stated trying to reassure herself more than Yami. Still, it felt comfortingly feeling Yami's hand in hers. Suddenly two torches lit up, the fire burning brightly. The two torches were on the sides of the stairway only lighting up the stairway and leaving everything else in darkness.

"I guess we go up the stairway" Anzu stated to Yami in a wondering tone before heading to the stairway, dropping Yami's hand. Yami hastened his pace to keep up with Anzu who seemed to be bouncing up the stairs. He didn't want to lose her in this place. There was something here…he just couldn't put his finger on it. Once Anzu got up the stairway one of the torches in the top turned off leaving her in semi-darkness.

Once Yami got to the top the other torch turned off leaving them in complete darkness. Creaking noises soon started as slithering sounds soon reached the ears of Yami and Anzu. In the darkness bright red eyes appeared all on the ground, getting closer and closer to them. Anzu screamed falling back, hitting something hard causing whatever was on top of it to fall to the floor and break when she felt something large, scaly, and oily slither up her leg a bit before going back down into the darkness, it's eyes shining brightly. _T-That felt like a snake! _Anzu thought feeling herself start panicking a bit.

"ANZU!" Yami shouted as he heard her scream ignoring the snakes that were slithering around him as well. He was sure of it now. There was Shadow Magic involved in this house. He had to get Anzu before something bad happened to her.

"YAMI!" Anzu screamed as more and more snakes started slithering around her legs.

"TAKE MY HAND!" He shouted. He couldn't see her but he moved forward through all the snakes that were slithering and hissing trying to find Anzu. Anzu couldn't move terrified of the snakes around her but she did move her arm around trying to find Yami's hand. Finally their hands grasped.

"This way!" Yami shouted before taking off in one of the two paths (left or right) that had no snakes for some reason. Anzu was shaking in fear still feeling the slithering snakes on her legs. _She hated snakes! _And that's not because a python almost ate Yugi when they were little in a birthday party. Seriously! What parent in their right mind allows an uncle to bring his over regular size python to a 2 year old birthday party and lets it room free. Oh wait…Joey's Parents…now it all makes sense.

Anzu tightened her grip on Yami's hand, which for some reason was holding hers quite loosely. "Y-Yami…" She said but he didn't answer. She tried again and he still didn't answer. She found that odd…he should have been gripping her hand tightly not loosely and he should have answered her…they had been running for over 5 minutes already.

Yami's hand was gripping Anzu's loose hand tightly. His heart was pounding as he strained his eyes to see in the darkness. He had to find a way out. Shadow Magic was at work here he was sure of it now. "Anzu…" He stated tightening his grip on her loose hand. No response. "Anzu" He stated again. Still no response. Why wasn't she answering him? And why was her hand so loose.

_Yami/Anzu your hand…why does it feel different? _

Finally Yami stopped running, releasing his hand forcefully from Anzu's tight grip. He stopped so abruptly and let go of her hand so rashly that Anzu lost her balance and didn't have time to stop and crashed onto the floor. She hissed in pain as her knees and hands took most of the fall's hit. Pain was washing over her body and she was sure that her legs and hands got cut.

"Y-Yami…" She whimpered out looking around her but it was no use. It was too dark to see. "Y-Yami…" She whimpered again feeling tears fill her eyes as Yami made no movement to try to help her or even ask her if she was okay. "Why don't you answer me?"

Anzu stopped abruptly taking her hand away from Yami's grip. He didn't even feel her fight…it was as if her hand had passed through his. He stopped and turned around straining his eyes but could not see her. "Anzu…Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Why won't you answer me?" He yelled pain etched into his voice.

Anzu felt tears trickle down her cheeks slowly when suddenly four torches turned on brightening the hall she was in. She looked around hastily for Yami but didn't find him. "Y-Yami!" She said weakly noticing that he wasn't there. D-did…Yami leave her…didn't he notice that she wasn't with him? Did he leave her here on purpose? N-No…that's impossible! Yami isn't like that.

Five torches turned on brightening the hallway Yami was in. Yami saw that Anzu was not in front of him and looked around wildly for her but she was not there. "Anzu…" He muttered worry and panic creeping into his mind. "Anzu!" He said a bit loudly. No response. She wasn't here…where was she?

"YAMI!"

"ANZU!"

Yami and Anzu shouted at the same time, despair in both of their voices.

Their yells echoed across the mansion. Anzu heard Yami's voice and Yami heard Anzu's.

"YAMI!"  
>"ANZU!"<p>

They shouted feeling panic swirl in them. What if he/she was in trouble!

Anzu struggled to her feet hissing in pain as she had to grasp the broken glass hall table next to her to help her up. Her legs had small cuts in them and a bit of blood was dripping out of the cuts. Her hands were scratched painfully and burned a bit. Maniacal laughter filled the area around her as the torches started flicking on and off as heavy footsteps sounded behind Anzu in the darkness. Anzu felt fear ripple through her and a scream escaped her lips when a bloody arrow shot passed her almost hitting her as it crashed into the mirror, breaking it and raining glass on Anzu making her scream and drop her scepter.

Anzu took off running in the opposite direction of the footsteps, down the lighted corridor, feeling fear grip her, completely forgetting about her scepter. She had to find Yami! This wasn't a harmless Haunted Mansion!

Yami was walking quickly down the lighted corridor immense worry filling him for Anzu. He had to find her! And quickly! Shadow Magic was at work here and who knew what would happen to her. Maniacal laughter filled the area as heavy footsteps with something dripping sounding behind Yami in the dark. The torches flickering and as Yami passed them they turned off completely.

Loud crashes were heard behind him and a bloody sword flew past his arm almost impaling it and hitting the wall causing the large paintings there to fall. Yami took off running as he heard Anzu scream again. He had to find her! He would be darn if he let something happen to her! He had to find her!

As he ran the hallway changed and morphed into… his old home…the palace. He could see his father, Aknamkanon, he remembered, the current Pharaoh trying to teach a younger Atem how to walk…but he wasn't doing a very good job. Atem kept falling and would start crying and then his mother would have to hug him until he calmed down and then the process would start all over again.

The doors of the throne room opened as a shadowy figure walked in all distorted so Yami could not even tell a single feature even there height. He was only able to see a smile cross the figures face as they saw the Pharaoh and his Queen trying to teach Atem how to walk.

The figure walked slowly and silently behind the Pharaoh winking at the Queen and putting a finger to their lips to keep quite. Yami saw that his past baby self's eyes brightened with delight and a smile broke through his baby-self face. The figure then brought out something…a small teddy bear and waved it on top of the Pharaoh's head without him knowing. Baby Atem made some baby noises, got up and started walking carefully to his dad eyes trained on the bear, arms outstretched.

His father kept giving him praise, totally oblivious to whom was behind him and why his Queen was laughing. Baby Atem finally got to his father, falling in his arms crying a bit before his toy bear fell next to him. The Pharaoh gave a surprised yell and looked behind him to see the figure before breaking out into a hearty laughter.

Yami then sort of recognized the figure. It was the LOST WARRIOR! Though he could still see nothing that would help him recognize who the Lost Warrior was he still remembered. When the Lost Warrior brought out his teddy bear Yami remembers wanting to get his teddy bear so bad that he forced himself to stay standing and walks all the way to his father.

The throne room then morphed back into the hallway. Yami shook his head and sped up just hearing Anzu's terrified voice along with the insane laughter though the footsteps did stop.

As Anzu ran she felt something try to grab her ankle but Anzu's sped up screaming. She was terrified! Where was Yami! She needed him!

Yami saw the end of the corridor was two different paths. He took the right turn since taking the left turn had somehow separated him from Anzu but now that he thought about it he probably never did grab Anzu. Whoever was doing the Shadow Magic made sure of that?

As he turned the hallway once again morphed but this time into the streets of Ancient Egypt. He saw a 5 year old Atem running down the street dressed in his prince attire laughing as someone was chasing him. It was the Lost Warrior again, still shadowed and their voice was disoriented as well as they ran to catch up with Atem.

He saw his 5 year old self turn his head to the left and stop running. Yami continued running but the scene always stayed in front of him allowing him to see everything. He saw that his younger self stood transfixed, eyes wide in awe, mouth hanging a bit open. The Lost Warrior finally caught up to Atem and stooped down to catch their breath. They started talking but saw that Atem wasn't listening and looked to see what had him so transfixed.

Yami too turned his head and though the figure was shadowed he could tell that it was a 5 year old girl. The girl was picking flowers and seemed to be humming happily as she twirled around a bit. The Lost Warrior giggled and said something to Atem pushing him with her hand to go talk to the girl. Yami saw as his younger self walked slowly to the girl. When the girl looked up Yami knew that she smiled a sweet smile to his younger self.

His younger self smiled back as a blush adorned his cheeks as he talked with the girl helping her pick flowers for her small basket as the Lost Warrior smiled at the sight. The Lost Warrior looked up to the sun and then to the palace and called to Atem that it was time to go. Atem was sad but said bye to the girl promising to see her tomorrow. The girl smiled but before he left she gave him a daisy, one of the flowers she was picking. Atem blushed but took the flower smiling at her before he turned around and ran off with the Lost Warrior back home. The vision faded as Yami remembered that he did hold his promise to the girl going to see her everyday.

A year later, when Atem was 6 Yami saw how he gave the girl a Red Rose before he left blushing as he did so thanking her for being his friend. The girl grabbed the rose joyfully not caring that he had just gotten it from the small garden they had been collecting flowers in and threw her arms around him. Before he left that day the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yami chuckled knowing that his young self was love struck and then a thought hit him as he saw the Lost Warrior tease Atem. _Could this girl be the one I married?_

The vision faded as it went back to the hallway. Yami continued running, feeling his lungs aching for air but knew that he had to find Anzu.

Anzu on the other hand found herself at a dead end. She stopped, breathless, not believing her luck; she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Luckily the footsteps had stopped long ago and so did the maniacal laughter. She found the wall slightly strange though since it was pitch black and looked rough. She put her hand on it wondering if it was one of those hidden doors only to scream and fall back as the wall moved and the rough patches spread out there wings awakening. It was a wall alright… of BATS!

Anzu screamed and fell on the ground as all the bats went flying and screeching. It took 10 minutes for all the bats to evacuate. And it turns out that the corridor continued. She got up shakily and started walking worried a bit since this corridor was far darker than the others and she only hoped that there were no more bats.

Yami continued running until he heard loud screeching noises and saw a large black cloud getting closer and closer at an alarming rate. It took him a second to notice they were bats before he dove for the floor as they passed him. Once they were gone, he got up and walked a bit in case there were more bats. The hallway darkened for a second and in that second he tripped on something. The lights went back on and he saw that he had tripped on…ANZU'S SCEPTOR!

He grabbed it fearfully as he held it close to his heart knowing that he was closer to her but worrying as to what made her drop it. He got up and started running as the hallway morphed back into the Ancient Streets of Egypt. This time Yami saw himself as a 10 year old walking down the street looking everywhere for someone. _The girl perhaps? _Yami thought to himself.

The Lost Warrior, Yami saw, was no where in sight that is of course until he saw The L.W., jumping from cart to cart to house, trying not to be seen by Atem. _Was the Warrior spying? _He saw that the Lost Warrior was being flanked by two males dressed as royal guards. Yami could not see their faces either. He saw as his 10 year old self walked, ignoring the stares of the girls, until he caught sight of the person he was looking for.

Yami knew that it was the same girl from before. She was 10 too and was wearing some sort of dress and carrying a larger basket filled with fruit until three large 12 year old boy's fat as whales and with so much acne that they looked like large red berries got in front of her. Yami and his younger self's eyes immediately narrowed.

The boys said something to the girl and the girl responded back. The boys started howling with laughter as they all grabbed her by the shoulders and arms. The girl pushed their hands off and tried to get away but two of the boys grabbed her and the other one grabbed her basket throwing its content onto the ground.

Yami's 10 year old self glowered at them as he ran over there yelling at them. They looked up and started laughing at the sight of a boy getting in front of the girl to defend her. Yami took a closer look and saw that they resembled Johnny and Co.

Atem said something and they sneered at him. The Lost Warrior and two guards (who Yami noticed were far too young to actually be guards since they were both 10 years old) appeared behind Atem and the girl, without them knowing and the Lost Warrior glared at the three boys.

The three boys looked from the Lost Warrior to Atem to the 10 year old guards in training to the girl on the floor and their eyes widened. It seems that they recognized Atem as the Prince of Egypt, and that the girl they just messed with was "his" girl. They turned around and ran off.

The Lost Warrior and her flanks took off running to hide behind a rather large cart before Atem turned around to see the girl, crying a bit, as she picked up the dirty fruits from the floor cleaning it on her brand "new" dress before putting it in her basket. Atem kneeled down and started helping, grabbing an apple, cleaning it on his own clothes and giving it to the girl. The girl gave him a watery smile and he walked her home but not before the girl commented on the 3 friends hiding behind the cart.

The Lost Warrior tumbled out with the two boys on top of her. That's when Yami recognized the two 10 year old royal guards in training as they fought each other over who slipped up and allowed Atem and the girl to know that they were following them. It was Joey and Tristan! As Yami made that realization the two boys lossed their shadowy image and indeed became a 10 year old Joey and Tristan.

Once Atem left the girl in her house he went to the fruit cart and bought a much larger basket of fruit and asked The Lost Warrior to take it to the girl's house. To find a way to go in and leave it in their kitchen. The Lost Warrior did just that as Joey and Tristan guarded Atem.

The vision faded back into the hallway as Yami ran full force as he heard Anzu scream a pain-filled scream.

Anzu had been running to a stairway she saw when all the lights went out. Something came out of the ground making her trip, as it grabbed her ankles. It looks like it had claws or spikes or something since it pierced her skin as it pulled her down making her scream out in pain. She could feel blood…her blood dripping down her leg as whatever it was pulled her down. It was too strong! She couldn't break free and whatever it was threw her to the ground as the maniacal laughter started.

Anzu closed her eyes as she started crying screaming for Yami as the voice shouted while laughing crazily that Yami was never coming! He was dead!

Yami's lungs felt like they were going to give out when he saw the hallway go into immense darkness but he heard Anzu's scream much more clearer then ever before. He knew she was there! He just knew! He ripped a torch out of the wall and went running into the darkness. The torch light was flickering but it gave him enough light to see. He could see a slump form screaming and withering in pain on the floor yelling…yelling for him…ANZU!

He ran over and knelt down trying to shake her out of it. "ANZU! I'M HERE!" He shouted also hearing the maniacal laughter and what it was telling Anzu. He knew that the Shadow Magic was affecting her. Finally he broke through and she started crying as she opened her eyes to see him.

"YAMI! YAMI! SOMETHING HAS MY ANKLE! IT HURTS! DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!" She shouted grabbing onto Yami desperately. Yami looked but saw that her ankle was fine. The Shadow Magic was making her hallucinate. He didn't have the puzzle with him. If he did he would have used it to combat the Shadow Magic. So he did the only thing he could he grabbed Anzu fully and lifted her into his arms.

"I've got you! I've got you!" Yami repeated to her hugging her tightly as she held him like a lifeline. "Your save! Your save! Anzu! You're safe! I've got you!" he said kissing her repeatedly on the forehead as he calmed her down.

He lifted her up fully into his arms to carry her bridal style since her ankle was hurt. The Shadow Magic wouldn't leave her until they were out of this mansion. As he stepped onto the stairs he could see the same door they had gone into the house in the first place. He looked down to tell Anzu to see that she had fallen unconscious. The manical laughter returned at full force as it said you'll NEVER LEAVE HERE!

The floor started rumbling and Yami looked back to see that the floor behind him was crumbling. He took off running down the steps, each step disappearing after he stepped on it. He made it downstairs but the door wouldn't budge. He started ramming himself into it with his shoulder trying not to hurt Anzu at the same time.

"I…WILL…GET YOU…OUT!" Yami stated. At the same time a vision broke out and Yami saw a 14 year old him running into a burning house and didn't come out till 10 minutes later, all battered, bruised, and burned with the girl from before in his arms unconscious as one of the High Priests along with the Lost Warrior, Joey, and Tristan went running to him. He ordered the High Priest who Yami now recognized as Ishizu to check the girl first before him.

Yami felt strength from that and finally with one last push, he was able to break the door open and fell out onto the ground, twisting his body so that he took the impact and that Anzu would be safe. He slowly got up into a sitting position and saw that the Haunted Mansion was alright. Nothing had happened to it. It didn't collapse. _So…it really was Shadow Magic_

Yami looked down as Anzu moaned and slowly opened her eyes looking at Yami a bit dazed before smiling lightly and saying "hey there…"

Yami let a smile cross his face before he laughed a deep short laugh that Anzu loved and said "Hey…" Anzu let out a giggle as Yami helped her sit up. She looked down at herself and saw that the scratches and bruises she had acquired were gone and her ankle was perfectly fine.

Yami explained to her that Shadow Magic was being used and Anzu got frightened but Yami calmed her down. "Oh! My scepter!" Anzu said.

"I had it…but I dropped it to get you…" Yami stated. "I figured you were more important then some scepter"

Anzu giggled but then something came flying out of one of the top windows of the Haunted Mansion bonking Yami on the head and making him fall onto Anzu pushing her onto the ground as he was above her his head in the crook of her neck. "Ow…" Yami groaned into her neck, his breath sending chills…the good kind up and down Anzu's back as his hair tickled her face.

She looked to the side to see what had hit Yami. "Hey! My Scepter!" She stated happily before falling into a fit of giggles.

Yami soon joined her laughing his deep laugh, face still in her neck as he said "your scepter" before kissing her on the neck softly before getting up, blood red in the face. He hadn't realized what he was doing when he did it. Anzu was blood red too but quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both sat there in the dead grass blushing brightly as they smiled at each other.

There was one red rose in the whole dead area that was perfectly healthy and beautiful. Yami remembered what he did in his past life and grabbed the rose tenderly giving it to Anzu. She blushed as she took it from him giving him a beautiful smile that made his heart flutter.

"Thank you…for being my friend…" He whispered to her.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I gave you guys some cute Yami and Anzu fluff near the end! Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to find out what happens next then REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	15. Responsible

_**M: M here bringing you guys a new chapter! I just want to say that I'm so happy that you guys like this story! I'm literally putting my all into it! I want to thank all my readers and omg! This story has 32 reviews, 2,226 Hits and 618 visitors! Really! You guys are the best! **_

_**Kaiba: Can I leave?**_

_**M: KAIBA! SHUT UP! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M THANKING MY READERS!**_

_**Kaiba: Never**_

_**M: -=- oh well…then let this be the first and last time! Now you've ruined my mood! Yugi! Do the disclaimer for me will ya!**_

_**Yugi appears out of thin air flapping his hands like a chicken as he falls onto the floor. Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy!**_

_**Kaiba: I would duel you but you're not Yami so you'll probably be a waste of my time.**_

_**Yugi: What! Kaiba!**_

_**M: -_- this is gonna be a long day. Alright alright break it up you two. And you my fabulous readers…ENJOY!**_

_**Recap:**_

"Thank you…for being my friend…" He whispered to her.

Bakura came into the attic a large grin spread across his face that showed his teeth. Mokuba trailed behind him carrying a large square box with a bunch of wires sticking out of it, wrapped around his body and there was still some wires trailing behind him on the floor. Blue was sitting comfortly on a very old green armchair…well…as comfortable as you can be in something that is flatter than a flat piece of wood.

"What took you guys so long?" Blue questioned.

"He tripped me!" Mokuba muttered angrily as he trotted over to Blue. "And now I'm all wrapped up in my own wires."

"It was an accident" Bakura said grinning like the thief he was.

Blue sweatdropped. "Alright Mokuba come here let me untangle you." She soon started untangling poor Mokuba.

"Do you know how expensive this cost! It costs more than your life! You would have to work even after your death to pay it off" Mokuba announced glaring daggers at Bakura as he hugged the machine protectively to his chest.

"Oh please it's just a box. Besides, I'm sure your wolf of a brother Kaiba can get you another one like this" Bakura said before snapping his fingers.

"It's one of its kind!" Mokuba stated. "It was one of the first prototypes Kaiba had his company invent to try to hologram the duel monsters game."

Bakura opened his mouth and said "Then why are you carrying around that lump of junk anyway?"

Mokuba growled but Blue intervened. "He wasn't. I had to infiltrate Kaiba Corp to get it. Oh and Mokuba for future references in case you ever need the code to get in to that super secure part where only Kaiba can. His user name is Seto Kaiba and his password is I am the real king of Games not Yugi/Yami. I shall defeat him!"

"That's a password?" Bakura asked.

"Yep…rather long but it is…though it wasn't hard to think of…" Blue stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that explains why I never was able to hack it. All his other passwords are Blue Eyes White Dragon" Mokuba stated.

"Obvious. You always gotta go for the obvious of what he probably shall always remember" Bakura and Blue stated.

"Anyway" Blue stated getting up from her seat. "I think the mission of Get Anzu and Yami together using the Haunted Mansion or how I like to call it Mission Scare a Kiss went rather well don't you think so?"

"Mission Scare a Kiss?" Bakura said getting a puzzled look on his face. "I thought it was called GAAYTUTHM"

"Why would we name it such a complicated and unpronounceable name? It's stupid. You just put the first letter of each word in it" Mokuba stated.

Bakura opened his mouth to snap at Mokuba but Blue gave him a glare quickly shutting him up. "I do think it went rather well" Mokuba stated turning to look at Blue acting all important. "Not exactly how we planned it since they didn't get together but good enough I suppose."

"What are you talking bout?" Bakura asked confused. "Didn't the mission completely fail since they didn't get together?"

"No silly" Blue answered. "Take a look at this adorable scene that happened because of it" she brought out a video camera and showed him the video of Anzu and Yami's sweet little moment when they were on the dead grass.

"Hmm…I guess it did work somewhat…I thought it failed and that the only good part about it was that I was able to use my Shadow Magic and mess around with the Pharaoh." He then started cackling evilly. Blue and Mokuba sweatdropped as they sighed. Bakura was still Bakura.

"Even though it worked out great I think you overdid it a bit" Blue said raising an eyebrow at Bakura. "Did you really have to make Anzu and Yami think something was trying to kill them?"

"Or make Anzu think that she got hurt and that something was trying to pull her down into the ground." Mokuba stated.

"Or make Yami think that the house was disintegrating" Blue finished.

"Yes I did." Bakura stated. "The mere illusions of sound that Mokuba here created wouldn't have cut it."

Blue and Mokuba looked at each other before nodding knowing that Bakura spoke with truth…for once. "Though I must say the snakes were a fabulous idea…though I don't really like that you were the snake that kept going up Anzu's leg." Blue stated glaring at Bakura. "Especially since it was your hand…"

"What? I couldn't resist"

"This is why Yami never liked you before in the past and why he doesn't like you now" Blue stated crossly as Mokuba nodded his head in agreement.

"Wait…" Mokuba questioned. "Did Bakura actually touch Anzu's legs with his hand in the past?"

"No…what happened is…" Bakura started telling his tale.

_***Flashback***_

_I got down from my own King of Thieves horse…okay it wasn't his…he stole it from a group of Roman merchants on the way but still…it was his now…but that's besides the point. He got down from his trusty stead in the royal courtyard giving the reigns of his horse to one of the stage boys that came out to collect it. He had to wait for nearly 10 minutes with guards surrounding him until one servant from the palace came and said that he had to wait in the throne room. _

_Two guards escorted him after checking him to make sure that he didn't have anything on him to hurt the soon to be Pharaoh, his soon to be Queen, and the one Bakura wished to see: Blue. They of course found knifes and such on his body and he was forced to relinquish his hold on them. The guards opened the doors to the throne room and Bakura went in, before they closed the doors. _

_The room was deserted until a second later one of the other doors opened and in stepped a pretty blue-eyes brown hair, tall girl around the same age as him. I couldn't help but look her over. She really was a beauty. She locked eyes with me and spoke "Oh. Are you a traveler?"_

"_Yes I am." I responded grinning at her my most "charming" smile. _

_She smiled back and said "Well what can I do for you?" as she walked to be standing in front of the throne where the Queen would sit. _

_I noticed how she was dressed. She was wearing a hot pink tight fitting skirt that went up to a little bit passed mid-thigh. A slightly lighter pink off the shoulder shirt that stopped before her stomach, leaving it exposed. A lighter pink veil covered her face, and hot pink ballet flats adorned her feet._

_My response was only natural for one who was raised in the kingdom I was raised in. I heard a door start opening but ignored it. "You could help me find a warm room to stay in, keep me company, and help me explore my body and yours" I said as I raised my eyebrows suggestively and walked towards her making her move back until she was trapped between me and the throne. I leaned in to kiss her when her hand collided with my face slapping me._

_I glared at her my left cheek throbbing and red as she glared back at me her face pure red with anger and embarrassment. "How dare you!" She yelled as she tried to escape but I didn't let her. As she ran passed me I grabbed her arm, yanking her back as I yelled "You'll pay for that you bitch!"_

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yelled out, the deep sound vibrating throughout the whole room. I turned around, the girl's wrist still in my hand to see coming at me the soon to be Pharaoh Atem, eyes blazing with a fire of anger. A more feminine figure walked behind him, looking wary, trying to control the rage of Atem. It was the one I came to see: Blue. _

_Two royal guards flanked them trying to control their own urge to yell at me and trying to control Atem._

"_Atem!" The girl yelled. I let go of her wrist as she ran towards him falling into his arms, tears springing into her eyes as he held her close in a…__**loving manner? **_ _Why is the soon to be Pharaoh holding a…_

_**Flashback Interrupted***_

"Wait…hold on a sec…you thought that Anzu was a…" Mokuba started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Well of course I did. I mean imagine how she was dressed! No one but those girls wear outfits like that in my Kingdom!" Bakura defended himself. "And she did ask me what she could do for me"

"Of course she asked if she could do something. She was the soon to be Queen and was suppose to start trying to help Egypt's people and travelers and what not! She didn't mean that!" Blue stated glaring daggers at Bakura. "Honestly Bakura! I had hoped that you would be respectful to my homeland but I guess I was wrong! And how could you say something like that!" Blue said.

"Because she looked the part!" He said.

"No she did not. She had on a ton more clothes then those girls do and those girls were forbidden to be in the palace."

"Well I didn't know. And why was she dressed like that in the first place!"

Blue huffed before explaining. "When a Pharaoh marries, his wife has to do something for him that they are talented in. If the wife is a beautiful singer, she is suppose to sing to him a song just for him on their wedding night. Anzu was a dancer so she has to perform a dance for him."

"But that still doesn't explain the clothing!"

"Let me finish! The week before the wedding the soon to be Queen is suppose to wear certain outfits depending on what they shall do for the Pharaoh on the wedding night. Since Anzu will be dancing and dancers as it is wear clothes a bit like that she has to wear those outfits. They are hand-sewn and just made for each day, emphasizing a different part of her."

"It's to first of all make the girl more comfortable wearing things like that so she isn't self-conscious that night. As well as to remind the Pharaoh of what his wife possesses and to make sure that he doesn't get cold feet or let his eyes wander. Not that Anzu needed to do anything of that. She's had Atem's heart and eyes and everything else since he first saw her when they were just 5 years old." Blue finished.

"I remember that the last day she wore the prettiest one. The color accented her best feature and one of the things Atem loved about her the most: Her eyes. The Pharaoh tells the weavers what he loves the most about the girl physically the night before the last day. Then the weavers work the whole night diligently to make something that accents that feature the most."

"I didn't know that. Either way! It's stupid!" Bakura stated.

"It is. That's why Atem and Anzu changed the law first thing when they got married. And actually thanks to what you tried on Anzu got their idea of taking out that law approved."

"So…I did a good deed without meaning to…dammit!" Bakura yelled. "I helped Atem out and I didn't want to! UGH!"

"So…what happened next?" Mokuba asked. "What did Yami I mean Atem do?"

"I'll say this part" Blue said as she started the story.

_***Continue Flashback***_

_Joey and Tristan glared daggers at Bakura as Atem comforted Anzu, stroking her hair, and whispering calming words into her ear. "It's alright Anzu, my love. Don't cry. I'm here my love, I'm here. You'll be alright." I just stood there giving Bakura a disapproving look. Once Atem had calmed Anzu down slightly he turned his blazing eyes onto Bakura. The loving, compassionate look in them changing into a fierce fire that threatened to incinerate Bakura on the spot._

"_You! How dare you say such a thing to the future Queen let alone try to kiss her!"_

"_Future Queen? How is she your bride! Isn't she a…"_

"_SILENCE! I SHOULD HAVE YOU THROWN INTO PRISON TO ROT AWAY FOR EVEN COMPARING HER TO ONE!" Atem yelled as he glared fiercely at Bakura._

_Bakura's eyes caught Atem's eyes and for some reason Bakura started feeling an immense hatred for him. "Dressed like that who wouldn't?" Bakura answered feigning calmness._

_Atem let out a growl, releasing Anzu as he stomped over to where Bakura was, over towering him by a good amount. "If you don't want other men looking or trying something with her then don't have her walking around as if she's free meat." Atem's fist collided with Bakura's cheek (the right one) so fast that he didn't even know what hit him. _

_He fell to the ground and Atem quickly grabbed him by the throat raising him up so that he would be in eye-level with him. Bakura continued speaking his words a bit slurred from the blood that was slowly dripping out of his mouth. "Or is it that you just like having her walk around like that for your own pleasure. Makes it easier doesn't it to…" He never finished his sentence as Atem bared his teeth as he growled slamming his fist onto Bakura's face repeatedly. _

_Bakura fell to the grown and threw out his leg, causing Atem to lose balance and fall onto the ground. Bakura quickly got on top of him throwing punches at Atem's face, only a couple hitting him and not doing much damage. Atem immediately threw Bakura off him and started throwing his own punches. Anzu let out a scream at the sight, worry for Atem filling her to the core, Blue trying to comfort her, as Joey and Tristan were running around them looking for an opening to get in and tackle Bakura to the ground._

_Atem got distracted by Anzu's scream and looked over at her, pausing in his attack momentarily. But that was all it took as Bakura threw a punch hitting Atem square on the face throwing him back a bit as he took out a small knife, one that he was able to hide from the guards who had checked him._

_Joey and Tristan both jumped at him but Bakura bent down and they crashed onto each other. He jumped onto Atem before he was able to get up, and tried to cut Atem's neck with the knife. Atem was strong and thus grabbed the wrist with the knife and fought with him. The knife did break through his shirt cutting him in several places but nothing life-threatening. _

_I had enough of this. I stormed over there, walking over the two unconscious idiots… I mean guards and grabbed Bakura by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back throwing him behind me. I grabbed Atem by his neck and raised him up, turning around just in time to catch Bakura's arm that had the knife. In one quick motion I had the knife on the other side of the room._

_I grabbed Bakura by the neck and lifted both him and Atem up a couple inches off the ground as I growled out through clenched teeth. "Both of you…STOP IT!" I threw them a couple steps away and held them away from each other with my arms. "You two are acting like immature children!" I seethed glaring at both of them. "I expect better from you two! You!" I say looking at Atem "Are the Soon to be Pharaoh and soon to be married. And You!" I say looking at Bakura "also have a duty! You are the King of Thieves!"_

"_BOTH OF YOU! ACT YOUR AGE AND ACT RESPONSIBLE! I thought I taught you two to be better than that!" I said glaring at both of them, disappointment in my eyes._

"_HE STARTED IT!" They both yelled out pointing an accusing finger at each other._

"_DID NOT!"  
>"DID TOO!"<em>

"_DID NOT!"_

"_DID TOO!"_

_I felt a vein of anger start throbbing on my forehead as Atem and Bakura started the annoying little kid fight. I looked at Anzu who was trying to wake up Joey and Tristan, and holding her hand to her mouth to hide her giggles. I sighed before saying "Now for punishment! You two are in Time Out! Bakura! You go stand in the left corner! Atem! You go stand in the right corner!"_

"_WHAT! WHY!" They both shouted out giving Blue their puppy dog eyes that started watering._

"_NOW!" I shouted and they immediately ran to their corners, heads bowed as they stood facing opposite walls on opposite sides of the room for punishment like two little kids. I nodded to myself quite proud that I still had that power over them and turned to face Anzu "Anzu go get Mana…on second thought…go get Mahad…" I asked not wanting to see a repeat of this fight but instead of Atem…Mahad._

"_But what about…" Anzu started looking worriedly at Joey and Tristan's still unconscious forms. _

"_Don't worry about them. There fine. They'll wake up in a couple of minutes. Once you get Mahad stay with Mana in their room."_

"_Why?" Anzu questioned._

"_Because your distracting Atem from his punishment." I stated matter of factly. "Don't think I don't see you looking at Anzu from the corner of your eye Atem, instead of the wall!"_

_Atem's body went rigid as his head turned tomato red. Anzu giggled feeling flattered that she distracted him so before agreeing and running off to fetch Mahad and tell Mana about everything that happened._

_***End Flashback***_

"So…that's what happened?" Mokuba questioned.

"yep…Atem and Bakura beating the shit out of each other, me intervening, having to take Anzu out of the room because Atem was distracted by her, deal with the annoying whining of Atem and Bakura as Mahad treated their wounds."

"And then you say I'm a kid…" Mokuba muttered glancing at Bakura who was beat red from embarrassment.

"We got better!" He stated gruffingly.

"Hmm…yes but you two still managed to get into a stupid fight and then always end up in opposite corners." Blue answered grinning.

Bakura didn't answer but Mokuba had something to say. "Hey Blue…what was wrong with Yami? He kept getting this weird far off look when he was searching for Anzu."

"Oh that…he was remembering his past life. He probably figured out who some of us were." Blue stated.

"Do you think he remembers who you are?"

"No. I'll be one of the last people he remembers…and I bet Anzu will be last too but before me"

"Why?" Bakura and Mokuba questioned.

"Because he's her wife from the past and his love presently as well. She always owns his heart but I bet you that he'll have a hard time remembering her as his wife since he doesn't want to confess his feelings to her so he's in denial as it is presently so no doubt that his subconscious will keep the truth about his "wife" a secret." Blue answered rolling her eyes.

"Um…Blue…" Bakura said looking out the window.

"What?"

"There gone…"

"What do you mean there gone?"

"Yami and Anzu…there gone…they left…"

"WHAT!" Blue shouted running to the dusty broken window and peering out of it. "Where'd they go?" She questioned.

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders. "We gotta find them. I need to be near them in case Yami remembers everything" Blue said. "Come on! Let's go!" She stated grabbing Mokuba's and Bakura's hands in hers.

"I'm not going…" Bakura said.

"What? Why not?" Blue and Mokuba question.

"Because I don't like helping especially Yami, Atem, whatever his name is now."

"You do realize that we need everyone from the past there for when he remembers everything right?" Blue questioned rhetorically.

"Uh…no…I…fine…I'll go along but I am not helping any more."

"Fine" Blue said rushing down the stairs, pulling Mokuba and Bakura along.

They bursted out the door and once they got to the sidewalk, a cold, familiar voice that was all too familiar to Blue and Mokuba stopped them. "Hold it!" The voice said as the owner of the voice got out of the black limo he was in, crossing his arms as he glared at Blue, his eyes going to Bakura, glaring at him with distaste, and then going back to Blue, glaring into her eyes but softer this time as if he had to force himself into glaring at her.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I totally made up that tradition about what the soon to be Queen has to do. Lol. Who do you think stopped Blue, Mokuba, and Bakura? (It's pretty obvious but still)**_

_**MutantEnemy6789 I gave you what you wanted! Lol! I included what happened between Bakura, Anzu, and Atem. **_

_**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you want to find out what happens next then…psst Kaiba…say it…**_

_**Kaiba: No**_

_**M: Say it!**_

_**Kaiba: (grumbling) Review.**_

_**M: With enthusiasm!**_

_**Kaiba: REVIEW!**_

_**M: You don't have to shout but you guys heard Kaiba (I think everyone on Earth was able to hear him) Review Please!**_


	16. Memories

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Kaiba: Is that all you can say.**_

_**M: (glares at him) you know your really getting on my nerves.**_

_**Kaiba: And I care why…**_

_**M: Because I have the power to make you poor, and be a servant to Joey the Mutt.**_

_**Kaiba: You wouldn't (glares at M)**_

_**M: Try me (glares at him**_

_**Joey: And then everybody talks about me!**_

_**Tristan: You know M called you a mutt -_-**_

_**Joey: (anime falls) ya I know but its diffrnt. She called me that name with respec'**_

_**Tristan: (sweatdrops) whatever you say Joey, whatever you say.**_

_**Mokuba pops out of nowhere: Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

They bursted out the door and once they got to the sidewalk, a cold, familiar voice that was all too familiar to Blue and Mokuba stopped them. "Hold it!" The voice said as the owner of the voice got out of the black limo he was in, crossing his arms as he glared at Blue, his eyes going to Bakura, glaring at him with distaste, and then going back to Blue, glaring into her eyes but softer this time as if he had to force himself into glaring at her.

Yami and Anzu had already passed the museum once again and were just walking in a comfortable silence and Anzu had even ventured to grasp his hand in hers. He had been a bit hesitant remembering that he had to find out who his wife was but he quickly calmed down when Anzu squeezed his hand and looked at him with her big sapphire colored innocent eyes.

Yami could hear the parents and grandparents passing them whispering once in awhile how cute of a couple they made. He wished it to be true but he was only a friend of Anzu's. Maybe even a close friend of her. Friends with Benefits perhaps? He wasn't exactly sure what that term meant he remembers hearing Tristan use that phrase to describe Joey and Mai's relationship.

"Anzu…" He said stopping in his tracks pulling on her hand to make her stop. She turned to look at him, curiosity in her face. The moonlight was once again illuminating her face especially her eyes making her look like the goddess Yami sees her as. Yami lost his train of thought for a moment and looked away from her face to try to get his state of mind back. He noticed that they had walked to the park where they had gone on the "blind" date Yugi had set them up in.

He looked back to her face and said seriously "Anzu…may I ask you a question?"

"Yes…" Anzu said a bit breathless herself as she stared transfixed at Yami's face the glow of the moon making it immortally gorgeous.

"Anzu…we are friends, are we not?"

"Yes we are."

"I have heard the terms of close friends and best friends…" Yami stated slowly.

"Yes…" Anzu answered feeling a bit confused.

"Are we any of those?" Yami asked. "Or are we…friends with benefits?"

Anzu was surprised at the thought that maybe Yami hoped that they were close friends or even best friends but when she heard friends with benefits come out of his mouth she swore she died. She was not expecting that…never in a bazillion years.

"F-Friends with…benefits" Anzu squeaked out wanting to confirm that she heard right.

"Yes…friends with benefits…is that what we are?" Yami asked his eyebrows scrunching up slightly as he stared into Anzu's eyes a bit concerned.

"W-Where did you hear that?" Anzu questioned knowing that he would never pick up on that term by himself.

"Yugi told me about close friends and best friends. He says that you, Joey, and Tristan are his best friends." Yami said confused.

"N-No…not that…I mean…where did you hear Friends with Benefits?"

"I heard Tristan commenting to Serenity that Joey and Mai were Friends with Benefits." Yami stated. Yami saw as Anzu's face turned red. "Anzu? What is wrong?"

"Y-Yami…" Anzu started. "Do you know what Friends with Benefits mean?"

"Yes. Of course I do." Yami stated.

"You do!" Anzu asked surprised.

"Yes. It is when your friends with someone and I suppose benefits mean that you close to being best friends but are not quite there yet."

"Uh…Yami…that's not what Friends with Benefits mean…" Anzu stated looking down embarrass wondering how she was going to explain this to him. Curse that stupid Tristan!

"It's not!" Yami asked surprised. "I don't understand. The words friends in it. Does that mean Joey and Mai are not friends? Did I just ask you if we were not friends because I assure you Anzu I consider you a friend…a close friend." Yami said worried that maybe he had implied that he did not wish to be friends with her.

"Yami…Friends with Benefits is when you are friends but you have "benefits" meaning that you do things that one normally doesn't do with a friend…" Anzu said hoping that Yami caught her drift. He didn't.

"I…I don't quite understand…" He questioned.

The way he was looking at Anzu with his face scrunched up oh so cute as he tried to figure out what Friends with Benefits were almost had her squealing. Why did he have to be so darn cute!

"Yami…the benefits they share are…that they do things couples do without actually getting together."

"Like…holding hands?" Yami questioned.

"Um…I suppose so but that's not usually…"

"So we are Friends with Benefits" Yami concluded.

"EH! WHAT!" Anzu yelled.

"We've been holding hands today have we not Anzu? Does that not make us Friends with Benefits or must it be for a longer time?" Yami asked.

Anzu felt her blush expand ten times more. "Uh Yami…they tend to do more um…relationship things…"

"Like kisses on the cheeks, and giving flowers?" Yami asked.

"Um…I suppose but more intimate…" It was then that it dawned on Yami.

"They liplock" he said.

Anzu blushed with the way he said it, looking deep into her eyes with his own, drowning her from how deep they were.

"Uh…yes…yes they do…" Anzu stated hoping that it would be enough to stop him from asking any more.

"Oh!" Yami said a blush rising to his face. "I am so sorry Anzu! I did not mean to do this to you…I merely thought it was something like…" Yami said feeling ashamed.

"Best Friends" Anzu inputted trying to help Yami out.

"Well Yes…" Yami stated.

"Don't worry about it Yami. It's not like you knew what that term meant." Anzu said trying to lessen his embarrassment. "And Yami."

Yami looked up at her, face still slightly red. "We're Best Friends in case you were wondering…I mean…if you'd like to be…"

Yami's eyes brightened as he pulled Anzu slightly closer to himself. "Anzu! It would be my honor to have you as a Best Friend!" Anzu felt herself blush ten times more than she thought possible at his words. They just stared there looking into each other's eyes when a voice broke them out of their trance yelling "LOOK OUT!"

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw someone on a motorcycle speeding well past the safety limit and heading straight for them. Yami reacted purely out of instinct he pushed Anzu out of the way, wrapping his arms around her as he did so as he pushed them out of the way falling onto the grass.

Everything was fine except for the fact that they were on a small hill of the park and when Yami got them out of the way, they started rolling down hill. The hill was small though for a hill and in a couple of seconds they were finally at the bottom. Anzu was on top of Yami, her legs on each side of his waist her arms next to his head, face buried into his chest.

She slowly got off of him but stayed in the position as their eyes clashed. Their breaths were taken away as they stared into each other's eyes. The park then morphed in Yami's eyes into the streets of Ancient Egypt. It seems that there was a festival today because thousands of people were out and about laughing and shouting with glee. Drinks were being passed around as dancers filled the streets doing choreographed moves and all types of flags were set up as trumpets flared.

Yami saw a 16 year old him trying to escape the event and thanks to the throng of people, most of them being drunk already made it quite easy. He was walking around looking for a certain friend of his. He found her on the other side of the street, dancing to the music on her own.

She may not be the royal dancers who were trained but she danced more beautifully then they could ever hope to accomplish. Yami and his younger self were transfixed by the sight. The way the girl moved, though she was shadowed was so familiar to him. It reminded him of how Anzu danced. He then heard the noise of wheels going far too fast in such a busy street, the sound of a whip repeatedly hitting horses, the voice of a drunken man following yelling at people to get out of his way.

Yami looked and saw that the man was heading right for the girl. His 16 year old self noticed it and yelled at the girl to get out of the way but the noise was too loud and he was too far. She didn't hear him. And it didn't look like the man was going to stop his horses anytime soon. In fact a sickening gleam took hold in his eyes as he stared at the dancing girl motioning his horses to go straight at her. Yami then remembered that the man who was controlling the wagon in a drunken state was called Snake.

He vaguely recalled the Lost Warrior telling him that Snake was known for not blinking as he killed someone and how it always looked like he took joy and pleasure from it. Atem saw the man and without thinking went running straight to the girl. He got to her a split second before the wagon and threw himself at her throwing her to the ground, him on top as they slid across the sand.

She opened her eyes shocked to see Atem leaning over her, legs across her hips, forehead touching forehead, his eyes were closed. He slowly opened them locking gazes with the girl and he smiled. "Saved you" He simply said before the girl smiled at him as they stayed connected in that position forehead against forehead, talking quietly. No one in the crowd noticing.

Yami blinked and the vision was gone. That girl…he doesn't know what it was about her but it reminded him so much of Anzu. The girl acted like her and she danced exactly like Anzu. He felt a longing in his heart for that girl to be Anzu knowing that the girl was probably the one he had married but it was impossible. There's no way that could be Anzu. But oh how he wished it was.

"Yami…Yami! Yami!" Anzu repeated looking at him worried.

"What?" He questioned noticing that they were still in the same position but he decided to ignore that for now.

"Are you okay? You sort of just blanked out there." Anzu asked concerned etched in her voice.

"I'm fine" Yami said smiling at her. "I'm more than fine…Anzu…I've been…" He was interrupted by a loud noise of a motorcycle. He tilted his head backwards to look to see a big guy wearing all black with a snake thrown everywhere on his clothes in an even bigger black motorcycle snakes everywhere on it too.

The guy took off its helmet and Yami recognized him somewhat. The guy looked like Snake. He had a bad gleam in his eyes as he looked at Anzu and tched saying "Thanks for ruining my fun boy. I was this close to getting her."

Yami knew that he was talking about running her over.

A siren was heard and the present day Snake tched and cursed before taking off. A policeman on a motorcycle stopped and said "Are you two alright? He didn't hit either of you did he?"

"No…were fine…" Anzu said a bit freaked out as her hands clenched Yami's shirt tightly.

"Sorry about that. He's a troublemaker and it looks like he's drunk and yeah. I'm his parole officer. I'll try to catch him so I better go…why am I telling you kids this?" The police officer muttered before taking off on his own motorcycle.

"Anzu…" Yami said rolling over so that she was under him. He decided to take a chance and placed his forehead on top of hers. "I saved you." She broke out into a grin and he did the same. He didn't know if Anzu was the girl from his past but if he did what he did in the past to her he would get the same outcome with only minor differences.

He kept his forehead on hers and she didn't make any motion for him to take it away. They stared at each other for a bit before Yami said "Anzu…something happened…when we were in the museum…"

He got up and helped her up before leading her to a secluded tree, sat down and leaned against the trunk pulling Anzu by the hand to lie next to him as he outstretched his legs. Her upper body slightly on his as she wrapped her an arm around his waist as he did the same before he closed her other hand in his.

"Anzu…I know who I am…and I've been getting visions from my past…I've been remembering…_everything_"

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! AREN'T YOU GUYS LUCKY! GETTING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I AM ON THE ROLL TODAY! Lol. I hoped you enjoyed poor Anzu having to explain to Yami what Friends with Benefits meant. This chapter was filled with Yami/Atem and Anzu fluff a special treat for you readers. And Yami's going to tell Anzu about everything or is he…I know I'm evil leaving it off there but if you want to find out what happens next then…REVIEW!**_


	17. Kaiba

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm not so confident with this chapter but Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Now enjoy the story.**_

_**Recap:**_

"Anzu…I know who I am…and I've been getting visions from my past…I've been remembering…_everything_"

"Kaiba!" Blue squeaked out eyes widening with surprise, nervousness enveloping her as Mokuba said something along the lines of "BIG BROTHER!" and Bakura grumbled out "oh great the big bad wolf is here."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he grinded his teeth together. "What brings you here big brother?" Mokuba questioned curiosity in his face as Blue forced a smile on her face, trying to look calm but she knew that she probably looked like a frazzled mess.

"What I'd like to know is why YOU" Kaiba said glaring at Blue, ignoring Mokuba's question. "Brought my brother to this dump of a place instead of trick or treating like I paid you to do."

"We were but we went to the museum and were going to try trick or treating here..." Blue answered nervously. A muffled noise was heard from the inside of the car. Mokuba, Blue, and Bakura leaned to the side of Kaiba to look into the car to find Ishizu tied up with a rag tied around her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she muffled something out. "I guess you already knew that though…" Blue finished off lamely.

"Big Brother…how did you know that we were in the museum?" Mokuba asked.

"He probably implanted a GPS Tracking Device onto your clothes or something" Bakura answered sneering. Kaiba froze a blush rising to his face as he tried to deny it. "Wait…so you did…" Bakura said before having a fit of laughter. "You're more protective of your brother than a wolf is to her cubs."

Blue couldn't help but start giggling after the shock of finding out that Kaiba had actually done the GPS thing on Mokuba though that would explain why in his "top secret" area in his company had a large map on a computer screen with the name Mokuba GPS written on top of it. Muffled sounds of laughter came from inside the car, meaning that poor kidnapped Ishizu was laughing as well.

"Big Brother! How could you!" Mokuba cried out feeling embarrassed. "Can I not go out somewhere without you knowing!"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that Blue is not doing her job! I should have fired her! She was suppose to take you trick or treating but instead she takes you to the museum and to this dump and what's worse! She is allowing this…this…_germ_ to be near you!" Kaiba shouted pointing a finger at Bakura. "Just look at him! He is a disgusting low-life! Do you know how bad of an example he is?" Kaiba shouted.

Blue and Mokuba looked at Bakura only to anime fall. Bakura was grinning pervetedly at two 16 year old girls dressed as cats while putting his hands in his pockets making his jeans go down even lower that everyone could see the start of his underwear. Blue sweatdropped thinking _and this was the kid I raised back then…at least Ryou's nothing like this. _

Bakura was taken out of his thoughts of going over there to strike convo with the two cat girls when he heard what Kaiba called him. "Hey! I ain't no germ! And I ain't no low-life either!" He stated gruffly. "Besides, Mokuba can learn from me how to catch a girl, unlike you, Wolf, who probably can't even catch the eye of a girl! Even in your past life!"

Blue sweatdropped as Kaiba and Bakura lashed insults at each other for awhile. _Bakura has no idea what girl Kaiba snagged in his past…_

"Hey…Blue…" Mokuba said leaving Kaiba and Bakura in their insult "war"

"Yes"

"Why does Bakura keep calling him Wolf?"

"Uh…that's a good question…I have no clue…" Blue answered. "Let's ask!"

"Hey Bakura!"

"What!" Bakura yelled, his face thisclose to Kaiba's as they glared at each other.

"Why is he a Wolf?"

"Because he's a Loner. And he's cold to others. And he wants to be Alpha and he's an overprotective mutt."

"I'm not a mutt! The only mutt here is Joey!" Kaiba answered.

"Uh…big brother…Joey's not here…"

"Well he's the only person who's a mutt…" Kaiba muttered.

And Bakura your overprotective too" Blue dryly answered.

"No I'm not."

Blue rolled her eyes and said "Did I tell you that the other day some creeps were cornering me and Ryou told them to back off and they started attacking him. We barely got away…and we see them in school every day…"

Bakura immediately bristled. "WHAT! WHO ARE THEY?" He shouted as his Millennium Ring started glowing. "WHO ARE THEY SO I MAY KILL THEM FOR TRYING TO HARM YOU AND RYOU?"

"I rest my case" Blue simply stated.

"What!" Bakura shouted mouth hanging open as his Millennium Ring stopped glowing.

"She was lying idiot" Kaiba stated crossing his arms. "Now are you gonna tell me why I found Mokuba's GPS button on the floor of the museum in the Hall of Presidents and why he's not trick or treating or are you gonna try to lie your way out of this one"

Mokuba started blushing on hearing the Hall of Presidents. Blue noticed and then it all clicked. "Mokuba!" She squealed. "It has something to do with the girl doesn't it! She gave you a hug! Or a kiss on the cheek!"

Mokuba nodded his head. "She gave him both! How cute!" Blue squealed happily clapping her hands. "I remember when you thought that hugs and kisses from girls were filled with cooties"

"Girl? What girl? Blue! Are you trying to corrupt my brother?"

"Hmm…would you look at that…guess Mokuba's not the one who needs my help in snagging a girl…it's you…" Bakura said throwing his hand in a pride filled gesture against Mokuba's back.

Kaiba turned his blazing eyes at Bakura and snapped. "Shut it! I could get a girl but I have no interest! There nothing but distractions!"

"I thought you said Love was the distraction…" Blue said.

"That's worse then girls. It's what truly corrupts a man and blinds him and makes him week" Kaiba stated.

"You know Blue's distracting you from whatever purpose you came here for" Bakura said dryly.

"I prove my point!"

"But a girl could only be a distraction if you like her…or find her pretty…" Mokuba said.

Before Kaiba could attack Blue looked up getting a far-off look in her eyes before blinking. "Could this limo go fast?"

"Yes but" Kaiba started.

"Perfect! You need to give us a lift!"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because we need to go find Yami and Anzu! We have to set them up before the night is over!"

"That's what you've been doing! You've brought my brother into your stupid matchmaking scheme! I won't take you and I'm taking Mokuba with me."

"Mokuba! You're Power!" Blue yelled.

"What are you…?" Kaiba got interrupted by Mokuba.

"Big Brother…"

"What?" Kaiba said looking at Mokuba only to find Mokuba staring at him with big anime puppy dog eyes that were getting watery by the minute. His mouth even started to quiver.

"Big Brother…you gotta help us find them!"

"No!"

"Please!" Mokuba tried for a good ten minutes but for some odd reason it didn't work on Kaiba this time.

No!"

"Your taking us whether you like it or not!" Blue yelled. Kaiba turned to her only to find her jumping on him, pushing him into the car. Bakura immediately followed suit helping her pin Kaiba onto the ground. Mokuba got in and ordered the driver to start driving around town. He then proceeded to untie Ishizu. Once she was untied Bakura and Blue tied Kaiba up. Bakura even stuffed the rag into Kaiba's mouth before tying it around his face.

They were driving around town for ten minutes already but there was no sight of Yami and Anzu anywhere. Ishizu informed them how Kaiba interrogated her in the museum and took her hostage thinking that she was lying when she said that Mokuba was helping Blue save the world. For a limo…it was a bit crowded. Blue got stuck sitting next to Kaiba on the only couch that went from both doors. Bakura was sitting on the floor Indian style and Mokuba and Ishizu were sitting on the smaller couch.

As Blue sat down her arm slightly brushed Kaiba's and as she turned to look out the window she remembered something. It was the day she arrived in Egypt again after escaping the Kingdom of Thieves. It was on that night that she saw the vulnerable Kaiba she had only seen once when they were little.

_***Flashback***_

_** Tired from the day's events Blue was sluggishly walking to her room, relishing in the quite of the palace hallways. It felt good to be back home. She soon came across High Priest Seto. Like usual they didn't acknowledge each other's presence but as they passed, their arms brushed against each other. She then felt him grab her hand in his spinning her around into his arms as he hugged her tightly. **_

_**Blue was frozen eyes wide. She was not expecting that. He moved his head down so that he could speak into her ear. "You're an idiot Blue. I told you. You couldn't handle it. I told you not to get so involved in the military here. We had to wait years for your return. Now you helped raised a Thief who could still be our enemy. But…" **_

_**Kaiba stopped for a moment taking a shaky breath as he moved his head on top of hers, burying his face into her hair. "I'm glad that your back home...where you belong…safe and sound…" He finished muttering. He held her even tighter. Blue got out of her shock and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "Welcome back…" He muttered pulling away a bit to give Blue the rarest of his smiles: a soft gentle smile. His eyes just as warm and gentle. **_

"_**Thank You…" Blue said smiling back. He then abruptly pulled away from her, eyes hardening, as he turned around and started walking away. Blue watched him blinking her eyes still a bit shocked at that unusual and rare "sweet Seto" moment before turning around and walking to her room.**_

_***End Flashback***_

Blue broke out of her dazed moment as Kaiba started moving continually next to her trying to untie himself. She rolled her eyes as she took the rag out of his mouth. "What are you guys doing?" He yelled.

"Looking for the Pharaoh and his Queen what else" Blue answered a bit annoyed.

"Yeah" Mokuba said.

"Ditto" Ishizu said getting weird looks from everyone.

"I'm just coming along because Blue wants me to" Bakura stated shrugging his shoulders. "I could really careless about Yami and Anzu."

"What are you talking about? Pharaoh? Queen? Yami and Anzu?" Kaiba said annoyed.

"All of our past lives lived in Ancient Egypt. Yami was Pharaoh and his actual name is Atem and Anzu was his queen."

"I always knew he was lovestruck with her. But really? Do you really want to tell me that we all used to live back then?"

"Yes" Everyone answered.

"You're crazy"

"You were a High Priest Seto" Blue said seriously.

"I don't believe it. None of us are reincarnated."

"Kaiba it is true. My family and I are the Tombkeepers and…" Ishizu started but was cut off by Kaiba snorting.

"Look believe us or not Kaiba but it's the truth. And I was sent to reawaken the memories." Blue said seriously.

"It's true. She is the Princess, Protector, and Savior" Ishizu said raising her hands up as if she was prophesizing.

"She really is Brother. And she has powers too" Mokuba stated happily.

"What are you feeding my brother Blue?" Kaiba roared turning the best he could towards Blue. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to baby-sit him! Your trouble in its biggest form!" He said leaning until they were literally an inch away from each other glaring at her.

"Back off Wolf!" Bakura growled pushing Kaiba away from Blue. "She's a higher rank than you, _High Priest_" Bakura said mockingly.

Kaiba growled and before they could get into a fight Blue thought out loud. "Where could Yami and Anzu have gone?"

"Hey Big Brother why don't you use that satellite GPS thing you have in your cell phone to track them down"

"Satellite GPS?" Everyone said confused except Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Yeah he can locate anything or anyone with it. One of the latest things Kaiba Corps. Has made."

"Why should I help you?"

"I'll untie you" Blue said. Seeing that there wasn't going to be a better offer Kaiba agreed.

"There in the park" He said.

"The park!" Everyone shouted.

"We've passed by their a thousand times! And never bothered to look!" Mokuba cried.

"We have to go by foot. It's the safest way not to get discovered since seeing a limo driving in a park will catch too much attention." Ishizu said. They all got out of the limo, including Kaiba who Blue was forcing to go (though he didn't put up much of a fight) she gave him her own puppy dog eyes and fluttered her eyelashes and that was that. Hook, line, and sinker. And that didn't go unnoticed by Ishizu who raised an eyebrow; Mokuba had his mouth open in shock, and Bakura who was glaring at Kaiba.

"Do you see them?" Mokuba asked after ten minutes of walking in the park.

"No"

"I don't think your contraption works" Bakura said.

"It works just fine." Kaiba growled. "They should be right there but all I see is a couple…"

Everyone's heads turned quick as lightning to see that the couple Kaiba was seeing WAS Yami and Anzu.

"Did they get together already?" Mokuba asked.

"No not yet" Blue answered.

"How do you know?" Bakura asked.

"I would know if they did."

"How?" Kaiba said monotonously acting like he didn't care.

"I just would…" was all Blue said as she dragged them all to hide behind some trees and bushes to watch the soon to be hopefully because the world depends on it couple.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! I finally added Kaiba to the mix! Next chapter will be centered on Yami and Anzu's conversation. So if you want to find out what happens next then REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	18. AnzuMy Name Is

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! This story's almost over! Only a couple more chapters left. I just want to thank the readers and the reviewers of this story! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Now enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"I just would…" was all Blue said as she dragged them all to hide behind some trees and bushes to watch the soon to be hopefully because the world depends on it couple.

Anzu stayed silent for a couple of seconds before a great big smile broke through her face. "Really Yami! That's great!"

Yami smiled at the happiness her face was radiating as she tightened her hold on him. "Can you tell me…what you've been remembering…?" Anzu questioned looking down slightly. "But if you don't want to you don't have to…"

"Anzu" Yami started. "The reason why I told you is because I **want **to share the memories I've been acquiring with you." He squeezed her hand to back up his words.

"Really?" Anzu asked looking up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes…Really my little Anzu" Yami said smiling lightly as he rubbed his nose against her lightly and playfully. Anzu blushed lightly at that action but couldn't help a smile fall on her lips. "You mean more to me than what the words best friend stand for."

Anzu's blush intensified and the twinkle she always has in her eyes intensified. She was about to say something but Yami placed his finger on her lips silencing her.

"Please Anzu…allow me to tell you what I remember…" she nodded her head, his finger still against her lips and something inside her made her kiss his finger lightly. It felt almost _natural_ that she do that. He allowed his finger to slowly slip from her lips and off her chin before grasping her hand again.

"Anzu…all that we knew about me was that I was from Ancient Egypt. And remember how we had been talking about what I could have been back then?"

Anzu nodded her head as she snuggled more into his chest feeling so content and happy being like this with Yami. "Well when we went to the museum and I started reading the hieroglyphics and that bright light filled the room…"

"You fainted out of nowhere…I was so worried…" Anzu said her voice muffled a bit because of his shirt.

Yami chuckled and Anzu shivered as she felt the vibration of his chuckle through his chest and her ear. Yami raised their hands so he could kiss her hand lightly. "You shouldn't worry about me. Know that I will always come back to you Anzu…_my Queen._

"I still can't help worry…" Anzu said smiling into his shirt.

He smiled and continued his story. "I met with the gods. Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer. Ra told me who I was. He said I had been Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt."

Anzu gasped and shot up to look Yami in the eyes. "Pharaoh…" She said awe in her voice.

"Yes Anzu…Pharaoh…"

"I had dreamed…I mean thought that you would be of a high class but I never thought you'd be Pharaoh." Anzu said eyes sparkling. "That's amazing Yami!" Yami nodded his head agreeing with her.

"I remembered my father Aknamkanon, my mother…" Yami said a happy far off look crossing his face. "Anzu…I think there are some people we know…that I knew in my past…"

"What do you mean?" Anzu questioned tilting her head to the side cutely in Yami's opinion.

"Anzu…I have a feeling that the reason why Yugi found me…and through him I met all of you…was no coincidence…I believe that all of you may be a reincarnation of your past lives. I do not really know if all of you but I know some of you are."

"Reincarnations…" Anzu murmured shocked. Yami nodded and softly guided her back down to his chest and took his arm away from her waist to start moving his hand through her hair.

"Anzu…when we went into the Haunted Mansion…and we got separated…as I looked for you…I started having pieces of my memory come back to me…and it seemed to play out in front of me like a scene in a movie…" Yami softly spoke.

"Ra had mentioned something about a Lost Warrior and I remembered everything about the Lost Warrior except how they looked, what their name was, and if they were male or female. But everyone forgot it back then too… the first vision I had was when my father and mother were trying to make me walk and this shadowy figure came in and showed me my favorite teddy bear…"

Anzu giggled as she pictured Yami as a baby holding a teddy bear…Too cute for words…simply too cute…

"Even though I could not see anything of the figure I knew that it was the Lost Warrior. Throughout the Haunted Mansion I had visions and…I finally recognized two shadowy figures…Joey and Tristan…they were royal guards in training when I recognized them…"

"Joey and Tristan are reincarnations…of royal guards in training" Anzu muttered as she moved her head more into his chest to hear his heartbeat better.

"Yes they are…" Yami chuckled as Anzu made a comment of how that would explain their rash behavior into going into a fight without a thought.

"I also recognized Ishizu…she was a High Priest…" Yami said looking up as he closed his eyes enjoying the peacefulness of this moment…even though he felt like they were being watched but the place was deserted.

"I could see that…" Anzu muttered as her eyes drooped lightly. Hearing Yami's hearts soothing rhythm was getting to her. She could feel her body slowly relaxing as her heart started pounding in the same rhythm as his as his caresses through her hair soothed her even more. Her breathing started to deepen a bit but she struggled to keep herself awake. She knew that if she got away from him she would wake up but she was just so _darn _comfortable basking in his warmth and caresses.

Yami decided that he wouldn't tell Anzu about the girl…especially now in this peaceful, serene, and beautiful moment. It almost felt like a dream where he and Anzu were together without any cares in the world. He knew that he couldn't keep it from Anzu but he would tell her later tonight…

"Anzu" He said. "I found out my name…my real name…Ra told me…He said my name is A…" Yami paused when he looked down and saw Anzu sleeping peacefully on his chest, a soft smile gracing her face. He felt a gentle smile form on his lips as he tightened his hold on her even more if that was possible and brought her sleeping form closer to him. His eyes shined with happiness, adoration, and love when she snuggled into him even more.

"I'll tell you later…" he whispered into her ear softly and gently not wanting to wake her up. He would let her sleep. It's been a tiring night. He would let her sleep for a little awhile. He would have just picked her up and carry her home but then that would mean that his night with her was over and there was something he would like to do with her…he would like to take her to that "Halloween dance" she didn't want to go to since she had no date…as her _date_…

He didn't know how long he would have his actual body…if it was forever or just for a bit…but he would like to take advantage of this chance by being with the one his heart longed for…Anzu…and hopefully making this a memorable night for Anzu as it is and shall ever be one of the most memorable nights of his life.

Sweet Dreams Anzu…my Queen…" He whispered before kissing her forehead softly as he closed his own eyes to wait for Anzu to awaken.

_**M: Done! What do you think! I hope this had cute Yami/Anzu aw how cute or sweet etc. moments for ya! Lol! I'm much prouder of this chapter then I was with the last the one. Anyway, if you want to know what happens next then REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	19. NO! You've GOT IT ALL WRONG!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm glad you guys like everything that's happened so far. And I'm just letting you guys know that since this is going to be the third time I update this story today this chapter is going to be a little bit short. I don't know if I'll have time to write anymore today after this one so it's an extra treat for all of you! So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

Sweet Dreams Anzu…my Queen…" He whispered before kissing her forehead softly as he closed his own eyes to wait for Anzu to awaken.

"AW! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Blue squealed or tried to but all she got out was AW before Kaiba's hand covered her mouth stopping her from talking.

"Do you want them to hear you?" Kaiba growled out glaring at her. Blue glared back.

Out of all the people she gets stuck with in this spying mission it has to be Kaiba. Ishizu is watching from a distance so they don't know it's her or even see her that well really. Bakura and Mokuba are up on a tree and Kaiba and I are hiding in some bushes that are only a couple steps away from Yami and Anzu.

"No. I don't" I answered his question glaring. "But it's so CUTE!" I whispered eyes sparkling as I clasp my hands together as I stare at them.

"This is stupid."

"No it's not."

"It is."

"It's not"

'It is"

"NO! IT'S NOT!" I whisper yell as I tackle Kaiba onto the ground. "It's cute and sweet!" I declare as I pin him down glaring at him.

He narrows his eyes as he flips us over in a second. "It's stupid"

I growl and before I know it that fateful scene from the past happened again. Kaiba and I were wrestling on the ground, arguing. But Kaiba was a lot older then in the past. He was 18 so he was taller, bigger, and stronger. And it's kind of hard to win against a guy in wrestling when he's way taller than you, not to mention older without using your powers.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Someone shouted. Kaiba and I ignored them as we continued to wrestle. "HEY!" the voice shouted again. Kaiba had me pinned to the ground wrists above my head as I struggled to get one arm free to punch him to next week. But sadly I was never able to since the second time we did hear the voice.

We looked up and immediately I thought _Shit they found us._ But when I looked over it wasn't Yami and Anzu who found us or even Bakura, Mokuba, or Ishizu. It was a police officer. And he didn't look very happy. He looked to be in his late 40's. His hair was dark grey with a couple of strands turning white. His bushy grayish black eyebrows were furrowed together as a scowl covered his bushy mustache lips. He was shorter than me (think of Yugi's Grandpa)

"Get off each other for Pete's sake!" He yelled when we didn't make any motion to move. We immediately got up leaving a semi-large gap in between us. I could faintly hear Bakura tell Mokuba Who's Pete? Before breaking into laughter with him. It looks like Kaiba heard them too because we both started blushing knowing that Bakura and Mokuba at the least saw us having a "childish" fight.

"You know I could report you two for indecent public display of affections!" The officer stated in a gruff voice. "Just because it's a crazy holiday doesn't mean it's free game. Whatever happened to respect and honor and privacy and in my day you would never do that in public you would…"

"WHAT!" Kaiba and I yelled. "WE WEREN'T! WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER! EW!" We both yelled faces beat red.

"Is that so? Then why…" the officer started asking but I cut him off.

"We got into a fight and started wrestling since no one stopped the verbal fight…" I stated nervously hoping that what I had used in the past to Seto's father would work here. It didn't.

"Why would two teenage kids of different sexes start wrestling in their fight? It doesn't add up" The police officer stated.

"Um…because that's what we use to do when we were little…" Blue said nervously sending Time and Destiny a very angry message mentally for letting this happen."

"I highly doubt that" the police officer said.

"We were merely wrestling sir" Kaiba said as he stepped closer to the man. "I can assure you me and my…" he glanced at me critically before turning his attention back to the officer and said "_friend _would never do that. We're not _romantically _involved." He said cringing at having to use the word romantically.

The police officer looked at Kaiba's face scrutinizing it before something dawned on him. "Why…you're Seto Kaiba! Head of Kaiba's Corps. And second to Yugi Mutou in all the dueling championships! Well I'll be…you have a reputation of being a little cold and a bit too serious for your age but I see that I'm wrong…" The officer said glancing at me. I shifted on the heels of my feet feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So you go for gals a bit younger than ya. I can see it. Very well suited for ya

Mr. Kaiba. She's a pretty little thing too" I was blushing uncontrollably and controlling myself from blasting this officer into the Shadow Realm(that's more something Bakura and maybe even Yami would do) for even thinking that Seto and I were…ugh…that's just plain gross and at this age and in the park really!

"We are not together sir" Kaiba said keeping his cool.

"Then why…" the policeman started.

"We are childhood friends and use to do that all the time. We haven't fully grown out of it." Kaiba lied right through his teeth.

The policeman considered everything for a bit before nodding his head. "Very well…just don't do it again" Kaiba nodded and the policeman departed.

All was silent for a couple of seconds as I quickly looked and to my relief Anzu and Yami were sleeping. Our commotion hadn't woken them up. Good. I was in no mode to explain anything.

I figured I should thank Seto so I did. "Thanks…" I muttered to him walking passed him.

"No problem" he stated speeding up to walk a bit in front of me. We met up with Bakura, Mokuba, and Ishizu all grinning like crazy lunatics. It seems they filled her in.

"Don't" Both Seto and I said as we walked passed them knowing that they were going to tease us.

_**M: DONE! What do you think! Hoped you enjoy it! This time the tables were reversed! In the pass Blue had higher rank then him but here in present time Kaiba has higher rank since he's rich and yeah lol. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	20. Go to the Dance with Me?

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"Don't" Both Seto and I said as we walked passed them knowing that they were going to tease us.

Yami slowly came to when he felt the air around him get a little bit chiller. He felt Anzu shiver a bit as she snuggled more into him. He tightened his hold around her and looked around blinking his eyes sleepily. How long was he sleeping? It only felt like five minutes but it had to be more since the air wasn't as cold as before. He shook his head side to side. "Anzu…" He muttered softly as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms.

She didn't respond. "Anzu…" He muttered again as he started rubbing her back. "Wake up…" Her only response was a moan of protest as she snuggled more into him. "Anzu…come on now…wake up" He said a bit louder, shaking her by the shoulders lightly.

With a groan Anzu opened her eyes sleepily as she stared at Yami's shirt. She raised her head up a bit to look at Yami and a sleep filled smile graced her face as she got off him. She instantly regretted it when she felt the chilly wind. She tried her best to hide her shivers from Yami as she said "what time is it?"

"I'm not sure" Yami answered as he got up, pulling Anzu up with him. "But I know it's late."

Anzu nodded rubbing her bare arms with her hands trying to produce friction to keep herself warm. "I guess we should call it a night" She was happy that she got to spend this much time with just Yami but at the same time she was sad that she would have to say goodbye to him. It was as if no time was enough when it came to spending time with Yami.

"NO!" Yami said eyes widening with alarm. Anzu looked at him eyes wide as well from shock not expecting that response from him. "I…I mean…not yet…" He said softer this time a blush of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

"Alright…but what are we gonna do?" Anzu questioned.

"Um…well…there is something I would like to do before the night is over…" Yami embarrassedly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? What?" Anzu questioned, subconsciously leaning her upper body to be closer to him.

"I…I…I would like to…" Yami stopped trying to find the right words to phrase it. "I would like to go to this "Halloween Dance" you talked about…with you…as your _escort_…" Yami said blushing brightly as he stared into Anzu's eyes. "As your date…" He said softly. Anzu's mouth had fallen open and all she could do was stare into his eyes with shock. She was so shock that she didn't even feel the cold air…okay…that was a lie…she still felt it…"Only if you're willing of course…" Yami said as an afterthought getting worried that Anzu didn't wish to go with him since she had yet to respond.

That certainly broke her out of her train of thoughts. "I-I'd love to! I'd love to go with you Yami" Anzu said happily as her face brightened.

Yami's face broke out into a grin. "Great!" He said happily. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand softly in his and started leading her out of the park. It wasn't so much the idea of going to a dance but the idea of being able to go with Anzu as her partner for the night was what had him so exited.

Anzu was smiling softly to herself before she felt another shiver creep over her whole body due to the cold. Yami noticed and said "Cold?" Anzu merely nodded as she felt another shiver rack her body. Yami threw his arm over her shoulders pulling her in tightly to his side, sharing his body heat with her. Anzu instantly blushed. This whole night Yami had been more carefree and so lovingly caring to her then he had ever been when he shared a body with Yugi.

She wondered if it had to do with being in his own body. He had been doing so many sweet gestures that were really a flashing light saying I'm interested in you and quite frankly he was acting like he was her boyfriend. Not that she was complaining. She was loving this. She was loving the fact that she was spending alone time with Yami and that it was all him. He wasn't sharing bodies with Yugi. The hand she was grasping was his. The arm around her was his. That those sweet little flirty moments they've been sharing this whole night happened between her and Yami. She didn't have to worry about if Yugi felt awkward with this or that or whatever.

That the people who saw her with him would actually think she was with him not Yugi. She could call him by his name freely without having to worry about who might hear and question why she was calling Yugi Yami. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Yami's lips on her forehead. "Thank you for tonight" Yami muttered to her.

She blushed as she got closer to him and answered "No problem. I've had more fun tonight then I've had in a long time. I really should be thanking you."

"I'm glad…" Yami muttered. "That out of all the people I could have ended up in their bathroom it was yours. If I hadn't we wouldn't be here right now…" Anzu blushed as she smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"We're here" Yami said as he directed Anzu to the hotel door's where the high school was having their Halloween Dance. He opened the door for her and when she went in he quickly followed placing his hand at the small of her back to lead her through the crowded room to the buffet table where they could get something to eat. After eating Yami got up and showed his hand to Anzu. "Would you like to dance?" He asked respectively his voice deepening even more as he stared into her eyes.

Anzu blushed as she gave him her hand, a lovely smile breaking out in her face. "I'd love to." He lifted her off her chair a smile on his face and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

_**M: Done! What do you think! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you wanna know what happens next then REVIEW!**_


	21. Drive!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! But before that I want to say thank you to all you reviewers! This story has 54 reviews! Yay! It's almost at 60! Lol. I'm so glad you guys like this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

Anzu blushed as she gave him her hand, a lovely smile breaking out in her face. "I'd love to." He lifted her off her chair a smile on his face and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

Blue and Seto hadn't said a single word as they walked back to the limo while their "comrades" made fun of them. "And then you think I'm a bad example for your brother. Ha! Look at you!" Bakura crowed laughing.

Seto closed his eyes as a low growl radiated from his throat. Blue closed her eyes concentrating on keeping her cool. This was quite difficult with the comedians. "Blue and Seto sitting on a tree! The police arrive and say! LOOK LOOK HERE KIDS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Bakura crowed.

"Don't you know it's illegal to do that!" Ishizu said smiling.

"Yeah! No KISSING ALLOWED!" Mokuba shouted.

That did it. Blue turned around fire in her eyes as she growled at them. They all turned pale white and gulped inching away from her little by little. "DIE!" She yelled jumping. She had Ishizu and Mokuba in a headlock in a second and had thrown Bakura on the floor repeatingly stomping on his back.

They were all crying and yelling for help even resorting to apologizing but no such luck. Mokuba begged Kaiba to help him but Kaiba nodded his head no smirking as he saw the scene before him. After it amused him long enough and Ishizu and Mokuba's faces were turning blue and Bakura was just flopping like a fish out of water under Blue's foot that Kaiba decided it was time to intervene…actually it's just that he saw the police officer heading their way.

He grabbed Blue by the waist and lifted her off of Bakura. The sudden lifting caused Blue to loosen her hold on Ishizu and Mokuba and they were able to break free. Kaiba held her up in the air by her waist as she struggled against his hold yelling "LET ME AT EM! LET ME AT EM!" as she kicked her legs and frantically moved her arms trying to attack them. But alas Kaiba was too strong.

He rolled his eyes at her antics and started walking to his limo, still carrying her as she yelled profanities at him to let her go so she could kill their well her friends. Her friends trailed behind them sweatdropping as they looked nervously at one another wondering if it wasn't too late to run off but a second later the thought made them grimace since Blue would probably find them and their punishment would be worse.

Kaiba motioned to them to go in first. After they scurried into the limo Kaiba tried to put Blue in but the others acted like he was trying to put in a caged animal. They started screaming and closing the door, struggling with Blue who was pushing it open. Kaiba got annoyed and thought of just dumping her on the street but thought differently after he saw some creeps walking by staring at her.

He then tried to throw her into the passenger front seat but his driver too was terrified and had locked the door. Kaiba rolled his eyes even more, growling in his throat as he went to the back of the limo and somehow found a way to open the trunk while still holding a flailing Blue. Once he got the trunk open he dumped her in it closing the trunk on her.

The trunk immediately got bashes as Blue tried to break out and Kaiba growled out "Your running my limo"

"Get me OUT!" Blue shouted pounding on the trunk giving it more bashes. Kaiba walked away getting into the passenger front seat of the car and signaling for the driver to take him home. How the others would get home he could care less.

Everyone in the car was staring at him with wide eyes not believing that he had just dumped a pissed off Blue into the trunk closing her in it. As the car started driving Kaiba looked out the window and saw Yami and Anzu walking out of the park, his arm around her shoulders. Kaiba rolled his eyes not understanding why Blue was so intent on getting them together. They acted like they were together already!

Mokuba happened to look out the window at the precise moment that the limo was turning in the corner. He saw Yami and Anzu. "HEY! LOOK ANZU AND YAMI! THERE LEAVING THE PARK!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of Ishizu and Bakura who stuck their faces to the window to see.

"HEY! IT IS THEM!" Ishizu said before giggling madly causing Bakura to inch away from her thinking _Crazy woman. _

A noise was heard and the backrest of the seat Bakura was sitting on broke and he yelled as Blue came out falling onto him, sending him sprawling onto the floor of the limo, groaning in pain.

"BLUE!" Mokuba and Ishizu shouted since Bakura currently had his face planted on the floor, Blue lying on top of his back.

"Where's Yami and Anzu!" Blue exclaimed.

"There over…hey…there gone…" Mokuba stated.

"WHAT!" Blue yelled getting off of Bakura to stick her head onto the window to look. "Where did they go?"

"We turned in a corner stupid" Kaiba spoke. "And you owe me a new trunk and seats for this limo" he stated just like that.

Blue showed her teeth a bit as she snarled out "Yeah Yeah Yeah. I'll pay ya when I win the next tournament."

"Didn't you just win one?" Ishizu questioned.

"Well yeah but I put that money into savings. Just because I was named Princess of Games doesn't mean I don't need to save money." Blue said raising her eyebrows.

"What tournament? My brother didn't enter it?" Mokuba asked confused.

"He can't. He's too old. Mokuba, didn't you know that there are two different kinds of tournaments. There's the King or Queen of Games Tournament which is the one Kaiba and Yami and Joey and Mai and well you get the picture…it's the one they compete in. Pegasus decided a couple years back when I was about 9 that he should open a tournament for kids. You see the rules originally where that you had to be 15 years or older to compete in the Tournament." Blue said breathing before continuing.

"I was 9 when I started playing Duel Monsters and I got annoyed since I couldn't enter and by pure luck I ended up bumping into Pegasus when I was leaving the Registration building for the Tournament. I recognized him and I immediately told him that it wasn't fair. He told me it was because kids couldn't compete with much older people because it wouldn't be fair so I told him to make a tournament like the King or Queen of Games one except for kids."

"Didn't he creep you out?" Bakura questioned getting up from the floor. At Ishizu's questioning glance Bakura said "What? The guy's creepy! Even for me!"

Everyone let out a small smile and Blue nodded saying "He terrified me but my love for duel monsters conquered my fears. Anyway I didn't think he actually took it into consideration since he laughed, patted my head and left."

"I went home fuming. After the tournament was over he announced that he was making one for kids. From the age of 7 to 14 kids could compete in the exact type of Tournament but instead of trying to win King or Queen of Games you would try to win Prince or Princess of Games."

"Let me guess: You entered" Kaiba said. Everyone was a bit surprised that he was listening but didn't voice it.

"Yeah I did. I don't know how but I won. And thus my reign of Princess of Games started."

'Reign? You mean?" Mokuba started.

"She's won every year" Kaiba said.

"So you're like a female and younger version of Yami then! Cause he always wins King of Games and you always win Princess of Games!" Ishizu exclaimed happily trying to see if she could piece anything from the past together with this information but sadly she couldn't. She didn't know enough.

"I guess you could say that…"

"So you can compete in the regular tournament now" Mokuba stated.

"No I can't. When I turned 15 Pegasus changed the rule so now to enter the Tournament you have to be 16 and older so I'm still stuck in the kid one."

"That sucks" Bakura stated.

"Pegasus did it for his own convenience" Kaiba said. "The fact that it's a kid tournament makes it more popular then the regular Tournament…family wise. And having a reigning champion would make it even more popular since kids will flock to fight against her and he sells too many products."

"Oh yes he does!" Ishizu said. "That one time I went to the tournament you should have seen how many Princess of Games stuff he was selling with your face and favorite deck monsters and stuff."

"He just changed the rules so he could keep his money maker in the kid tournament…is that what your saying" Bakura asked.

Kaiba nodded. "Think about it: Blue is the one who gave him the idea. Blue became champion and has stayed it. Not one kid has beaten her so every year more join the tournament to try to. They buy all the stupid stuff he sells like the Tips on how to beat her and stuff. Plus, now she's a teenager so she's also going to get older fans and she's pretty so he's planning on using her for commercials and stuff." Kaiba answered.

Everyone stared at him surprised that he knew so much about what Pegasus was planning but they were more surprised that he called Blue pretty. "I should just not enter this year…no wait… I can't…" Blue said sweatdropping.

"She has a contract with Pegasus. The reigning champion always has to participate in the tournament until they lose or until there too old to participate." Kaiba answered.

Blue sighed feeling hopeless before she remembered why she had destroyed the limo seats. "STOP THE CAR!" She yelled. The driver screeched the car to a stop sending Bakura back onto the floor, Ishizu and Mokuba on top of him and sent Blue sprawling onto the front landing on Kaiba's lap.

"Turn this car around! We have to follow Yami and Anzu!" Blue yelled at the driver, ignoring Kaiba's glare for falling on his lap. The driver fled the car not wanting to deal with Kaiba and Blue fighting. Blue annoyed turned to Kaiba and said "Drive"

"What! No!"

"You're the only one who can drive!"

"I can drive!" Bakura proclaimed.

Blue recorrected her statement "you're the only one who can drive that won't get us killed."

"HEY! I resent that!" Bakura yelled getting ignored by Blue.

"Come on Seto!" She pleaded.

"Fine just get off me!" Seto shouted. Blue hopped off of him and he sat on the driver's side. Thanks to the destroyed seats Blue had to sit in the front with Seto.

He started driving. "Do you know where there going?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably to the dance with the way Yami's lovesick" Kaiba muttered.

"That's BRILLIANT!" Blue shouted happily clapping her hands with glee eyes shining.

Kaiba felt a small smile take place on his face before he immediately wiped it off as he set course to the dance. "No singing!" He ordered when Mokuba and Bakura started to sing.

"Let them! It's fun! And it's Halloween!" Blue said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No and that's final"

"Seto let them do what they want" Blue spoke again.

Kaiba growled but didn't respond thus meaning that Blue once again won a fight. And so Kaiba drove to the hotel where the dance was being held with an annoying singing Bakura and Mokuba. When they got to the hotel Kaiba stopped in Valet Parking getting a can't you just park yourself comment from Blue and Kaiba obviously answered something along the lines of that he could but he doesn't have to when he can pay someone to do it for him.

They got into the dance even though they didn't have tickets since the "security guard" (more like volunteer) who was Seto's age 18 allowed them all passage if Blue and Ishizu gave him their numbers. They did though they obviously gave him fake ones but the boys didn't know that.

Bakura was going on how dare the guard do that. What if he and Kaiba were Ishizu and Blue's dates (you can figure out who would be with whom).

Mokuba had seen Ishizu and Blue wink at each other and knew that they hadn't actually given their numbers. Kaiba had glared at the "guard" for flirting with Blue and getting her number. _How dare he do that to Blue…I mean how dare he do that to Blue and Ishizu _Kaiba thought. _Wait a minute…Why do I even care?_

Once they were in the dance Bakura immediately ran to the buffet table, Ishizu trailing after him worried that he wasn't thinking about the food but more like the girls who were at the table. Blue, Seto, and Mokuba were there in the crowded room when Blue grabbed Seto's arm and Mokuba's wrist saying "THERE THEY ARE!" before taking off running to the center of the dance floor.

"YAMI! ANZU!" Blue yelled out just as Yami and Anzu were putting their arms around each other to dance. They immediately broke away from each other to look in the direction they heard the voice from.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! HOPED YOU ENJOY IT! **_


	22. Friends

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Recap:**_

"YAMI! ANZU!" Blue yelled out just as Yami and Anzu were putting their arms around each other to dance. They immediately broke away from each other to look in the direction they heard the voice from.

A slow song had just come on when Yami took Anzu to the center of the dance floor. He had turned to her and bowed lightly asking for this dance. Anzu had giggled and blushed. Yami really was old school and a perfect gentleman. She had never seen a guy in this time even do half the things Yami did. She smiled and agreed as he took her hand in his her other hand going to his shoulder while his went to her waist.

Just as they were about to start dancing a couple bumped into Anzu causing her to fall onto Yami a bit one hand grasping his shoulder tightly the other in-between both of their chests as his arms wrapped around her back to steady her. The couple turned around to apologize and they let out a gasp. "Anzu!" Joey spoke eyes widening as he saw the embrace she was in with a guy. A guy that reminded him a bit of Yugi when Yami would take over but he looked different at the same time.

"I didn't know ya had a date" he spoke looking at the guy who was holding Anzu close. "I'm…" Joey started to introduce himself when Yami spoke.

"Joey" Yami said holding back his laughter as he smiled at Joey. Anzu turned her face to be more into Yami's chest to hide her smile.

"How'd ya know my name? And how'd you become Anzu's date anyway? You don't go to school here? I've never seen ya and I've never seen you talking to Anzu?" Joey questioned narrowing his eyes as he stared at the guy wondering who does he think he is holding Yami's girl like that. If Yami was here he wouldn't like it Joey thought.

"He doesn't have to go to this school Joey. I mean I don't go here and I came with you" Mai's voice broke out as she whacked Joey on the arm.

"Mai" Yami said nodding at her as he felt Anzu shake in his arms a bit from laughter.

"I feel like I've seen you before but I can't put my finger on it…" Mai said as her brows crinkled as she looked at his face long and hard trying to figure out where she saw him before. She was a bit confused too though. Why was Anzu happily welcoming such an intimate embrace…when she liked Yami? True this guy did resemble him a bit but still…

"Joey…Mai…" Anzu said breaking away from Yami a bit as she turned around. Yami didn't want to lose contact so he wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist drawing her closer to him as he put his head on top of hers to stare at Joey and Mai. "This is Yami"

Joey's eyes widened considerably. "Whoa! We know a guy named Yami! Looks a bit like you too but not quite." _Could this be why Anzu is allowing this to happen? Because the guy reminds her of Yami and shares the same name?_

Mai couldn't be sure but she was starting to suspect that this Yami was actually Yami. He was all too eerily similar to the Yami from the puzzle but that's impossible. Yami is stuck in the puzzle and has to share Yugi's body so it can't be him…the thought that maybe he was some form of Shadow Magic and had hypnotized Anzu into thinking it was really Yami struck her. It wouldn't be the first time some creep used Anzu to get to Yami and making her think that she was with her love in the flesh would surely make the real Yami scramble to get her.

"Joey. Mai. This IS Yami. Our Yami" Anzu said.

"What! I don't believe it!" Joey shouted getting a look of surprised on his face before worry crept over him as well as the same thoughts Mai had soon developed in his mind.

"Joey, Mai, I promise you it's me. The real me. I'm not something made out of Shadow Magic" Yami stated knowing that those thoughts were probably going through their minds.

"Prove it" Joey said crossing his arms as he glared at Yami worrying for Anzu's safety and his. If this turned out to be some Shadow Magic Yami, and he let it slide, then the real Yami after saving Anzu and all of that was going to send him to the Shadow Realm with an injured body.

Yami chuckled as he let go of Anzu motioning to Joey to get out of the girl's range. When they walked a bit away from them Yami told him something only the real Yami would know.

"You told me that you're planning on asking Mai to marry you after you graduate high school next year and take over your uncle's position as owner of all his Auto Shops. You want to be able to support Mai financially so you're willing to turn into a business man like Kaiba. You want to treat her like a princess so if she doesn't want to work she doesn't have to."

Joey's eyes bulged out of his face. It really was Yami! He had only told him not sure how Yugi, Tristan and the others would take it that he wanted to marry Mai so young. "But how?" Joey asked.

"I do not know. One minute I'm in Yugi's room the next I'm standing in Anzu's bathroom, the puzzle broken at my feet in my own body." Yami said.

"Wow..." Joey said as they started walking back to the girls. "So with the way you're acting with Anzu…is it safe to think…" Joey started.

"No…" Yami answered.

"What! But you're acting like a couple!" Joey stated.

Yami felt a blush rise to his face. "I…I have yet to tell her how I feel…and I can't help it…now that I'm in my own body there's just something driving me to act like that with her…"

"You gotta tell her man…you can't act like that with her and not tell her how you feel. Then she'll never know and it'll get you into a lot of fist fights with some other guys who put the moves on her and asks her out right in front of you because she says that your not her boyfriend and it's all because you never told her" Joey muttered to him a dark look crossing his face.

"This happened to you with Mai" Yami stated raising an eyebrow at him.

"It did…constantly…I got into more fights with guys for her then I did before Yugi befriended me" Joey stated. "So I finally told her how I felt but it took a guy who shot me in the chest to pull the alarm in my brain to tell her."

Meanwhile while Yami and Joey were talking Mai was interrogating Anzu to make sure that she wasn't hypnotized. She was asking her to recount all her moments with Yami and the others. How Yami looked when he shared a body with Yugi and finally asking her how he got his own body. Anzu told her. Mai raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So hun you finally made your move"

"What?"

"Made your move. You're together with him now aren't you?"

"N-No…"

"What" Mai said surprised. "But you're acting like a couple."

"I…I haven't told him how I feel…"

"What about him?"

"He…hasn't told me anything."

Mai huffed and said "Anzu listen to me. Don't let this go too long now. If he doesn't tell you then you tell him soon. Trust me. It'll save you from a lot of heartache and pain and problems to know what his feelings are. And how both of you stand in the romance department."

"Joey" Anzu said.

Mai nodded. "Scared the truth right out of me when he got shot in the chest by that biker guy."

"I…I just don't know if he feels the same way…" Anzu said looking down.

"Hun trust me. With the way he's acting and what he's been doing this whole night he has interest in you. Big time."

"I…just don't know if she feels the same…" Yami murmured to Joey.

"Yami, man, trust me on this. I know Anzu. If she didn't like you she wouldn't let you do half the things you've done tonight. She likes you. A lot."

Yami and Joey finally got back to Anzu and Mai. Anzu noticed that Mai was dressed like a Fashionista Witch. Wearing a short Purple dress with black lace, a black witch hat with purple lace and ripped black laced stockings with purple boots. Joey on the other hand was dressed as a vampire wearing a blood red dress down shirt, black pants, a black cape and vampire fangs coming out of his mouth.

Joey and Mai departed each winking at their respective friend (Joey to Yami and Mai to Anzu) sending them a mental good luck confessing. Another slow song started and Yami and Anzu once again turned to each other to dance. They placed their hands in the respective places and Yami lightly pulled Anzu closer to him. All Yami did was take a step to start the dance that he was pushed to the side roughly a guy who was getting chased by another one.

"TRISTAN! STOP!" Serenity's light voice rang out as she stopped next to Anzu and Yami as she looked on hopelessly as Tristan chased a snickering and laughing Bakura out of the room into the garden as he yelled curses at him for flirting with Serenity.

"What's Bakura doing here?" Anzu wondered out loud as Yami let out a growl on hearing his name and tightening his grip on her possessively as he pushed her more into his body. He didn't want that guy near Anzu feeling a strong hatred for him bubbling up to the surface as if he did something to her but Yami couldn't figure out why.

Serenity turned surprised to face them and said "Anzu! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming."

"Oh I was…but I got a bit…delayed…" Anzu answered sheepishly.

"That was my fault" Yami spoke as he looked down at Anzu, eyes soft despite the rigidness in his body from being on alert on hearing Bakura's name. Serenity's eyes moved to look at Yami and they started twinkling as she smiled mischievously at Anzu.

"Oh…I see…I'm…"

"Serenity" Yami said. "It's me Yami." She opened her mouth but Anzu beat her to it.

"Yes. It is the real Yami. Ask your brother and Mai if you don't believe us."

"How?" Serenity asked eyes even more alight as it crossed her mind that Anzu was here at the dance…with Yami…the guy Anzu's had a crush on since forever…in his own body…squeal!

"We're not sure" Anzu said.

"Hey Serenity!" Tristan bellowed as he came up behind her looking quite pleased with himself.

He was dressed up as a werewolf ripped clothing as fake fur adorned his whole body contrasting greatly with Serenity's Maiden of the Moonlight outfit which consisted of a beautiful halter neck white dress that started out tight and got a bit looser as it went down before getting tight again and then loose again. Large Angel wings sprouted from her back. Two brown buckles were on her wrists, one purple buckle on her right arm, and another purple bucker acting like a choker on her neck as well as the holder of the dress itself.

"Tristan what did you do to Bakura?" Serenity asked worry apparent on her face.

"Nothing…besides chasing him up a tree!" Tristan boasted. "I knew you wouldn't like it if I actually pounded his face in though he deserved it!"

"For what?" Anzu questioned.

"For flirting with Serenity whose my date what else Anzu!" Tristan bellowed. "Anzu!" He said surprised.

"I didn't think you'd come…" He then caught sight of Yami and glared at him not liking how close he was holding Anzu. _Good thing Yami's in the Puzzle at home cause if not he'd be seething _Tristan thought as he said "Who's this guy?"

Anzu and Serenity sweatdropped knowing that Tristan was a bit like Joey in the manners department. "Tristan this is Yami, Anzu's _date_" Serenity said motioning to Yami almost squealing at the word date.

"Date? Yami? Anzu don't you think the guy's suspicious" Tristan started to say but Yami cut him off.

"Tristan it's me. The Real Yami."

"What? I can't believe it" Tristan said.

Joey ran into Tristan then swinging his arm around him and Serenity as he said 'hey guys! I see you met Anzu and Yami. As in our friend Yami."

"Joey? You believe this guy?" Tristan said looking at Joey a bit incredulously.

"Tristan it's not that I believe him. It's that I know that it's the truth!" Joey said.

"So…this guy…is really…" Tristan started. Anzu, Joey, Serenity, and Yami nodded their heads.

"Oh man! Yami! I'm sorry! I can't believe this! You have your own body!" Tristan said surprised clamping Yami on the arm making him release Anzu much to both of their chagrin.

"So you two finally got together then?" Tristan asked.

"No man. They haven't. At least not yet" Joey said as he lead Serenity and Tristan away leaving Yami and Anzu on the dance floor.

They both sighed mentally cursing at all their friends for interrupting when they once again tried to dance. They actually got to dance two steps before a very familiar voice shouted "ANZU!" They both groaned at being interrupted again as they whipped away from each other so quickly it was like they both got burned when Yugi came barging in between them, holding Rebecca's hand in his.

"Anzu! You finally made it! I thought you bailed on us when you didn't show! It's almost the end of the party! Where'd you've been?" Yugi asked excitedly as he gave Anzu a hug as Rebecca laughed a bit before giving Anzu a hug as well. Yugi was no longer wearing the Exodia Mask as Rebecca told Anzu that she made him take it off when she got lost in the crowd and when she found him it turned out to be Weevil and he almost kissed her so the mask was immediately thrown in the trash.

"Who's this?" Rebecca asked curiously as she stared at Yami who was looking nervously from Anzu to Yugi to Anzu then back to Yugi.

Yugi turned to look at the guy Anzu was dancing with curious as he said "Who you dancing with…" when he caught sight of Yami he froze for a full second before his eyes widened and he shouted "YAMI!"

Anzu and Yami nodded and Yugi tackled Yami into a quick hug before grabbing Rebecca's hand in his as his eyes shined with pure excitement. "I can't believe it! You have your own body! This is great! How!"

Before Anzu and Yami could respond a new slow song started and Rebecca squealed saying "I love this song! Dance with me Yugi!" Before grabbing him and started to dance to it a couple steps away from Anzu and Yami her Soul of the Pure(looked like Serenity's except was all loose had a slit that went up on the sides of her legs, had pink lace in the bodice no jewelry except for a gold choker and her angel wings were smaller

With Yugi distracted Anzu and Yami smiled at each other before getting into position once again to dance only to hear a loud voice shout "YAMI! ANZU!" They broke away from each other pissed off at whoever interrupted them as they turned to look in the direction of the voice.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! Hoped you liked this chapter! And poor Yami and Anzu! They keep on getting interrupted! I hoped you liked this chapter! By the way Joey's uncle owns a vast amount of Auto shop's so he sort of owns a business empire like Kaiba and since he doesn't have any kids and he's getting too old to work so he told Joey that he could take over when he graduates from high school. Just wanted to make that clear for you readers.**_

_**Anyway, if you want to find out what happens next then REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	23. It's Time

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Recap:**_

With Yugi distracted Anzu and Yami smiled at each other before getting into position once again to dance only to hear a loud voice shout "YAMI! ANZU!" They broke away from each other pissed off at whoever interrupted them as they turned to look in the direction of the voice.

Blue went running towards them Seto and Mokuba flailing to keep up with her as she held them in an iron grip. Seto was leaning down a bit since Blue was shorter than him and she pulled him down before taking off running while poor Mokuba was running on the tips of his feet since with him she pulled him up.

Yami and Anzu internally growled. Once she got to them smiling a bright smile on her face eyes shining their resolve to kill her for interrupting left. They smiled at her a bit forced but with well intentions. "Hey guys! I didn't think you would come here!" She said excitedly, still holding onto Mokuba and Seto not letting them escape.

"I wished to come to this dance with Anzu" Yami answered.

"What about you? I thought you said you would never set foot in this dance let alone with Kaiba and Mokuba" Anzu said.

"Yeah well…you see…Seto is paying me to baby-sit Mokuba and Mokuba said he would pay me if I take Seto out to the dance to make him have fun like a regular teenager. So I'm killing two birds with one stone. I have Seto at the dance and I have Mokuba so I can watch him."

She wasn't lying. She is Mokuba's babysitter and Mokuba did tell her a couple days back that he would pay her to take Seto to the dance but she had never answered if she would or not. But since they ended up coming here anyway…might as well make some extra cash while she's at it.

"What!" Kaiba shouted glaring at his little brother. Mokuba smiled sheepishly at him.

Blue then caught sight of Yugi and let out a squeal before yelling "YUGI!" She immediately released Kaiba and Mokuba as she ran full force and took Yugi away from Rebecca to glump him in a hug. Rebecca was shocked as was everyone else including Yugi.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed out not letting go of him until his face started turning purple. She quickly let him go giggling as she said "Sorry…"

"Uh…great to see you too…" Yugi answered almost a bit hesitantly as he backed away and hid behind his date, Rebecca.

"OH! You brought Rebecca to the dance! How cute! I always knew you guys liked each other!" Blue squealed as she hugged Rebecca yelling "Before you know it your gonna marry him and then we'll be related!"

She quickly let go of her in time to see everyone sending her even weirder looks than before. She giggled nervously and said "I…I mean…if Yugi was related to me but he's not…but…" She stopped before saying "Did I ever tell you guys that I consider you all family…hehe…"

"Anyway…um...Seto, Mokuba, and I…have to go…find Bakura…now…bye!" Blue said nervously as she hugged Anzu and Yami. No one noticed but the hand she had on each of their backs glowed golden for a second as she placed a spell on them.

She then towed Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and Rebecca with her. Quickly depositing Yugi and Rebecca somewhere on the dance floor far from Yami and Anzu. She headed out to the gardens telling Seto and Mokuba to look for Bakura and Ishizu( who she knew was chatting with a cute senior) Mokuba happily agreed leaving and as Seto was going to head after his brother Blue grabbed him by the arm and yanked him with her as she looked for a deserted part of the garden.

Once she found an area she let him go. "What?" He seethed.

She rolled her eyes and said "I need your help."

"With what."

"You'll see but first give me your three blue eyes."

"Why?" Kaiba asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because I need them. Look. Just give them to me." Blue said narrowing her own eyes. Kaiba grumbled but complied bringing out his three blue eyes. He gave them to her and she took out her own Blue Eyes. She then placed all four cards on the ground.

Kaiba let out a sound of outrage as he bent down to pick them up but Blue grabbed him and pushed him backwards sending him sprawling onto the ground. "Don't."

She said a couple of words and right before Kaiba's own eyes all 4 blue eyes came out of the cards standing before them. His eyes were wide and he couldn't say anything. Blue put her hand on her Blue Eyes head as it bent down to her and closed her eyes as a bright light came from her hand and enveloped Seto's blue eyes. Once the light faded the three eyes blue Dragon was in its place. She then sacrificed them to bring out Her Dark Magician and she sacrificed her own to bring out the Dark Magician Girl.

They blinked a bit before smiling. "It's great to see you two again Mahad, Mana." Blue said.

"Mahad? Mana?" Seto asked confused.

"Yes. Mahad and Mana. They were Yami's magicians, healers, and close friends in the past. There spirits like Yami's was trapped but instead of being trapped in a puzzle they were trapped in the duel monster card they resembled. I thought Yami's card would contain there spirits but they ended up in my deck. Either way it does not matter in which deck they would be in they would have appeared but only if I used your blue eyes white dragon." Blue said.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

'Because…believe it or not Seto…your past life…the High Priest was my partner…in different ways. I held powers of my own but with yours they would strengthen."

Mahad aka. The Dark Magician spoke interrupting Kaiba who was about to say something as he said "The time draws near. Can you not feel it in the air?"

"Yes I can. How much longer do you think we have?" Blue questioned and before Seto's own eyes he saw Blue in a different light. For a second. In that one second he saw her past life in front of him and he saw his own past life next to her.

"Not much. The darkness is far too close. It shall struck tonight…soon" Mana a.k.a. The Dark Magician Girl stated looking at her partner Mahad, worry in her face.

"Have you already?" Mahad questioned.

"Yes I have. But I am not strong enough yet to do the full spell. You two need to finish it."

They nodded and left heading into the building knowing that they will blend in nicely. It was Halloween after all.

"What spell?" Seto questioned accepting everything easily. He did not fully remember his past life but he remembered something. He remembered Blue in her past life and he remembered that he was involved in something with her…but what…he couldn't say.

"Shadow Magic really. It's a spell to protect Yami and Anzu. There the ones the darkness shall go for first. There the most important ones. But there of no use if Yami and her don't remember there full past life. I started the spell putting them in the state where love is the only thing present. They shall see nothing nor hear nothing and will not feel anything other than each other. It's the only chance we have that they might remember. They can't be interrupted anymore. Mahad and Mana are going to put the full protection on them. They, myself, and my own cards will take the blows that hit them."

"So…you're going to be shielding them?" Seto asked making sure he understood everything.

"Yes sort of. LaMoon" Blue said as she took out her trusty card. LaMoon appeared and nodded her head knowing what to do. She went into the building and a second later she came out heading up to the sky and a great light filled the area. Seto saw as everyone around them fell down onto the ground, unconscious.

"She put everyone to sleep except the people that had past lives. So only me, you, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Bakura, Ishizu, Yugi, Rebecca, Anzu, and Yami are still awake. And Mahad and Mana of course."

Blue then started heading back into the hotel, Seto following. As they entered they saw everyone in the room all slumped on the floor sleeping, Mana and Mahad performing magic on Yami and Anzu who were oblivious to them as they danced to the soft song that was playing…"Every time We Touch."

"Oh I love this song" Blue swooned for a second before getting back into focus. And just in time too since Bakura came running in, a look of panic on his face as he had Mokuba in his arms, sleeping, and the rest of the gang behind him all panicking.

"Blue! Kaiba! Mokuba and everyone else all fell asleep! And!" Bakura and the rest of the gang started but stopped when they saw Anzu and Yami dancing, holding each other close as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What are they doing? Don't they see that everyone's asleep?" Joey and Tristan shouted.

"Love is blind…" Kaiba said. "There so wrapped up in each other and there love for each other that they can't see anything else. There in another world where it's only them."

Everyone turned to look at Blue waiting for her to rebut Kaiba's comment but she said nothing. She did look back at them and say "What?"

"Aren't you going to say anything to Kaiba?" They all said.

"Why should I? He has a point." Blue said and everyone anime fell.

Mana and Mahad stopped what they were doing as they finished the spell and walked over to them as LaMoon joined them. "It is time. The darkness is coming. It shall be here in about 5 minutes."

Blue nodded and in those five minutes she filled everyone in…as much as she was allowed to anyway. Once Yami and Anzu remembered there memories then she would finally be allowed to say the whole truth. Just as Mahad and Mana said once it hit five minutes an immense earthquake happened and the lights flickered on and off as a great wind blew shattering all the windows, reigning glass on everyone. All the guys took action shielding the girls from the blows.

"BEHIND US! QUICKLY!" Blue shouted and everyone complied running behind her, Mahad, Mana, and LaMoon.

A dark black mist started swirling in and the temperature around them started shifting from ice cold to burning hot then back to ice cold as if not being able to decide if it wished to freeze them to death or burn them to death.

'It's time! It's here! Everyone! Get ready!" Blue shouted as the dark mist started swirling upwards never forming a single creature but instead forming thousand of horrible looking creatures. With a wave of their scepters The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl had whipped up duel disks that went into everyone who had a deck hand.

Blue, Seto, Bakura (his Millennium Item glowing), Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Yugi set their duel disks ready to fight. _Yami…Anzu…you have to remember…_

The mist attacked too quickly for them to see as it headed straight at Yami and Anzu who continued to dance. It hit them but it didn't. A White light surrounded them. The shield. Blue, Mahad, Mana, and LaMoon all cringed in pain as the darkness enveloped them hurting them. Blue, since she wasn't a duel monster had a bit more trouble withstanding it but was able to stay standing though she had to grind her teeth to not yell out as the pain intensified when the creature noticed that the Pharaoh and his Queen were being shielded before the darkness returned back to its original place.

"Shielding them is foolish." A dark distorted voice said making shivers of fear creep over everyone's back though they tried not to show it. "Give them to me and I shall make your deaths painless."

"Your not going to kill anyone" Blue spat out glaring at the creature.

"Ah…Blue…so we meet again. Always a pleasure" The distorted voice said before breaking off into a cynical laughter. "You continue to stand in my way insolent girl. So be it. Now you and your precious friends shall feel my wrath!" The distorted voice said as dark creatures swerved out of it. Demonic looking creatures.

LaMoon got in front of Blue blasting the creature that was too close to her. Dark Magician Girl and his love shot creature after creature. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Mai, Bakura, and Seto bringing out their own monsters to attack. Bakura was even using his Ring against the creatures blasting one after the other. Ishizu, though she did not have her cards with her, was also using her necklace against them as she remembered how to focus its power to obliberate.

Blue cringed again as the darkness swept over her. It was using the creatures as a distraction to try to break the shield. She had planned on that and made sure that the only way the shield could break if it wasn't Yami and Anzu, Mahad and Mana or her that broke it was if she died. And she wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

She cringed and held back a scream of pain as her knees buckled from the pain as the darkness intensified but she kept her ground.

_Yami…Anzu…Mother…Father…please remember…you have to…I don't know how much longer we can hold on…_

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! Did I just reveal who Blue really is? Will Yami and Anzu remember there past in time? Or will this darkness kill them all and then destroy the Earth? If you want to find out then REVIEW!**_


	24. A Kiss of Memories

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And sorry for the wait but my teachers have literally killed me this week with homework! I've been up to 1 in the morning every day this whole week doing homework and I still don't finish it! You're lucky I got a bit less today enough to write this story! But to make it up to you I made it 34 pages long in Word!**_

_**Oh and I don't think I ever told you guys there ages in the present time:**_

_**Yami: 17**_

_**Anzu: 17**_

_**Blue: 15 **_

_**Seto Kaiba: 18**_

_**Joey and Tristan: 17**_

_**Ishizu: 17 or 18 whichever you guys prefer**_

_**Mokuba: 12**_

_**Bakura: 17 **_

_**But if it's Ryou: 16**_

_**Mai: 17 **_

_**Serenity: 16**_

_**Yugi: 16(he'll be turning 17 in a couple of weeks)**_

_**Rebecca: 15(turning 16 in a month)**_

_**Mana: 17**_

_**Mahad: 18**_

_**And I think that's it. Lol. **_

_**Darkness creeps into the studio:**_

_**I SHALL DESTROY…. The mutilated voice yells. The Pharaoh and his Queen! And then the rest of the WORLD!**_

_**And it seems that darkness has broken into the studio… M says sweatdropping. Hey Darkness.**_

_**Hello M…I shall destroy…the darkness started. **_

_**I know I know you'll destroy Yami and Anzu and then the world. Trust me I know. You already said it. M says rolling her eyes as she doesn't even glance at the mist of darkness as she types on her laptop.**_

_**Blue appears out of nowhere glaring at the mist of darkness brandishing her sword. Not if I have something to say about it Blue says.**_

_**Blue! It's about time I have you here! M says not taking her eyes off the screen as she types the chapter.**_

_**Blue! I shall… the darkness started.**_

_**Wait! M shouts as she stops writing for a second. Blue! Since you're here do the disclaimer please.**_

_**Um…alright… Blue says surprised.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue, that's me, and any other OC that may appear.**_

_**Thank you now carry on M says as she sends the chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Yami…Anzu…Mother…Father…please remember…you have to…I don't know how much longer we can hold on…_

Anzu felt as if she and Yami were the only two people on Earth. She felt as if she was in a beautiful, enchanting, dream. As she twirled around with Yami, dancing a slow beautiful dance as she stared into his eyes she knew that what she felt for him wasn't a crush. It was love. Real love.

Yami was amazed as he led Anzu in a beautiful slow dance. It was only them two in the world. He was sure of it. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He felt his heart swell with love real love as he stared into Anzu's eyes that were shining brightly just for him.

"Yami" Anzu's melodious voice broke through him making him smile gently.

"Yes Anzu" Yami murmured softly, his voice so soft and filled with such love that Anzu felt as if his voice had just caressed her face.

"I…Is this really happening? Or is this just a beautiful dream I'm in? Are you really in your own body? Are we really dancing?" Anzu questioned as she glanced quickly to the side as did Yami. They saw the same thing. Pure dream like whiteness that seemed to be a beautiful cloud, with white fog, and the bright light of Ra was shining upon them. It didn't even feel like there feet were on the ground but instead on the beautiful cloud they were in.

"It's real Anzu. It's real. Can you not feel me holding you? Can you not feel my body's warmth" Yami murmured as he pulled Anzu closer to him if that was possible. "Can you not feel the motion of the dance we are in…"

Anzu smiled gently at him as she nodded but said as her eyes watered a bit "I do…but it's just so…perfect…that I'm afraid it's simply a dream and I'll wake up and you'll be in the Puzzle and this never happ…" Anzu stopped talking as Yami placed his finger on her lips silencing her.

"Shhh…Anzu….Shh…do not speak like this…" He said as he placed his hand on her cheek caressing it slightly with his thumb. "I do not wish to know or even think that this is a dream. For I know that this is real…Anzu…is there such a thing as a moment in life that is as perfect as a dream…"

"I…I do not know…"

"Well, Anzu…I think we have discovered it…for I know that this moment is a moment of perfection…for me…" Yami whispered gently as he placed his forehead softly against hers as they continued to dance. "What about you Anzu?"

"I…I think your right Yami…I think we did discover it…never have I felt so utterly at peace…and happy…only when I'm with you…" Anzu whispered as Yami's breath fanned on her lips as her breath fanned his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer to each other, lips centimeters away.

She didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from allowing her to actually wrap her arms around his neck like that. Yami too was lost as to where the confidence to act so…romantically came from. Both were confused but decided not to question it. They did not wish to break this peaceful paradise they were in.

As they danced Yami got the strongest urge to hear Anzu say his name…his real name…_Atem. _"Anzu…" Yami murmured breathlessly as his lips slightly brushed Anzu's with how close they were.

"Yes…" Anzu asked just as breathless as her lips also lightly brushed his.

Yami did not know why he was going to tell her about the girl from his past life…and how he had a wife…why he had the urge to tell her now when it could very well break this dream they were in. But he felt like it was the right time.

"There's a girl…in my past life…who I met at a young age…her face is shadowed like the others…"

Anzu nodded slightly, their foreheads rubbing slightly against each others. He smiled slightly and continued. "My past life seemed to like her since he first saw her…" He then moved his head slightly so instead of his lips brushing hers lightly he was brushing the side of her lips. "And as I grew I started falling for her…one day I finally confessed…"

The words were pouring out of him of their own accord. He could not control it. And just as words came out…so did the vision. He saw the day he confessed. And he recognized everyone except the girl he loved and the Lost Warrior.

_Newly turned seventeen year old Atem was sitting down next to his father who sat in the throne. It was his birthday celebration and he was bored out of his mind. His father had collaborated with the Lost Warrior and his wife and Atem was pretty sure that Serenity, Rebecca, Ishizu, Mai, and Mana were involved in it as well to make his seventeenth birthday some type of dancing party._

_Couples were dancing together gracefully. Everyone who lived in the Kingdom was invited to the party slave, poor, or high class it did not matter. They were all here, celebrating his 17th year of living and having a good time. This was one of those events that only the Lost Warrior seems to know how to coordinate where status did not matter. You would see slaves talking and laughing and dancing with the high class._

_At first he had enjoyed the party when the music was not soft but filled with energy. He was able to dance somewhat with his friends: Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Mahad, Ishizu, Serenity, Rebecca, Mai, Mana, The Lost Warrior even joined them along with High Priest Seto for a bit, and of course the girl in a group. Though he can't say he moved much since most of the time his eyes had been trained on the girl as she moved gracefully, a smile of pure happiness on her face._

_There was a split second when she had grabbed his hand in hers raising it up over her head so she could spin. In that one second a smile almost broke through Atem's face as he spun her around. She ended up spinning all the way quickly into his arms, in which he preceded to wrap around her before they noticed what they just did. He then hastily freed her from his grasp as he moved back quickly as she moved forward quickly. Both were blushing immensely and Yami knew that his past self was chastising himself for his actions._

_The music had stopped when it was time for the celebration to truly begin. Atem had to go up with his dad and mom and sit in the throne area as the royals stood around them. Then it was the guards to keep them safe during this ceremony and then it was the people. The Pharaoh talked about how proud he was of his only son Atem. He gave a heartwarming speech and during that speech Yami moved his eyes around the room trying to find his friends. _

_Joey and Tristan were of course with the guards, front row in fact since they would be the main guards who would protect Atem when he became Pharaoh. He found Ishizu in the left side of the royal line, meaning that she was not directly related to him but was part of the royal family none the less. Mana and Mahad (who Yami now realized was the past life of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl) were lined up right in front of her. Yami could vaguely see that Mahad and Mana were holding hands._

_He found Yugi in the right side of the royals meaning that he was related to him. **That would explain why we look similar **Yami thought. He caught sight of Rebecca then on the left side, Serenity standing next to her, and even Mai was there._

_He had found everyone except Seto, The Lost Warrior, and the girl. He then noticed that leaning against the wall in a shadowed part where the normal people were was the Lost Warrior and Seto (who looked a bit annoyed at not being able to be in the left side where he belonged. Yami saw his past self connect eyes with the Lost Warrior who nodded her head…wait…her…Yami was able to see that the Lost Warrior was a girl…a bit younger than his past self but a teenager…perhaps she was 15. _

_He could now tell that the Lost Warrior was a she but still could not see her face. Yami and his past self found the one they both had truly been looking for. The girl. The girl was all the way in the back, in front of the doors…but what's this…she was leaving! Why was she leaving!_

_His answer was soon answered though as the Pharaoh ordered everyone to sit down in the long table though the feast was still not there. It was to simply make room on the floor. Music started playing and the doors opened and a group of holy dancers came out of the doors each holding a large symbol of the gods. The first dancers held a large stone where on top of it burning brightly was a red fire, one lone golden symbol of Slifer inside of it never burning._

_The girl dancers were wearing a red top that stopped at their stomach and a skirt that went up to the middle of their knees as they had the symbols of Slifer painted all over their bodies. The two boy dancers were only wearing red pants and they actually had the image of Slifer painted on their chest. The two males held the symbol while the girls danced around them. They stopped in front of Atem and the two girls went up to stand next to him smiling a plastic smile trying to gain his favor as the two males stayed in front of him. The two males then bowed, balancing the symbol of Slifer before putting it on the floor gently in front of Atem. The two girls bowed as well before they both leaned forward and kissed him on the cheeks._

_Atem held back the grimace of getting the kisses but Yami didn't. He immediately grimaced as he looked at the girls in distaste. Anyone who actually knew Atem knew that he hated the kisses. Four dancers then arrived into the room. Once everyone's attentions were on the Obelisk dancers who were dressed the same as the Slifer dancers except in the color of grey and blue. Also the girls skirts even though they went up to the middle of the knee had slits on the sides making it go up to the knee. _

_Obelisk's symbol was a tiny pyramid of gold encased in a larger pyramid made out of stone. The male dancers had less symbols on them then the Slifer ones since they had more muscle (obviously since Obelisk is the "strong" god they can't have weak guys carrying the symbol)_

_The two girls finally danced their way up next to Atem but instead of just standing next to him they both sat on the armchairs of the throne, one on each side, causing Atem to have to put his arms and hands on his lap. The two girl dancers bowed while sitting and then they kissed his cheeks and then proceeded to get up as the male dancers placed the pyramid of stone at Atem's feet. _

_Yami was glaring at all the girl dancers not liking what his poor past self had to deal with. It was then that a memory resurfaced. The Pharaoh was the one that was suppose to get this treatment except the girls would kiss his hand and they never would get as close as they got to Atem. The reason was that since Yami's past self turned 17 it meant that he was of age to take over the throne. A week from now they would officially do the ceremony to make him Pharaoh. So the dancers are suppose to do this to Atem, giving him the symbols of the gods and what not since he shall be the future ruler of Egypt. _

_The dancers are suppose to kiss him since he is not marry, though the girls Yami knew were really doing it to see if his past self fell for them. Atem wasn't able to hide his face of grimace when they kissed him on the cheeks and had to control himself to not push them off his throne's armrests._

_His father and he shared eye contact. The Pharaoh's eyes held pity and understanding and so did everyone else that knew him though certain people like Mana couldn't help but have laughter in her eyes as well since she always did find it amusing how Atem would react to all the girls that weren't his friends or the girl he loved. Atem shared eye contact with the Lost Warrior and the Lost Warrior nodded her head sending him a silent message It's almost over. You can do it._

_It was now time for the symbol of Ra. The doors opened and in came a dancer…that's it…But it was the most beautiful dancer Atem had ever seen for it was her… the girl…Yami's eyes widened even though he could not see the girl's face but he felt his past life's emotion. The girl had left because she was part of the ceremony. Atem only had a moment to register that this time there was no other girl or boy dancer accompanying the girl. Normally he would try to figure out why the ceremony was changed but the girl distracted him._

_Unlike the other dancers the girl was wearing a dress. A dress that looked to be made out of pure gold and shimmered as she moved, as if it had sparkles of magic enchanting it. The dress was modest yet at the same time wasn't. It only went up to a bit past mid-thigh and had small slits on the sides going up to mid-thigh. _

_A see through silkish goldish veil fell on her face from the golden crown on her head. A golden colored mask covered the upper part of her face but Atem knew it was her. He would know those beautiful blue eyes anywhere. She danced gracefully a dance longer than the other dancers. Atem couldn't take his eyes off her and knew that every other available man couldn't either and then some…He knew and though he was enchanted by her he felt jealousy and anger rise in him. How dare those men look at her like that. He also knew that all the girl's who vied for his attentions like the other dancers were glaring at her with hatred and jealousy._

_She finally arrived in front of him and the Lost Warrior spoke as she appeared next to the Pharaoh and his Queen. "The golden mask symbolizes Ra but it is not the only thing. The girl herself dressed in gold symbolizes Ra as well. The royals chose who would behold Ra's symbol for this celebration carefully. And…" Yami was no longer able to hear what the Lost Warrior said as he no longer heard anything for his eyes too were entranced by the girl._

_The girl bowed down to the Pharaoh and his Queen before going up to Atem and dancing around him, lightly touching his arm, then the back of his neck when she went behind the throne, then his other arm and lastly she placed her fingers on his chest where his heart would be as she quickly and gracefully sat on his lap sideways. Atem and Yami could see that her face was alight with a redness one could only get from blushing intensely._

_Even though Yami had stopped paying attention to what the Lost Warrior said it was obvious that Atem had paid slight more attention. He carefully brought his hands up to the veil and lifted it slowly and softly as he pulled it behind the girl's head allowing him to see the girl's face perfectly even though she had the mask still on. Then he just stared into her eyes, mouth slightly opened._

"_You must take off the mask Atem…" the girl's voice fluttered into his ear. Atem nodded and moved his hands but first he cupped her cheeks in his hands, giving them a light caress with his thumb before gently grasping the mask afraid that he would hurt her and took the mask off her eyes painfully slow. Once it was removed he could see her face perfectly now. Yami on the other hand still saw it shadowed. Though the voice sounded oddly familiar sort of like Anzu._

_The girl then leaned forward and kissed Atem's forehead, then she lightly kissed his ears blowing slightly in to them, then his cheek, then his other cheek, before proceeding to rub her nose against his in an "Eskimo" kiss Yami believes that Joey called it when they saw the animated movie "Peter Pan." Though he didn't understand why it was called Eskimo since he learned that Eskimo's were people who lived in cold places like Alaska and the Peter Pan story took place in a tropical island called Never something._

_Yami saw as his past self's face turned as red as the Peter character in Neverland with the Eskimo kiss, his face being red as it is when she sat on his lap. Yami saw as the girl's face turned a brighter red when she leaned back slightly whispering sorry as Atem's hand gripped her arms lightly as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. That's it…a brush…_

_She then pulled back face beat red and Yami knew that his past self had the urge to grab her and kiss her and confess but held himself back. Yami could see that all of his friends were giggling (if there girls) quietly or smirking (the boys) or in Yugi's case giggling with the girls._

_The Pharaoh stood up at that point and said "the gods are now fully here, their symbols are shown…" The Pharaoh continued the ceremony as Atem helped the girl get off him but after they stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. She was suppose to sit on the ground in front of Atem where the other symbols were but she couldn't since the dress was a bit short as it is. Atem noticed and at first said sit on the armrest but that would show her legs too much. Atem then offered her his seat but she refused eyes wide saying that a commoner could not sit on the throne like that. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist then and made her sit down on his lap again seeing that there was no other choice._

_At least this way the dress wouldn't go up that much and Atem could cover the bit that went up from the public eye since he placed his arms around her to keep her sitting._

_He connected eyes and the Lost Warrior gave a cheeky grin at him, eyes twinkling. He then looked away and while the girl and everyone else was enraptured with the other performances Atem was enraptured with the girl in his arms. So the whole ceremony he looked at the girl not the ceremony. When the ceremony finished and it was back to dancing the girl tried to get off but Atem held her tight. It took him a minute to release her. She then disappeared in the crowd scurrying away feeling embarrassed._

_Atem lost sight of her as his father got in his range. Talking and talking about who knows what. His mom came over and took his dad away to dance. And once again Atem was bored out of his wits as he watched everyone slow dancing. His eyes searched for the girl in the large mass of people as his fingers unconsciously touched his lips. The little brush of her lips against his had sent electricity through his body. He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt now._

_He could not find her from where he was and decided to risk going through the crowd of slow dancers to search for her. He ended up having to ignore, avoid, and hide from all the girls who tried to dance with him. He found Joey dancing with Mai, Tristan dancing with Serenity(much to Joey's chagrin) Mana giggling as she forced Mahad to dance with her( he did have a smile on his face though) He even found Yugi dancing with Mana's little sister Rebecca. Yami raised an eyebrow. Interesting it seems as if everyone likes the same people in the present as they did in their past lives…could that mean…Yami's heart started pounding as the thought caught up with him. Could the girl therefore really be Anzu?_

_His thoughts were taken away when he saw his past self's eyes brighten as he caught sight of the girl. She was still wearing the gold dress minus the veil and the mask of course which Atem had taken off. Both Yami and Atem's eyes narrowed. She was surrounded by bachelors of all classes, all trying to get her to dance though she seemed a bit overwhelmed and feeling a bit scared to be honest. Even from the distance Atem was able to hear how one told her that she should do to them what she did to the Prince in the ceremony._

_Atem started going faster through the crowd as he saw the men closing in on his girl…uh…friend his friend who was female… making her get stuck between the wall and them. And hold and behold, it was in the darker part of the hall, and most of the men Atem would bet were already drunk. They were grabbing her by the hands, arms, shoulders, some even grabbing her by the waist but the girl shoved their grips off of her._

_Atem sped up, literally shoving the girls who got in his way, hard, not caring that they fell onto other people or if they fell on the floor. Normally, he would be a gentleman to any female but not now when the one he was interested in was getting harassed by a large group of bachelors. When he was a couple steps away from grabbing one and sending him flying, The Lost Warrior interceded._

"_What's going on here" The Lost Warrior stated hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the group of men surrounding her friend._

_The girl looked at the Lost Warrior, relief in her eyes. "Back off. Give her some room will ya" The Lost Warrior said taking a step forward glaring as the men broke apart the circle allowing the girl to go stand next to the Lost Warrior._

"_We only wanna dance with her" one of the men slurred out. Yep he was drunk. "We were just having fun" One said a wicked gleam in his eyes, his words not slurred but his tone sounded odd (he was the one that said she do the thing she did to Atem during the ceremony)_

"_Do you want to dance with any of them?" The Lost Warrior asked looking at the girl. The girl nodded her head. "There's your answer gentlemen. She's not interested."_

"_Come on. Why don't you both dance with us?" one of the slightly drunken men said hiccupping lightly. The others agreed as they stepped closer. The Lost Warrior glared at them more, stepping slightly in front of the girl, as her hand went to her sword. _

_Atem was rushing more quickly, less urgent since the Lost Warrior was there but still urgent as a large group of people got in his way. "Don't…" Seto's voice said as he appeared next to the Lost Warrior. He connected eyes with the Lost Warrior and she grumbled after a second putting her sword back in its holder letting it go. "I suggest you men leave them be" Seto's voice rang out as he glared at the men…his usual face._

_Atem got there and agreed. "You see they've already promised this dance to someone." The men looked at him but Atem looked at no one but at the girl who was looking back at him her face turning red from embarrassment but her eyes sparkled with happiness._

"_Yes that's right they have" Seto's voice rang out making the men look at him. He immediately caught on to what Atem was doing and though he would have preferred not to have to use the tactic but it would have to do._

"_We do?" The Lost Warrior and the girl questioned before it hit the Lost Warrior when she had eye contact with Seto. _

"_Oh! Ya! We did!" She said nudging the girl with her elbow. The girl nodded her head._

"_With who?" The men asked all looking disgruntled at having the Prince and the High Priest interrupting their time with the two girls._

"_Uh… with them actually" The Lost Warrior said. "She promised the Prince that she would dance with him" she then nodded to the girl "and I promised to dance with the High Priest…" The Lost Warrior said a nervous smile on her lips as Seto glared hidden daggers at her but didn't correct her. _

"_Then we'll have them for the other dances." _

"_Uh…I have a job to do s o I can't this is my only dance for the night and…" Before the Lost Warrior could make an excuse for the girl the man with the weird twinkle in his eyes got far too close to the other girl that was considered proper._

"_That's okay. She's the one who's caught our eyes ever since she did that to the Prince."_

"_She's taken by the Prince for the whole night!" The Lost Warrior said desperate to get her friend out of her dilemma. _

"_Y-Yes! That' right she is!" Atem said as he pushed the man away from the girl blocking their view of her. He could feel her hand on his back under his shoulders, her grip strong and trembling a bit. He knew she was scared. "When I said that they promised the dance to someone I meant that they promised…"_

"_All the dances for the rest of the night" Seto's voice said. The three friends glanced at him surprised that he was actually helping them out. His voice was still cold and aloof and non-caring though._

"_Is that so?" The man asked glancing at the girl who eeped and clung tighter to Atem's back. Atem moved his arm back and one of her arms fell downward and he gripped her hand giving her strength. _

_ "Yes that's right…I did promise him that" her voice said as she stepped forward to be next to Atem but he was still slightly in front of her as she gripped his arm tightly. _

_The men grumbled annoyed that the girl they were after was taken by the Prince. There was no way to get her now. It was apparent that the Prince had chosen her. It was obvious especially with the glare Atem bestowed on them. It would be foolish to challenge him so they could have fun with the girl. She was His. And there was no point in trying with the Lost Warrior since they knew that she could kill them and was taken by the High Priest for the night, and though he did not have as much power as the Prince he still had power._

"_Well…then…let's go!" The Lost Warrior said hooking arms with Seto knowing that they too had to play the part as she hooked her other arm around Anzu who was still holding Atem's arm and hand tightly and started dragging them all to the other side of the room to dance._

_The men stared daggers into their back wanting to see if they would really dance or if it was just done to get the girls away from them. The Lost Warrior, the girl, and Atem all shared apprehensive looks as they prepared to dance. Seto looked bored out of his mind as he got into position with the Lost Warrior. Yami was able to hear Seto talk low to the Lost Warrior and though he missed her name he heard when he told her a snide comment that now he got stuck dancing with her resulting in an eye roll and her own snappy response._

_Yami watched as Atem and the girl danced awkwardly, the girl shy from what she had to do before and Atem not believing that he was dancing with the girl of his dreams._

_Yami heard the Lost Warrior's voice as she spoke through Atem's mind Look at the bright side! Now you get to dance with her!_

_The dance ended far too soon for Atem's liking and the Lost Warrior and Seto immediately left heading toward Ishizu who was looking as serious as ever to do whatever business it is that they had to do. Atem did not wish to leave the girl alone now in fear that those men would go onto her again and also even more so since most of the girl's were now glaring daggers at the girl._

_He grabbed her hand and led her over to his throne to sit. She was going to sit in the armchair but couldn't once again because of the dress and Atem offered the throne to get a no and then offered to sit and then she sit like before but the blush of embarrassment made him reconsider it as he wondered if she did not like sitting on his lap. So he solved the problem by lifting her up onto the arm chair his body blocking her from everyone else's view and he took off his royal cape that he had to wear for this event and draped it over her lap covering her. He then sat on the throne and that's how they stayed until it was time to eat._

_Sadly the girl was not allowed to stay with him when it was time to eat since only the royal family could sit near each other. It was the one time in the ceremony when the people could not socialize with the royals. Atem was eating his food silently, eyes never leaving his plate, since none of his friends not even his little brother Yugi was sitting near him. He was sitting at the point of the table with his father on his right and no one on his left. _

_Someone moved the chair and fell onto it quickly turning it slightly as they did so they could face him. His eyes rose up and he saw the Lost Warrior and saw that Seto took the seat next to her though he ignored everyone as he ate... For the rest of the meal _

_The Lost Warrior teased him about his dance with the girl. And when he questioned her about the different part of the ceremony she said that she did choose what the dancers would do and the Pharaoh and her picked who would be the dancer of Ra. Kiss on the forehead meant for wisdom since Ra was wise. Kiss on ears meant that he would be a good listener and the blowing into the ear meant that he would listen to all sides before making his decision. Kiss on cheeks meant compassion, the rubbing of noses meant to be playful with children, and the brush of lips meant love. The key items a ruler needed to be just._

_Though the Lost Warrior complained that the girl was actually suppose to kiss him but since she was embarrassed and shy as it was she let it slide with telling her to just brush lips. When Atem asked about the outfit the Lost Warrior said she just did it because it looked good on the girl. And the veil and mask meant that the ruler had to be able to see through anything._

_She then continued teasing him about his dance with her and once she finally got him to admit that he enjoyed dancing she also got him to admit that he liked the girl. "Confess"_

"_What! I can't!"_

"_You can! Come on Atem! Trust me! You'd like her answer!" The Lost Warrior said rolling her eyes as she said something about so much for being a fearless ruler. Seto not one to miss out when it seemed alright to make fun of Atem butted in and talked about how pathetic Atem would be as a ruler if he can't even tell a commoner how he felt. Resulting in a pointless argument between Atem and Seto. _

_The Lost Warrior stopped it and made a plan for Atem to tell the girl. He agreed but was worried that it wouldn't work. "Trust me! It will! Just make sure to take her out into the large balcony garden."_

_Once dinner finished Atem went looking for the girl and found her talking with the other dancer girls who were glaring at her as they told her things. The girl saw Atem and when he beckoned her over to him she gladly skipped over to him glad to be away from the girls. He offered her his arm and when she took it he led her away, glaring at the girls who no doubt were hurting the girl's feelings (her beautiful eyes were watery with tears)_

_He took her into the balcony garden which consisted of a large, spacious area with no walls minus beautiful golden stone pillars and had a small garden of roses (all different colors) spread around the area and the bright shining white moon made the view even more beautiful as they could see all of Egypt till the horizon of the desert from there._

_Atem saw the Lost Warrior appear hidden in the shadows, inside the room where the party was being held and chants something making complicate symbols with her hands before she disappeared from view. The music could come out but that's it. And no one could enter. It was just them. Atem stared at the girl as she stared at the view, eyes shining with happiness. After questioning her about the girls and finding out that they were hating her because she got to be the dancer of Ra and took the Prince's interest and yada yada yada. _

_Atem first comforted her and once she felt a bit better he offered her his hand as he asked for this dance. She smiled eyes glowing as she slowly clasped his hand in hers. They then started to dance slowly and beautiful. Now that they were out of the public eye and it was just them two their awkwardness and shyness left them as he held her close, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist._

_As they danced they whispered things to each other sharing smiles and laughs. Atem even allowed himself to flirt with her and she flirted right back. "You look even more beautiful then you always do in this dress…" He whispered into her ear nuzzling his nose into her hair. She blushed and responded._

"_Thank You… and Atem…while you always look handsome…tonight…you're the most handsomest man in the world…" The girl said before hiding her face in his chest._

_He smiled and thanked her feeling his heart beat even faster than usual around her and then he claimed that it was only fair that he returned to her the kisses she gave him in the ceremony. He slowly allowed his lips to kiss her forehead, before going to her ears kissing them lightly and he blew into them. He smiled when he felt her shiver and his smile became even wider when he saw that her face already looked like a cherry with how red it was._

_He then kissed her cheeks, before rubbing his own nose against hers a bit longer as he stared into her eyes. His lips then lightly brushed against hers as he stared into her eyes, asking her the question he couldn't voice through his eyes and her own eyes responded. He then slightly brushed her lips again before fully pressing his lips onto hers kissing her fully._

_Her eyes widened in surprised before she closed them as she tightened her grip on his neck as she responded to his kiss. He closed his eyes as his arms around her waist tightened their hold._

"_I…I love you…" Atem said when they broke apart his forehead on hers as he stared lovingly into her eyes. "I've always have. Ever since I first saw you I knew that you would have my heart for all eternity…in this life… and in the following lives…."_

"_I…I love you too…" the girl said staring into his own eyes with hers, shining with happiness and love. "I'll always love you…time means nothing…I would go through a thousands lives of living in misery by myself if I knew that I would finally meet you my love in my final life."_

_Yami stared eyes wide as he saw the confession he gave to the girl and she to him. The feeling and emotions he felt his past life having for this girl matched the emotions he had for Anzu perfectly. Could it be? Could Anzu really be this girl? If so…does that mean…that she loved him too…That thought sent Yami flying._

_Yami saw as they stayed dancing till midnight outside embracing. When they entered the room once again Yami saw how everyone saw his past self and the girl enter, Atem's arm around her shoulder, her leaning into him, and one hand grasping the hand that was falling off her shoulder in hers. _

_Atem saw his father, mother, and friends smile at the sight. Yami looked around the room and saw that mostly everyone (minus some girls and some guys but the majority were happy for them) was smiling at the new couple. Everyone had been waiting for them to get together. Joey and Tristan smirked mischievously at Atem their smirks saying you finally confessed._

_***End Flashback***_

"Anzu…" Yami murmured. "Can you…please…do the…"

He never finished. "The ceremony kisses?" Anzu finished for him smiling at him. His breath got caught in his throat as he nodded slowly at her. For some reason Anzu didn't feel jealous of the girl Yami got together with. She was happy that his past love felt the same way about him. Anzu smiled slightly at seeing Yami's expectant gaze waiting for her answer if she would or wouldn't do the ceremony kisses.

She never answered though. Instead she leaned in and kissed his forehead, then his ears blowing lightly in to them containing a smile when he closed his eyes shivering as he tilted his head so that he was closer to her lips. She then kissed his cheeks.

When she went in for the "Eskimo" kiss she moved her head in a way that while she playfully rubbed their noses together, their lips would slightly brush. Yami never looked away from her eyes as she did the kisses his eyes shining with an adoration that made Anzu blush.

She then separated from him and leaned in, Yami meeting her half way as she brushed her lips against his moving away as she felt the same urge to kiss him strongly reawaken inside her.

She had to move back a bit more since Yami's head followed trying to keep the minimal contact of their lips and strengthen it. Yami's heart beated faster and faster as he held Anzu's face in his hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"Let me return the favor" he murmured before he leaned in and kissed her forehead, then her ears before blowing lightly in them smiling as he felt her shiver. He moved his hands into her hair as he kissed her cheeks, caressing her scalp as he gave her his own "Eskimo" kiss before going to her lips and lightly brushing them putting a bit more force so that he gave them a slight caress but it was still barely a brush.

"Anzu…" he murmured pushing her forward so he could rest his face in her hair holding her tightly to him as they stopped dancing. Her arms came around his waist as he continued to hold her. He moved his head so that his lips were near her ear as he said "I feel as if you are the girl I loved in the past. When I see her in my visions even though I can't see her face, there's something about her that makes me picture you. She acts like you. And dances like you. And I know that she is as beautiful as you…"

Anzu was blushing at the compliments Yami was bestowing upon her. She couldn't believe that he found her beautiful! "Anzu…you make my heart beat as fast as she made it beat and…" Yami stopped as he saw another vision.

_***Flashback Begins***_

_ A year later the day Atem turned 18 the celebration was even grander for now he was officially proclaimed Pharaoh in an earlier ceremony that day. Even though his love was his escort he had hardly been able to see her the whole day let alone in the ceremony celebration. He was lucky that he was even able to have a couple minutes to talk to the Lost Warrior alone. He told her his plan and she agreed to help._

_He was now waiting nervously in the same spot he had taken his love to dance and confess to her a year ago. His love had once again been chosen to be the dancer of Ra and he swears that she looked even more beautiful in the dress then she did last year. _

_And he was pretty sure that the dress shrunk a bit on her though the Lost Warrior assured him that it was the same length. The ceremony was the same except his love actually kissed him instead of brushing her lips over his during the ceremony and was not shy at all or embarrassed to sit on his lap for the rest of the ceremony, though they could not speak they were contempt in being in each other's presence though it took all of Atem's willpower not to kiss her during the ceremony._

_ Sadly she once again was not allowed to eat with him during the dinner since even though she was together with him she was not part of the royal family…yet. His heart had almost broken when a crestfallen look came across her face when she was directed to sit with the commoners and he did argue but was unable to win even though he was Pharaoh and he was still not allowed to change any rules or laws until he wed._

_ And when the feast was over and it was slow dancing music and she went up to him the Lost Warrior directed him away saying that Seto needed him for something. He was unable to dance with her though he did see the Lost Warrior distract her as she took his love out of the room when Seto helped him get to the balcony without anyone seeing him._

_ "A-Atem…" He heard his beautiful lover's voice say hesitantly. He turned around and lost his breath. The Lost Warrior had made the girl change outfits. She was now wearing a beautiful pure white silk dress that hugged her figure perfectly and went all the way down to the floor but had a large slit on each side of her legs showing her leg's as she walked. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her…not that he ever could really._

"_You look beautiful!" Atem said once he regained his voice as she stood in front of him. She blushed and thanked him. He smiled finding it adorable that she still blushes when he gives her compliments especially when he says that she's beautiful._

_ The Lost Warrior had once again used magic so they wouldn't be disrupted. The same beautiful tune that they had danced to a year ago began playing. He offered her his hand. "Dance with me." He said looking into her eyes._

"_Yes" She answered grabbing his hand as he smoothly pulled her into his arms. They started dancing perfectly in tune as they held each other close. He once again gave her the ceremony kisses but like last time he gave them to her after brushing her lips lightly, he kissed her sweetly, letting go, and then going back in to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he did the same, his hands on her waist._

_When they departed from each other's lips they kept their forehead connected as they pecked each other's lips waiting for their breath to return to them. "Marry me" Atem panted out staring into her eyes with love and adoration filling his eyes to their brim._

_He released her from his grip before she could respond and went down on one knee, grasping her hands in his as he stared up at her. Yami was enraptured by the girl though he still could not see her face. He missed the name of the girl but heard the rest of his past life's speech. "You are my friend, my crush, my lover. You are and shall always be my dream, my home, and my heart. For I gave my heart to you and the thing that keeps me alive is you. For you are now my heart."_

"_I never want to be apart from you and it kills me whenever I see you sad, angry, pained, or depressed. And I promise to make that beautiful smile of yours that lights your face up in so much beauty that it can challenge the sun with how bright and warm it is appear on your face as long as I live and even afterward when I'm gone I will continue to look down and protect you from above. I never want to see you hurt and I would give up my life, my soul, my throne, anything and everything to save you."_

"_I would give up all the luxuries of my life and everything I have and trade it for a life of poverty, slavery, and anything else if it would be the only way I could keep you in my arms. I never want to see you in the arms of another man and I never want to see your heart belong to another. I will do everything in my power and beyond that to keep you happy and safe and loved in my arms."_

_Atem stopped talking for a second catching his breath that was a bit shaky. His loves hands were shaking slightly in his and he then noticed that his own hands were shaking as well. He noticed that her face was set in shock yet compassion and love and her eyes were watery but they begged him to continue. He took a deep breath before getting one of the red roses from the tiny garden and placed it in her hands before enclosing her hands in his the rose in between them both._

"_What I'm trying to say is…I no longer just want you as my friend and lover. I want you as my wife. My one and only wife. I want you by my side always. I do not want to see you sit away from me in the ceremonies. I no longer want to have to say goodbye to you but to say goodnight, I love you, I'll see you in my dreams and when I wake before I go to sleep in my bed with you in my arms. I want to see your face when I wake up from my slumber. You are my life. I can not live without you. So please…I ask you…grant me my heart's greatest wish and desire: Marry me." Atem said. He waited, not breathing, his heart up in his throat as he waited for his love to response._

_She fell down into his arms, throwing her arms around him in a desperate hug as she sent him tumbling onto the ground from the force of her impact as she cried. He threw his own arms around her as he fell surprised. "YES! YES! I'll marry you! Atem! I'll marry you!" She said hugging him as if he was her lifeline. _

_His heart was filled with so much joy. He stared into her eyes that were shining with tears but had a gleam of pure happiness in them and he was sure that they rivaled his own. He let a smile break his face and he said "Thank you." Before crashing his lips onto hers in a passionate and loving embrace. _

_Once they stopped he leaned into her ear as he hugged her and said "You have made me the happiest man in Egypt…no…in the world…" She hugged him tighter and he whispered "My wife…my beautiful wife…" as he ran his fingers through her hair before taking the golden ring with a beautiful sapphire diamond on it that was passed down his family line (his mother gave it to him knowing he would propose as she took on the family ring that meant that her son was either engaged or married) He added an inscription into the ring though. **My One and Only True Love for all Eternity.**_

_***End Flashback***_

Yami was still in shock with how beautiful his proposal was. But he felt immense bubbles of joy fill him when he imagines that Anzu is the girl. Another vision came to him. The Wedding.

_**Start Flashback* **_

_The girl looked beautiful in her wedding dress as she went up to the altar. Everyone in the kingdom was invited. No one could take there eyes off her since she looked like a goddess in her beautiful white wedding gown. The man who the Lost Warrior brought into the palace years ago to become a High Priest was the one that married them. Ishizu helped in the ceremony. Yugi, Mahad, Joey, and Tristan were Atem's best men. Mana, Rebecca, Serenity, and Mai were Anzu's bridesmaids._

_His father and mother and his lovers parents were in the front row, and both were filled with pride and happiness. The Lost Warrior and High Priest Seto were far in the back next to the doors. _

"_Do you take…" _Yami was unable to hear his brides name but when he pictured Anzu as his bride his heart started beating faster than a mustang in his chest matching the beating heart of his past life's heart as he stared into his bride's eyes. Pharaoh's were permitted to have more than one wife but Yami's past life only needed his love so he had the High Priest change the wordings.

"_Her as your lawfully wedded wife. To be your first and last wife. Your only wife and love who you shall spend the rest of your life and beyond with. To have and to hold through sickness and health until death pulls you apart for a little bit until you are reunited again. To be your Beloved Queen, to rule aside you?"_

"_I do." Atem immediately said only looking into his bride's eyes with devoted love in his. Hers matched his exactly._

"_Do you take Pharaoh Atem as your lawfully wedded husband? To be your husband now and forever which you shall love and support in sickness and health until death pulls you apart for a bit until you are reunited again. To be your Beloved Pharaoh who you shall rule by his side?"_

"_I do." She answered staring at him with all her love and beyond in her eyes._

"_You may now kiss the bride." Atem quickly threw her veil behind her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her face in his hands as he leaned forward and kissed her. He soon let go of her face and placed his arms around her waist to bring her closer as they share a long full of love and promises kiss. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Atem smiled as he picked her up and started carrying her down the aisle, feeling a bounce in his step because of how joyful he was of having her as his wife. The Lost Warrior and Seto opened the doors and she nodded at them a smile of pure joy on her face. Later on during the party of marriage, Atem was able to whisk his new wife away into the garden away from the crowd of guests. They walked holding hands and cuddling through the garden as the moon shined brightly against them._

_They stopped in the middle of all the flowers and Atem raised her left hand up to his lips so he could kiss the wedding ring before pulling her softly to him. They shared a soft kiss before they started dancing to the rhythm and tempo of their hearts which were beating in sync. "Atem…" His wife whispered before they closed the gap kissing again under the glow of the moon and the stars._

_***End Flashback***_

"Anzu" Yami said pulling away from her slightly so he could see her face.

"Yes?"

"I confessed to her and a year later we got engaged on my birthday. And we married…Anzu…seeing all these visions I can't help but see YOU as the girl. I can't see her face but I feel the same emotions as my past self as I look at the girl if I picture it is you."

"W-What are you trying to say?" Anzu asked feeling her breath hitch as she felt herself wishing he would say the words she longed to hear.

"A-Anzu…I don't know if you are my past love or not but I don't care. I have the same feelings around you as my past self did with his love. And I know…**know **that what I feel for you goes beyond mere friendship. Anzu…"

"I…I love you." Yami stated looking into Anzu's open wide with shock eyes as he willed his eyes to show her how serious his love for her is.

"You do?"

"Yes…I do…and I know that you may not feel…" Yami started but Anzu cut him off.

"YAMI! I…I love you too!" Anzu shouted attacking him in a tight hug.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes Yami. I do." She said tightening her grip on him and his arms soon surrounded her making her get even closer to him as he held her tightly.

"A-Anzu…there's something else…" Yami said.

"What?" Anzu questioned feeling so much happiness bubbling in her knowing that Yami felt the same way as her.

"Y-Yami's not my name…it's not my real name…"

"It's not?" Anzu questioned separating slightly from him leaving only a couple inches between their lips.

"No…it's not…m-my real name…my real name…is…" But Yami never got to say his name as something happened to Anzu.

She had her own vision sort of. She heard a soft voice that was her own yet at the same time wasn't whisper in her mind _"Atem"_

"Atem…" Anzu whispered looking up into Yami's…no… Atem's eyes. Yami's eyes widened shocked that she knew before he felt that irresistible force that made him want to kiss her. Anzu felt it too and this time neither of them fought it. There lips finally met as their eyes closed.

There bodies took on a glowing gold outline as their past life's appearance took over for a second as their full memories unlocked. They remembered. They remembered everything. All of their past life's memories came rushing into their minds like a movie going in fast-forward as they kissed. Even though the Lost Warrior's face was still shadowed, everyone else's faces weren't…except for Seto's which mysteriously became faded as his name was also wiped out of their memories only leaving them with the fact that there was a High Priest who was sort of like a companion for the Lost Warrior.

They even remembered how they had a child…a daughter…who the gods chose to be their Princess and Warrior. They saw their daughter clear as day as the image of Anzu holding their child who was a couple months old in her arms with Atem's arms wrapped around Anzu's waist from behind with his chin resting on her shoulder as he stared lovingly at his daughter who was holding his finger in her hand smiling at both of them. And they remembered what they had named their little princess…_**Blue…**_

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! Wasn't Atem's proposal the sweetest thing ever! And yes they finally admitted their feelings both in their past lives and now in the present and they kissed! And they remembered all their memories! I gave you guy's lots of Yami/Atem and Anzu fluff so I hope you enjoyed it! And what's this? Blue's their daughter in their past lives? **_

_**But didn't Bakura call her the Lost Warrior? So how can she be their daughter if she was present in their lives before they got married in the past? Now you're all confused. Lol. Don't worry. **_

_**All will be revealed in the chapters to come. I'm estimating that we only have 2 maybe 3 chapters left till the story finishes. So sad but at the same time good! Then you guys will finally know what happens! Lol! So if you wanna know what happens next then REVIEW! **_

_**Come on you know you want to so press that button down there and leave a REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	25. Death?

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm so glad you guys liked this chapter! This story has 66 REVIEWS! EEK! I'M SO HAPPY! Oh and have any of you noticed that Blue is calling Kaiba Seto more and more often? I'm sure you have. I'm doing it like that so you guys can see that she's warming up to him.**_

_**Oh and I'd like to respond to a review of someone named Excessively Stupid Username. You don't have an account or at least you didn't log in so I couldn't write to you privately so I'll just write to you here and the rest of the readers you can skip my response which is rather long or you can read it your choice but here it is:**_

_**Okay first off your username's original! I liked it! It brought a smile to my face cause I wasn't expecting someone to name themselves that. Alright anyway back to your review: Don't worry I won't take it as a flame. I'm taking it as constructive criticism. When you say that Blue is a Mary-Sue I'm a bit confused. One: What's a Mary-Sue? I've never understood why some fanfic characters are called Mary-Sue's so I'm a bit lost there so you're gonna have to explain that to me**_

_**. When you say that she suddenly popped out of nowhere do you mean that I never gave an explanation as to how she became friends with the gang or…do you mean that she just appears in the chapters like that. If it's the explanation then sorry it's just that I was going to give how they met later on in the story. If it's just that she appears out of nowhere in the chapters remember that I've done most of the chapters to correspond to the last chapter but with different viewpoints: Like one is through Yami and Anzu and the next chapter will be through Blue and whoever she's with at the same time the Yami and Anzu one took place.**_

_** Um…what do you mean by classifying the story as AU? Does that mean that it doesn't follow the show cause if it does I'm sorry I didn't classify it as AU. I didn't know I had to state it since the stories in FANFICTION and also…you would notice as you read that it has similarities to the show but it's a totally different idea. **_

_** And the names. You see I know the cast through the English names but I liked Tea's Japanese Name Anzu better and most of the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics have her with her Japanese names so I just started calling her Anzu instead of Tea. And so that I wouldn't mess up writing the story and in hopes of giving the readers a good story I kept everyone's English names so that I could write the story and not worry about if I was referring to them correctly. I kept Anzu though because like I said I got used to calling her by that name. I didn't think it would be a problem but we all have different opinions. **_

_** Alright about the ages. I did it because since the story is different and does not actually follow the show or the mangas I figured I would let my readers know how old they are. I would have done it sooner but I just noticed. Lol. And I never wrote that Yugi was younger by a year. There older than him by a bit since they were born before him but there all in 11th grade and everything. And to match the story I had to change certain people's ages. **_

_**Alright what else…Oh yeah about the whole Atem and the breaking of the Millennium Puzzle. Yes I know that he technically wouldn't have a body but I let him have it since it's what starts off the whole story. And I never fully explained it because I'm waiting till later on to explain it. The time's not right yet so for that explanation just chill you will get a better explanation but not yet, you'll get it later on in the story. **_

_**Don't worry I know your not insulting my writing and I am taking it into account. I explained to you my reasoning for why I did what I did and I hope you understand it. You don't necessarily have to like it but everyone's different. I will keep it in mind for the next stories.**_

_**Alright…that's my whole response.**_

_**So now for the Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

They even remembered how they had a child…a daughter…who the gods chose to be their Princess and Warrior. They saw their daughter clear as day as the image of Anzu holding their child who was a couple months old in her arms with Atem's arms wrapped around Anzu's waist from behind with his chin resting on her shoulder as he stared lovingly at his daughter who was holding his finger in her hand smiling at both of them. And they remembered what they had named their little princess…_**Blue**_…

As Blue held her ground cringing from the pain the darkness was causing she suddenly started feeling stronger as strong emotions hit her. The darkness enveloping her resided and in it's place a pure bright light took over, strengthening her. That same light then took over LaMoon, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl, before taking over every single person in the room who had once had a past life. _There remembering _Blue thought feeling happiness creep into her knowing that her parents were remembering everything.

She wasn't the only one who noticed though. "Hey! What's going on! Why we all shining!" Joey stated freaking out as he looked around at all his friends eyes wide.

"There remembering..." Blue answered never taking her eyes off the darkness who had suddenly grown quite. If there was one thing Blue knew about Darkness was that it was never good when it was quite…meaning it was plotting something.

"Huh? What ya talking bout Blue?" Joey questioned confused speaking out what was going through everyone minus Ishizu's and Blue's duel monsters. Blue took a chance and turned her head to look behind her and saw that her parents Yami and Anzu were glowing a bright gold of only Ra himself outlining them.

"Yami and Anzu. There remembering their past…oh forget!" Blue said turning back to face the darkness, immediately taking out her sword as a tentacle of darkness came flying quickly towards her black lightning crackling out of it. Her sword hit it just in time as it almost got her. She struggled holding it back as she gritted out "You'll understand later…right now…help me…beat this thing!" With one forceful push Blue was able to break the tentacle of darkness and it disintegrated in thin air.

She was breathing heavily from the exertion feeling the vibrations of the darkness running through her body. It seems that she was out of practice if that got her laboring her breathing she thought with a wry smile.

"Uh…right!" Joey said pumping his hand that was in a fist up in the air. "Uh…how do we do that…" He said bringing his hand down looking confused.

"Use…your cards." LaMoon said as she defected a blow that the Darkness had sent.

Everyone nodded their head getting ready. "LET'S DO THIS!" Tristan shouted determined.

"YA! LET'S SEND THIS DARKNESS FREAK WHATEV'A HE IS TO WHERE'VA HE CAME FROM!" Joey shouted getting prepared as well. Mai sighed wondering in her head why it was that she fell in love with an idiot before getting ready, Bakura and Seto following her lead.

"I don't know what's going on here but I know that we have to defeat this darkness so let's give it our best shot" Yugi's soft voice with a hint of an edge of determination creeping into it said as he stepped up until he was next to Blue duel disk ready. Blue smiled knowing that her parents had chosen the best people to be their friends in the past and in this time.

Seto, not one to be undone, stepped forward till he was next to Blue on her other side. "Let's make this quick. I haven't got all night" he said his cold eyes never blinking as he glared at the darkness.

"Yeah you wouldn't last all night" Bakura said snorting as Joey and Tristan snickered catching his meaning as he walked until he was behind Seto, Joey behind Blue, and Tristan behind Yugi.

"Now is not the time Bakura" Ishizu's voice rang out as she stood in front of Serenity, Rebecca, and the unconscious Mokuba ready to protect them. "We must all work together if we even have a chance to beat this."

"No worries. We have the Lost Warrior with us." Bakura answered smiling lightly at Blue but noticed that she had gone into a contemplative look a troubled expression crossing through her eyes.

"No your wrong. Bakura. We have everything to worry about." Blue answered eyes never taking off the darkness. "I've fought The Darkness before. And have been in the brink of defeat. We must not take this lightly."

That shut him up. Everyone wondered why Bakura called Blue Lost Warrior and how Blue had fought this Darkness but didn't comment knowing that now was not the time to ask questions.

"They will not remember in time. You shall all be destroyed before they come to their full senses" The Darkness bellowed before sending out more demonic looking creatures of Darkness.

"Let's Duel!" Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, and Seto said glaring at the creatures as they commanded their monsters to attack. LaMoon, the Dark Magician, and the Dark Magician Girl leading the army. Blue sent out her White Magical Hat, and her Axe Raider to join the army that already contained two Dark Magicians, the Three Blue Eyes White Dragon, and a Thousand Dragon, to name a few.

The rules of dueling did not apply in this duel so there was no sacrifices needed to summon monsters which was a good thing for the gang seeing that even with the strongest duel monster cards of their decks already out on the field The Darkness's creatures were making them run for their money…uh…cards…uh lives…oh I give up.

At one point one of the creatures was able to go through all of the monsters and jumped heading right for Kaiba's throat in a split of a second. In that same split of a second Blue slashed her sword through the middle of its body causing it to disintegrate before it even got its hand paw demonic thing on him. "Pay more attention" She snapped before deciding that she wasn't just going to stand back giving orders. She was doing what she always did. Joining the fight.

She jumped into the fray, slashing creature after creature along side LaMoon, her signature card that meant to her what the Dark Magician meant to Yugi and Yami and the Blue Eyes White Dragon meant to Seto. To say that everyone was a bit shocked to see Blue slashing away at the vile creatures with her sword, sometimes even adding a kick or two along with a punch was to say the least.

Blue could feel the light surrounding her and her friends getting stronger with each passing second. Yami and Anzu must be close to fully remembering. "LOOK OUT!" Tristan yelled as the Darkness's tentacles went shooting out straight at Blue who had her body twisted a bit as she destroyed a creature. She saw it from the corner of her eye and jumped out of the way. Her jump landed her next to Dark Magician.

"How'd she do that?" Joey said eyes wide.

"Does it matter!" Mai snapped commanding her Harpy Lady to destroy the creature who came far too close to her and Joey.

Blue felt exhilarated. With Yami and Anzu remembering their past she was getting stronger. She could feel it. True she had gain her full power in the ceremony with Time and Destiny but it didn't mean that Yami and Anzu remembering their past wouldn't give her a power up. Enough of a power up to fully unlock her body to be able to handle the power that dwelled in her. The Dark Magician looked at her and she said "I'm okay" a bit breathless. The Dark Magician nodded before flying off attacking a creature that got too close to hitting Dark Magician Girl.

Before Blue knew it she was standing back to back with Bakura. Her Axe Raider in front of her and his Two Headed King Rex in front of him as they were surrounded by the demonic creatures. "I must say it's been a pleasure knowing you" Bakura said as he zapped the creatures as his monster attacked. Blue slashed and kicked the creatures that got too close as her own monster attacked. "There's never a dull moment where your involved" He said before doing his own battle stunt tricking the creature into thinking he was going for a left jab when instead he kneed the creature in the face before punching it.

"You speak as if it were our last moments" Blue said as she slashed away one monster while she kicked the other one away from her as her Axe Raider took care of it.

"And I can assure you my dear friend. This is far from being our last moment." She said before yelling "Duck" as she swung around quickly slashing a whole circle of creatures.

"I'll hold you to that" Bakura said smirking before he summoned more monsters to get rid of the pests surrounding him and Blue. Blue then left him to help Ishizu. Joey and Mai were holding up pretty good and so was Tristan and Yugi and Seto himself was doing wonders. She got there just in time too since more than one creature attacked Ishizu. Blue intervened slashing them though one of them was successful and bit into her shoulder. Blue let out a short cry of pain before she rammed herself into the wall, the shoulder the creature was gripping hitting the wall, squashing the creature.

The creature cried out in pain letting go of her and she took that moment to turn around and swiftly impale it with her sword. She looked to her shoulder to see that a bit of blood was coming out. She hissed but ignored it as she continued to fight. Then she felt it. A second before it happened. She looked quickly towards Yami and Anzu to see them kissing.

They had remembered. The glow grew stronger around them before it left them as there lips separated eyes wide, shocked and amazed but holding all their love for each other. They looked quickly to see what the commotion was and recognition flashed through their eyes. So it seems that the Darkness had not been able to erase their memory of it in the past. Good. It would make things so much easier.

They separated but held hands as Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl appeared in front of them protecting them from the onslaught of creatures that went towards them. There eyes roamed the area looking for a specific person. There _daughter. _They finally found her and Blue smiled at them a childish smile happy to have them back. They smiled at her a loving and doting parental smile before something caught Blue's eyes.

A tentacle of darkness was going through the floor breaking it as it went and was heading straight for Seto but he hadn't seen it yet. Without thinking Blue sprinted over to him yelling "SETO!" He turned around hearing her call his name so desperately and she pushed him out of the way as the tentacles broke the floor he was on. She quickly got up from the floor, sword ready to swipe and kill as she stood in front of Seto who was still too shock to get up.

"Get up" Blue commanded eyes narrowing as she eyed the 5 dark tentacles that had appeared from The Darkness.

"You saved me" he muttered as he shakily got up from the floor, understanding passing through his eyes. Now that her parents remembered everything, everyone else was bound to start remembering something and it seems that Seto remembered something already. How his past life, the High Priest, and she were partners…comrades…in almost everything.

The darkness let out a dark laugh as the floor beneath Blue broke but instead of collapsing it rose, with Blue still on it until it was levitating in the air, in the middle of the room. The Darkness rose in size to meet Blue. "Blue!" Everyone shouted. Yami and Anzu's eyes widening with more worry than the others since _she _was _their _**daughter**. Yami immediately summoned his own Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, his two faithful cards and sent them to get Blue but some invisible force blew them back.

The creatures had disappeared morphing back into the Darkness. Everyone then focused on using their monsters to break the field that was not letting them pass to get Blue.

"You're too late Darkness!" Blue shouted. "They have already remembered!"

"But they remembered too late my dear child!" The darkness cackled making Blue grind her teeth together in frustration. "Now they shall be able to suffer when not their friend but their _daughter _dies right in front of them by my hand like so many years ago and not be able to do anything to stop me." The Darkness laughed before a large great dark smog of a tentacle shot out of the Darkness.

It was far too fast for even Blue to deflect and stop and it smashed her into the wall, holding her in place up in the air, clenching her by the throat, suffocating her. She gasped for air as she struggled placing her hand on the smog tentacle that was squeezing her throat but to no avail. This grip…she could not break. She struggled and kicked trying to free herself but nothing worked.

To add more pain the black electricity from before came through the tentacle at full blast electrocuting her with the power of pure darkness…of pure _Evil_.

"BLUE!" Yami and Anzu (tears appearing in her eyes) shouted, desperation in their voice as they saw their daughter's life slowly being taken away by the Darkness and they could do nothing to stop it.

"L-LaMoon…" Blue croaked out with her last breath.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! DUN DUN DUN! Is Blue really dead? Did she really die? Will they be able to stop The Darkness? And Poor Yami (Atem) and Anzu! They just remembered all their memories and just found out that Blue is their daughter only to see her being killed by The Darkness and they can not stop it. If you want to find out if Blue really dies and if The Darkness can be stopped then REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	26. Wrath of the Gods

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Yay! This story has 70 reviews! Amazing! I'm really happy that you guys like this story! **_

_**Now I'm gonna answer sweetangel505 review question: How does Blue look? **_

_**She is about 5'6 and is 15. She has a mixture of violet blue eyes. I don't know if you were also referring to clothes because in the present and the past the clothes are a bit different…for everyone since there all wearing costumes…except Kaiba and Bakura because…well…there Kaiba and Bakura…what else can I say. Lol. That's the only actual description of Blue I gave you readers so far because I was planning on revealing how she fully looked in this chapter. I didn't want to give away who her parents were with how she looked so yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Now Enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**L-LaMoon…" Blue croaked out with her last breath.**_

Yami and Anzu broke their kiss, foreheads leaning against the other, breathing deeply as they stared into the other's eyes all the love they felt for each other showing. They smiled at each other lazily feeling an immense form of happiness swelling in them and traveling through them in a sudden rush of euphoria that they felt as if they were on a sugar rush. The sugar being their love. And they had remembered. They had remembered everything.

Yami felt such exhilaration knowing that Anzu returned his feelings and what's more! She had been not only his love in their past life but his _wife! _His **WIFE! **They even had a daughter! That means…they had a family together! Yami smiled. It was something he knew in his heart that he longed to have with Anzu…a family…besides having her as his wife…and he knew without a doubt that it would happen.

Anzu smiled breathlessly looking into Yami's…no _Atem's_ eyes feeling so happy she was sure she would burst. Her Yami! Her Atem! He loved her! He really did love her! And he had loved her in the past! They had been man and wife! And they had a family! A daughter! Something she knew she longed to have with him.

She had dreamed several times that they were married and had several small children running around them as they lived a happy life in his castle…she had always dreamt him as a King and she had dreamed right! For he was a King! He was a Pharaoh! She felt giddy though knowing that he had loved her enough to make her his wife.

"My Queen…my beautiful Queen…" Yami murmured softly kissing her again.

"My Pharaoh…" Anzu answered giggling as Yami nuzzled her neck before kissing her again.

They were distracted from their little sweet love fest moment when the noises of the fight that was happening around them broke through the Ra colored outline that was surrounding them as the protective shield broke. They looked quickly to see the commotion happening around them and they felt dread run through them as they recognized the scene before them as it happened years ago in their past lives though it was unable to overpower the giddiness they felt in their bodies.

They separated, relunctadly, but continued to hold hands. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of them, blasting the creatures of Darkness that were heading towards them.

There eyes immediately started searching for a specific friend…no…_daughter. _They finally found her in the mast of all the crowd of duel monsters and creatures of Darkness. She smiled at them the childish smile she always wore when she was little. They smiled back knowing that she knew that they remembered everything. They weren't sure how much Blue knew about everyone's past lives but they had a feeling that she knew at least something…but what that something was they couldn't be sure.

The moment of Parents and Daughter was gone when Blue took off running toward Kaiba yelling "SETO!" He turned around and she pushed him unto the ground as the tentacles of darkness broke through the ground where he had been standing. Yami and Anzu felt as if their breaths had been stolen from their lungs when Blue went running towards Seto, worry creeping through their systems when they saw the tentacles of Darkness running through the ground.

They had not been expecting the floor breaking and going upwards with Blue on it as the Darkness met her. There eyes widened even more with worry if that was possible on seeing that and Yami immediately sent out his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl as Anzu tightened her grip on his hand almost to the point of almost actually causing him pain.

Yami's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl went speeding toward Blue and the Darkness preparing to use their magic when they hit an invisible barrier that became visible when they touched it. The barrio was a barrio of Darkness that was pure black with blackish electricity coming through it. When the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl ran into it the dark electricity went through them electrocuting them as it sucked up a bit of their powers before they fell off quickly levitating as to not fall onto the ground.

Yami grinded his teeth together as he felt Anzu quickly tensing next to him. He could also fear her start to tremble her fear growing not for them but for Blue. The creatures of Darkness had dispersed and had gone back into the Darkness which was good because now everyone could focus on finding a way to break the barrier but it was bad…very bad. By going back into the darkness the creatures made it stronger and with the barrier there they could not help Blue.

The barrier also seemed to prevent any sort of noise from breaking through or so it seemed. For Yami saw that Blue and the Darkness had some words before something terrible happened. The Darkness shot out a large great smog of a tentacle, smashing Blue into the wall, holding her in place up in the air, clenching her by the throat, suffocating her. Yami felt Anzu let her own cry of horror escape her mouth. Yami looked at her knowing that he could not show fear. He had to be strong for himself, and Anzu.

She was shaking with fear by now grasping his hand deathly tight as she stared transfixed with horror, a look of pain and horror that only a mother could possess as she looked at her child and Yami knew that Anzu would give anything to trade places with Blue right now to protect her. Yami knew that if he was given the option he would do so as well. What parent wouldn't sacrifice themselves to save their child.

Yami and Anzu watched with stricken horror as the life slowly started draining from Blue as the black electricity started going through her not only killing her but sending her life force and her very essence of life into the Darkness. Yami could not stand this. He could not save their daughter! He wasn't able to save her in their past life when they went against the Darkness and he knew that Anzu was remembering that horrid memory of the day they saw their own daughter die and could do nothing to save her as was he.

He clenched his right hand into a fist as he clenched his teeth together; tightening the grip he had on Anzu's hand trying to send her comfort. He could do nothing but pray, hope, and continue sending his and everyone else's duel monsters to attack the barrier.

Suddenly it was as if the mute button had been turned off and the sound had been put to maximum as Blue's gasp and noises of pain were heard as she tried to break free before she became lax. Yami wasn't sure but he thought that he heard her whisper "LaMoon" with her last breath. And at that moment she died her eyes closing.

The Darkness started cackling with glee, knowing that victory was now his. "So much power! Through her I shall gain the power of all the mightiest!" The Darkness cackled as through his tentacles he continued to suck up her life force and essence. LaMoon looked at Blue's face, which had lost all color from it, her skin and hair turning grey, as did all the monsters on the field. Before long every single monster in every single deck that the gang had came out as they all stared at Blue, knowing that something was coming.

Yami could feel it as well. Something was going to happen. And it was going to be powerful. He was not the only one who felt it though besides the duel monsters. The rest of the gang could feel that hot static electricity was in the air. Unlike the feeling The Darkness gave out this one did not cause shiver to run through everyone it actually made their hearts fill with hope. The new hope that was somehow emerging in everyone still did not stop the tears Anzu started to cry when she saw that Blue took her last breath. Immediately Yami had encased in her in his arms as she cried into his chest as he tried to soothe her and stop his own tears from falling out though several did fall.

Anzu pounded her fist into his chest crying "She can't be dead! She can't! We just found out Yami! We just found out!"

Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca's gasps caught everyone's attention. Blue's body was glowing in the same golden color outline of Ra that Yami and Anzu had when they were being protected. The golden outline only got stronger and soon it had enveloped the dark tentacle that was still sucking Blue's essence out of her body in the golden outline.

"WHAT!" The Darkness bellowed as instead of continuing to drain her from her powers his tentacles started to drain _him_ of _her_ powers and giving it back to _her. _Soon she started getting color.

Her grey hair once again changed to the beautiful light brown color with natural blond and hot red highlights as it got unscrunched from being shrilved when it turned grey and tumbled back down to hit a bit past her shoulders. Her skin once again changed to the healthy glow it once had. Her eyes then snapped open showing her violet blushish eyes before they changed to a golden color.

"What! Your suppose to be dead!" The Darkness screeched trying to release it's tentacles from her in order to keep some of her powers but the golden outline would not let the Darkness's tentacles leave.

"No one except you shall die tonight for the Fates do not have there strings with them and so no human shall be born or be killed tonight."

The Darkness in its craze haste without thinking shot out a tentacle and grabbed her sword flinging it back to hold it. "No matter!" It bellowed trying to act as if her coming back to life didn't shock the hell out of it. "I'll kill you again! But this time I'll use your precious sword against you Lost Warrior!" The Darkness yelled laughing cruelly as it prepared to strike Blue with her own sword.

Yami and Anzu gasped. Why did this Darkness call their daughter the Lost Warrior! It's impossible! They knew the Lost Warrior since they were little! She couldn't be the Lost Warrior! She was their daughter for Ra's sake!

Blue let a cold yet warm smile cross her face. "Darkness have you forgotten who I am. Not only am I the daughter of Pharaoh Atem and Queen Anzu…" At this the golden outline surrounding her passed onto the gang and in a blink of an eye they were all dressed in their past lives clothing.

Joey and Tristan had on the royal guard armor. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl stayed the same being that they wore these actual outfits in the past minus the scepters of course. Yami was in his Pharaoh clothing and Anzu in her Queen's clothing (it was the beautiful white dress she wore when Atem proposed). Ishizu stayed the same being that she was already wearing what she would have worn in the past. Bakura changed into his King of Thieves outfit which consisted of a dark grey almost black tunic with a cloak) Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca, changing into the regular female high class tunics. Mai's outfit showed a bit of her stomach and was a short but decent skirt. Her outfit was entirely purple. Serenity was wearing a form fitting off the shoulder top and a long skirt that went up to her ankles and flowed as she walked. Her outfit was all semi-hot and light pink. Rebecca was wearing a green halter top that met halfway with a green skirt that went up to her knees. Seto's outfit changed into his High Priest outfit.

Blue herself changed into her Lost Warrior outfit. As this happened everyone had a sudden burst of short, clipped, memories come into their minds. They only remembered there last fight with Darkness, and how Yami was really named Atem, and he was Pharaoh and how he married Anzu and had Blue.

"But I was also raised as the chosen one of the gods, Time, and Destiny." Blue said calmly.

"I have not forgotten!" The Darkness hissed out getting ready to strike though it kept holding back from actually striking.

"Then you should remember that I can not get struck with my own sword. Only a fool would try to hurt the bearer the sword chose." The Darkness yelled and drove the sword directly at Blue. Blue did not even blink. The sword never got her. It stopped half-way and no matter how hard the Darkness tried it would not budge an inch closer. It then snapped the tentacle in half and flew into Blue's hand.

"Now! Face the wrath of the Gods!" Blue said as a transparent form of Obelisk appeared holding the tentacle, which by now had fully given Blue back her powers, in place. With one swipe Blue cut the tentacle in half destroying it. She then proceeded to fall but the Dark Sage caught her and carried her down as LaMoon raised her scepter up into the sky as did the rest of the magicians, spellcasters, etc. Light came from all of their weapons and all the other duel monster cards were destroyed as they entered into the light forming a great portal where out came Slifer, and Ra, along with Time and Destiny.

"Darkness! You have angered them! Now you must pay the price!" Yami shouted out everything clicking in his head.

The Millennium Rod formed in front of Blue and she quickly grasped it before getting next to Seto in the speed of light giving it to him. "You shall need to use it" She said.

"Father! It is time to use what we practiced!" Blue shouted.

"Yes! Indeed it is time!" Yami shouted as the Millennium Puzzle appeared fully repaired around his neck, though it was translucent, glowing its bright light. "KAIBA! BAKURA! ISHIZU! Prepare your items!" He shouted as they all walked over to Yami, Blue, and Anzu, knowing that they would be needed as their own Millennium Items glowed. Blue herself was glowing with the same light that came from the Items the symbol on her forehead, her eyes still golden and shining brightly, her whole body outlined in Ra's light.

Yami gripped Anzu's hand tightly in his as she hugged his waist pressing her head onto his shoulder to give him strength. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra appeared before them staring the Darkness down. Time and Destiny appeared in front of Blue who was sandwiched between Yami, who had Anzu next to him, and Seto, Bakura next to him, and Ishizu next to him. "Be careful!" They said. Blue nodded her head knowing the consequence that could come from this.

The Dark Magician appeared in front of Yami aging until it became the Dark Sage, Dark Magician Girl next to him, grasping his hand like Anzu was doing to Yami. LaMoon appeared in front of Blue ready to attack. Seto's favorite the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared in front of him. In front of Bakura and Ishizu, a large burning figure formed from the lights of their Millennium Items.

"It is time" Blue whispered loud enough for everyone near to here. The gods themselves heard her and attacked Darkness. Obelisk grabbing the upper part of The Darkness as Slifer slithered around it, making sure it could not escape and Ra got behind it putting his hands on it. The gods soon started glowing their respective colors.

"NOW!" Yami shouted as he, Blue, Kaiba, Bakura, and Ishizu sent their monsters to attack. The Millennium Items then glowed and light shot out of the puzzle, the ring, and the necklace. Kaiba moved his rod forward as light shot out of it somehow knowing how to use it. Blue's light became stronger before transferring to LaMoon making her attack more powerful. Then the duel monsters and the figure of lights attacked as well.

"I know you can do it" Anzu whispered in Yami's ear before the attacks collided into The Darkness. Dark smoke filled the area covering everything in pitch black darkness as the most un-human yell of pain and terror and torture sounded throughout the area.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! If you want to know what happens next then Review!**_


	27. Let me Explain

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Sorry for the wait. Oh by the way I wrote a oneshot called Black Velvet about Atem and Anzu. So if any of you are interested check it out and leave a review please! Oh and I also want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it or anything else that may appear in the story. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Now enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**I know you can do it" Anzu whispered in Yami's ear before the attacks collided into the Darkness. Dark smoke filled the area covering everything in pitch black darkness as the most un-human yell of pain and terror and torture sounded throughout the area.**_

Once the smoke cleared The Darkness had disappeared. Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer were no longer holding it. It was gone…it had been destroyed. The Millennium Items stopped glowing as did Blue who allowed her bated breath to come out as she slumped forward a bit with relief. LaMoon turned to look at her and Blue smiled at her cheekily.

She turned to look at her parents only to find Anzu hugging Yami so close it looked like she was actually apart of him, not that he was complaining, in fact he looked like he was basking in it as she rained kisses on his face specifically his lips. Blue rolled her eyes playfully at the sight of them though the smile she had on her lips said otherwise. She was happy that they finally found each other.

Seto, on the other hand, was just standing there blinking a bit surprised as he stared at where The Darkness used to be. Bakura was grinning from ear to ear, looking quite proud of _his _accomplishment while Ishizu just nodded her head disappointed in him as she sweatdropped. He did not save the day. They all did. But he felt like _he_ did and Blue was pretty sure that no one including herself were willing to tell him otherwise at least not right now.

Joey, Tristan(who was carrying the unconscious Mokuba), Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, and Yugi came rushing over. They seemed to be taking the fact that they used to live in the past fairly well. Yami and Anzu ended up having to separate due to getting attacked by everyone who had something to say with this new found knowledge they had gained. Blue was slowly inching away from the large group hoping not to be seen but of course Mai immediately grabbed her and threw her into the ring as everyone also attacked her with questions on how she was their daughter.

"I must say…I was doubtful that what you guys had practiced in the past would work this time" Time said as he walked almost seeming to float towards the group.

Seto being the only one not involved in the celebration or the 20 questions answered. "What do you mean this time?"

Destiny appeared right in front of Seto's face examining him before making a hmm and a tch sound before backing up to be next to Time. "I've looked at your face every time and I still don't see what there is to like about you."

"Excuse me?" He questioned raising an eyebrow trying to figure out what this girl was saying.

"Destiny…" Time groaned out. "Now is not the time for you to criticize Blue's choice of h...ahhhh!" Time shouted as LaMoon stepped on his foot harshly. He glared at her and she glared right back. She then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He let out a growl but did nothing.

"Blue" Ra spoke as the three gods landed right behind Time and Destiny. As they touched the ground it slightly shook causing everyone to jump up a bit.

Blue broke through the crowd and ended up stumbling into Seto pushing him, before standing up right in front of the gods. "Yes" She said innocently.

"How did you end up in this mess!" Obelisk shouted staring down at Blue.

"W-hat-t d-did-d y-you-u-u e-expect-t-t. S-She's-s A-Atem's-s d-daughter-r." Slifer slithered out. "S-She-e-e w-w-was-s-s b-bound-d-d t-t-to-o-o g-get-t i-into-o

t-trouble-e-e."

"Silence!" Ra roared bonking both Slifer and Obelisk's heads against each other. "Let her speak!"

"Um…" Blue _intelligently_ started. Thanks to the uproar of the gods, all commotion had stopped and everyone stood staring at the three gods and Blue. "I…was simply doing my job…since destroying The Darkness is the only reason we were all reincarnated…"

"WHAT!" Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer shouted.

"I thought all of you were getting reincarnated because we liked you…and…that Destiny loved to see all the romances bloom every single time." All three gods said.

"N…no…that's not why we were getting reincarnated…" Blue said looking at them weirdly.

"And I do not love seeing their romances bloom!" Destiny shouted.

"Yes you do Destiny!" Time answered. "Stop denying it! It's pointless! All of us know you're a sucker for the romance." Destiny pouted but said nothing.

That's when all the gods turned on Time and Destiny. "You mean to tell us that you were reincarnating our favorite people to stop some type of EVIL! And putting our little girl in danger!" They shouted and Slifer looked like he was about to swallow them for good.

"Little girl?" Joey said. "Now hold up a sec. Blue's Yam I mean Atem's and Anzu's kid."

"Uh…yeah you see about that…" Blue started but she got cut off by the god's overpowering shouts.

"WHY WERE WE NOT INFORM OF THIS!" they shouted at Time and Destiny obviously still ticked off at not knowing the true reason behind the reincarnation. _Like I said before…the gods are clueless… _Blue thought to herself.

"You know you have to go pick up the Fates now, right? There about to get way overboard on the candy and are already running around as if there drunk" Destiny stated getting a far-off look in her eyes as she looked into the future.

"WHAT!" The gods shouted. "SHIT! LET'S GO!" Obelisk shouted grabbing Ra by the arm and Slifer by his tail as they disappeared the voice of Obelisk saying "I don't need a repeat of last year happening again" faintly being heard.

"What happened last year?" Bakura questioned.

"Uh…The Fates…tried to paint Obey…I mean Obelisk hot pink…and officially change his name to Obela…" Time, Destiny, and Blue answered all trying to hold back laughter at the memory.

"Sheesh…why is everything that is connected to Atem super crazy…" Tristan said and everyone nodded their head agreeing.

"Now hold up a sec'" Joey shouted. "No one's answa' my question on why Blue's called the gods little girl!"

"Don't worry Time and Destiny will explain everything to you guys" Blue answered looking at Time and Destiny or were they used to be.

They were quickly walking away from Blue and the gang trying to escape out into the garden. "Time? Destiny? Where are you going?" Blue questioned. "You've gotta explain to them everything."

"Uh yeah…about that…" Destiny started.

"We…uh…have some…important things…to do…" Time finished.

"So…uh…bye!" They both quickly said before teleporting themselves out of Blue's murderous gaze.

After a second of Blue just staring murderously at where Time and Destiny used to stand, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply before turning around to face her friends and uh…parents…geez…that sounds weird now… "Looks like I gotta fill you guys in…" Blue said as the whole gang stared at her waiting for the explanation.

"Well not here!" Blue cried out indignantly. "Last thing I need is for these people to wake up or for some random person to come in here."

"But where will we go?" Rebecca questioned hugging Yugi's arm tightly. Her face still looked a bit frazzled, the after effect of seeing everything that happened with The Darkness. Yugi on the other hand looked perfectly normal if you count the dreamy look in his eyes as he stared at Rebecca. He's probably used to things like this happening since he did share his body with Yami and has been through several other creepy out of this world stuff.

In fact everyone except Serenity and Rebecca seemed to be taking everything that happened with easy strides even Kaiba. I guess that's what happens when you hang around an ancient spirit of a Pharaoh for quite some time now and are thrown into unexplainable events because of it. Serenity and Rebecca themselves have been a part of it but they haven't experienced it a lot…at least not like the rest of the gang.

"The roof" LaMoon's beautiful voice said as she flew to be next to Blue.

"That's an excellent idea!" The Dark Magician Girl said cheerfully flying to stand next to Anzu. Dark Magician only nodded his head in agreement as he flew to stand next to Yami.

"And besides it's a beautiful night tonight and the moon looks even more beautiful then usual!" LaMoon squealed out.

"I suppose…that's a good a place as any…" Blue finally agreed.

"Alright roof it is!" Joey stated. "So where's the stairs?"

"Uh…how bout where's the elevator?" Tristan questioned trying to move Mokuba more onto his back since he was slipping.  
>"Ugh…what happened…" Mokuba's slurry voice said as he was slowly waking up.<p>

"What do ya mean there's no stairs/elevators!" Joey and Tristan shouted at Yugi and Mai who informed them that the hotel's power seemed to be out and you needed a key to open the stairs.

"What are you guys…" Mokuba started to say as Blue finally spoke.

"Brace yourselves" Blue said as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were that golden color and in a bright flash the whole gang was gone. Up on the roof the bright flash reappeared before disappearing as everyone appeared about 10 feet up in the air.

"AHH!" Everyone yelled as they fell. Joey as he yelled started flapping his arms and legs like a chicken trying to stay up in the air but of course since he was not a bird he fell. Joey was the first to land on the floor his face making impact first. Mai followed afterward falling his back sideways making Joey yell out in pain.

Next to Joey, on his left, Kaiba landed but he was able to put his arms out in front so his face wouldn't hit the floor. That was great but it didn't work since Tristan and Mokuba who were yelling like banshees fell on him making his face ram into the floor, soon followed by Serenity. Bakura did a quick twist and was able to land on his feet but Ishizu ended up falling on him, thus resulting in him slamming onto the ground. Yugi fell on top of Ishizu and Rebecca fell on top of him. Bakura looked like he was about ready to pass out.

Yami quickly grabbed Anzu and pulled her to him as they fell making sure that he would make impact with the ground and she would land on top of him. His efforts were not needed since Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl used a spell casting a bluish glow around them and softly placing them on the floor of the ceiling.

Blue's eyes then changed back to their original color and she fell a bit limply but LaMoon casted the same bluish glow around her and softly placed her on the ground. Right when Blue's feet touched the ground LaMoon stopped the glow as she floated to be next to Blue and gave her a worried look.

"I'm okay…" Blue reassured her. "I guess my powers a bit rusty still…"

"The fact your using high power spells and such surely is the reason" Mahad a.k.a. Dark Magician spoke his lips hardly moving.

"She just needs to get used to her powers again!" Mana a.k.a. Dark Magician Girl argued. "I'm sure that if she just stretched out the kinks she has it'll flow smoothly."

As Mana and Mahad argued Blue decided to follow Mana's advice…why…she'll never know…so she decided to use her powers to try to pick everyone up and put them on their feet. She moved her hand, palm forward to face the gang and she concentrated. She slowly started lifting everyone up but when she got to Yugi her power wavered and she turned him into a chibi doll.

"KAWAII! HOW CUTE!" Rebecca squealed grabbing the Yugi chibi doll and hugging it close to her chest. Blue wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her or was Yugi, now a chibi doll, face turning from pale to pure red.

"Oops…" Blue muttered as she tried to change him back but ended up changing Bakura into a rooster…who then got squashed by Ishizu…again. When she tried to fix Yugi and Bakura she miscalculated and hit Seto instead turning him into an eagle. _Oh shit… _Blue tried one last time and the result was really, really, and I mean really unfavorable…at least for Joey that is…Blue's powers ended up hitting Tristan and Serenity and before anyone knew it they were somehow stuck together from the shoulder to the hips…they couldn't separate…it was as if they had been fused together…_Make that a double shit…_

"TRISTAN! GET AWAY FROM SERENTITY!" Joey shouted though he was still unable to get up since Mai decided that she was just going to sit on his back the whole day.

" I can't man! We're fused together!" Tristan said a dopey grin on his face. Serenity had a blush on her face though a small smile graced her lips.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA TRISTAN IF YA TRY ANY'THIN' ON MA SIS'TA!" Joey shouted.

"Oh hush Joey" Mai said filing her nails as she sat on Joey. "There big kids now. Let them do as they please…besides there fused together so they can't separate even if they wanted to."

"But Mai!" Joey complained.

"Joseph" Mai started as there eyes clashed together as she leaned forward to look at Joey, so he saw her face a bit upside-down actually.

Before Mai and Joey could start an argument Blue said "WAIT! LET ME TRY THAT AGAIN!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled. "Don't!"

Ishizu had gotten off of Rooster Bakura when he pecked her face faster than someone could think was possible. Rooster Bakura started doing what any regular rooster would do in a situation were he was squashed…he started screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran around looking like a crazy…uh…rooster who just had his head chop off.

"CATCH THAT ROOSTER!" Ishizu shouted when she saw that Bakura in his crazy rooster haze was running way too close to the edges of the roof for her liking.

This soon resulted in everyone minus Kaiba who had taken to the sky to fly(oh dear…I hope he doesn't disappear…) and Yugi who Rebecca was still hugging him tightly against her chest, soon started chasing Crazy Rooster Bakura while LaMoon went up after Kaiba trying to get his eagle form to come back down.

Blue, against everyone's wishes tried to hit him with a spell, just as Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl also sent their own spells at him. All three powers collided and it was like a mirror effect as they changed direction and they somehow ended up heading straight for Anzu. Yami immediately ran towards her and right when he got to her the powers hit him straight on the back sending him tumbling down on Anzu.

When the small white smoke disappeared Yami was there holding his weight on his arms and knees as Anzu laid under him. For some reason they just stayed looking into each other's eyes dreamily.

"Uh…what just happened?" Blue and Mana said eyes wide as they stared at the pair who had now started kissing.

"I guess when our spells collided and changed direction it looks like the spell itself changed. I think we just activated the Love spell…" Mahad stated.

"Love spell?"

"Yes…look…" Mahad then tried to touch Yami's shoulder but pink sparks erupted not letting him get near Yami and the two lovers didn't even look up at him nor notice him.

"It's sort of like the protective shield you placed on them Blue…"

"Oh…okay this is getting awkward…" Blue said as she looked away. Seeing her parents acting lovey-dovey, flirting, and sharing a couple of moments she could handle…seeing them going this crazy on the kisses though…not so much.

"BAKURA!" Ishizu's voice rang out mingled with Joey's Mai's, Tristan, and Serenity(both who were wobbling as they tried to run while being fused together)

Rooster Bakura ended up falling off the roof like Ishizu feared. "BAKURA!" Blue yelled freaking out as she did a spell…that missed…but she was able to cancel it…that means…yes! She had taken out all her kinks!

A whoosh noise was heard as Kaiba's eagle form went swooping down and scooped up Bakura in it's claws and went back up landing on the roof. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief since Kaiba saved him…but it turned out that Eagle Kaiba didn't save him to save him…he saved him to eat him…_dammit._

As Kaiba opened his beak getting ready to kill Bakura Blue yelled out "SETO! NO!" From her hand a bright purpilish light shot out engulfing Seto who was holding Rooster Bakura with his talons as Bakura tried to escape.

Soon, they started growing and changing and once the purpilish glow faded Seto and Bakura were back to normal. "LET GO OF ME YOU PRIEST!" Bakura shouted following with a string of curses. Seto immediately let him go as he got up stiffly fixing his long jacket. "How dare you try to eat me!" Bakura shouted.

"Please. You're not even worthy for me to look at let alone eat" Kaiba scoffed out.

Before a fight could break out Blue focused on Bakura and a bluish glow surrounded him and she lifted him away from Seto before putting him down next to Ishizu. She then started grinning "Okay! The kinks are gone!" She said happily as she focused on Yugi. A split second later, Rebecca was no longer holding a chibe doll of Yugi but was actually hugging the real Yugi. She quickly released him from the hug and he slumped down to the floor. Rebecca then noticed what she did and went back to hugging him.

Blue then focused on Tristan and Serenity and with a _pop _they were separated. Tristan didn't look to happy about that though. She then focused on her parents and broke the spell. The spell was broken but Yami and Anzu continued to kiss. "Did the spell break?" Blue asked Mahad and Mana.

"Yes…" Mahad and Mana answered sweatdropping as everyone started looking in the opposite direction since they felt how awkward it was seeing Yami and Anzu in their "lovey-dovey" moment that was close to passing the PG-13 rating.

"Uh…Yami…Atem…Anzu…" Yugi muttered. Yami and Anzu continued to ignore him.

"Were they like this in the past?" Kaiba muttered with disgust as he covered Mokuba's ears and eyes, Joey doing the same thing to Serenity.

"Sort of…they were more controlled though in the past I'm assuming that being separated from each other and just remembering there past life and all that…we'll I guess their controlled is lacking…a bit…" Mahad answered.

"I remember this one time when I was taking you to the throne room when you were about 13 and when I opened the door I saw them in a compromising position. You were carrying a small kitten and you had screamed out Mommy! Daddy!" Mana said happily. "They broke apart so fast that it was quite hilarious since Atem landed on his behind on the floor since he slipped when he went backwards and Anzu was blushing furiously as she was trying to make herself presentable."

"Oh…OH!" Blue said eyes widening as she sort of remembered that day. "You closed the door right in my face and started acting super weird and then my parents wouldn't look at me in the eye when I questioned them…" Blue answered.

"Do you suppose that would happen now?" Ishizu questioned.

"What?" Mana and Blue asked confused.

"If they would separate if they hear you call them?" Mai said butting into the conversation. "And I suggest you do it soon because I really do not wish to hear nor see anything else."

"Uh right…" Blue said sweatdropping. She turned around eyes closed and yelled at the top of her lungs "MOM! DAD!"

"W-What!" Anzu and Yami shouted as they separated quickly eyes wide, their hair and clothes wrinkled as Yami fell onto his back side as Anzu blushing hugely started fixing their outfit.

"Is it safe to look?" Blue questioned.

Bakura took a glance and said "yes. It's safe. They've stopped sucking each other's face" He said rolling his eyes as Yami and Anzu glared at him.

"Alright. Now that that's taken care of I guess I better start explaining" Blue stated catching everyone's attention.

"First things first…what do you want me to explain first?" She questioned.

"Explain to Yami and Anzu that you are not their daughter but are in fact the Lost Warrior" Bakura stated.

"Your wrong Thief!" Yami stated. "She is in fact our daughter. You are the one who is mistaken. She can not possibly be the Lost Warrior."

"She's the Lost Warrior"

"She's our daughter"

"Lost Warrior"

"Daughter"

"Warrior!"

"Daughter!"

Everyone sweatdropped and LaMoon whispered something in Blue's ear. She nodded her head a smile threatening to break through her lips. "QUITE!" Bakura and Atem stopped arguing at the loud yell of LaMoon that was being amplified by Dark Magician Girl.

"Let me explain. Bakura, Atem" Blue started referring to Yami as his past selves name. "You both are wrong and right at the same time. I am the daughter of Atem and Anzu from the past."

Atem sent a triumphant smirk at Bakura as Anzu hugged Yami's arm tightly, entwining her fingers with his. "But…" Bakura started to complain but was shushed by Mokuba.

"Let her finish" Mokuba said feeling as if he was watching a soap opera's climatic finale where the truth of everything shall be revealed.

"I am their daughter but I am also the Lost Warrior." Blue stated.

"What?" Everyone shouted questioning Blue's sanity.

"Now hold up one sec'ond" Joey said. "If ya their kid then how could ya be the Lost Warrior if the Lost Warrior was around when we were kids…in our past life…wait…I'm confused…"

Blue huffed out a bit annoyed sending curses at Time and Destiny for leaving her here to explain everything. "Alright listen…let me explain…" Blue started as she jumped slightly up crossing her legs Indian style as she stayed floating.

"I was the daughter of Pharaoh Atem and his Queen Anzu" Blue started to explain her tale. "At birth I was chosen by the gods to be their…"messenger and warrior" I guess you could say. They never did explain much to anyone about what that meant but they did make one thing clear: I would be put to have the education any male child of the Pharaoh would have and would be put through the best fighting training ever. Atem, my dad, himself started teaching me how to swordfight."

"The gods also said that one day they will come to take me away to fulfill their purpose and the day they did no one would know that I disappeared until the morning…"

"What do you mean?" Tristan questioned.

"Though I was the daughter of Atem and Anzu by day by night I was the daughter of the gods. At night right when I fell asleep my mind would be whisked away to the god's domain where Time and Destiny and the Fates also resided and I would basically hang out with them so they considered me their daughter." Blue said shrugging her shoulders.

"So anyway I was the only child that lived in the palace besides Seto…"

Blue then told them about Seto and the moment where they got to a mutual understanding(Remember the Flashback she had) Seto had gone rigid on hearing the flashback since it came back to him. Joey and Tristan remembered when they had to escort Blue and Kaiba and Yami remembered how Seto's father came to him and how he handled it though it didn't' stop him from glaring at Seto.

"So your hassle in the park happened in the past" Bakura laughed out. Ishizu and Mokuba started trying to control their laughter.

"What happened in the park?" Yami basically growled feeling his overprotective father mode kick in. Anzu though started trying to hide her own giggles since she started getting a sinking feeling that the feelings between Seto and her daughter Blue in the past were going to become something else. Call it Mother's Intuition.

"It doesn't matter" Seto growled out a blush forming on his face as he glared at Bakura, Ishizu, and Mokuba.

"Let's get back on track here!" Blue ordered bringing everyone's attention back to her. "After the understanding the gods visited my dad, Atem and my mom, Anzu, in a dream. They told them that Seto was to be put in the same training and same education as me and so he was and that's how we grew slightly closer I guess you could say."

"I wouldn't know till the gods came to take me that the reason for putting Seto there was because he would end up being my partner…my comrade…"

"What ya talkin' bout?" Joey questioned.

"Turns out that when the gods came to get me they weren't just there for me. I was to take Seto with me to be my partner in the mission I was set out to do."

"Which was?" Yugi questioned.

"To become the Lost Warrior" Blue stated. It was as if time seemed to have stop as everyone took that in. Blue, daughter of Atem and Anzu, was supposed to become the Lost Warrior. Impossible.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Bakura shouted breaking the moment as he pointed at Blue a large smile that just shouted I was right on his face threatening to break off before it hit him. "Wait a minute…you can't be their daughter and BE the Lost Warrior! The Lost Warrior was alive way before they even got together" He said pointing at Yami and Anzu.

LaMoon sweatdropped annoyed and raised her staff turning her face to stare at Blue. They shared eye contact. "No LaMoon you can't hit him…" Blue responded dryly. LaMoon let out an aggravated noise but listened glaring at Mana who was hiding her giggles behind her hand causing her to hide behind Mahad.

"Let me finish explaining" Blue gritted out glaring at Bakura mentally sending him the message _I dare you to interrupt me one more time. _"Alright listen…the gods appeared to me the week I had just turned 15. They said it was time for my mission. Behind them was something that in this time I would describe as a black hole or a portal. Anyway, they gave me that speech that you guys have probably heard a thousand times you know the one on how "the fate of the world rests on your shoulders" speech ya that one." Blue said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Then Slifer just shouted out And wait till you see who your partner is! And that's when it went downhill for a bit…" Blue said looking down as she remembered that moment.

"Ra and Obelisk started shouting at Slifer calling him an idiot and all that for ruining the "surprise" they had in store for me."

"And that surprised turned out to be your partner I'm guessing" Yami's calm voice resonated throughout the area.

"Yep" Blue answered. "And that partner of mine who was Seto was dragged in by Time and Destiny at that moment. And before we were able to utter a single word they pushed us into the portal."

"We were stuck in that portal for days and mind you being stuck in an empty space with only Seto as a companion who was just throwing insults at me how all of it was my fault isn't very pleasant." Blue said glaring at Kaiba who just rolled his eyes though everyone else hummed in agreement.

"During that time of nothingness we were given a course on our mission. And when we learned that mission a portal opened behind me and sucked us out. And well it would be just easier to show you." Blue said as her eyes glowed white and soon the area around them took on that same white glow as the clip started playing before everyone's eyes.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ As Seto and Blue floated in the abyss of nothingness in a deathly silent Seto was glaring daggers at Blue and Blue was glaring daggers back. Suddenly a hole opened between them and they were both sucked in. The portal had opened up in Ancient and we mean Ancient Egypt. Seto being the heavier of the two fell faster onto the earth from the sky and landed on the ground his face falling into the hot sand in front of a couple._

_ A couple seconds later as Seto was struggling to get up groaning from the fall Blue fell on him sending him crashing back onto the ground. She quickly got up when she heard the gasps. She looked in the direction and found a couple dressed in the Pharaoh and Queen clothing. Wait…a minute…those faces looked familiar. Blue's eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Grandma! Grandpa!**" **Blue shouted before clasping her mouth. The young couple stared at her confused but there was a hint of awe in their gaze. _

_ Blue smiled at them her award-winning smile as she pulled Seto up by the arm. "Hi" She said smiling._

_ "Who are you?" her grandma questioned curiosity shining in her eyes._

_ "Um…that's a good question…a really good question…" Blue started stuttering over her words. It seems that she had forgotten what she was suppose to say and Seto who was just staring in shock at the young Pharaoh and his Queen was of no help. Luckily the gods came to help. They appeared behind Blue._

_ "The girl you see before you is our chosen one. The boy is her partner. They have come to help protect you and Egypt for years to come." The gods spoke their voices becoming one great voice as they spoke._

_ The eyes of Grandma and Grandpa widened as they took in the sight of the gods. "Treat them fairly and listen to our girl for she shall always find a way to win in the long run. You can do what you please but we suggest listening to her." The gods spoke before disappearing. _

_ "W-welcome to Egypt" Blue's grandfather said sticking his hand out for a handshake face pale eyes wide as he was still in shock._

_ Blue smiled hugely and jumped hugging both her grandma and grandpa tightly. She quickly let go though remembering that right now they were not her grandparents, they were her father's parents. "It's uh great to be here" Blue spoke out grinning glancing at Seto who was looking up to the heavens his eyes shouting out Why! Why did I end up here with her!_

_ "And this is my partner"_

_ "Seto…" Seto spoke bowing to the Pharaoh and his Queen. Blue almost berated herself for not having done that but when she tried to bow the queen stopped her._

_ "Do not bow. You are chosen by the gods. You are of even more high status then us."  
>"No I'm not. Trust me…I'm really not…we're of…equal status…" <em>

_ "If you say so." The Queen said smiling before she gripped her husbands hand in hers as she said "Come with us. We have to get your living corridors ready."_

_ "Will you be living together or" Before the Pharaoh could even finish his sentence Blue and Seto shouted out "SEPARATE!"_

_ "Oh…alright…" The Pharaoh said sweatdropping as Blue and Seto started glaring at each other._

"_And they are suppose to be partners…" he muttered to his queen making her giggle. They personally gave them a tour of the palace(which Blue and Seto had to pretend they had never been in) before allowing them to retire to their rooms with the words "You must be tired from your long journey. "Of course the next day they sent them on an urgent mission to talk to the "Pharaoh" a.k.a. King of a neighboring country to try to make him agree to a peace treaty. Blue went happily while Seto went grumbling._

_***End Flashback***_

"And that's how Seto and me came to live with you guys when you were kids" Blue said shrugging her shoulders.

"So what your saying…is…" Tristan started.

"That you basically time-traveled" Yugi finished eyes wide with shock, Rebecca mirroring his own.

"Well when you put it that way…yep pretty much…" Blue answered shrugging her shoulder.

"And you were immediately sent to make a peace treaty?" Mokuba questioned feeling enraptured with the whole story not believing that his own brother was a part of it.

"Yep!" Blue answered happily. "The treaty was successful and that was actually where I saw Atem, Mana, and Mahad."

"What do you mean?" Everyone questioned.

"Since we were immediately sent out to do a job we never actually got to meet everyone who lived in the palace." Seto answered as the memory came back to him. "We met them in the celebration of peace King…" Seto stopped talking as the memory of who the King was came back to him. "WHAT! HE WAS THE KING!" Seto shouted eyes wide with pure disbelief. "WHY THE HELLWAS HE KING!" Seto shouted.

"Who? Who was king?" Everyone questioned since they still did not have that memory.

"The king…Egypt did the Peace Treaty with was…" Seto started.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! LEFT YOU IN A CLIFFHANGER THERE! This chapter was super hard to write. I wanted to make it extra long and this chapter is one of the most important one since it starts tying everything together. Who do you think the King is by the way? **_

_** Next chapter shall be the last one for this story I know it's so sad but at the same time good. Lol. It might take me awhile to write it though because I want to make it extra good since it's the last chapter. Oh and there might be an Epilogue because I have a feeling that some of you might get a bit angry or annoyed with how I finish the story so yeah. I haven't decided if I'm gonna do an Epilogue yet or not. It depends on if you readers want one and how I feel after I finish the story.**_

_** So I just want to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you readers again and Review Please!**_


	28. The End is Here

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy and I have midterms now so it's study study study. Lol. Anyway let's get on to the final chapter of the story. Just like I promised this last chapter is 35 pages on Word. By the way I am working on a story Called Dueling Calendar. I got the inspiration from something that I wrote in this chapter. I'll mark it in the chapter so you know what part gave me the inspiration. So check it out.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear as well as the idea of the story. Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"The king…Egypt did the Peace Treaty with was…" Seto started.

"Pegasus" Blue and Seto said at the same time.

"PEGASUS!" Everyone shouted eyes wide.

"Ya mean to tell me that tha ol' luna'tic lived in the past and was a king" Joey spoke out eyes wide.

Blue nodded her head yes.

"Well that sort of explains why he invented duel monsters and had a Millennium Item" Tristan said looking thoughtful.

"Well…actually…he didn't technically invent the game since he lived before and the game in a way existed so he just…brought it back into play…" Blue said looking at Mahad and Mana.

"So ya mean to tell me that the guy was a king befor' and now he's rich cause of a game that used to exist! That ain't right!" Joey shouted fuming slightly.

"You said that you met Yami…I mean Atem…Mana and Mahad in the celebration" Serenity stated her eyes wide with innocent interest as she ignored her lunatic of a brother's shout.

"Who's Mana and Mahad?" Rebecca questioned impersonating Serenity's eyes.

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl" Blue, Seto, Yami, and Anzu answered.

"Huh? But there duel monsta's?" Joey asked confused.

"In the past Mahad and Mana used to be my most faithful servant's and my best of friends" Yami answered. "A tragedy struck one day and there lives were lost but they were allowed to come back to me in a form that would continue to help me and so…"

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were born…" Mai spoke eyes wide with astonished knowledge. "Of course! That explains why there your favorite cards to use!" She said eyes bright at figuring something out.

"Wha? I don't get it. There cards so how can they be people?" Joey said confused.

"Oh why did I fall in love with a dimbat…" Mai whispered quietly to herself making sure that Joey would be able to hear the dimbat part.

"HEY! I'm no dimbat! Y…" Mai glared at Joey just daring him to call her a dimbat. He unfroze himself and changed what he was going to say "You must have confused me for someone else…" He finished lamely.

"Stupid mutt…" Kaiba muttered rolling his eyes as he started looking up at the sky getting bored with all the revelations.

"What you call me!' Joey shouted glaring daggers at Kaiba.

"A stupid mutt…mutt" Kaiba answered smirking.

"WHY! I OTTA!" Joey shouted being restrained by Yugi and Tristan.

"You know for a priest your not very nice Kaiba" Tristan said sweatdropping as he and poor Yugi struggled to keep Joey from pouncing on Kaiba.

"Can you continue with the story?" Mokuba asked annoyed glaring at his brother and Joey before changing his eyes into the puppy dog look as he turned his gaze onto Blue.

"Oh yes of course" Blue said as she turned her head to look at Mahad.

"Will you do the honor Mahad?" She questioned.

He nodded his head and raised his staff. It shined brightly and before the gang knew it they were on a large white cloud, their bodies glowing a light blue as they levitated above the ground slightly transparent. "Hey! What's happening here?' Joey shouted flailing around.

"We seem to be in a realm of memories sort of like the shadow realm" Bakura answered Joey rolling his eyes at the sight of Joey.

"You are right Bakura" Mahad spoke.

"And you know this how?" Joey yelled back at Bakura.

"I guessed" Bakura answered shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"W-What…but…but…but…" Joey started to complain moving his arms up and down rapidly no words coming out of his mouth.

"Yami what did your no good magician do to us now" Kaiba's chilling voice spoke overpowering Joey's frantic squeals.

"Hey man lay off. Yami's the Pharaoh." Tristan spoke figuring out how to take a step to be in front of Yami who was holding Anzu's hand in his. "You should be treating him with the respect you must have given him in the past."

"That was in the past. In another life" Kaiba responded. "Presently he is not Pharaoh so therefore I shall treat him as I wish."

"Now Boys let's not fight." Mai sweetly spoke floating to stand between Seto and Tristan. "We have enough to deal with as it is" She said her voice hardening to sound like steal as she snapped glaring at Seto and Tristan her stance oozing attitude.

"Mahad why did you bring us into this realm?" Yami's calm voice spoke as everyone turned to stare at Mahad who was watching Mana balance on her staff, a quizzically comical expression on his face.

"So we can show you how we met in Pegasus's kingdom" Mana explained ecstatically giggling as she fell off her staff and onto Mahad.

"So…this realm…is basically like a big movie screen?" Rebecca questioned pushing her glasses up her nose. Mana nodded her head rapidly yes.

Serenity clapped her hands giggling lightly as she was filled with joy. A loud noise like thunder sounded in the realm as the whole area shook as if it was in an earthquake. Though everyone was levitating they still felt the earthquake and yelled as they all lost their footing and fell. They ended up falling in a dog pile on the floor and once they all got off each other groaning in pain as they rubbed the bruises that would likely appear soon Mokuba asked "What was that?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"It felt like an earthquake" Ishizu quietly answered sitting on the floor as she tried to get her bearings, cradling her ankle that had slightly twisted in the fall.

"Hey! What happened! I thought we were levitating!" Joey shouted loudly as he got off the floor of…clouds…and crystals? "And what's with this flooring, huh?" He questioned pounding his feet against the clouds and crystals.

"Joseph, do you think we know or something" Mai commented dryly as she sat down rubbing her low back as she stared at Joey holding her hand out. Joey and Mai stared at each other for a couple seconds. Joey then blinked.

"Why you staring at me? And why are you holding your hand out?" He questioned.

Mai huffed out annoyed and said through gritted teeth "I'm waiting for you to help me up."  
>"Oh!" Joey said realization crossing his face as he hastily grasped her hand in his and raised her up from the floor. His thanks was a slap on the arm for "taking too long"<p>

"Well…that was rather painful…" Bakura huffed out struggling to his feet rubbing his arm.

"You said it" Yugi spoke getting up from the floor rubbing his own arm before sticking his hands out for Rebecca and Serenity to grasp, leaving Tristan wallowing in self pity as he sat next to Ishizu trying to nurse his own twisted ankle sad that he couldn't help Serenity up.

"Ditto" Bakura's voice rang out. Wait a minute…that wasn't Bakura's voice. It sounded like him but it was much lighter and more innocent sounding then his. Yugi and the gang turned to look at where they heard the voice and let out a gasp.

"What?" Bakura questioned wondering why everyone gasped and stared at him. He looked behind him and his own gasp came out.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted eyes widening with shock. There right behind him was his hikari Ryou, his body glowing a brighter blue then the rest of them. The young innocent boy Bakura's spirit lived in and constantly took over.

A grin spread across Ryou's face as he chirped out "Hey Guys!" before doing a peace sign as Rebecca and Serenity went running over to hug him. Anzu would have as well but Yami had tightened his grip on her and had whispered to her that she was his and no one else so Anzu was currently in the middle of teasing Yami about his jealousy towards Ryou. Yugi and Tristan seemed to deflate as they saw their love interest fawn over Ryou.

"What are you doing here!" Bakura questioned still a bit shocked.

"Hold on! I thought Bakura and Ryou shared the same body! What's going on here!" Joey exclaimed.

"We do share the same body" Ryou answered Joey. "I don't know how I got here" he answered both Bakura and Joey. "One second I'm lying dormant inside of Bakura's Millennium Item and the next thing I know thunder and an earthquake hit me in the Item, it got all black, and when I could see again I found myself here."

Everyone just stared at Ryou and Bakura trying to wrap their minds around the fact that they were seeing their friend Ryou and the Great Thief standing next to each other. For some reason it was harder to believe them being in separate bodies then Yugi and Yami.

Yami felt light fingers pressing against his cheek where he had gotten cut with some of the glass on the floor when he fell. "Anzu…are you okay?" Yami's deep calm voice spoke as he looked at his love standing next to him who was fingering his cheek were a light cut was, a worried look on her face as she tried to figure out how bad of a wound it was.

"I'm fine." She answered as she softly cleaned his wound with some medicine Mana had poofed up for her to use.

"Where's Blue?" Anzu questioned worriedly as she noticed that everyone but Blue was accounted for.

"I'm right here ma!" Blue's voice echoed throughout the area. Everyone turned around to see Blue coming back up from a dark hole in the middle of the clouds and glass, struggling with something that she was pulling up from the dark hole.

Dirt was all over body. "What happened to you?" Joey questioned, receiving another slap from Mai.

"Being underground during an earthquake is not the smartest thing to do" Blue answered as she gritted her teeth to stop herself from cursing as she struggled with a rope she was using to pull something up.

"Are you okay Blue!" Mokuba questioned hurrying over to help her pull the rope but Blue waved him off claiming that she could do it.

Yami and Anzu ran over to her parental worry on their face as there eyes roamed her body looking for any sign of injury. Luckily, there seemed to be none.

"Blue…are you sure you don't need help?" Bakura's questioning voice rang out as he sauntered over, standing next to Blue as he leaned forward to stare down into the darkness of the hole trying to figure out what she was pulling up.

"I'm sure" Blue grunted out, digging her feet into the ground as she started pulling. The rope was straining and pieces of it were chipping, getting close to breaking.

"Blue! What a pleasant surprise to see you" Ryou said as he skipped over to stand on Blue's other side looking at her face happily.

Blue's eyes flicked upward to the right to see Ryou's smiling face, then flicked over to the left to see Bakura's more controlled face, before flicking back down to look into the dark hole. "Hey Ryou" Blue grunted out. "Nice to see you too" She gritted out as she clenched her teeth together more forcefully as she pulled and pulled with all her might.

"Blue are you sure you don't need any help?" Mokuba questioned again.

"Positive"

"Don't even bother Mokuba. Let her do it herself. Besides, there's no need for you to help her" Seto's words cut through the air like a knife.

"Why are you being so dang mean Seto" Blue gritted out. "I thought we entered a mutual understanding."

"Well we didn't" Seto snapped but his eyes flashed and betrayed his cold cruel words. It was obvious he was only being mean to hide something…perhaps a certain feeling for a certain someone.

"Master what is she doing?" Mana questioned Mahad.

Mahad sighed and said "She is retrieving the video machine."

"Video Machine?" Everyone questioned.

"It's the best explanation I can give for what she is retrieving" Mahad answered shrugging his shoulders.

The rope Blue was about to break but what luck! With one last pull, Blue was able to pull up what she was retrieving. It flew over her head, still wrapped in the rope for only a second before the rope broke and the large item fell a couple steps behind Blue. She turned around and let out a breath as everyone stared at what she had pulled up. It was a large very odd looking machine that looked quite old actually. It was as large as a furnace with a thousand buttons and extending poles sticking out of it.

"What is it?" Serenity questioned cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know" Joey answered.

"Beat's me" Tristan said.

"Rebecca…do you know what it is?" Yugi questioned.

"I've never seen anything like this before" Rebecca answered eyes sparkling with happiness that only a new discovery of soon to be knowledge could place in her eyes.

"Yami do you know what it is?" Anzu questioned leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I have never seen anything like it before."

"It's like Mahad said. It's something like a Video Machine" Mana cheered out happily bouncing over to investigate it.

"Blue…Blue…" Bakura said and when he didn't get a response he looked and saw Blue going back into the dark hole. She reappeared a couple seconds later holding a thousand made out of bluish metal scrolls. She dropped them next to the machine and they made a loud _clang _as they fell onto the ground.

She then started to shuffle through them as everyone minus Mahad stared at her with weird expressions on their faces. "AHA!" She shouted out happily as she held up a rather fat metal scroll. She pressed a blue button and a panel came out from the machine. She placed the scroll in it and pressed the button again and it closed. "Alright…now how do I turn this on?"

It took her about 10 minutes to finally figure out how to function the machine. "Here we go everyone. This is what happened in Pegasus's kingdom. As she said that the area around them changed and it felt as if the temperature had dropped to 20 degrees as the "ceilings" turned into the night sky before turning into daylight making the temperature rapidly go up to about 80 degrees. Pegasus Kingdom soon came into view in the sky.

_The bustling kingdom of King Pegasus was bustling even more so inside the royal palace were preparations for the Celebration of Peace party Pegasus was holding with Egypt. It was the talk of the town. Pegasus was delightfully more delightful then usual actually skipping around the palace and even smiling joyfully when his servant burned him by accident. It was all thanks to the Peace Treaty he had just sighed with Egypt._

_He must say...the two they sent to talk to him though surprised him greatly. The boy was of a reasonable age, he was 18, but the girl…the girl was just 15. He must say he was surprised seeing that Egypt had sent two youngsters to discuss with him the peace treaty but that's what actually made him agree to it. He loved children of all ages. _

_He always dreamed to have 4 or 5 or 6 children with his precious wife and Queen Cecilia but alas…she could not conceive…every time she got pregnant they would lose the baby a couple weeks later. It's what led him to always pick once a year a child that had no family to come live with him in the palace. If they wished to continue living in the palace after the year was up they would become one of the child servants. Pegasus always treated them better though then the regular servants._

_Wait…what was he talking about again…ah yes… the young lady and man who came to make the treaty. He greatly enjoyed their presence and his dear sweet Cecilia enjoyed their presence even more. It had been a long time since he had seen her smile and laugh as much as she did. It was time already. _

_Time for him to announce the start of the Ceremony of Peace and meet Egypt's Pharaoh halfway in the room. He straightened his shirt and fixed his hair making sure that his crown could be seen in the right position on his beautiful silvery white hair. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Silence fell over everyone as he made his way to his throne. Cecilia was not ready yet but had insisted that he go on without her._

_He sat down on his throne for about 2 seconds before getting up and announcing that finally his kingdom and Egypt were in peace. The Pharaoh, his Queen, and the young prince who must have been about 2 or 3 years old. There were two others flanking him. One was a young pretty girl who was about his age and a young boy who gave an aura of wisdom beyond his years who was probably a year older than the young prince and the young little girl. Pegasus smiled brightly at them as he descended his throne to meet them halfway just as the doors opened and Cecelia came rushing in to stand next to him. _

"Blah Blah Blah. Nothing but boring things happen so let's fast forward…now how do I do that…" Blue questioned before hitting the green button. "Here we go"

"_I must say I was quite surprised with the two you sent to do the treaty with me" Pegasus spoke as he and Cecilia led the Pharaoh's family to their table. _

"_Oh? Really? Why? Seto is 18 and therefore at a reasonable age." The Pharaoh spoke._

_ "Yes of course but I was talking about the girl" Pegasus answered moving his hand quickly to dismiss what the Pharaoh had said. "She is quite young is she not?"_

"_Yes she is" The Queen answered._

"_How old?"_

"_I'd say about 15"_

"_Just like I figured…"_

"_Did something happen?" The Pharaoh questioned watching his son Atem play with Mana and Mahad._

"_Oh no don't be silly" Pegasus responded with a cheerful laugh. "She's a charm."_

"_She is just the nicest thing" Cecilia said butting into the conversation. "And for someone quite young she seems to know what she's doing."_

"_My thoughts exactly Ceci" Pegasus said smiling as he squeezed her hand in his. She beamed at him._

"_Though I can't say the same for the boy. He seems to be a bit cold and rough around the edges." Cecilia said gripping Pegasus's hand tighter in hers._

"_Oh yes Kaiba-Boy does seem to be a bit…socially inadequate for the political life but I must say that I have caught him with his guard down." Pegasus said breaking into a short laugh._

"_May I ask when you've caught him with his guard down?" The Queen asked intrigued._

"_Why when the sweetheart isn't looking and he looks at her. His eyes soften the tiniest bit" Pegasus said._

"_Oh yes and then when he catches himself he hardens them again." Cecilia said._

"_By the way…where is the lass and the boy?" Pegasus questioned._

"_Oh! There running a bit late. Blue was helping me get ready"_

_Just as those words were spoken the doors opened and Blue came walking in, Seto next to her. She headed over to the table and smiled at the Pharaoh and his Queen greeting them before greeting Pegasus and Cecilia. Blue was smiling happily while Seto just stared and stared…and well…basically showed no emotion other than boredom on his face._

_ "Oh yes! I was never able to introduce you to our son" The Queen said before calling Atem over, Mana and Mahad following him. "This is our son Atem and his two friends Mana and Mahad." The Queen introduced Blue and Seto._

_Before they knew it the kids had made Blue and Seto go with them to play on the other side of the room. Blue was happily playing with them and Seto was just leaning against the wall staring at them play._

"_She seems like a nice girl" Cecilia commented. "And I'm sure she will melt Seto's heart of steel soon enough if she hasn't already."_

"_I don't know what it is but there's something about her that's not normal…it's as if her aura is commanding something…" Pegasus mused to the Pharaoh watching Blue. "The boy has something different about his aura as well but it's not as drastic as hers." The Pharaoh agreed whole-heartedly with him._

"_Where is she from anyway?" Pegasus questioned suddenly._

"_What do you mean?" The Pharaoh asked startled._

"_Is she from Egypt? Or from somewhere else?" Pegasus asked._

"_Uh…why do you ask?" _

"_Because of her outfit. I've never seen anything like it…it's odd…it's different…but it doesn't strike me as a fashion thing but as something else…" Pegasus answered._

_The Pharaoh and his Queen did not wish to tell Pegasus yet that Blue and Seto were sent from the gods…afterall the Peace Treaty was just made. Who knew if the Treaty would break immediately or not. They would have to build trust with him to tell him._

"_She's from a far away place…" The Pharaoh finally answered._

_Before Pegasus was able to question anymore Cecilia grabbed his hand squealing "Dance with me!" Pegasus smiled and left with her leaving the Pharaoh and his Queen to stare at the two mysterious strangers who had now become a part of their lives._

"So that's how you met them?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yep" Blue answered as she fought with the machine looking for the off button.

"Press the Red Button" Bakura said.

"What! Don't Press it! The Red Button always causes trouble!" Ryou retaliated.

"Interesting…this machine doesn't run on electricity and it does not seem to have batteries…then how does it run?" Rebecca questioned herself as she examined the machine.

"Rebecca…"Yugi sighed sweatdropping seeing his date go all scientific on them.

"So the crazy lunatic was a weirdo back then too huh" Joey stated before Tristan and he broke out into laughter.

"How Fascinating…it seems that almost everyone was reincarnated…" Ishizu murmured as Mai and Serenity helped her get up.

"Yami you were so cute as a little boy" Anzu said smiling at Yami's blushing face.

"Mahad! Did you see us! We were adorable!" Mana shouted glomping Mahad into a hug.

"Why is Pegasus king…" Seto muttered to himself.

"AW! Forget this!" Blue shouted raising the machine up and throwing it back into the dark hole. A loud crashing noise and smoke followed but Blue ignored it glaring at air as she signaled Mahad to get them out of the realm. With another light from his staff, they were back on the roof. The only difference was that Bakura and Ryou were still in separate bodies that is…for a second more before they once again fused together.

"Do you know how Ryou and Bakura separated or how Yami and I separated?" Yugi questioned Mana and Mahad. LaMoon appeared next to Mana and Mahad trying to hide a large smile that just screamed "I know but I won't tell"

Mana and Mahad made a sign of so-so with their hands.

"What da ya mean so-so?" Joey questioned.

"It means that they sort of know how it happened but at the same time don't." Tristan said.

"I know that's what it means I'm just saying how can two magicians…" Joey and Tristan started arguing.

"Can I say it?" LaMoon asked Mana. Mana looked at Mahad and Mahad thought about it before nodding his head.

LaMoon jumped up grinning and said "Blue." Everyone stared at her.

"Blue…"No one seemed to get it. "Blue is the one that separated Yami and Yugi." She clarified.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted turning to stare at Blue. She snapped her head up from her phone eyes wide and alert.

"What?" She questioned seeing everyone stare at her.

"You were the one that separated Yami and Yugi?" Bakura questioned.

"Oh uh…well…yes…" Blue answered smiling nervously.

"You separated them…but not me!" Bakura shouted. "Why didn't you separate me and Ryou!" He yelled pissed.

"Uh…because…it wasn't your time to separate yet…" Blue answered giggling nervously.

"And when is it time?" Bakura questioned glaring.

"Uh…now actually…"

"Now?"

"Yes…you see…in the other realm when I was trying to get the machine I was also trying to separate you but the thunder and earthquake messed me up so I wasn't able to actually separate you…"

"Can you do it now?"

"Probably…it just takes a lot of energy."

"Wait!" Yugi shouted.

"Before you separate Bakura and Ryou tell me this: how did Yami and I separate?"  
>"Oh! That's quite easy! You see…" Blue's phone rang. "Hold on…let me take this…" Blue picked up her phone. "Hello! Blue speaking!"<p>

"What? Oh um…yeah…I am…we are actually…wait…how did you…" Blue put her finger up signaling to Yugi and the gang give me a sec. "Oh…that's how you…okayyy…that's actually kind of creepy…wait what! You're kidding! You can't be serious!...You are…but wait!" The line went dead. "UGH! HE HANG UP ON ME!" Blue shouted outraged.

"Who hanged up on you?" Mokuba questioned.

"Pegasus" Blue muttered a second before a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere soon followed by a helicopter. The door to the helicopter was open and there standing at the opening was Pegasus. He had a megaphone in his hand.

"Hello everyone!" He shouted gleefully into the megaphone.

"PEGASUS!" Everyone shouted out before letting a quite groan escape their lips. What was he doing here!

"Oh goody! The whole gang is here! Now I don't have to find you all separately!" Pegasus announced with glee. "Oh? And what's this? Kaiba-Boy is here too! What a pleasant surprise!"

A low growl escaped Seto as he sneered out "What do you want, Pegasus?"

"Tsk Tsk." Pegasus started. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend, Kaiba-Boy."

"What are you doing here?" Ryou, who had switched with Bakura, questioned curiously interrupting Seto and Pegasus.

Pegasus stared at him for a bit before saying "Excuse me…but who are you again? I don't recall meeting you."

"It's me…Ryou!" Ryou shouted feeling tears well up in his eyes. "You have met me! Why doesn't anyone ever recognize me!"

"That's not true Ryou. People do recognize you. If it makes you feel better Pegasus won't recognize Bakura either." Serenity said trying to calm him down.

"Do you know who I am?" Bakura questioned changing with Ryou.

"Hmm…let me think…" Pegasus started leaning against the helicopter as he put a finger to his chin tapping it while he thought, his other arm holding his arm. "Oh yes I remember! You're Bakura! You took part in my Dueling Calendar!" Ryou soon took Bakura's place and started bawling not believing that Pegasus remembered his yami and not him, and he was in the Dueling Calendar as well!

Serenity sweatdropped as she tried to calm Ryou down. Bakura's transparent form appeared next to him and he just hit him on the head with his fist. "Calm down Ryou. It's not the end of the world. It's better if you're not remembered. That calendar was the most humiliating thing I have ever had to do."

"Dueling Calendar?" Ishizu and Mokuba questioned, both looking confused.

"Dueling Calendar…I remember!" Tristan shouted throwing a finger up in the air in triumph.

"Hey man" he said to Joey who was trying to remember the calendar. "Don't you remember. We got a call from Pegasus a month after Yugi…Yami…after they dueled him" Tristan started getting confused on who dueled Pegasus…Yugi…or Yami…either way it doesn't matter… "And he said that he had an offer we absolutely couldn't refuse…"

"Oh yeah! And he paid a private jet to take all of us… back to his um…mansion…" Joey said.

"I remember. I wasn't expecting to see any of you let alone Kaiba" Mai said as she remembered that day.

"And he made us do a dueling calendar!" Joey shouted the memory coming back to him.

"And that was the first time I met you guys…" Blue said looking up at the sky as she remembered that day. She was merely 13 when she met the gang(okay so the story I want to upload would be on the making of the calendar and it would also include how Blue and the gang met. So check it out.)

"Yes, yes, yes. I know I know. I was the one who started your fabulous friendships but anywho…" Pegasus started interrupting everyone's(minus Mokuba and Ishizu's reminiscent moment down memory lane) "I just came to show Blue darling the finishing product of the calendar!" Pegasus said bringing out a calendar and waving it in the air smiling cheerfully. "Huh? What's this? Two Yugi's?" Pegasus proclaimed when he caught site of Yami.

"Oh goody! You found a way Blue darling to separate them What joy! Remember when they got separate bodies while we were making this calendar…"(yes this shall be told in the other story)

While Pegasus went off in remembering how the calendar was made, Blue started focusing on Ryou/Bakura as she tried to separate them. Her eyes started glowing white and she stretched out her hand. Her hand soon started glowing a bright mystic blue. She chanted quietly something as she placed her hand on Ryou/Bakura's Millennium Item.

The mystic blue glow soon surrounded it before turning white. Thunder crackling was heard and a sudden earthquake happened under Ryou/Bakura and Blue. Ryou/Bakura fell with the earthquake but Blue merely stayed standing and as Ryou/Bakura fell Blue's hand went up with their item and took it off of them. It glowed brightly before Blue let it go and it fell on the ground smashing into a thousand tiny pieces.

Ryou/Bakura let out a scream as they lost their vision and just saw darkness. A glowing white light outlined their body and slowly another form started coming out of Ryou, slowly seeping sideways out of his body. When the light faded, everyone minus Blue had to blink twice. Were they seeing double Bakura's now?

Ryou and Bakura slowly regained their vision and after blinking several times they looked at each other and let out a yell of surprised. They couldn't believe it! They were no longer sharing the same body. Blue's eyes and hand slowly turned back to normal and she breathed shakily as she collapsed right then and there, LaMoon catching her by the arms, helping Blue to stand. Her legs were shaking like maracas.

"What's this? I'm seeing two Bakura's now? Oh what joy! Blue! You really did figure out how to separate them from their host's bodies!" Pegasus shouted from the helicopter absolute joy apparent in his voice.

"Two Bakura's? It should be two Ryou's! I'm the one from this time!" Ryou pouted.

"Blue…you did it…you gave me my own body!" Bakura shouted with joy hugging Blue tightly before quickly letting go of her when he started hearing everyone snickering. "What? What's so funny?" He questioned taking a step to stand next to Ryou who was trying to hide his giggles behind his hand.

"Uh…Bakura…you're only in your boxers…" Ishizu said before cracking up in laughter, Blue and everyone else joining her. Bakura looked down for a second and then looked up. "Yeah so what?"

Everyone anime dropped at his response. Figures Bakura would totally be okay with it. In a blink of an eye Mahad had popped up a bamboo sticked slider, sliding it around Bakura, hiding him from view as Mana made an exact copy of Ryou's clothes before throwing it over the bamboo sticked slider for Bakura to dress. As Bakura was dressing Blue explained to everyone how she got Yami his own body.

It required more energy since Yugi had left the puzzle home and Blue was not in front of Yami but outside of the house making it more difficult to center her powers in on him. Her magicians and spellcasters had to actually help her do the powerful spell that resulted in Yami gaining his original body minus the rotten decay his body must be like in the tomb.

And since Yami was using his own Shadow Magic for what Blue says she had no clue, it seemed that his magic and her magic kind of had a run in and it caused her spell not to activate correctly. So even though it did give him a body, it accidentally transported him to the one he secretly longed for: Anzu. Blue freaked out when she saw that she had transported him somewhere and her magicians used the last of their strength to locate him, before going back into their cards.

"And so I thought of rushing over there but then I was like nah, he's with Anzu, I shouldn't bother them and then Seto called me to baby-sit Mokuba and well you know the rest…" Blue said waving her hand around like it was no big deal.

When Bakura came out from changing, the first thing that he said was "So Yami? How did it feel to appear in front of Anzu in only boxers?"

"Wha!" Yami and Anzu yelled faces flushed red. Bakura grinned at them mischievously but controlled himself from saying anything…_bad_ since Blue and Ryou glared at him in warning.

"Pegasus" Yugi started interrupting the silence that filled the air as he turned to look at Pegasus. "How did you find us?"

Pegasus turned his attention on Yugi and grinned happily. "Oh Yugi-Boy! So nice to see you again! Why I just used my Blue-tracker GPS system to find where she was. I wasn't really expecting to see all of you, not that I'm complaining."

"Blue-tracker? GPS system?" Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Bakura said looking at Pegasus weirdly while Blue looked at him a bit freaked out before her gaze turned into a mix of annoyance and anger.

"What do you mean Blue-tracker! Pegasus! Don't tell me that you put another one of those _damn _trackers on me!" She shouted as she started checking herself for any sign's of a tracker.

"Uh..." Pegasus started his eyes widening with nervousness. "Um…oh! Look at the time! I must be on my way! My dear Cecilia should be close to giving birth soon! So uh bye!" He said before signaling for his pilot to start driving.

"PEGASUS!" Blue shouted out in anger, waving a fist around in the air as she glared daggers at the helicopter that was flying away, Pegasus's form waving goodbye before disappearing from view.

"I can't believe him…" Blue muttered angrily to herself as she fumed over the fact that Pegasus had once again put a tracking chip on her somehow.

"Are we done here?" Kaiba questioned.

"Well…yes…I suppose we are…" Mahad answered looking up at the sky, then at Mana. "Mana…Is there anything you would like to say?" Mahad questioned his form shimmering as he prepared to go back into his card.

"YES!" Mana shouted grabbing his arm and stopping him from entering his card.

"What do you wish to say Mana?"

"I want to see the old Pharaoh and Queen!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ishizu questioned, finding herself in total fascination with everything that had transpired.

"Well I was planning on just going to Blue's house to visit them."

"Wha?" Everyone shouted. "What do you mean?"

"Blue lives with them." Mana answered.

"What do you mean she lives with them?" Mai questioned.

"She does…" Mana said confused on their behavior.

"Hey Seto…I just noticed something…" Mokuba said catching everyone's attention. "For Blue to be present with us right now doesn't that mean that she no longer is Yami and Anzu's child by blood since she had to have been born from some other people…"

"Hey you're right Mokuba…" Joey said surprised. "I never thought about that…"

"But your wrong Mokuba. I am still Yami and Anzu's child by blood."

"How?" Mokuba questioned. Everyone stared at Blue wanting to know the answer.

"Well the gods and Time and Fate did a really weird thing. When I was killed in our original time of living, the gods, had the Fates give me back life and Time shed my years until I was once again a newborn baby and that's how I've kept the same bloodline over and over. So I've never had parents."

"But then who do you live with? An adopted family?" Yugi questioned.

"Nope."

"You can't possibly live by yourself" Mai commented.

"Actually…I do…"

"But what about when you were little" Serenity questioned.

"Well the gods, Time, and Destiny raised me till I was 3 and then they sent me down here to live with the Old Pharaoh and his Queen, my grandparents."

"But" Rebecca started.

"Wait does this mean that I can go see my father and mother!" Yami asked his eyes shining brightly at the thought.

"You can but…they were never reborn…"

"What do you mean they were never reborn? If they weren't reborn then how are they here?" Ryou questioned.

"There Spirits. In case someone needs to see them, they become Illusions and just like any good Illusion can look and feel real to the touch that's how they would be. They took care of me in Spirit form and anywhere else in Illusion form."

"So much…info…to…take…in…" Joey groaned out holding his head.

"Hey don't worry about it. I didn't know the truth till I entered my first dueling tournament when I had just turned 10 years old. By the end of the tournament I knew everything that you guys have been finding out. And since then I was prepared for this mission. Of bringing your memories back to you." Blue said smiling at them.

LaMoon chattered something to Mana and Mahad and they nodded agreeing as they looked up at the darkening sky that started to appear very eerie. Even the wind was starting to sound ghostly.

"LaMoon's right. We should start heading back" Blue said turning around to face the gang, making her body loosen up a bit as she prepared to transport them back inside. She never got the chance to though as a dark smoke went flying through the ground hitting Blue and sending her tumbling into the ground. As she got to her knees it attacked again but this time it entered her mouth.

The most horrendous scream was ripped out of her throat as the Darkness entered her. Thunder and Lightning crackled not letting anyone get near her as the whole building got clouded in the dark smoke of The Darkness. She fell to the ground withering and screaming in pain as The Darkness surrounded her.

"You thought you had gotten rid of me, Princess!" The Darkness bellowed from every corner as its sickening laugh sounded as Blue struggled to breath or even move. She couldn't. The Darkness had entered her and had parallelized her. The only thing she could do was scream.

Everyone summoned their monsters but could not get rid of The Darkness that was surrounding Blue. It seems that the only interest of The Darkness now was to destroy Blue but not before making her suffer. "How does it feel? The Pain? The Misery? Agonizing, no?" The Darkness seethed laughing at Blue's pain and everyone else's distress. "Once I'm done with you, guess who's next on my list?" The Darkness cackled. "You don't know? Fine…I'll tell you. The next person on my list is your sweet little Jason!"

"Jason?" Joey questioned. "Who's that?"

Through her pain Blue was able to start laughing. The Darkness scowled and ordered "What are you laughing about!"  
>"That you think you can destroy Jason." Blue laughed out through her pain. "You won't even be able to get near him. He has never been reborned and also…he is protected by the Gods…"<br>"Once I'm through with you, there will be no Gods!" The Darkness answered smugly.

Yami and Anzu's eyes widened as they remembered the little boy that had talked to them. But it couldn't be…could it? They locked eyes.

"It can't possibly be that Jason. What did that little boy ever do?" Anzu whispered a bit scared to Yami.

"It is…" The Darkness answered hearing Anzu. "The same little boy you saw shall perish by my hand!" The Darkness soon started laughing.

"This is ridiculous. Let Blue go and what does a child have to do with any of this?" Kaiba spat out the name Jason bringing forth strange feelings of protectiveness in him towards Blue and this kid named Jason.

"Nothing really. Only that it will bring everyone of you unbearable pain." The Darkness soon started cackling.

"No…that's not it…the child must be something important to us…not in this time…but in our past…" Yami murmured.

"Blue! Who is Jason really? Who was he in our past lives?" Yami yelled, getting in front of Anzu to hold back the shadows that were creeping towards her.

Blue's eyes were hardly staying open. If The Darkness didn't finish eating her life then surely she would black out from the pain. But she had to let everyone know who Jason was. She just had to. "Grandchild…" She choked out.

"What?" Yami and Anzu said. They were unable to hear her.

"Grandchild…Jason…was your grandchild…" Blue choked out.

"Grandchild…" Yami and Anzu repeated eyes widening.

"Yes…he was the son I had…with…" Blue heaved hardly having the energy in her to finish the sentence. "He was the son I had with…with my husband…Seto…in the past…"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. "With SETO!"

"With ME!" Seto shouted eyes wide. How could this be? How could he and Blue…have gotten married and had a child together in the past! This is absurd! It can't be true…can it…all of a sudden he felt as if his whole body had frozen and before he knew it he was seeing himself…he was out of his body! What's going on!

There was a bright flash and memories started pouring into his mind…when he confessed to Blue his true feelings…when he proposed…the day of their wedding…how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle…the day he found out that she was pregnant…and the day that she gave birth to their beautiful baby boy Jason…

With one big gulp of air Seto was back into his body eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe it…but it was true…he and Blue really were together and in love in the past…

Blue started seeing black dots fill her vision. This was it…now all she had to do…was take The Darkness down with her.

"Any last words!" The Darkness screeched out.

"Yeah…" Blue answered struggling to get on her hands and knees. "I'm taking you down with me!" She shouted eyes glowing white then gold then white and the pattern continued as a great white and gold light covered her widening until it took hold of The Darkness.

"You wish to end my life! Fine! End it! Just know that when my ends so does yours!" Blue shouted as she was levitated into the air, a white and black portal of Shadow Magic opening behind her.

"What! No!" The Darkness yelled trying to stop the last flow of Blue's energy from going into its body but no such luck. It was too late. He couldn't stop the suction of energy at this point. The last bit of Blue's life energy got sucked into The Darkness. "NO!" The Darkness yelled as he and Blue started getting pulled into the portal as Blue's eyes closed as her life left her. "NO!" The Darkness yelled one more time before being sucked into the portal, the portal closing him and Blue in it.

"W-What…just happened?" Anzu stuttered out shocked gripping Yami's shirt tightly in her hands as he hugged her close.

"I-I don't know Anzu…" Yami murmured still feeling shocked himself.

Everyone was in shock especially Seto. He was just staring into space eyes wide with shock. He hadn't said a word.

"I can't believe it…" Joey muttered.

"The Darkness has lost…the good has prevailed…but with a price…" Ishizu said a tone of mourning in her voice.

The portal opened again and Blue's limp and dead body was thrown out of it landing on the cold hard floor. Everyone waited with bated breath as they ran towards her hoping that she was breathing…that her heart was beating…but she was gone…no heartbeat…no breath…her skin already felt ice cold to the touch.

Mokuba had to lead Seto. He was still in a state of shock. He broke out of it when he got a good look at Blue's dead body. He fell to his knees like Yami and Anzu who were crying for the loss of their child. He just stared at her face. He didn't know what to do. He slowly moved his hand to touch her cheek, his thumb brushing it, before pulling away. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Seto felt his own tears building up in his eyes.

Mokuba had fallen into his arms crying. Ryou was crying up a storm hugging Ishizu tightly. Ishizu herself was shedding a couple of tears. Bakura was trying to be strong holding back his tears but his large sniffling gave himself away as he kneeled down next to Blue's head to take a glance at her. That glance caused him to start crying.

Rebecca and Yugi were both crying holding onto each other tightly.

Serenity was in Tristan's arms crying her heart out, Tristan was trying to be strong but it didn't stop him from sniffling. Mai was shedding a couple tears and had enveloped Joey in a hug. Joey refused to cry…he refused to cry…he re…waahhh! He started bawling like a newborn baby on Mai's shoulder.

LaMoon, Mahad, and Mana were off to the side shocked beyond belief. Mahad and Mana couldn't believe it. This shouldn't have happened. The Darkness had been destroyed! How had it come back! LaMoon was crying up a storm. She couldn't help it…that was her partner…she and Blue had the same relationship that the Dark Magician had with Atem and Yugi.

How could this have happened. Mahad was comforting Mana as it was and when they both tried to comfort LaMoon, LaMoon flew away from them and went flying into the midst. She flew right in front of Blue's dead form and cried. Ishizu and Ryou backed away giving LaMoon room to sit down and cry over Blue. Her cries caused the moon to cry as well. The moon that had once been shining brightly and beautiful that night had turned pure dark gray. It gave off a saddening aura.

Blue's body started to shimmer and before anyone knew it Blue's spirit was standing in front of them. Her dead body was right in front of them but coming out of it was her spirit.

"don't cry…I'm alright…" Blue's spirit said. "It's not like I haven't done this before." She said grinning trying to lighten up the mood of sorrow for her death…

"Blue!" LaMoon cried trying to hug her but only passing through her.

"It's okay LaMoon. It's okay…" Blue said. "Mama…Papa…don't cry…I mean it…I'm okay…" She whispered to Anzu and Yami. Calling them that didn't help since it caused Anzu to cry even harder than before.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way Seto..." Blue whispered to Seto. "I wasn't planning on letting you know that we used to be together or even have a child. It was something I'd rather you remember yourself but I guess…that wasn't possible."

"I…guess not…" Seto murmured looking Blue in the eye.

"Bakura…don't cry…I need you to take care of everyone for me. Make sure no creep gets in the way of Anzu and Yami. And take care of Mokuba too"

"You can count on me…" Bakura whispered. "I won't let you down…"

Blue looked around and went hmm… "Are you kidding me! Even dead and I have to do other people's work!" She shouted annoyed. "Someone should have come by now to pick me up!"

A strong wind blew suddenly knocking everyone away from Blue's dead form and her spirit. The gods appeared, with Time and Destiny.

"Blue!" the Gods yelled. "Oh! Our Little Girl! Dead!" They yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But it had to happen! It was the only way that The Darkness could be defeated once and for all!" Destiny shouted hiding behind Time as the Gods glared murderously at her.

Another strong gust of wind appeared and the Fates came with it.

"Oh dear…"

"Oh my…"

"What a night…" The Fates said one at a time.

"What is going on?" Blue questioned. "Why am I still here?"

"We told you. By giving you the box no one can die or be born tonight since we do not have the box with us."

"But I'm dead"

"Well yes…but you're not fully dead you're sort of in a very far off part of limbo…"

"FATES!" The gods yelled signaling them over along with Time and Destiny. They went to the other side of the building and started discussing something quietly.

"Hmm…so this is how you two felt being spirits…" Blue said addressing Yami and Bakura. "It feels a bit weird…"

The Gods, Time, Destiny, and The Fates came back. "Blue…since The Darkness is completely gone…" Destiny started.

"There is no need to turn back Time to make you a child again or have any of you reborned" Time stated.

"But due to our great love for all of you" The Gods spoke as one.

"They have strucked a deal with us" The Fates as one spoke.

"You have a choice Blue" Destiny said. "For your future I can no longer see…"

"Once you pick an answer you must stick with it" Time said.

"Your choices are…" The Gods said.

"One…all of you shall continue to be reborn so you may live your life again and find each other once again…" Fate #1 said.

"Two…this can be your official last lives and once you die in this life you can all rest in peace together in happiness…" Fate #2 said.

"Choice #3" Fate #3 said. "You shall be allowed to give your little boy Jason a chance to live."

"It's up to you Blue to decide everyone's fate…" The Gods spoke.

"That's easy…it's a no-brainer…" Blue said as she stared at everyone willing them with her eyes to agree with her. Everyone could probably see the answer she would give was already showing through her eyes.

She turned to face The Gods, Time, Destiny, and The Fates. She then spoke, eyes brimming with confidence of her words. "I choose Life for Jason."

"Are you sure?" Obelisk asked.

"O-Once-e y-you-u f-fully-y a-agree-e-e y-you-u c-can-n n-not-t c-change-e y-your-r a-answer-r" Slifer said.

"I am sure. I have already lived countless lives and my son Jason has not. He was so young when he died. He deserves a chance to live his life and make something wonderful out of it."

"Very well if that is your decision" The Fates said as Destiny whipped up their box and The Fates disappeared ready to start threading his new life. Time and Destiny soon followed them. The Gods smiled sadly at everyone and Ra picked Blue's dead body up, Blue's Spirit sitting on his shoulder.

Without another word a portal opened and The Gods stepped into it. Blue waved at everyone goodbye and then for a split second standing next to Seto she saw her…no…their little boy Jason waving back at her. She smiled sadly and then the portal closed.

Her life was over…but Jason's life was just beginning.

_**M: I am FINISHED! Omg! This is so sad yet a happy time for me! I just finished my first multi-chaptered story! I loved writing this story and I'm glad that I got to share this experience with you the readers! I want to thank each and everyone of you that has been with me since the beginning. **_

_**You guys are amazing! Alright I have an Epilogue in mind since the story kind of finished in a sad but happy moment. Let me know if you think the story needs it or if it's good with how it ended. I'm still going to write the Epilogue but posting it is another story. Lol. **_

_**Remember to check out the story Dueling Calendar! It's a story that takes place in this story but is a totally different story at the same time so it could be read as a side story to this one or a stand alone story. Lol. **_

_**The last thing I want to say is: REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**So now my faithful readers, this is were I say:**_

_**Goodbye! I enjoyed having you on this ride of a story with me!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**M**_


	29. Epilogue

_**M: M here bringing you the Epilogue I sort of promised you! Lol! It took me a couple days to see if I could actually write an Epilogue and well it turns out I could. So here it is. Oh and my new story Dueling Calendar is already up so check it out please! Hopefully I'll be able to upload a second chapter this weekend. Lol anyway let's get on with the Disclaimer so you can continue reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear oh and the idea for this story. **_

The Yu-Gi-Oh Gang all left the dance in a sort of tragically sad humble mood. Yami left to take Anzu home though everyone was sure that they were merely going to mourn quietly themselves instead of the fact that Yami claimed it was late and Anzu's parents would be worry; they were at their own Halloween Party; arms wrapped around each other tightly so tightly that you would think they were one being they left down the street.

The gang walked silently, everyone (minus Kaiba) holding each other tightly in comfort as the thoughts of what happened tonight ran through their head. Kaiba was in a weird mood as well his eyes still wide as he walked. He didn't even notice his limo and walked right by it. Mokuba even in his mourning shock was able to make a call and tell one of their many workers to go pick the limo up because Kaiba felt like walking.

As the gang passed the "haunted mansion" Bakura declared that he was going to fix the place up and that's where he was going to live one day before running into it. Ryou went running after him as Mokuba quietly explained what had transpired in that house. Everyone smiled lightly and when they got to the museum Ishizu stormed in it feeling as if this couldn't be the end…as if there was something hidden in ancient writing that would speak of what had happened.

The gang continued growing smaller and smaller as they dropped off Rebecca and Mai at their respective houses, Serenity deciding that she wished to stay with Mai for the night. Now the gang only consisted of: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Kaiba.

Mokuba was looking down as he walked not noticing that they stopped until he bumped into Kaiba. They were home. Without another word they walked inside leaving Yugi, Joey, and Tristan outside. Joey and Tristan insisted on leaving Yugi home first being that they lived practically right next to each other so the more dangerous walk alone would be Yugi. Yugi didn't argue but before entering the Game Shop he turned around and spoke.

"Guys…I know that Blue's never coming back but I can't help but feel that after everything we've experienced that this can't be the end…"

"I know what ya mean Yug" Tristan spoke. "We've escaped thousands of possible deaths…and to see a friend that hasn't even gone through half of them with us die like that tonight…it doesn't seem real…and imagine how Yami and Anzu must feel…"

"Finding out that they were together in the past…that Blue was there daughter…" Yugi started.

"Only to have her be ripped away from them not even hours after finding out…" Tristan finished. "It must be even harder for them."

"And don't forget Kaiba…" Joey spoke. "I know I may not like the guy but there has to be some good in him if Blue married him in our old lives…right?"

"Your right Joey…I mean we all are going to miss her since she was our friend but we're only thinking of how much Yami and Anzu are going to miss her more…but your right…even Kaiba is bound to miss her…" Yugi spoke.

"Your right man…I've never seen Kaiba look more human than he did there…when he heard that he and Blue had been together and had a kid…" Tristan spoke.

"Do ya think he was gaining feelings for her here?" Joey questioned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets rolling a small rock around on the ground with the tip of his foot.

"Maybe…it's possible…though we've never seen anything…" Yugi said looking up thoughtfully.

While this conversation was happening somewhere in Domino in Mai's house Mai and Serenity were having a similar chat. "I can't believe this happened…" Serenity spoke as she sat Indian style in front of Mai on the carpet.

"I know Serenity I know…" Mai spoke understanding Serenity's pain. "But it's for the best…" She said in a voice that betrayed her words.

"But was it really Mai…" Serenity spoke. "Did you see how hurt Yami and Anzu were when they saw their daughter actually dead…did you see how broken Bakura, The Great and Evil Thief got as he cried in front of Blue's dead body…"

"I did Serenity…and I also saw how heartbroken Mokuba was…and remember even Seto…" Mai didn't finish her sentence knowing it was pointless.

Now let's go see how Bakura and Ryou were handling things.

"Ryou…I can't believe it…I can't believe I couldn't protect her after everything she did for me!" Bakura cried out punching the wall with unforeseen sad anger as he tried to hold back his tears. He was shaking with the effort.

"Bakura…there was nothing you could do…"

"But still!" Bakura cried. "How could she just give up her life like that!"  
>"It was her duty…" Ryou simply stated his voice lowering as Bakura slidded down onto the ground Ryou crouching in front of him.<p>

"But why couldn't she pick to live!" Bakura said glaring daggers at Ryou. Ryou amazingly was unfazed by all this. Ryou usually was the one who was emotional never Bakura. It was an interesting change of pace being the strong one during an emotional time.

"Thus as The Darkness went into hibernation the destruction it caused was forever…among the victims were…." Ishizu muttered to herself as tears ran down her cheeks as she read the ancient text describing the battle that happened so many years ago. As she read all of her past lives names the feeling got more and more surreal until she got to a certain name… "Three year old Jason, son of Princess Blue and High Priest Seto…"

Tears dropped as she read the last line "Some shall live again but most…will never see the light of day on Earth again…"

"You gave up your reincarnation rights so that your son could finally live…good job…" Ishizu muttered as she rifled through the ancient texts.

"Seto…" Mokuba murmured as he saw Seto sit stiffly in his large chair in his office. "Are you okay?" Mokuba questioned with worry apparent on his face.

"I'm fine Mokuba. Why wouldn't I be?" Seto answered his tone sharp and dull.

"I don't know…it's just that you seem to be taking this pretty harsh…" Mokuba answered as he stood in front of the door.

"I would think it would be you taking this sudden death harshly. After all she meant a lot to you." Seto answered roughly as he started looking through his computer for the last work document he did.

Mokuba didn't say anything as he turned around hand gripping the knob of the door as he started to pull the door open. "Besides…why would her death affect me? I never liked…" Seto started saying to Mokuba but was unable to finish the sentence since he felt a pang in his heart. Mokuba allowed a sad smile to grace his lips as he whispered good night to Seto before leaving.

Now let's go check out how our favorite couple is handling the lost of the child that was actually theirs from the past but they never knew till a few hours before.

"Yami…" Anzu whimpered as they held each other in a comforting grip on her couch.

"Shh…its okay Anzu…I'm here…I'm here…" Yami murmured in her ear as he rubbed her back in comforting motions.

"What are we going to do? I feel as if there's still some sort of hope that she's alive but…I know that's she not…" Anzu whimpered as she burrowed her face into his chest.

"I know Anzu…I know…but she did what was right of any parent…" Yami murmured. "Giving up her life for her child…she truly was like you…" He murmured. "Putting others before herself…"

"But she was also like you…" Anzu whispered a slight smile gracing her lips as she looked up at Yami from his chest. "Strong and Intimidating when it comes to fighting for her loved ones…"

"She may be gone…but her memory will always be with us Anzu…" Yami murmured as he dipped his head down slightly so his lips would be grazing Anzu's. "We have to be strong and continue our life…"

"Never give up on our hopes and dreams…" Anzu murmured their lips grazing.

"After all…we have a grandson on his way…" Yami murmured before pulling Anzu into a soft kiss filled with love.

It was hard. That was for certain. The first couple weeks were filled with quite mourning for their dear friend. But they soon were able to start living their life normally again…well…as normal as their life could get. The toughest challenge was breaking the news to Pegasus. Everyone mutually agreed that Seto should be the one to do it. Seto was against the idea but Mokuba bugged him until he agreed. Let's just say that Pegasus went even loonier then he was when he heard about Blue's passing.

He had received his memory back from the past a long time ago actually but the news's still killed him and his wife Cecilia. It killed him so much that he canceled the children's tournament with the words "Some things are better left for when your older" but it doesn't mean that he stopped selling Blue's merchandise. Oh no. . . . He sold it but for the first 100 buyers he would give free Blue items along with the purchases.

The gang had mostly grown out of the dueling stage. Don't get me wrong they would still duel from time to time but they never entered the tournaments anymore. Except Kaiba but he still could never win King of Games since Yami was required to fight the last contestant to see if he could beat him and we all know how that always turns out. It was as if reality of adulthood had fallen on them. A year passed and when Blue's anniversary of death came Pegasus invited everyone to his house. Everyone was glad for the reunion since it would take their mind off of her death. It was during this time while Pegasus was laughing joyfully at Seto's demise in a duel against Yami as Joey was still sulking for having been beaten by Seto that an earthquake happened.

The wine Pegasus was drinking slashed out of the cup as Yami immediately went running to Anzu who was kneeling on the floor in front of the table, grasping the table cloth in her hands. Once the earthquake stopped everyone started getting up shakily. But nothing could prepare them for what happened next. The doors of Pegasus majestic dining room were thrown opened by a gust of wind as the lights of that hall disappeared. Out of the darkness a foot appeared followed by another until the person came into view.

Everything everyone was holding fell in a second. Nothing could come out of their lips. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Blue stated happily winking at them as LaMoon appeared next to her giggling.

"BLUE!" Everyone shouted as they ran for her. "But how! We thought you were…" Everyone started but Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician appeared with a flash from Blue's deck holder on her hips silencing everyone.

"I am" Blue stated. "Dead" she said smiling a wry smile. "I gave up my life for Jason to be able to live remember."

"So how are you here?" Yugi questioned as Pegasus glomped Blue in a hug shedding tears.

"Who cares? All that matters is that my precious Bluey-pie is back!" Pegasus shouted as Blue awkwardly patted his back until Bakura grabbed him by his collar and tore him away from her.

"Well Jason can't exactly have life if he's never brought into this world now can he" Blue teased.

"But isn't it gonna be like you…" Joey started but Blue cut him off.

"The only reason why I was stripped of my age was because they needed me to be able to use all the knowledge I would gain from all the past lives I've had. Notice that you guys only remember Ancient Egyptian past memories because I was allowed to unlock them. If not you would never remember anything from any of your past lives."  
>"So Jason's never gonna know that he used to live before" Mokuba questioned. Blue nodded her head no.<p>

"So you were brought to life again…that means you found a loophole so you and Jason can be alive" Tristan said.

"Not exactly…" Blue answered looking away from their eyes. "Incase you haven't noticed I don't have a definite hold on this world…" It was then that everyone noticed the transparent bluish glow that seemed to be surrounding her.

"So you're not alive?" Joey questioned.

"I'm sort of alive and sort of dead if that makes sense…" Blue answered. It was then that she looked over to her mom and dad. Anzu's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and Yami's was slowly filling with tears. She smiled at them as she made her way over to them to hug them tightly.

"Good to see you again, Mom, Dad…" She then caught sight of the small golden band on Anzu's left wedding finger. "What's this?" She questioned eyes bright with joy as she grabbed Anzu's hand putting it up so the slightly large diamond on the band could glisten with the lighting. "You're engaged!" She said happily.

"Yes" Anzu answered smiling through her tears.

"We are" Yami finished the sentence smiling as he pulled Anzu closer to him lifting the hand with the ring up to his lips to kiss the band before kissing her wrist. Blue's smile threatened to break her face.

"So are we!" Joey boasted grabbing Mai's hand quickly and throwing it in front of Blue's face allowing her to see the silver engagement ring with a pinkish stone diamond on it.

"JOEY!" Mai yelled taking control of her hand back as she slapped him across the head as everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Serenity and I are…" Tristan started to exclaim but Joey's murderous glare stopped him. "Dating…" he squeaked out hiding behind Serenity.

"Blue if you're only here to have Jason be born…" Ryou started as he turned his gaze from Blue to Kaiba. "Does that mean that you and Kaiba have to…"  
>A yell of despair was heard as Bakura grabbed Ryou's neck and started shaking him. "DON'T SAY THAT! BLUE CAN'T GET IMPREGNATED BY THAT…THAT…PRIEST!" Bakura yelled screeching like a banshee.<p>

"Bakura…" Ryou gasped. "Stop it…can't breathe…choking…" Bakura dropped him immediately as he turned eyes blazing towards Seto.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you get to her that easy!" Bakura shouted pointing an accusing finger at Seto.

"What are you yapping about?" Seto snapped taking his eyes away from Blue to glare at Bakura.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you think I'm gonna let you have a child with Blue like this…" Bakura said as he snapped his fingers. "Then you have another thing coming."

"What are you talking about idiot? I'm not planning on having any children…" Seto started to say but Bakura shushed him as he started a long rant of how over his dead body was Seto going to get Blue pregnant at the age of 16.

"Bakura…" Blue said as LaMoon headed over there, everyone watching with a sweatdrop over their face as she knocked Bakura away from Seto making him land next to Blue's feet.

"I'm not planning on having Jason anytime soon" Blue said glancing with an are you for real look at Bakura's face.

"Isn't that the reason why they allowed you to come back?" Ishizu questioned stepping forward with a look of reverence on her face which she always gets around Yami.

"Well yes but to be honest that's not gonna happen for a couple years later. I'm still a kid virtually." Blue responded.

"Then what is your reason for coming?" Rebecca questioned tilting her head to the side slightly as she gripped Yugi's hand in hers.

Blue turned around to look Pegasus in the eyes and said "I'm here for the tournament."

"Tournament!" Everyone said surprised.

"But Blue dear haven't you heard the children tournament got cancelled I mean I could always restart it but…"

"Pegasus I'm not talking about the kid tournament. I'm talking about the adult tournament. The normal tournament."

"But Blue that tournament is for…"

"16 and older."

"Well yes but…"

"I am no longer 15 Pegasus. I have turned 16 so by your rules I am eligible to enter the tournament."

"But Blue!"

"No buts Pegasus. You can't keep postponing the chance for me to join the official tournament. The only reason why I was allowed to come back to a sort of life state was to do the tournament. You don't know how much I had to beg to be allowed to come and you don't know how much I _hate _begging." Blue said glaring.

"Oh…very well…" Pegasus groaned out in a mournful voice. "Oh…I don't want to see you have to fight all those ghastly scary looking people."

Rolling her eyes Blue responded "Pegasus if I can handle being around Bakura, Joey, and Tristan then I'm pretty sure I can handle most anybody."

"I suppose your right" Pegasus mused as the mentioned yelled out insulted.

"Looks like I might end up fighting you dad" Blue stated looking at Yami and Anzu.

Yami chuckled and nodded his head no. "What do you mean no? You're the King of Games still aren't you? Don't you still have to fight the last contestant?"

"I'm not going to do it this year. The final duel takes place the day Anzu and I have entrance exams for the college in New York we plan on attending together."

"New York?"

"Yes New York. It's the perfect college for us" Yami said entwining his fingers with Anzu's.

"It's one of the best schools of Dance and also one of the best school's for Ancient Egyptian Archaeologist." Anzu said beaming. "Yugi's grandfather recommended it to us."

"Wait your going to the college Gramps went to?" Joey questioned a look of awestruck on his face. "I didn't know that."

"Joey if you've paid attention to our conversation this past year with Mr. Mutou then you would know" Tristan said.

Before Joey could respond Seto's voice broke through. "So the final contestant won't have to face you Yami?"

"That is right." Yami responded.

"Tch." Seto said smirking lightly as he closed his eyes. "Then this year is gonna be a peace of cake. No final duel to determine the winner."

"Actually you'll be fighting against me in the Final Duel" Pegasus chirped out. "There will be two finalists and they must fight me separately. If one finalists beats me and the other loses against me then it's obvious who will be the crowned victor but if both manage to defeat me then they'll have to face off and whoever wins that duel will become victor." Pegasus explained excitement buzzing around his eyes.

"This'll be easy. You should just cancel the tournament because I'm going to King of Games this year so there's no point in even having a tournament to begin with."

"Seto you can't be sure about that" Yami responded.

"Yeah who knows someone might beat you even before you get to the finals!" Tristan proclaimed.

"Please we all know that I'm the best duelist here" Kaiba snorted.

"Besides Yami" Anzu responded calmly getting a glare from Kaiba but his glare soon faltered when Yami glared at him, took a threatening step forward, and a warning growl emerged from his throat.

"I bet anyone of us could beat you!" Joey shouted enraged.

"Shut it mutt. You wouldn't last a second against me and you know it."

"Oh yeah! You wanna duel pal!"

"It's a waste of my time but if you insist I'll gladly pound you in less than a minute."

"Boys! Boys! Please! Control yourself!" Mai yelled interjecting herself between them.

"Mai's right besides it's not like any of you are competing this year so there's no point in starting a rivalry" Mokuba's steady voice rose through the air as he stepped in between Seto and Joey standing next to Mai.

"That's not true" Yugi's innocent voice spoke.

"I'm competing or have all of you forgotten about that already" Blue stated as her voice shimmered a bit before becoming solid again. Her face turned a bit paler then usual as she blanched "Ugh…I don't know how you two were able to handle being Spirit's like this." She said directing the comment at Bakura and Yami.

"You may be competing but your no challenge" Seto smugly said.

"Excuse me…" Blue whispered eye twitching.

"You heard me. I don't need to repeat myself."

"Why you! I otta!" Blue shouted as she sprang but curse her stupid not fully solid form. It shimmered right when she was about to land on Seto so she ended up passing right threw him…and the floor…she came up a second later grumbling about having to find a way to stay solid.

"Hey man I wouldn't be so confident. Blue may very well beat you" Tristan's voice spoke as Kaiba started heading to the doors.

"He's right Seto. She is the daughter of Yami." Mokuba said as he looked back at Blue's shimmering form.

"Being the daughter of someone means nothing I'll beat her."

And so a couple weeks later the tournament began. Bakura was accompanying Blue throughout the whole tournament even though he really should be taking the entrance exams of his colleges but let's face it…we all know that Bakura can sneak his way into any college later.

His excuse for Blue's and her parents…mostly Yami's stare was that Pegasus was right about one thing. That the tournament had lot's of creepy guys and they couldn't leave Blue defenseless and to the mercy of the other competitors so he was just going to be…"backup" for her in case she needs his assistant. He also grudgingly admitted that she needed someone to support her.

And to watch Kaiba he later told Yami. He has to make sure he doesn't try anything. Bakura's worry was cute but not needed. Blue handled herself perfectly in any given situation and it was obvious that though she attracted some unwanted attention like her mother…she did not have the whole damsel in distress problem her mother had when it came to creeps. There were a couple incidents but Bakura and Seto (surprisingly) came to her rescue those times.

Word soon got out that Blue may have won a place in Seto's heart of steal. From time to time whenever the gang could they would visit her throughout the tournament. Her deck with her leading card LaMoon was creating quite a stir of wins never losing…coming close sometimes but never losing…besides Kaiba who was using his regular Blue Eyes to strike fear in the heart's of contestants.

It was the finals. The two finalists were Blue and Kaiba. Sadly the only people there for support was Mokuba and Bakura. Everyone else was alas taking entrance exams for colleges or already starting a college. But they were watching on TV. Yami and Anzu had arrived at New York yesterday and were watching the tournament on TV.

Pegasus took an absolute thrill competing against Blue and Kaiba. He sadly lost to both but he looked extremely happy all the same. It was now the duel between Blue and Kaiba. Poor Mokuba was so confused on who to root for… so he decided to root for both. In one hand he had a flag with Blue's face on it, and in his other hand a flag with Seto's face on it.

The duel was close but the victor turned out to be…no one…it was a tie! They both landed at zero at the exact same time. So Pegasus not having the heart to do anything else proclaimed that since they were different genders what he was about to do was perfectly acceptable. He proclaimed Seto Kaiba, as the King of Games, The II (being as Yami never got defeated) and Blue as Queen of Games.

It was a surprised that was warmly welcomed. Years passed and Blue and Kaiba continued going to tournaments, but this time together since many times Blue would start becoming translucent if by herself but being with a past Millennium Holder would make her connection stronger and also though they wouldn't admit it they were starting to get along very well…almost enjoying each other's company.

They started entering tournaments from all over the world going together but still being rivals in the field.

_**6 Years Later:**_

Anzu and Yami now both at the age of 24 were happily married and expecting their first…um second child. Hmm…it was their first child in this lifetime. Blue was flying in with Kaiba to see her parents since they were expecting her little brother in the upcoming week. Blue never told them but Anzu had been pregnant in the past with Blue's little brother when she was killed. Blue also had great news for them as well. Mai and Joey already had a baby, an adorable little girl.

Serenity and Tristan had just gotten married and where arguing over when they should try for a child. Yugi and Rebecca were happily married but we're waiting one more year before trying to have children. Twins is what they wish to have. Ryou was currently dating some girl he met in college and Bakura was in the complicated stage of together but not really together with Ishizu. The truth is, he was just trying to get the guts to ask her out officially.

Mokuba was currently dating the sweet little girl he met during the scavenger hunt in the museum. Turns out they ended up going to the same high school and well…what can I say…they fell in love. Pegasus and his wife Cecilia were finally able to have a child and not only that but they were able to have triplets! Two boys and one girl. Cecilia claims it was because when she saw Blue after her "disappearance (cough her death cough) and had a chat with her the gods helped and gave her children.

The truth is that every single one of the gang that had been around during Ancient Egypt had died expecting a child. They didn't know it but through dreams the Fates went to make deals with them. They would either never be able to have a child again to continue their reincarnation lives or give up the rest of their lives and have a child. Once they died this time, they would never be born again. Everyone (as in each couple) chose to give up their many lives to be able to have children…now let's get back on track here.

Finally the Yu-Gi-Oh Gang was reunited. Blue and Seto had come back from their tournament around the world thing and claimed that they were no longer entering tournaments…at least for now…anyway Blue and Seto had surprised the gang the year before when Blue and Seto had announced that they were getting married. Bakura and Yami almost died from overprotective shock.

Bakura even ranted for months that this happened because he wasn't allowed to go with them on the world tournament! If only he had protected her from Seto's clutches! Yugi and Ryou had to explain to him that even if he went he wouldn't have been able to stop them from falling in love. Ishizu even reminded him that if he had gone then he wouldn't have been able to keep his promise to Blue about making sure that no one interfered with Anzu's and Yami's relationship( and there were several people that tried to interfere…but…they never got far…hehe…)

Anyway after congratulating Yami and Anzu on their baby once it had been borne Blue and Seto announced that they were expecting a child and it would be born in a month. Everyone was surprised but happy. A month later the baby was borne. _Jason _was brought into the world. If you asked anyone especially Joey they would say that that was the day that Seto Kaiba actually looked human, and had a smile of joy that threatened to fall off his face.

The reporters had a carnival with the news of Yami and Anzu's child and Seto and Blue's child. A year later after Jason turned 1 a couple weeks later Seto woke up to see that Blue was not next to him nor was she anywhere in the house or with anyone of their friends. He then found a note addressed to him from Blue.

_Jason is at Yami's and Anzu's house._

_When you're ready to face reality go pick him up._

_I'll always watch over you guys._

_Love you._

_Blue_

Seto almost fell from shock. No…it couldn't be…but it was…just like Blue had said she was only alive to be able to bring Jason into the world. Now that she had done it they took her away. His grip on the note tightened. But they gave her time…he realized time to be with her child…even for only a little bit.

He stayed locked up in his office like he always use to do but instead of working he sat in his chair reflecting. He stayed there for 3 days and then decided it was time to man up and take on reality. He was a father for crying out loud! He had a responsibility to take care of his son Jason! The son his wife Blue left him.

He stormed out of the house going into the more economic family sized car Blue convinced him to use for normal life instead of his limo. He drove to his father and mother in laws house and knocked on the door. Yami opened the door a look of surprise and exhaustion on his face. Seto could hear the two distinct crying noises he and their son were making in the other room.

"Anzu's trying to feed them." Yami said as he let Seto in. Immediately upon seeing his father Jason stopped crying and stretched out his arms for him. Seto gladly took him. Anzu looked even more tired than Yami did.

"Where's Blue?" Anzu questioned peering around for her daughter.

"When she dropped him off" Seto started ignoring Anzu. This usually resulted in Yami glaring at him and Blue slapping him but he didn't care. Not now. "What did she tell you?"

Anzu and Yami looked at each other questions brimming in their eyes but Anzu answered all the same. "She asked us if we could take care of Jason for a couple days. When everything was resolved you would come pick him up."

Seto stayed quite just staring at his son that gurgled incomprehensible things but that still made him smile. "Seto…did something happen?" Yami questioned his gaze turning forceful as he took on his old Pharaoh look of Answer Me.

"Call everyone." Seto simply said as he turned around reaching for a bottle. "I need to tell all of you something."

They called and in about an hour maybe two everyone was there including Pegasus. Kaiba then broke the news to them as their children slept upstairs. "She left" He said.

"Where'd she go?" Joey asked confused.

"They took her…" he said.

"Who took her?" Joey questioned confused.

"She went back…" Seto tried again.

"Back where?" Joey questioned tilting his head to the side confused.

"Where she came from."

"Ancient Egypt?"

"NO! YOU STUPID MUTT!" Seto shouted glaring. "SHE LEFT. THEY TOOK HER! THE GODS, DESTINY, AND THE FATES TOOK HER! SHE'S DEAD!"

Seto hadn't called Joey a mutt in a long time. Let's just say that Blue's influence on him was for the better. But she wasn't here anymore though Seto was sure that he could hear Blue lecturing him on bad manners.

"She's really gone…for good now…." Yugi questioned looking down sadly. Anzu and Yami almost fell out of their chairs when they heard that.

"She's gone…" Anzu whispered sadly.

"But why so soon!" Bakura shouted out sadly.

"They gave her more time then they promised. We should be grateful…" Yami murmured. "After all…she did give up her life so that Jason may live and is he not living…"

Everyone had to agree with that. It was tough for them. How were they suppose to explain Blue's mysterious disappearance to the world? The pressed bugged them nonstop. Some magazines even had the nerve to claim that Seto killed her. Let's just say…those magazines will never be printed again. The "truth" they told the people was that Blue had been practicing how to drive a plane and had taken one of Seto's planes without anyone knowing and had crashed the plane into the ocean. Her body was never found.

They did a ceremony for her though and did a grave. It was hard but Seto with the help of Blue's…his…their friends he slowly raised his son Jason. Jason was an exceptional duelist. A trait he gained from his father, mother, and grandfather no doubt. The only one who could stand against him was his grandfather Yami.

Joey's slip of the tongue one day led to Jason finding out that Anzu was his grandmother and Yami his grandfather to cover it up Seto said that Blue was so close to them that she considered them her parents and Seto considered them his in-laws and since Jason's grandparents on both "sides" of his family were no longer in this world Yami and Anzu had taken on the role of grandparents. And that is the story Jason and anyone else who asks believes.

It was the night before Jason's 14th bday. It was late at night when something extraordinary happened. Yami and Anzu were calmly walking to their bed when there was a bright illuminating white light appear from the open window. It slowly entered the room and moved until it was levitating on top of the desk. Anzu and Yami stared at it eye-wide. It moved down until it settled on the desk, as the light got so bright that it temporarily blinded Yami and Anzu.

Once they got their sight back they saw that the glowing white orb was gone. They cautiously walked towards the desk to find a Dark Magician Card along with a Dark Magician Girl Card. But it wasn't just a card, it was Blue's card. How did they know? Well because the cards had **Blue **written in their frames.

_Give these cards to Jason when he turns 14. It's time for him to truly Live. _Her words echoed in their minds and they both smiled as they stared at one another.

The same bright white light appeared in Bakura's home where he and Ishizu were currently having an extremely late (due to some um…unfortunate events…) fancy dinner with Ryou being the waiter/cook. The light came between Bakura and Ishizu as they were leaning in to kiss. Bakura stumbled and fell off his chair and Ryou went speeding out of the kitchen yelling that he saw a bright light only to lose his voice. They all watched with bated breaths as the light landed on Bakura's clean plate blinding them. When they could see they found Blue's Two-Headed King Rex card on the plate. Eyes widened they stared at each other before a large smile placed itself on Bakura's face. Ishizu bowed her head down in prayer and Ryou started hopping up and down with excitement as the same message went through their minds.

Serenity and Tristan had just finished preparing the baby room for their 2nd baby that was on its way when the bright white light entered. It landed in the crib and when they peered down they found the Time Wizard card. They smiled.

Mai and Joey were getting ready to go to bed when the light entered their bedchambers landing on the middle of their bed causing them to screech and jump away from the bed. Once it faded Joey hesitantly took a step forward to peer down only to find the Baby Dragon card. A twinkle appeared in his eye.

Yugi and Rebecca were just getting their bags after arriving at Domino City's Airport when the light appeared. Their eyes widened and they looked around but no one else seemed to notice the light. It landed on Yugi's suitcase. He grabbed it and when he raised his hand he found himself staring at the Axe Raider Card. He and Rebecca shared a look.

Seto had just finished preparing the surprise party for Jason. He's never been a fan of Jason staying with a friend overnight but today he was happy. He sluggishly headed to his room and plopped backwards onto the bed a tired grunt escaping him. He closed his eyes but they flashed open when he felt a bright light. Right on top of him was a glowing bright light.

He closed his eyes from the glare only to feel it diminish. He opened it and found nothing but when he looked down he found a card on his chest. He gently picked it up flipping it over only to have a smile appear on his face as LaMoon's card stared back at him.

He heard Blue's voice reverberate through his mind as he looked at her signature on the card. He placed the card on his nightstand next to the photo of him, Blue, and baby Jason as they celebrated his 1st bday. He touched the picture before going to sleep.

It was 12 a.m. when everyone received a card/s.

The next day Jason got home to a surprise party. Once the party was nearing its end Seto and the gang presented to him his first official Duel Disk and one by one they each gave them the card/s that the glowing orb had left. Jason stared at the cards with wide-eyes and when he caught sight of the name written on them he almost bursted into tears. They were his mother's cards.

The cards flew out of his hand and made a small circle in the air. A transparent form appeared in the midst of the cards. Jason smiled upon seeing his mother. He heard her voice whisper through his mind Happy Birthday. She moved her hand forward and Jason did the same. If only for a moment Jason could have sworn that he felt her hand for real.

Then she vanished as the cards flew back into his hand. He could have sworn that LaMoon's, his mom's most prized monster, picture in her card winked at him when he looked at it. He would make sure that he always kept these cards in her deck. Everyone of his rather odd non-related family had given him a card for his deck that represented them and now he would have cards representing his mother.

Now Jason was on a boat heading to Pegasus's newly opened Duel Academy where he planned on training and becoming the Best Duelist of the School and once he was old enough to enter the Tournament, become the new King of Games. No matter where life took him, he knows that he will always have his family and friends, duel monsters and people with him all the way and besides, he had a special guardian angel looking out for him. _I'll make you proud mom._

"Well Jason's gone now…" Anzu whispered breathlessly as she leaned against Yami's chest as they stood in the beach's bridge staring at the sunset.

"To live his life" Yami added smiling into Anzu's hair as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Anzu giggled a bit as Yami nuzzled her neck. "And it's going to be fantastic. His Life." She said as she turned around softly in Yami's arms to gaze into his eyes as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"You know it. After all he comes from a line of royals both true royals and gaming royals" Yami said smirking playfully.

Anzu smiled and whispered "I'm glad." They stopped talking as they met each other half-way as they shared a beautiful serene kiss just as the sunset slowly disappeared in the horizon.

"I love you" They whispered lovingly against each other's lips before indulging themselves in another slow, beautiful, loving, kiss.

_**M: Done! Alright folks this Epilogue officially concludes the end of this story! I just want to say thank you to all of you who went on this ride with me and stuck to this story. So thank you! I really appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye!**_


End file.
